Side by Side
by noscruples
Summary: Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane have been fighting a tiring battle against the forces of darkness that threaten to swallow up Sleepy Hollow. All they have is each other and a few close friends and family to rely on. How will they survive the task at hand and will their ever growing bond hurt them or help them in the trying days ahead?
1. Chapter 1 - Forging Ahead

Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane have been fighting a tiring battle against the forces of darkness that threaten to swallow up Sleepy Hollow. All they have is each other and a few close friends and family to rely on. How will they survive the task at hand and will their evergrowing bond hurt them or help them in the trying days ahead?

A/N – Alright, I'm a little nervous about attempting to write my favorite prime time couple of late. I'm not used to writing supernatural and have only attempted it one other time so hopefully, I can do them some justice (it's a little intimidating considering how brilliant some of the other writers are). If you want me to continue, please review and let me know. I will probably update once a week since I write other fan fiction too.

Chapter 1 – Forging Ahead

Abbie watched Crane's mouth drop open as the remote stopped on an adult channel and smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Crane was simply at a loss for words. Out of all the gluttony and decadent escapism he had witnessed since he had rose from the grave, this had to be the most shocking and scatological display to date. His eyes widened as an extremely vocal female's whines and rhythmic gasping, almost comical in nature, left little interpretation as to whether she was actually experiencing pleasure or pain. Was she enjoying it or in need of medical assistance? Perhaps it was a combination of both. For a moment, he wanted to know what the rather beastly looking man with the satanic tattoos was doing to her to elicit such a salacious response, but then thought better of it. When they suddenly switched positions, Crane's head tilted as he tried to figure out how the woman could even breathe and then he snapped out of his haze long enough to glance at Abbie who was watching him gleefully. Her contrite expression and the amusement in her eyes were not lost on him, but he chose to leave it be for the time being. "Lieutenant, do you mind explaining why you would have the need for such a vulgar display of sexual promiscuity at your beck and call?"

Abbie grinned. "It came with the programming package for Cinemax."

"I won't even pretend to comprehend that and I fail to see the reasoning for such a vile, public display of affection," he said, fumbling for the remote. When he only managed to turn up the sounds even louder, Abbie couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed loudly as Ichabod muttered under his breath trying to handle the offending contraption.

"Don't knock it til you try you try it." Abbie muttered.

Ichabod languidly sighed. It wasn't as though he was a prude in any sense. God knows that sexual depravity was alive and well in the eighteenth century. There were gentlemen clubs that he knew Benjamin Franklin frequented routinely and there were also those nasty rumors that he had created a child out of wedlock. The act of sex is not what had shocked him, for the most part, it was the ease as to which the act was readily available in such a public forum that set his mind adrift. Finally he managed to turn off the offensive display and was just about to take Abbie to task again when Miss Jenny banged on the door.

Abbie jumped up and unlocked it to let her in. "What's up?"

"We have a problem," Jenny said before walking over to the table where she released the books she was carrying and then watched as they slid every which way.

Ichabod jumped up, "What happened?"

"Hawley called me. He got a tip," Jenny said trying not to dwell on him. He was gone and that was just the way it had to be. She just hoped that he would stay safe and not do anything stupid. "A man contacted him looking for a gold candlestick." She waited for the information to register in Crane's head and watched as his mouth fell open.

"The Seven Golden Candlesticks," Ichabod explained to Abbie, "They represent the Churches. Jesus Christ is seen in the midst of the candlesticks. It's a way for him to manifest himself."

"So, just who are they trying to manifest?" Abbie asked quietly.

Ichabod started to pace. "It would have to be some kind of demon; something like Moloch." Rushing over to the books, he flipped through several pages and then slowly smiled. "Balaam. I remember Jefferson mentioning it before one of our meetings with Washington. He was a prophet of God and ended up successfully using another man to curse the children of Israel. Twenty-four thousand Israelites died as a result of his execrable efforts."

"How?" Jenny asked.

"Well, they used beautiful women to seduce them into celebrating an idolatrous feast, which was predicated by fornication and drunken debauchery. Once they had sex and ate, they bowed down to the other gods and that resulted in their deaths."

"Was Balaam a man?" Jenny asked.

"He was. According to Washington, he was recruited for Satan's army as a result of his treachery."

Abbie took a long gulp of water before speaking. "You think it was the Brotherhood of St. Francis of Wycombe?"

"Well, debauchery is right up their alley and it was founded by Benjamin Franklin. I wouldn't be surprised if Balaam was using them to do his bidding."

It wouldn't be the first time that lust was used as a precursory measure to control the whims of men. Temptation was pretty standard in biblical times. It seemed that no matter what advances society had made in the last few centuries, men still seemed to think first with their nether regions.

Abbie observed Crane who was deep in thought. The last candle must be in Sleepy Hollow. If Balaam was going to surface, then it made sense that it would be within the perimeter of the town; especially since they were such a hot bed of other worldly activity. Where would it be hidden though?

Their eyes connected and Jenny watched them seemingly have a silent conversation. Ichabod broke eye contact first. "There are scads of places the candle could be. Is there a way you can find out who is trying to procure it?" he asked Jenny.

She shook her head, wishing she had a way to contact Hawley, but she didn't. He wouldn't allow her to be placed in danger, which was quite funny and ironic considering where she lived. "No."

Everything had been messed up since Hawley left and Katrina went off with Henry and Headless. Irving was now locked in the room where Headless had been chained up until they could find a way to vanquish the evil that resided within him. It was the only way they could keep him safe and stop him from doing something he couldn't take back or hurting them in the process. It was his idea and Jenny spent a lot of time there talking to him, trying to keep him sane. There was no way in hell she was going to let Henry win, not after everything he had put them through.

Ichabod had been very hurt due to Katrina's betrayal and the breakup of his marriage, but as usual he was stoic and tried to focus on the task at hand. It was the three of them again and the only thing that was glaringly missing was Frank Irving.

They sat at the table and read until one by one they each fell asleep with their head in a book. A break was desperately needed. If someone else found the candle before they could and Balaam was resurrected, then the darkness would be upon them and evil would reign.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie groaned and pushed herself off the table. Her body was growing weary of their battle and she felt much older than her outward appearance portrayed.

Crane, who had been up for an hour, placed a cup of coffee in front of her and then took a seat.

"Where's Jenny?" Abbie asked.

"She said that she had an errand to run."

"Did you find anything?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I think going to the Old Dutch church would be too obvious. Maybe the Brotherhood of St. Francis of Wycombe is too obvious as well. Perhaps it was Franklin's Junto club that can provide the answers we seek."

"I remembering reading about that," Jenny said as she strode into the room unnoticed, "Considering the varied background of the members and Franklin's fascination with the underworld, there is a good chance that they worked together to keep evil from taking over."

"A little light reading eh?" Ichabod's right brow lifted as he smirked.

Jenny grinned. "I think you're a bad influence on me, Crane."

"Thomas Hadley was one of the members of the Junto. He was erroneously credited for creating the first octant, a device used in navigation, when Isaac Newton was actually the original inventor. I remember Franklin going on and on about some derivative of the octant that Godfrey made. I wonder if it's in the museum here. According to the paper, there is an exhibit on loan from Philadelphia that contains some artifacts of Franklin's and the group. Perhaps we should make haste and see if it's there," Crane suggested.

Abbie pursed her lips for a moment. "And what if it is?"

"Didn't you say that museum geek liked you?" Jenny asked.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I am not going to seduce Nate Wimberly."

"Even his name is geeky," Jenny said rolling her eyes. "Sometimes, you have to take one for the team."

"What exactly does take one for the team entail?"

Abbie chuckled. "She wants me to expose my cleavage and flirt."

"Ah," Crane said, "Normally I would defend your honor, but we are running out of time."

"I'm going to remember this, Crane."

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "I'm sure you will never let me forget."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod watched Abbie approach Nate with an extra sway in her hips. Awkwardly, he pivoted and averted his gaze. Things were better between them now, but Ichabod still felt guilty for the state of their friendship. He had tried to make things work with his wife, but that was before he discovered her propensity towards lying and withholding information. Partly, he felt like an old fool. Katrina had played him as Miss Jenny had so aptly put it. If she could have just understood his position and admitted that her methods were unprincipled, they might have stood a chance. And then there was Abbie who was everything Katrina was not. Her loyalty to their cause and to him meant everything to Ichabod. She had become his other half: his best friend.

Abbie smiled at Nate as he turned beet red. "Hello Nate."

"Ab—Abbie, it's so nice to see you," he stammered, "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to see the Ben Franklin exhibit," she said evenly as she perused the room, "I don't see it out."

He pushed his glasses further up on his nose. Ever since he had seen Abbie at the coffee shop, Nate was completely enthralled with her. "It's downstairs. We'll be sending it back in a week."

Abbie pouted. "I guess I'm too late."

She watched him stare at her for a moment and then he grabbed a key out of the drawer in front of him, "How would you like a private tour?"

Abbie grinned. "Really? I would love that," she said before slipping her arm through his.

Nate bit his lip and walked towards the back.

Jenny almost giggled at the look on Ichabod's face, which was a mix of jealousy and envy. "I think Abbie could take him."

Crane's head whipped around until his eyes settled on her face. "I think Abbie could take me. I'm well aware that she can protect herself, Miss Jenny, however my chivalry prevents me from letting my guard down completely."

"Uh huh," Jenny said. She wondered if the two of them would ever cross the line. Crane was still reeling from his separation and God knows Abbie wore her heart so close to her cuff that it was a miracle she had taken to Crane at all. They were the walking wounded. How fitting to have the two people who were chosen to save humanity turn out to be such hot messes. It was quite biblical and certainly gave credence to the belief that God could use anyone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie followed Nate into the basement.

"Here we are," he said, walking into a room.

Abbie quickly, but thoroughly, raked the room with her eyes. The artifacts were carefully arranged on a long table and unfortunately, she did not see what she came for.

"Do you have any questions?"

Abbie slightly smiled. "I've been dying to see an original octant."

"Really? We do happen to have one as part of the collection," he said before opening another door, "Follow me."

Abbie felt a chill go through her body. Something wasn't right here. For a second, Nate looked like a completely different person, but she didn't have a choice and pushed forward. They needed the octant in order to find the candlestick. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and quickly texted Jenny before slipping it back into her jacket.

"Here it is," Nate said.

Abbie bent forward and gazed into the case. It was an odd-looking gadget, which seemed to have some faint engravings. "Wow."

"Would you like to tell me why you have so much interest in it?"

Abbie's shoulder's pulled back as she noted the change in his vocal tone. "Would you like to tell me who the hell you are?"

Nate grinned. "How very perceptive of you, Abbie."

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?"

"Touche. You know, if you came over to our side—"

Abbie glared at him. "I will never come over to _your_ side."

"Suit yourself," Nate said before a light shot out of his hands and Abbie went flying into the wall.

Crane and Jenny rushed down into the basement. Abbie had been gone too long and they thought something was amiss. When Nate heard them, he ran into the stockroom and then out a side door.

"Abbie!" Jenny yelled as she shook her sister's body.

Ichabod knelt and then took her pulse. "She's still alive."

"Is it magic?" Jenny checked Abbie for wounds, but found none.

"Perhaps. We need to get her back to the cabin."

"Can you carry her?" Jenny asked before pulling out her gun.

"Yes."

He picked up Abbie and began to walk. Truth be told, she was slight in stature and weighed next to nothing. Right now, he needed her to move. At this point even a twitch would suffice, but she did neither and his heart constricted tightly. Losing her was not something he was willing to face. It was simply not an option.

Jenny looked at the table and saw that the octant was missing and cursed under her breath as she quickly followed behind them. Hopefully, Nate wouldn't be hard to find and they'd be able to track him. She decided to stop by to visit Irving and see if he had any suggestions.

Ichabod's gaze drifted down to Abbie who looked so peaceful. He was worried. While he knew she was still breathing, he had no idea how she had been incapacitated so thoroughly or even if it could be reversed. Jenny opened the car door and Ichabod carefully got into the back.

She rushed into the driver's seat and headed back to the cabin. When she still hadn't awakened, he picked up his phone and called the last person that he wanted to engage with.

"Ichabod?" Katrina asked as Abraham looked at her warily.

"Katrina, I need your help," he said softly before laying out all the events of the last few hours.

While helping Abbie was the last thing Katrina wanted, it was the right thing to do and Abbie had sacrificed a lot for her. "I'll be right there."

"What happened?" Abraham asked. Katrina had forfeited a lot for him. She had chosen him and Henry over her own husband and that only made him love her more. After all, Katrina was never really meant for Ichabod anyway.

"Abbie was struck by some sort of magical spell," she said before grabbing a bag and shoving some items into it that she would need later. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He stood and then lightly kissed her. It was weird being back in human form. Katrina and Henry had found a way to give him back his life and for that he was truly thankful. The only problem was that someone would have to take his place as headless.

"Maybe I should go with you."

"I would like that," Katrina said.

Henry glanced at them from his spot at the desk. "Be careful."

He hadn't seen his father since the fight with Moloch which was probably all well and good. While they were bound by blood, the repercussions of his actions were still a cause of contention. Even though his mother was attentive and loving towards him, he knew that she didn't trust him completely. A slow smile inched onto his face as he watched them leave. Trust was definitely something that he didn't deserve.


	2. Chapter 2 - From the Abyss

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The comments, favorites, and follows are the only thanks I get for spending my time writing. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks!

Chapter 2 – From the Abyss

Jenny gazed out the window and saw headlights approaching from a distance. "They are here."

Ichabod glanced at her from his spot on the couch. Abbie's head rested on his leg and unfortunately, she hadn't moved at all since they had found her. It was almost like she was Sleeping Beauty. And even though he was profoundly sure that something would be stirred if he kissed her succulent lips, he wasn't as equally assured that she would awaken from whatever had bewitched her. If she did, she'd probably smack him anyway.

Jenny watched a slow smile appear on Ichabod's face and wondered what he was thinking. Having Katrina back here was necessary, but unsettling. Her gaze went back to the car that had just pulled up and her brow furrowed when Abraham's face came into view. "He's with her."

"Henry?"

"No, Abraham."

Ichabod let out a long breath. This was an inopportune moment to be sidetracked with the ill will he felt for Abraham and Katrina. He was going to have to put it all aside for the sake of Abbie's health.

There was a knock on the door and Jenny ran to get it. "Come in."

Katrina entered the room and immediately her gaze went to Ichabod. He stared at her for a moment and then averted his eyes when Abraham entered the room and the tension in the air almost suffocated them.

"Has she moved at all?" Katrina asked breaking the silence.

"No," Ichabod said.

She approached them and then knelt by the couch. Holding a coin, she took Abbie's hand and closed her eyes. Images flashed before her eyes of Nate and Abbie and then she saw the blue flash of light that emitted from Nate's hands and her eyes snapped open.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Dark magic," Katrina said trying to process everything.

"Can you undo it?" Ichabod asked.

"I don't know."

He growled. "Well figure it out. You are supposed to be a powerful witch. I need her back, Katrina. You owe me!"

"Do not yell at her," Abraham demanded. "She's doing the best she can."

Jenny stood up. "Arguing is not going to get us anywhere."

"I need the book," Katrina said calmly.

Jenny grabbed it from the table and handed it to her. They all watched as the witch flipped through the pages until she finally settled on one. "I'm not sure where we can procure some of the ingredients."

"Write them down and I will get them," Jenny said.

Katrina took a pen and paper from her and wrote down a few of the items.

Jenny swallowed hard as she read it and then took off. She'd have to call on some old friends, but luckily they were close by.

"I'll conjure a spell, but it will be required that you participate in it," she said dryly.

"I'll do it. Then what?" Ichabod asked.

You'll be transported to where she is and will have to free her. It was a powerful binding spell. That is why she doesn't move at all. If you can free her, then you'll both be released through the portal."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll come back and she stays."

"Where exactly is she?" Ichabod asked.

"That, I don't know."

There was a tense silence. Ichabod was lost in thought. There was no room for failure. He would do whatever it took bring Abbie back.

"Ichabod, there is one more thing you should know," Katrina said.

"What?"

"You will probably have to pass some sort of test in order to free her."

"Physical?"

"I don't know. There is no way to foretell that."

"Will she know me?" he asked.

"Again, I'm not sure."

"What do you know?" he blurted out angrily.

Abraham growled. "Must you be so insolent?"

"Would you be cordial if this was Katrina lying here in such a precarious state?" Ichabod asked as he glared at the other man.

Katrina cleared her throat. "I know that she means a lot to you, Ichabod. Believe it or not, it's part of the reason I agreed to help."

Ichabod rolled his eyes. How was it possible that he had such disdain for the woman that stood before him? Katrina barely resembled the wife he knew and loved. He could not fathom how it had come to this end. His very existence in this time period was due to her spell. Her perseverance in using him to defeat the forces of evil was at the time nothing short of extraordinary, but she had given in to the very side that she had so diligently fought against. At first, he had blamed himself. Maybe he could have gotten her out of purgatory faster or done something differently. However, she was a grown woman who, knowing all that she was privy to ended up choosing everyone but him.

Katrina watched him do battle in his head. The hurt that practically poured forth from his eyes wounded her to the quick, but she had no doubt that the sacrifice she made to leave him was the right thing to do. As much as she loved Ichabod, the guilt and love she felt for her child; a child that she abandoned no matter the reason, superseded her need to be with him. Besides, he had Abbie now—the woman that had forged such a deep bond with her husband, that it had always given her pause. Ichabod was loyal to a fault as was Abbie. It hurt her to the core to see their connection: to know that if she were not in the picture, they would probably already be together, but none of that had stopped her from doing what was required. Henry needed her and then there was Abraham. He loved every part of her. There were no conditions or limits and he had lost so much because she had broken him, so it seemed fair that she gave him the chance that he deserved. But someone still got hurt, and knowing that he could find love or possibly already had did make it an easier choice.

Abraham studied the woman he loved. What he saw in her eyes as she gazed at Ichabod was guilt not love and he was grateful because she was not meant for his friend. While he missed Ichabod and longed to go back to a time where the weight of the world did not hang between them, such thoughts were just folly for a fool at this point. Decisions had been made. Words had been uttered that could not be taken back. The only thing that perplexed him was Henry, because he had a bad feeling that all was not as it seemed.

Jenny ran into the house. "I got it," she said handing a surprised Katrina a bag.

Ichabod let out a long sigh of relief.

Katrina swallowed hard. "We'll need to clear a space. I need to draw a pentagram. Also, we need to light white candles."

"I'll see to the candles," Abraham said taking them from Jenny.

They moved the table out of the way and lifted the throw carpet and set it aside. Katrina used chalk to draw a very large pentagram in the middle of the floor and then chanted a protection spell. Jenny watched her mix the ingredients she had gathered with some the witch had brought and then sprinkle the mixture across the floor. When Katrina felt she had adequately set the stage, she turned her attention to Ichabod. "You must sit with her in the center of the circle. Once I start speaking in Latin, the portal will open and you will be sucked into whatever realm she has been bound to. Work quickly so that nothing is disturbed. If you are successful, you will both be returned here."

As Ichabod took a deep breath and then pulled Abbie onto his lap before sitting down inside the pentagram, Jenny caught his eye.

"I know you will do your best. I have faith in you. No matter what, you have always done all you could to protect her."

"She loves you very much Jenny."

Jenny bowed her head. "I know."

Abraham stepped back as Katrina fell into a trance. The timber of her voice rose and fell as the energy in the room rapidly changed. A bright light suddenly burst forth and then it was like all the air got sucked out of the room and Ichabod slumped to his side.

Katrina's chests heaved rapidly. "It is done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod scrambled to his feet. He was in some sort of small house. It was dusk and his eyes had to adjust to the lighting in the room. Spotting a movement in his peripheral vision, he turned and saw a figure in the corner. "Abbie." His voice almost sounded foreign to him as he walked towards her purposely.

She saw him and started to whimper and slammed her eyes shut, as if she were willing him away.

"Abigail."

"Don't hurt me. I'll be good." Her eyes were squeezed shut as tears poured down her face.

He held his hands out and sat on the floor, hoping that it would intimidate her less. "I would never hurt you."

Abbie's eyes snapped open. "They told me—they told me you would come and try to trick me," she said, trying to hold back her emotions.

"They lied to you. I would sooner give my life than hurt you Abbie," he said softly. "I'm afraid that I don't know how to adequately express what you mean to me."

"Who are you?" The question slipped over her lips at barely a whisper.

He cleared his throat realizing that getting her to trust him was the test. It was their strongest bond, one that hadn't taken long to establish. Without trust, they had nothing. "In another place in time, you are my partner and friend. We work together for the greater good. You have a sister, Jenny, who works with us as well."

Abbie gasped. She had family.

"You were attacked and put in this place so that you couldn't help us stop some very bad people from doing harm." He watched her struggle over whether or not to believe him, but forged ahead. "I know this is hard to fathom, but we don't have much time. I came here to get you out and take you back home." He shifted slightly. "Is there not a place somewhere in your heart that you believe what I say is true?"

His eyes begged her for confirmation. Seeing her so distraught was tearing away at his heart and then there was the anger he felt that she had clearly suffered. He wanted to rip Nate apart.

Abbie was scared. She didn't want to be chained up in the room any longer, but they had told her that she'd die if she left.

"Look into my eyes Abigail," he begged. "Please."

She blinked away her tears and held his gaze, and Ichabod showed her with his eyes how he felt in his heart. He slowly stood and walked towards her and then sat down directly in front of her as Abbie held her breath.

"Breathe, Abbie."

She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the timber of his voice.

"I promise you that if you put your hands in mine, I will take you from here and you'll be safe. I know it's a big leap of faith, but please consider that I am real and would do anything to protect you."

Their eyes met again. He was so handsome and there was something very soulful about him that totally drew her in. Suddenly, she began hearing voices telling her that he was lying. Holding her head, she began to yell and Ichabod cringed inside.

"Fight them Abbie. Please, I need you. I can't do any of this without you," he said, holding out his hands. "Believe in me. Believe in us."

She slammed her eyes shut. Although she was extremely frightened, she couldn't deny that she felt a connection with the tall stranger. Pushing aside the voices and her fear, she yelled, "I believe," as she placed her hands into his and suddenly she was rapidly sucking in air as his body surrounded her. Crane. She was safe. Slowly, she inhaled his unique muskiness and then suddenly Jenny's arm's claimed her as well.

Katrina looked at Abraham and then gathered her things and they walked towards the door.

"Katrina," Crane called out.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Thank you."

She turned to reply, but he was fully focused on the two women in his arms, so she left.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. You have no idea how good it is to be back," Abbie said emotionally.

Jenny smiled and jumped up and got her some water. Abbie drank a few gulps and then rested her head against Ichabod's chest.

"I have to go," Jenny said.

"What?"

"I need to go check on Irving and get his help. We are running out of time to get the candlestick," she said before grabbing a jacket.

"I love you Jenny," Abbie whispered.

Jenny smiled. "I love you too."

She disappeared through the doorway and Ichabod rested his chin on Abbie's head.

"I thought I had lost you," he said so quietly that she barely heard him.

"Haven't you figured out by now that you can't get rid of me?" Abbie quipped.

"Lieutenant, your sharp tongue has been greatly missed."

Abbie smiled. "I kind of miss you saying my first name." The only reason she pointed it out was to tease him. He had explained before why he didn't refer to her by her given name.

Drawing in a languid breath, he whispered her name. "Abigail, I'm so glad that you're home."

"Me too," she said as her eyes closed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny walked towards the glass that separated her from Frank Irving. Hearing a noise, his eyes rose until their gaze locked.

"I see you made it."

"Did you really think that I wouldn't come back?" Jenny asked before placing some food inside the door and promptly locking it.

"Thanks. How's it going out there?" Frank asked.

"It's going. We had a bit of a situation with Abbie, but it's handled."

Frank sighed. "I wish that I could do more."

"I know and you will be able to soon. We're still committed to getting you out of here," she said firmly.

"I need you to promise me that if you can't you do what you have to in order to protect…" He stopped, pushing his fingers up against his forehead as he hissed from the pain.

And just like that, he wasn't him anymore and the eyes that were fixed upon her glowed—yellowish in color. Frank Irving made a formidably scary demon.

He stood and started to laugh. "Frank is dead Jenny. If you think that he will ever be allowed to leave this room, you are sadly mistaken. Balaam is coming and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Quest

A/N – Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it. Comments and follows are always welcome.

Chapter 3 – The Quest

Abbie and Ichabod had moved to the couch. Her head rested against his arm and neither had spoken for a while as they chewed on the fact that they had dodged a bullet. Abbie was lost in her internal dialogue. She had been careless and it had almost cost her life. And then there was Ichabod. The way he had looked at her in that room was haunting her every thought. What did it mean? He couldn't have feelings for her. They didn't have time for that. Besides, she refused to be the rebound.

Pushing herself off of his arm, she closed her eyes. Why was it so hard for her to open up? No matter how she had tried to spin it, he was never hers. All those months of fighting beside him to rescue his precious Katrina had taken a toll on her. Maybe at one point she would have been willing to go there, if only for a moment, but she had shut that down quickly. It was how she survived. If she didn't protect her heart, no one else would. She had lost so much already and there was no way in hell she was going to lose Ichabod to scratch an itch.

He reached out and touched her and she jumped. "Sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just a little unnerved still."

"Can I get you anything?"

She stood. "No. I think I just want to take a shower. You're welcome to stay."

"I would like that. After what just occurred, I have a need to keep an eye on you."

Her eyes glanced up for a moment and then she left the room and Ichabod closed his. His brain felt jumbled and he was feeling things that he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't go there. If Abbie rejected him, he didn't think that his heart could take it. Caring for her wasn't something he admitted easily, but he had felt it deepening for quite some time. In the church, before Abbie went into purgatory, was the first time he allowed himself to face just how deep those feelings ran. They had been through so much together, but it was the daily banter and batting back and forth theories that really had drawn them closer. The violence was just something they both expected. The deeper feelings were not. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the window. Abbie was not ready to take the next step, this he did know and frankly, he was still getting over the loss of his wife and the hurt it had caused. They had a lot of weight on their shoulders and needed to focus on the task at hand and that led his thoughts back to the candlestick.

Pacing back and forth he began to think about some of his conversations with Franklin. Usually, he had tuned the man out. His love of hearing his own rhetoric was well-known. They no longer had the octant to help them secure the candlestick's location, so they needed another option. Walking over to the table, he rifled through a few books before flipping one open and starting to read. If his instincts were correct, he was on the right track.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Henry stepped out of the shadows and took the octant from Nate's hands. "You served me well," he said smirking.

Nate nodded.

"Did you hurt her?"

"I did a binding spell."

Henry thought for a moment. "That will be all. I suggest that you disappear for a while. I will send for you when you are needed again."

"As you wish," Nate said before turning and leaving.

"Now, I just have to find the coordinates to the candle and then I can bring darkness to Sleepy Hollow once again," he said grinning evilly.

Part of him wished that Nate had killed Abbie, but he also knew that she was distracting his father which was a good thing. Katrina needed to bond more with Abraham. A jealous Ichabod would not help the matter. Abraham—he was such a huge disappointment. His inability to accept his fate as the horseman, in order to be with the witch, made his blood boil. He went from feared executioner, to blithering idiot before Henry could stop it and now, he was pretty much useless. If it came to it, he'd use him to keep Katrina in line, but thus far she was rather agreeable. His mother will soon be fully entrenched with the dark side. He will make sure of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie watched Ichabod as she leaned in the doorway. She could tell that he was on to something. He was muttering to himself, looked completely disheveled, and his eyes were wide as if he had just discovered something incredible. Slightly smiling, she walked closer until he sensed her presence.

"Lieutenant, you look refreshed."

"I am. What are you up to?"

He slightly tilted his head. "I think I found a clue," he said pushing the book towards her.

Abbie stared at the page. "What am I looking at?"

Crane smiled. "Do you notice what's in the background of this picture?"

A slow look of recognition appeared on her face. "Is that the water wheel from Philipsburg Manor?"

"Precisely."

"You think it's there?"

Ichabod cleared his throat. "I think the original octant is there. The one Nate absconded with was obviously a forgery."

Franklin was always good at hiding his clues and artifacts. They should have realized that the octant at the museum was a fake. It came to them much too easily.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Abbie asked with a sly grin.

"Lieutenant, you've barely recovered from the binding spell."

Abbie stood and was half way to the door. "Are you coming Crane? We're running out of time. I'm fine."

He let out a long sigh. "Okay, but I'm driving."

She shot him a look.

"You are in no condition to handle so much horse power. Therefore, I'm commandeering Hawley's vehicle," he said firmly. The man had left it in their care while he was otherwise detained.

Grabbing her coat, she walked towards him and slightly smiled. "You learned a new word,"

"You know what they say about idle minds."

"Is your brain ever idle?" she asked as she stepped onto the porch.

Ichabod sighed. "God I hope not."

He adjusted the car seat so he could get in and then the mirrors. "I wonder if Yolanda is working today."

Abbie gave him a look and then chuckled. "Should I be jealous?"

Ichabod smiled slyly. "She is dependable, intelligent, and quite full of mirth."

"But can she handle a gun, fight demons, and sing a rousing version of Proud Mary?"

His eyes flashed with mirth. "Clearly Yolanda cannot compete. I guess you're inextricably bound to me."

"Good to know," she said shaking her head as her phone rang. "Jenny?"

"Hey. Did you find anything?"

"Not yet but we're on the way to check out a lead. How is Frank?"

Jenny glanced at the room. "Not good. We need to fix this before it's too late."

"I know. Trust me; it's next on the list. I'll call you back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie had called ahead so that they could access the property. They were let in by the caretaker. Sometimes, being a cop definitely came in handy.

Ichabod pulled into the lot near the house. They walked towards the water wheel and started looking around. "If I were Benjamin Franklin...," he paused to shudder, "where would I hide it?"

"You said he was arrogant," Abbie pointed out.

"True. He'd probably hide it in plain sight," Ichabod said shining his flashlight on the wheel.

"You really think that he'd leave it outside?"

Ichabod sighed. "Maybe, if it was somehow protected."

"Considering that he wouldn't want it to be found, I'm thinking secret compartment or something."

"There's a plate over the main bolt," Ichabod said looking to see if the security guard was paying any attention to them.

"How are you going to get down there?"

"I'm not."

Abbie gave him a look. "You want me to go down there?"

Ichabod smiled. "No. It is not a necessary requirement because this wheel is a restoration. Inside the barn, parts of the original wheel are housed including the rather large center bolt. There is a cover on the end and I believe that is where the octant resides."

"Was someone googling?"

"Actually, I had a lovely conversation with Siri earlier," he said smugly.

"Did you know?" Abbie asked with much amusement.

"There is something else that requires your utmost attention," he said looking over towards the car.

"Let me guess, you want me to go distract old man Withers over there?" Abbie asked, knowing he wouldn't get the Scooby Doo reference, but using it anyway.

"I thought his name was Chuck Wilding," he said raising his right brow. "Nevertheless, yes, please use your feminine wiles to entice him while I go fetch the octant."

Abbie sighed. "Like that went so well for me last time," she quipped. "Is pimping me out going to be a normal thing?"

"If by pimping, you mean using our strengths to work together for the greater good, then yes. I plan on pimping you out repeatedly," he said firmly knowing full well what the word really meant.

Abbie fought a grin. "Alrighty then," she muttered. "Be careful in there."

His eyes tracked her movements until she finally reached the car and leaned on it. The security guard smiled and began to talk to her as Ichabod made his way inside.

He hurried to the corner and quickly found what he was looking for. The problem was getting the cap off of the wood. There was a makeshift replica of a shop across the room, so he took it over there and began to fiddle with it. The metal plate was very thick. He could see that something was possibly carved into it. "You sly devil."

He took out a piece of paper and pencil from his pocket and used it to trace the letters and numbers. "L20 R15 B5," he whispered.

Ichabod stood and immediately racked his brain for answers. Clearly it was a combination of some sort. "Think Ichabod," he muttered. After a minute, a slow smile spread over his face. Paces, they were paces. Washington had done something similar in the past in a coded dispatch during one of the skirmishes. He figured the wheel was where he should start. After returning the wood to its proper place, he made his way back outside and stood by the water's edge and walked twenty long paces which basically took him to the back of the house. He then strode fifteen more and knelt down and examined the bricks in front of him. "B5," he said softly. "Brick five?"

Taking a chance, he counted up five bricks and then took a screwdriver from his pocket and started to loosen it up. Finally, it gave way and he saw a metal box and smiled. Carefully, he pulled it out and then put it inside his coat and held it into his body with his arm before quickly making his way back to Abbie. He could hear the older man laughing at something she said and rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked, eager to get back to the cabin.

She nodded. "Thanks for helping us out."

The man smiled. "Anytime."

They quickly made it to the car. Ichabod handed her the box and then started the engine.

"Where was this?"

"Behind a brick in the wall at the base of the barn."

Sometimes, he truly amazed her. "Well, now we just have to figure out how to open it," she said studying the box which seemed to have no seal.

They drove back to cabin with a lot on their minds.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny's eyes fixated on the box. "What is that?"

Abbie put it on the desk and sat. "We're hoping that the octant is inside."

The three of them stared at the box as if they were willing it to open with their eyes.

"Give me a magnet," Ichabod suddenly said.

The two women looked at him like he was crazy.

"Trust me."

Jenny got up and got a magnet off the refrigerator and handed it to Ichabod.

He slowly slid it over the metal and to their amazement, the top of the box started to slide off.

"That is downright genius," Jenny muttered.

"Yes, but I must clear the air and state that it was Washington that conceptualized it, not Franklin," Ichabod explained.

Abbie chuckled at his Franklin slight.

He lifted up the octant to study it more closely. Since it was a modified version, it appeared to be slightly different.

"Now, what do we do with it?" Jenny asked.

"Hmmm, that is the quandary isn't it?" Crane said lost in thought.

Abbie pursed her lips. "The octant is used for navigation. The modification must somehow increase its usefulness in some way."

Abbie and Jenny watched Ichabod turn in his seat as he held it up. The large light behind them suddenly pierced through the octant casting what looked like a beam onto the wall. Ichabod's eyes widened and then leapt to his feet.

Glancing at them he said, "Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, we'll go to the center of town and use the octant. I have a feeling that it will reveal what houses our missing candle."

"Let's hope so," Abbie said pushing back from the table. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," Jenny said as she stood.

Ichabod shrugged. "I guess nourishment is a primary necessity."

Abbie gave him a look due to his sentence structure.

Ichabod rolled his eyes. "Fine, I could eat."

He muttered about the degradation of the English language all the way to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They ate some dinner and then dropped some off to Frank before ending up at a bar.

"To friendship and good over evil," Ichabod said raising his glass.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks. A man approached them and then asked Abbie to dance. She said yes and Ichabod and Jenny watched her with narrowed eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about Katrina," Jenny said thoughtfully.

"Thank you. It was an unpleasant turn of events, but I think it's for the best," he said never taking his eyes off of Abbie.

"Abbie's been through so much with our family and losing Corbin. Just tread lightly okay?"

Ichabod turned and caught her eye. "I'm not sure what you are implying, but I can assure you that I mean her no harm."

Jenny put her glass down. "I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Look, I'm not blind. Something is going on between you two and I just don't want it to end badly. We have work to do."

"Trust me when I tell you, I get that. Abbie means the world to me, as do you Miss Jenny. I've grown very fond of the Mills sisters," he said with a slight smile.

Jenny returned it. "Well, we like you too Ichabod. You've been a good friend."

A woman sauntered up to him, "May I have this dance?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Yes, he would like to dance," Jenny said answering for him.

The woman grabbed Ichabod's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. Abbie looked over at them and smiled at how awkward Crane seemed. The woman had laid her head on his chest and he didn't quite know where to put his hands.

Jenny laughed.

And then it was like the energy in the bar changed. She stood and rushed towards them, but it was too late. A wall of energy appeared between them and Abbie and Ichabod stepped back from their partners.

"Balaam sends his regards," the woman said.

The next thing they knew, they were in some room. There was a bed and a small table, but no windows or other furniture.

"Where do you think we are?" Abbie asked.

"I think it is an illusion. We're probably still in the bar."

Two chalices sat on the table and a voice suddenly pierced the air.

"You will drink what is in the cups. If you do not, Jenny will die."

Their gaze locked.

"Whatever happens, know that I profoundly enjoyed our friendship, Abigail. Thank you for everything that you've done for me."

Abbie sucked in a breath and grabbed his hands. "I refuse to believe this is the end, so I'll save the mushy stuff for later."

They both swallowed thickly and then went over to the chalices and gazed at one another for a moment before drinking its contents.

Almost immediately, the room began to spin.

"Crane," Abbie fearfully yelled.

Ichabod was struggling to get his wits about him and then all of a sudden, everything was clear. Staring at Abbie, he was overcome with desire as was she. They both took a step backwards.

"Balaam used sexual immorality to bring down Israel."

Abbie's head tilted. God his eyes were beautiful and the words sexual immorality spilling from his lips sounded so damn hot.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously.

She licked her lips, staring at him hungrily.

Ichabod tried to resist the effects of whatever they had consumed, but God help him, he wanted her more than his need to breathe. They both took a step towards each other.

"I have an idea," she said fighting her desire. "Kiss me."

"What?"

She licked her lips again. "Kiss me, and then we both pull back and state that we choose our destiny as witnesses over lust."

"Abbie, suppose we can't stop?"

"We have to make ourselves stop so we can save Jenny."

Crane closed his eyes for a moment. He held out his hand and led her to the bed and sat down so that their height difference wouldn't get in the way.

Abbie moved between his legs and Crane's hands rested on her hips sending a shiver throughout her body. Everything felt over accentuated so that they would feel the maximum pleasure, making it easier to get carried away.

Crane stared at her with hooded eyes as her face moved closer and Abbie placed her hands on either side of his face. He tilted his head as her lips lightly brushed against his as if she were testing their suppleness. His grip tightened as her plump lips pressed against his and she moaned at the contact as Ichabod reacted by sliding his tongue along her seam. Abbie's mouth quickly opened, and their tongues tangled as they torridly kissed. He had never felt such wanton lust before. It was all-consuming, and he sensuously sucked her tongue before diving back in again, needing to further taste her.

Abbie's body was on fire. When she had dared to imagine what it would feel like to kiss Ichabod, it never measured up to this. The kiss was hot, toe curling even, and in her mind she knew they had to stop, but her body didn't want to. It wanted him inside of her in every way.

Pushing him backwards, she straddled him, their mouths never losing connection and when she felt his hands slide over to her ass, she moaned into his mouth sending a shudder throughout his body as their brains were screaming for them to stop.

"Abigail," he finally breathed out making her breath hitch in her throat.

She pulled back and flung herself on her back beside him as they both panted loudly. His hand found hers and gripped it tightly.

"Now," he said firmly.

"I choose our bond as witnesses over lust," Abbie said as Ichabod followed.

There was a loud screeching noise, and they found themselves back on the dance floor in each other's arms.

"Are you are okay?" he asked softly.

The kiss was scorched into their brains and they both took a step backwards as their bodies heated.

"I'm fine," she said with a shaky voice.

Jenny rushed towards them. "Are you okay?"

Abbie nodded, but Jenny could tell something happened.

"Let's get out of here," Abbie demanded before pushing through the crowd.

Jenny looked at Ichabod quizzically, but he just averted his eyes and followed Abbie.

"What the hell just happened?" Jenny muttered as she rushed after them.


	4. Chapter 4 – Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 4 – Decisions, Decisions

Most of the ride home was silent. The tension between Ichabod and Abbie was palpable and Jenny wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but she wasn't going to interrupt. All she knew was that something big had gone down. Neither Abbie nor Ichabod would even look at each other.

Abbie cleared her throat and finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Clearly, they are watching us."

"The thought had occurred to me as well," Ichabod said, glad to shift his incessant thoughts of her succulent lips towards another topic.

"We might need to split up," she suggested.

He slightly glanced at her. "Do you really feel that is necessary?"

"They are going to follow us. If we split up, we have a better chance of getting the job done."

Jenny smirked. So her sister didn't want to team up with Ichabod—interesting. She could see where this was going. "I think you and Crane should go one way, and I'll take the octant and go to the center of town. They won't be expecting that. I can sneak out of my apartment."

"Suppose they are following all of us?" Ichabod said.

Jenny's face grew serious. "Then we're screwed no matter what."

"She does have a point." Ichabod waited to see if Abbie would object, but she knew that she was defeated. "Fine."

Score one for Jenny. She sat back proudly. They definitely needed to clear the air, but both were too damn stubborn for their own good.

Ichabod pulled into the driveway of the cabin and they got out.

Abbie quickly walked to her car. "Alright, I'm going to get some shut eye. It will be sunset before you know it," she said slipping inside without waiting for a response.

Jenny and Ichabod stood dumbfounded as she gunned the engine and took off.

"What is going on between you two?" she asked.

"I am not the kind to kiss and tell," Ichabod said through gritted teeth. Grace Abigail Mills was a coward of the worst sort—a festering malingerer who would sooner face Balaam himself then allow him a glimpse into her fortress of a heart.

Jenny's mouth dropped open. "You kissed her?"

Ichabod mouth resembled a fish as he realized what he had done. As a result, he started to sputter. "I—we—not due to our own free will."

Jenny's arms crossed and her brows lifted. "Someone forced you to kiss my sister?" she asked skeptically.

"As much as I'd like to partake of her forbidden fruit, Balaam forced us to join mouths. I would never take advantage of her in that way."

Jenny started to laugh at his red face and wild eyes. Forbidden fruit? This was priceless.

"This isn't funny," Ichabod said trying not to smile.

"Oh, yes it is. It must have been some kiss if it made her run away like that. Damn Crane, I didn't know you had it in you."

He gave her a warning look. "You must hold your wicked tongue and not distress your sister with news of this. It would be an understatement to say that she is uncomfortable with the rather unexpected turn of events."

"I think that it's probably all she can think about right now," Jenny said grinning.

God knows he could think of nothing else. He cleared his throat, "Nonetheless, we have a big day ahead of us. I think we should both retreat to our bed chambers." He left out his need for a cold shower which he most desperately needed.

Jenny smirked. "Yeah, whatever you say. I'll go inside and get the box."

He watched her fish a backpack out of her car and go into the cabin still smiling. Once she was gone, he stripped and got into the shower. As the cool water traveled down his gangly body, all he could think about was her tongue sliding into his mouth and he felt himself stir. Abigail Mills was slaying him with her hotness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie dropped her vibrator on the bed beside her as she tried to catch her breath. She had needed that release. There was no way she would have gotten any sleep without it. "Fuck," she muttered realizing she had just come screaming Ichabod's name. This was a mess. If she could conjure up Balaam right now, she would strangle his petulant ass—scratch that, she'd put a bullet between his eyes because squeezing would require too much energy. Avoiding Crane's stare and his stupid, ridiculously sexy accent had taken all the fight that was left in her. It had to be that damn drink. Could it still be affecting her? That was it. She let out am uneasy breath. When she woke up the next morning, kissing Ichabod Crane would hopefully be just a distant memory.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod arose with a smile on his face. After taking care of himself the previous night, he had slept so soundly that he made it through the entire night without stirring. That was almost unheard for him. Getting up, he quickly got ready so that he could drive over to Abbie's apartment and surprise her with some doughnut holes.

Abbie, on the other hand, was grumpy. Her neighbor was a loud, obnoxious punk who decided to have a party after midnight. It was only after she threatened to throw his ass in jail at 2:00 A.M. that he finally quieted. She flung opened the door and Ichabod was momentarily taken back by the shade she was throwing at him. Gathering his senses, he pushed past her and placed the donut holes on her coffee table and handed her a cup of her favorite blend.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Did sleep evade you last night, Lieutenant?"

Rolling her eyes, she took a sip of coffee and moaned. "You could say that."

"Neighbor's again?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Any word from Jenny?"

Abbie glanced at the window and noted it was still dark. "Not yet."

"Would you liked to discuss what happened in the proverbial den of iniquity last night?" he asked casually.

She choked on her coffee for a second, "Damn Crane, give a girl a warning next time."

He smirked. "I would prefer that it didn't hang precariously between us."

Her head tilted and her mouth tightened. Was it that easy for him to just move on like it was nothing? Had she misread him?

"After all, we were drugged," he added.

She almost smiled. That was it. He was explaining it away. That she could understand. In fact, she was already embracing it herself.

His eyes traveled to the window where he saw the darkness fading into light. "We must take leave at once," he said darting over to it.

Abbie grabbed her jacket and gun and they hurried out of the apartment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny slipped down the fire escape and disappeared down an alley before jumping into her car. The engine sputtered and then smoothed out right before she slipped it into gear. She was nervous. Ichabod and Abbie hadn't trusted her with something this big before. It was a huge responsibility and she didn't want to fuck it up. It was a ten minute drive downtown and it didn't appear as though she was being followed. Parking the car, she scurried out and quickly ran down the sidewalk. There was no one around and it was kind of nice to be there when it was so peaceful.

After a while, the sun rose brilliantly in the sky and she stepped into the middle of the street. The rays brightly illuminated the octant and she saw a stream of light point directly at police headquarters and she muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, a car squealed around a corner and hurtled towards, barely giving her enough time to throw herself out of the way before it could strike her.

"Shit," she yelled as she looked at the crushed octant in her hands. Shoving the remains in her jacket pocket, she began to run as the jeep turned around. Darting down a walkway, she turned a corner and ran between two buildings until she got to a side street. Her breath caught in her throat as she almost ran smack into a car.

"Get in," her sister yelled.

Jenny hopped into the back and Ichabod took off.

"Why were you running?"

"Someone just tried to run me over while I was using the octant. I'm afraid it got destroyed when I fell," she said wincing at her cut knee.

"Damn," Abbie said. "Are you alright?"

"I think I cut my knee, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Were you able to make use of the octant before your fall?" Ichabod asked.

Jenny smiled proudly. "Yes, but it's not good news."

Abbie looked over her shoulder. "What now?"

"It's at police headquarters."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "You have to almost laugh at the irony."

She was suspended with pay at the moment. Her new boss Captain Reyes had made her go to internal affairs after killing someone. Of course, she couldn't admit that the man was actually a demon. She had one week left on her suspension before she could return to her job. Therefore, there was no reason for her to be at the station.

"I guess we can sneak in from the archives and access it from there," Abbie said.

Ichabod sighed. "If we get caught…"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Katrina listened as Henry exploded in a fit of rage. He had been on edge since last night and she wasn't sure what had triggered his ire, but she was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of his tirade.

Abraham glanced at her. "You know he'll want your help."

She spun around and stared for a moment before walking back to the table. "I don't know of what you say."

"Oh you know very well what the implications will be if you do," Abraham said dryly. "In fact, I have a feeling that you won't say no."

Katrina's brow crinkled and tears started to collect in her eyes. "Why would you say such a thing? Have you no faith in me?"

Abraham let out the breath he was holding. After all they had been through, her question seemed a little empty and naïve. "Perhaps I'm just being a realist. You crave Henry's love. In fact, you need to feel good about what you did. He'll use it to procure your services because I think we both know that ultimately it is evil that he seeks, not goodness."

"And which side of the line do you stand on Abraham? You've experienced both. You have a second chance now. To which side do you swear allegiance?"

Abraham took a sip of juice and then fixed her eyes with his stare. "I have no wish to take part in this war. I've seen enough carnage to last several life times. However, that doesn't mean I will bend over backwards for the witnesses either. Frankly, they make me feel queasy with their whole  
"us against the world" mentality."

Katrina smirked.

"What most distresses me is that I'm afraid that if I don't pick a side, you will not choose me."

Katrina looked away for a second and then slowly caught his gaze. "I can assure you that I can stomach your neutrality Abraham."

He cocked his brow and she smiled.

"If I did go to the dark side, could you still find a way to love me?"

It isn't her intention at the moment, but she still needs to know that he will stand by her regardless of her choice. It was something that Ichabod could not bring himself to do.

He stood and was quickly by her side. "I will always see the good in you, along with the bad. I assure you that I can fully accept all of it."

Her lips brushed against his and he felt her breath caress his mouth before she finally spoke. "I love you, Abraham."

He claimed her mouth as he passionately showed her just how much that meant to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie stared at Frank through the window. He sensed she was there and approached her.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good."

"I need you to hang in there, Frank."

He sighed. "I'm exhausted, but I'm not going to give up."

"As soon as we find what we're after, we'll find a way to free you."

"I'm counting on it."

Her fingers flew over the screen of her phone and she held it up against the glass. Frank quickly moved forward and then slightly smiled at a picture of his family. "They look good."

"They're happy. You need to remember to fight for them, even when you don't think you can take it anymore. Can you do that Frank?"

His eyes slowly moved from the phone to her and he silently nodded.

Abbie studied the man she had grown to love as a friend. The color of his skin was ruddy and bags protruded from under his eyes. It killed her to leave him locked up, but it was the only way to protect him. "What can I do for you?"

"Just make sure they are protected the best that you can and find a way to get me out of here. I feel like I don't have a lot of time. The darkness is taking over more and more of me every day."

Giving Frank up to the other side was something she just would not do.

"I promise. I will find a way."

The problem with the document Frank had signed, giving away his soul, was that it was not an agreement with Henry. The Crane wayward son was just an instrument. Most of the spells they had come across detailed that it had to be a soul for a soul, but she knew there had to be some other way. They would find it even if she had to go to the one person she really couldn't stand to do it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Frank heard a noise and was surprised to see Henry staring at him. Henry Crane was the last person he had expected to drop by for a visit. "What do you want?"

Henry smirked. It was clear by Frank's appearance that the darkness inside of him was taking a toll. Some people just didn't know how to embrace the bad. "Ah captain, it's lovely to see you again too."

Frank's jaw clenched. "You must be pretty desperate to show up here."

"I have a proposition for you, one that will benefit us both."

Frank started to laugh. "Why in the world would I trust you?"

"You really have no other choice."

"You are the reason I am in this state. I can't imagine that you have anything that I want."

Henry smiled. "That is where you are wrong. You want to be free and I have a way to do it."

Frank just continued to stare, not wanting to admit that he was curious. Dealing with Henry had been like making a deal with the devil, one that had bound him to the dark place he found himself in. Every day, he was losing the part of himself that made him, well him. If it completely took over, he didn't think there was any way to go back.

"I want what is inside of you. By taking it, I will secure my place where I rightfully belong and you will be free."

Frank closed his eyes. Henry acted as though it was some sickness, like a virus. It was much more deep and twisty than that. Doing what Henry wanted would make him a really selfish man. Part of him does realize that if Henry doesn't use him to get his way, then he will use someone else. But at the same time, he isn't sure that he wants to be the vehicle that Henry uses to drive back through the gates of hell.

Henry needs a link to the underworld in order to help him get what he wants. Swapping places energetically with Frank would be a way to do it. "You have twenty-four hours to decide."

Frank's tracked him as he left. He had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5 – Soul for a Soul

A/N – Thanks for reading my story. Reviews and favs/follows are always appreciated. * Ttracee – Thanks!

Chapter 5 – Soul for a Soul

Abbie sat in her car and fretted. She actually felt guilty about Frank and his current predicament. They hadn't protected him and his family. They were left vulnerable and as a result, Frank's soul was now compromised. She started to pull away when someone stepped in front of her car. "Oh my God." She was stunned to see Andy Brooks, a former fellow officer staring back at her as she slammed on the brakes. He walked to the passenger side door, waiting for her to unlock it.

Abbie sighed. Andy was a wild card. Sure he had helped them before, as best he could, but he was not of this world anymore and she was hesitant.

"Please," he begged.

She unlocked the door and he slid inside. It was hard to describe his smell. It was certainly not human and while it wasn't totally disgusting, it was a physical reminder that he could not be completely trusted. "Where have you been?"

He swallowed hard. "You don't want to know." What he had become and was forced to do had led him to be a very tortured soul.

Their gazes held. It was weird looking into the eyes of a soulless person. The color was so black that it was hard to keep gazing into them for fear that you'd fall inside them and disappear forever. It was rather off putting, as Crane would say. "Why are you here, Andy?'

He stared straight ahead, on edge, as if he was expecting something to appear before him. "To give you a warning."

"Couldn't that get you into trouble?"

He nodded. "There is something that you need to know."

"Go on."

"Henry came to visit Frank tonight."

Abbie swallowed hard. That didn't totally surprise her. Henry is still dangerous and up to something and she suspects that he is searching for the candle too.

"He wants to switch places with Frank. He gets his evil ties back and Frank gets his soul back," Andy said quietly, as he stared eerily out into the night.

He was totally creeping Abbie out. "Is it the only way?"

"It's the only way I know of—a soul for a soul. Henry will find a way regardless and Frank doesn't have long before it can't be reversed," Andy said painfully. "I don't want to see him go through what I'm experiencing. You need him on your team."

"Thank you for coming to me Andy. I know you are taking a huge risk."

He turned to her once again. She was so beautiful. He really wished things could be different, that he could have a chance with her, but that wasn't in the cards he had been dealt. "Be careful. Frank has twenty-four hours to decide. I'll be watching," he said before slipping out of the car and disappearing into the night.

Abbie locked her doors and continued on, not feeling like she could breathe easier until she got to the cabin and Crane opened the door.

"Abbie? What's wrong?"

Abbie pushed past him and was glad when she saw Jenny sitting at the table reading. Her sister met her gaze with a worried expression.

"Andy just visited me."

Jenny was shocked and Ichabod's right brow couldn't have risen any higher.

"What did he want?"

Abbie sat across from her. "Henry paid a visit to Frank after I left. He wants to switch places."

"A soul for a soul," Jenny said quietly.

Ichabod plopped down on the couch. "This is not good. If Henry gets his powers back, the implications would be astounding. There has to be another way."

"There isn't unless Katrina has some sort of spell, although I don't think we can trust her. She's too close to Henry."

Ichabod knew she was right in her assumption, but it hurt nonetheless. "What you are proposing could easily backfire. We can't trust Henry to truly follow through. Suppose he decides to double cross us and Frank is still evil in the end and Henry as well?"

"You're right. We'll have to find a way to make sure that the switch is legit. Henry will find a way to be evil again. If we can save Frank in the process, then so be it," Abbie said firmly.

Jenny sighed. "As much as I want to save Frank, Henry becoming evil again doesn't exactly sit well with me."

There was a soft knock at the door and Ichabod opened it and found Katrina and Abraham staring back.

"We need to talk," Katrina said.

Ichabod stepped backwards and allowed them to pass.

Abbie didn't say a word as their company took a seat.

"I'm afraid that Henry is turning to the dark side once again," Katrina said quietly.

Abbie looked at Crane. She wasn't sure that they should share what they knew.

"I know you don't trust me, but I can assure you that I do not want Henry to make this choice."

"What do you propose?" Ichabod asked.

"Do you know what he is up to?"

Abbie muttered under her breath. "Yes."

Katrina bit her tongue and waited for Abbie to continue.

"He wants to switch places with Frank."

Katrina glanced at Abraham knowingly. It is what she suspected. "If we allow it to happen, there is a spell that could immediately rid Henry of the demon and any powers he receives."

Abbie frowned. "Why can't we just do the spell on Frank now?"

"I'm afraid that he is too far gone. It will only work right after the transfer occurs."

Abbie sat back. It was an interesting idea, but if it went wrong they were screwed. "Are you sure you can handle the spell?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes. There are a few things we'd have to get together and we'll have to hide me in the chamber."

"Frank could attack you," Jenny said loudly.

"I can protect myself."

Ichabod stood and then started to pace. "Henry will know you went against him."

Katrina closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "I will cast a memory spell on him and make him forget."

Jenny watched the scene unfold in front of her. They were all taking chances, ones that could come back to haunt them later. She didn't like the plan, but it might be their only chance. "How are we going to convince Frank to go along with this?"

"We don't," Katrina said. "We cannot trust the darkness within him. We can only hope that it will influence him to make the choice we need him to make."

"And if he doesn't?" Abbie asked.

"There's always mind control," Abraham said.

Abbie and Ichabod gazed at each other for a moment and then back at Abraham. While he wielded no power anymore, he still has the knowledge within him to do damage with Katrina by his side. It always came back to her. She is the key. If she turns evil, Abbie wonders if Ichabod can do what is necessary to stop her.

"We'll plan for it, but hopefully it won't be necessary," Ichabod said softly.

Katrina stood. "I will go prepare."

"Thank you," Ichabod said as he watched them take leave.

Jenny stood and stretched. "I'm going to go get some sleep. In the morning, I'll visit Frank."

Abbie nodded.

Ichabod waited for Jenny to leave and then turned to Abbie. "Once we do this, we'll need to get the candle immediately to stop the next threat."

"I agree. We'll need a plan."

"I have something in mind."

Abbie smirked. "Of course you do."

Ichabod smiled, glad that some of the awkwardness had fallen away. "Shall I make some tea?"

"Sounds good," Abbie said as she watched him step into the kitchen. Nothing had been easy thus far and she was certain that this was going to be rough as well. Katrina's suggestion had surprised her. Going against Henry now could seal her fate later, although dwelling on Katrina's fate was nothing that interested her. The witch was a big girl and it was about time she stood on her own two feet.

"In the furthest regions of mind, I could have never visualized where my journey has led me. I have a son who is the epitome of evil and a wife who lied as much as she breathed. The world has become a wasteland of visual debauchery, infuriating gadgets, and the amount of tax being levied is enough to make Thomas Jefferson and George Washington run screaming off a cliff to their peril."

Abbie chuckled.

"Throughout all this insanity, there has been one thing I could always depend on."

"What's that?"

Ichabod took a ragged breath. "Our friendship. It's the one thing that I will never give up no matter what ill will befalls us."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same way." Ichabod always had a way of saying things that made her feel incredibly special.

Knowing that he was pleasing her, he continued. "I know that things were awkward after our kiss…"

"Crane…" Abbie said starting to protest. She really didn't want to bring that up again.

"Please allow me to finish," he said waiting a half beat to see if she would acquiesce. When her lips pressed shut, he continued. "It is at great personal risk to my pride that I admit that I would never take it back."

Abbie was visibly shocked by his declaration.

"In fact, I would not take back one millisecond of our association and I hope that you feel the same way."

Abbie was scared to speak so she just nodded yes, wondering what he was going to say next.

"At some point, we're both going to have to be honest with each other about how deep those feelings go. I wish to harbor no secrets from you. My heart knows too painfully what lies can do to a relationship. Would you not agree?" he asked as he looked upon her with such honesty and sincerity that Abbie felt her steely resolve start to melt.

"I know that I have some baggage and I don't want to lie either, but I think I just want to table this until after we save the world tomorrow. Can you do that?"

The smallest smile crept onto his face as the fear left his eyes and he visibly relaxed. "Of course, whatever you wish."

Her eyes softened. "Now, let's go over that plan of yours."

"It would be my pleasure, lieutenant."

They put their heads together for a few hours until they hashed everything out. It would take a small sacrifice on Abbie's part to make it work, but she would take one for the team.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jenny brought Irving some breakfast, noticing his tired appearance.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," he said before taking a bite of the breakfast sandwich she had given him.

"You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Jenny sighed and prepared herself to lie. "I didn't want to have to tell you this."

Frank put the sandwich down and gave her all of his attention. "Did something happen?"

Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

"Tell me dammit," Frank yelled. He just knew that something had happened to his family.

"They were in an accident last night. We think they were driven off the road on purpose."

Frank felt like the walls were closing in on him. "Are they alive?"

"Yes, but they are both in critical condition. We need to get you out of here. They need you," she said hating herself for every word.

Frank's eyes practically glowed as he tried to squelch the beast within.

"We think we have an idea. Katrina—"

Frank rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to place my life in Katrina's hands after all she has done. No!" he yelled as his body seethed with anger. "I will do anything to get to them, but rely on her. Now go. I need to think."

"I'm sorry," Jenny said rushing out of the room. "I hope he forgives me," she muttered as she made her way back to her car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny arrived at the cabin and after Ichabod let her in, Abbie gave her a hug.

"Was it bad?"

Jenny nodded. "He's really pissed. I felt like shit lying to him like that," she said before sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way I thought he'd take Henry up on the offer. Telling him the truth with the darkness inside of him was too big of a risk to take."

Jenny wiped away a tear. "I know that, but you didn't have to see his face."

Abbie looked at Crane who was visibly worried about Jenny. "If Frank gets mad, I'll tell him that it was my idea. I'll take the fall."

Jenny glanced at her sister. "It's okay. I mean thanks, but I agreed with the decision. It was our only choice."

Abbie slowly let out the breath she was holding. "I got a phone to Katrina. She'll call us when Henry leaves the house."

"What about the candle?" Jenny asked.

"I made an appointment to meet with my internal affairs contact and a psychologist."

Jenny flinched. She hated shrinks.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to it, but it will get me into the precinct."

Abbie understood the tortured look on her sister face and wished to God that she hadn't gone through what she had. It was still a point of guilt within her that she was unable to protect Jenny. Thank God they had moved beyond the mistrust. Never again would she not have her sister's back.

Ichabod could see the self-loathing in Abbie's eyes and the pain in Jenny's. He hated that they both had suffered so much. He decided to change the subject again. "Katrina is going to give you a powder to put in Frank's food.

"For what?" Jenny asked.

"It will knock him out for about a half hour so that we can get her inside and she can hide in the corner behind the book shelf."

They had moved it in there along with lots of books for Frank to read.

"Do you trust her Ichabod?" Jenny asked.

He shook his head no. "At this point, we don't have a choice. If she does anything untoward, I will take her life myself," he said painfully.

Abbie fought from reacting. Maybe Crane was truly over his wife. She couldn't imagine him saying that if he was not. All the months of listening to him talk about their love had taken a toll on her. She had given up. After all, he was a married man and his wife had come back from the dead.

Ichabod wondered why Abbie wouldn't look at him. Surely she doesn't think less of him for wanting to protect them. He was putting her first like he always should have.

Their eyes met and when she saw the emotion on his face, she gave him a slight smile to show that she wasn't judging him and he seemed to relax.

Jenny tried not to smile at their unspoken communication. "Why don't I go get some breakfast?" she asked before standing up. "I'll be back soon."

Once the door had shut, he cleared his throat and knelt in front of her. "I want you to know that I didn't say that lightly. I understand the implications. You once asked me if I was willing to kill Henry for our cause. I hesitated and said there was always another way. I will assure you that I will not hesitate again. The more we go through this together, the more convicted I am in seeing it to its fruition. I know I've vanquished your trust in me, but Abbie…"

She momentarily touched her finger against his lips. "Stop. It's okay Crane. I get it. I do trust you. Your head is in a different place now."

"I do feel as though I can see things more clearly now," he said softly. "You will never know how much shame I feel for leaving you in purgatory. I can barely stand myself when I think about it."

She fought back her emotions. It had hurt her that he had let her go, but to be fair, she did volunteer. He laid his head in her lap and she absentmindedly stroked his hair. "I forgive you Ichabod," she said softly, eliciting a small gasp from his lips.

She never said his name.

"Say it again," he said lifting his head.

Her head tilted to the side and her lips parted as she nervously licked them. She knew exactly what he wanted. There were times that she cherished when he said her name too. "Ichabod," she breathed out.

His eyes closed as if he were savoring the words with his entire body. "Thank you. I will never take your forgiveness lightly."

"Don't mention it."

His eyes snapped back open and a small smile edged onto his face as he watched her smirk. Standing, he took his place back in his chair. At first they didn't speak and then both of them started to chuckle.

"That was kind of mushy."

He grinned. "Oh lieutenant, there is so much that I need to teach you."

Her eyebrow rose, "Oh really?"

He nodded. "For those more intimately acquainted, there is a subtle art to kissing and making up."

"Were you in the doghouse a lot?"

He frowned, trying to understand her meaning.

"Were you in trouble a lot?"

He slightly smiled. "I shall exercise my inalienable rights and plead the fifth."

She grinned. "Today, we call it make up sex, by the way."

He rolled his eyes. "Does everything have to sound so unromantic? With such roguish lyrics that abound in what barely passes as music these days, you would think American men would have more game."

Abbie chuckled. "Crane, I doubt you've ever talked dirty."

Mischievousness flickered in his eyes. "Oh lieutenant, you have no idea."

She is happy that he is playing along. "Milady, I desire to rest my hand upon the tender curve of your hip while my lips brush gently against the sloping valley of your neck," she said doing her best Crane imitation.

He grinned. "I can assure you that there are times when I know how to not to be excessively chatty."

"Uh huh," she said skeptically.

They both jumped when Jenny came barreling through the door.

"I'm glad you're back," Abbie said following her to the table. "I'm starving."

Crane took her in for a moment. "Someday Abbie—someday," he muttered before joining them.


	6. Chapter 6 - Teamwork

A/N – Thanks for the comments and follows! * ReadtoRelax – lol getting there * Meridianrn – Thank you!

Chapter 6 - Teamwork

The afternoon went by way too quickly, and all too soon they had received a call from Katrina letting them know that Henry planned to leave in an hour. She and Abraham had left under the guise of going out to dinner.

Just in case Henry showed up early, they planned to go directly to Frank's chamber. Jenny got her things together along with the powder Katrina had given her and she left to go get his food.

The door shut and Abbie's eyes fixated on Ichabod. "Under no circumstances can either one of us enter that chamber. Once Henry goes in, all three of them will be locked inside." Whether Crane was mad at his wife or not, it would be instinctual for him to save her. God knows it would be hard for her not to run to Frank. She had lost too much already and hoped this would free Frank and return him to them unscathed.

"I understand completely."

"We'll wait a few minutes and then go."

Ichabod stared out the window, the darkness of the night was rapidly approaching and he closed his eyes and said a little prayer to hopefully assist them. They would need all the help that they could get. Henry. He felt so detached and empty when it came to his son. He should feel love and compassion but instead, he could only feel contempt and loss. However, he didn't have the luxury of time to mourn him. Long ago, he had abandoned the guilt he had felt for not feeling any connection to his son. All blood lines aside, Henry was still the enemy and he would not lose sight of that. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear her approach and jumped when Abbie touched his arm.

"Sorry. Are you ready?"

He nodded and followed her to the car as an uneasy feeling made him momentarily shudder.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny entered the chamber and slipped Frank his food. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine. You don't mind if I eat alone tonight, do you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

"Thank you."

She gave him an awkward smile and then went back into the tunnels to hide. Crane and Abbie showed up a few minutes later and they quietly waited for fifteen minutes and then ventured to the chamber. Jenny crept in ahead of them and could see that Frank was passed out on the floor. "It's safe," she called out.

Katrina and Abraham walked up behind them and they all entered the room together.

"I have what I need in my bag," Katrina said, holding it up. "When Henry is in the middle of making the exchange, I will start chanting. After that, things will probably become chaotic very quickly. Once I know Frank is safe, I will make myself known. If I appear to be a little scary, please ignore it. It's a necessary state that I must place myself in."

Abbie nodded. "Anything else?"

"No."

Abraham gently kissed her goodbye and then Abbie let her into the chamber. The men moved the bookshelf out from the wall a bit and Katrina sat on the floor in the small space and got comfortable.

"Will you be okay here?" Abraham asked.

"I'll be fine."

Ichabod was in the other room. He watched as everyone hurried outside and they all went back into the tunnels and waited for Henry to show up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Henry entered the chamber. It was the day of reckoning for Frank Irving. If he did not agree to Henry's terms then he would die. Frank was sitting in a chair, slightly bent over with his elbows on his knees and his head perched on his hands. He didn't move, but his eyes followed Henry's movements.

"So, have you come to a decision?"

"I have."

Henry smirked. "Hopefully, it is one to my liking."

Frank swallowed hard as he sat back, "I'll do it." He had to save his family and just hoped that everyone would forgive him for his choice.

Henry full out smiled. "Well, that does make me very happy."

"What do I do?"

"Stand up!"

Frank slowly rose to his feet and Henry took in a deep breath and unexpectedly grabbed Frank and started to chant. Immediately, Frank's eyes rolled back and his body started to shake.

Behind the bookcase Katrina stood, preparing herself for battle.

Henry was almost in a catatonic state as the words pouring out of his mouth brutally assaulted Frank's ears. He was in pain, so much pain that he was scared he was going to pass out. It was like the darkness had been adhered to his muscles and veins and they were being violently ripped away. Excruciating pain radiated through every fiber of his being. He was yelling so loudly that Jenny almost broke loose from Abbie to run to him.

Henry stopped and a black mist started flowing from Frank into his mouth. That is when Katrina started to chant. It was low at first. Her eyes turned white and soon she was hovering above the ground as the forces she was using lifted her off of it. What Henry set in motion could not have been stopped if Henry wanted to. The darkness was filling him at such a rapid rate, that he could barely hold onto Frank. It was painful, but heady and he was filled with a sense of belonging and comfort.

Katrina was now visible in the room. She looked wild and Ichabod sucked in his breath from the doorway, not believing the sight before him. Never had he seen her look so scary. Her eyes were white and her body was rigid. Her voice was deeper and louder as if it was resonating everywhere.

"EGO expellovos ex is universitas tergum utundevosvenit. Vosmosnoceoillis." She repeated the Latin spell several times. The power of her words was doing battle within Henry and he started to panic, realizing in horror that she was trying to stop him.

"No!" he managed to bellow before more of the black matter entered his body.

Frank couldn't take anymore. He felt all his strength drain away and his battered body felt as if his insides had being ripped out. He yelled as he shook violently and then finally fell slack and Henry dropped him and half smiled. The pain was great, but in his mind, he thought Katrina was too late. No one could stop him now. He will be invincible.

One last time Katrina bellowed her chant so loudly that they all held their ears. Henry's body quaked and jerked as it responded to her cadence. "No!" he screamed as the words ripped the darkness from his body and it disappeared through the floor."

Henry collapsed and could barely lift his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "How could you betray me?"

Katrina was still in witch mode, "You've been a very bad boy, Henry."

He shook with anger and Katrina threw a ball of energy at him and Henry was knocked unconscious as everyone's mouth dropped open. They rushed into the room as Katrina slowly descended. When she hit the floor, her body went slack and she collapsed.

Abraham was the first inside. He pulled her into his arms slightly shaking her. "Katrina, please wake up."

She didn't respond at first. Abbie glanced at them for a second, but she and Jenny went straight for Frank who needed their attention.

"Frank," Abbie yelled shaking his body.

Katrina sputtered to life. Her eyes flickered open and then there was panic in her eyes. "What happened?"

Abraham smiled. "You did it. You were glorious, my love."

She slightly smiled and then realized that Henry could be hurt. "Henry!" she yelled before pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Oh God, did I kill him?"

Ichabod leaned over and took Henry's pulse." He's still alive."

"Thank God," she said holding her hand over her heart.

"We should get him out of here," Ichabod replied.

Abraham got on the other side of Henry and between him and Ichabod; they got him to the car and settled.

"Thank you for your assistance," Ichabod said politely.

Katrina nodded. "And yours."

Abraham looked at Ichabod and neither said a word, but Katrina did notice that they didn't look at each other with as much insolence as before and that gave her hope.

Ichabod rushed back inside and came upon the three of them talking.

Frank glanced at Ichabod and smiled. "Hey."

"It's good to have you back."

"You don't even know how good it is to just be me again."

He started to sit up and Abbie and Jenny had to assist him. "When I get my job back, and I will, I'm going to hire you as a consultant. I think you've been Abbie's Kato for far too long," he said, looking up at Crane who frowned

"Who is this Kato to which you speak of with borderline disdain?"

"Oh, it's not borderline," Frank quipped.

Jenny grinned. "God, I missed you."

Frank smiled. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"That's what friends are for," Jenny replied.

"We'll have to get you a bank account," Abbie said turning to Ichabod.

Crane scowled. "From what I've read, bank financiers today are nothing but crooks and scoundrels."

"He does have a point," Frank said.

Abbie smirked. "We'll iron out those details later."

Ichabod helped Frank to his feet. He was a little unsteady at first, but he soon felt like he could stand on his own two feet.

"I can't wait to take a shower and sleep in my own bed," he said, grimacing at the pain in his back.

"I'll drive you," Jenny said.

They left. Frank was back and their team was whole again and it felt really good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie glanced at Ichabod as he drove. "My appointment is tomorrow morning at 9:00 A.M."

"Are you worried?"

"Nope. It's just not something I'm looking forward too," she said, quietly. Digging up her old demons was not going to be a pleasant endeavor, especially since she had so many.

"If I could trade places with you, I would."

She gave him a tired smile and then the car filled with her laughter when she thought of Ichabod lying on a couch going on and on about how he was buried for two hundred and fifty years and the cost of donut holes—travesty. The look on the psychiatrists face would be priceless.

"Care to share?"

She shook her head, "I think if you trade places with me, the doctor will think you are insane."

He made a face, "I am hardly certifiable."

"No, but I don't think the whole time travel thing would go over too well."

He slightly smiled. "That is probably a correct assumption."

Ichabod slammed on the brakes as Andy stepped into the road.

"Shit," Abbie yelled, bracing herself. "I'd kill him if he wasn't already dead."

Ichabod glared at Andy as he came around to Abbie's window. She pushed the button and the window went down and she started to yell, but the look on Andy's face stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"Balaam is really pissed. You need to protect yourself Abbie. He's going to try to use you both against each other."

"Divide and Conquer," Abbie said, rolling her eyes. "We've been there done that."

Andy looked at her gravely. "Do not underestimate him. Please, be careful. Stick together. There is safety in numbers."

Before Abbie could reply, he disappeared. She swung her head around. "Go to the cabin. We'll be safer there."

He nodded and she put her window up as he took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Henry woke up in his bed a few hours later. His head hurt, but other than that he was fine. The spell that Katrina cast had removed his memories regarding Frank. He wouldn't remember the events of the night, or his plans for Frank, unless a more powerful witch freed his memories.

She pushed his door open and brought him some tea. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "What happened?"

"You said you were tired right before we left for dinner and when we returned, I couldn't wake you. I thought it better to let you sleep. You looked so peaceful," she said, slightly smiling.

Henry accepted her explanation. "I am a little hungry."

"I'll warm it up for you."

He watched her leave. Something was off, but he had no choice to accept it because his mind was a complete blank.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod and Abbie entered the cabin. She called Jenny and told her to stay with Frank. There was no way she was taking Andy's warning lightly.

He watched her worry for a while before he interrupted her thoughts. "Do you think it's safe for us to enact our plan tomorrow?"

"We really don't have a choice. Evil waits for no one."

"Let's go over the plan again."

He already had it memorized, but he thought it best to make her pontificate on something else.

"When I get there, people will be distracted. You slip out of the archives and go down two doors and enter that room. There is a cabinet in the corner that was Corbin's. I think it is in there." She had never been able to thoroughly go through that particular cabinet because she never had an excuse to be in there. Frankly, she had forgotten about it. Corbin had left a wealth of information in his cabin, so she had always concentrated on going through that first. They still had only put a minor dent in it.

"Then, once I retrieve the candle, I wait until your meeting is concluded and then I slip back out."

She nodded. "That's the plan."

He gazed upon her soulfully, "When you're in there, just know that I am always with you, Abigail."

She bit her lip as she returned his stare. The way her name flowed off his lips and the deep timbre of his voice sent a jolt through her body.

Ichabod's eyes narrowed as his head seemed to lower towards the gravitational pull of her mouth. He wanted to taste her—needed her lips pressed against his. They had gone on too long in this emotional limbo. The push and pull was just too much.

Abbie licked her lips in anticipation. He was going to kiss her—again, but this time, it wasn't Balaam's doing. It was as if she was mesmerized and all the air left her body and then she felt it. His lips brushed against hers, and she was lost. Whatever this was, she didn't want it to end. All her insecurities and baggage flew out the window as she gave in to the moment. His tongue brushed against her lips and she eagerly opened them and gave him want he wanted.

Ichabod lightly moaned as he took her mouth. His tongue flicked against hers and then he raked his teeth against her bottom lip and sucked on it to sooth it, causing Abbie to moan in return. His lips pressed onto hers twice more and then his forehead rested against hers as his staggered breath caressed her lips.

"Ichabod…"

"Abbie just let it be. No words need to be said."

Pulling her into his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around her savoring the feel of her. For now, it was enough.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Ichabod's eyes snapped open at the harsh sound coming out of Abbie's wake up clock.

"Make it stop," Abbie muttered as she snuggled into this chest. "Shit," she said, realizing they had fallen asleep on the couch.

Ichabod smirked. "Good morning, lieutenant. I hope you slept well."

She pushed herself up and Ichabod stretched. "I actually slept really well."

"Good. I'll go start some coffee."

"Thank you," she said before getting up to turn off the alarm. She went to the bathroom and then moved into the kitchen so Ichabod could use it.

They swapped places again and once she was showered and had a few sips of coffee, she was ready to go. "Be careful."

"I shall. It will be fine, lieutenant, try not to fret."

She nodded and followed him out the door. To say that she was worried was an understatement. If Crane got caught in the room, he would be thrown into jail, not to mention that she felt like she was about to face a firing squad. Being forthcoming about her feelings was not something that came easily.

Ichabod drove her to the station without incident and then parked the car before slipping in through the back entrance to the archives.


	7. Chapter 7 - Progress

A/N–Thanks for the comments! * ReadtoRelax – lol. They aren't separating totally, because they'll be in the same building. * Ttracee – Thanks! There will be a big twist coming!

Chapter 7 - Progress

Abbie slipped into the building unnoticed and quickly got into the elevator. She felt like she was going to the dentist. She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was possible things wouldn't go her way. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the hallway and then walked up to a door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice rang out.

She pushed the door open and came face to face with her IA investigator.

"Hello Lieutenant Mills."

"Hello."

"Please, have a seat."

Abbie sat down and immediately looked around the office. There wasn't much decoration and there were lots of file cabinets.

"I know it doesn't seem like much but I have all I need up here," the woman said pointing to her head. "As you know, a requirement of your suspension is that you see a counselor."

"I understand," Abbie said.

"While we do agree that the shooting was justified, we need to make sure that mentally you are able to perform your duties."

Abbie nodded.

The woman stood up. "Follow me please."

Abbie got up and followed her into the hallway and then to a small conference room. There was a woman sitting at the desk.

"This is Dr. Rayburn."

The woman stood up. "Please, call me Carolyn."

"Abbie," she said before sitting down.

She heard the door close and Carolyn offered her some water which she declined.

"Alright then, I understand you shot someone a few weeks ago. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Abbie took a deep breath. "I received a call about a disturbance. Upon entering the alley, I came upon a man physically attacking a woman. He wouldn't back down and there was blood everywhere. I yelled out a warning and he did not respond so I shot him. He went down and it turned out the shot was lethal," she said officiously.

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Like I did what I had to do in order to protect a citizen who was in trouble," Abbie said firmly.

"Did it upset you?"

"It was disturbing but I've seen worse. I never take killing anyone lightly, but sometimes it's a necessity of the job."

Carolyn wrote something down and then took a sip of her coffee as Abbie shifted uncomfortably. "I read your file. You've experienced a lot of loss in your lifetime, haven't you?"

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything but yes, I have."

"Your mother went insane, your sister was put in a mental hospital for a while, and then there was Corbin."

Abbie pursed her lips. Now she wanted to snatch her. "And your point is?"

"Lieutenant, while I'm sure you are more than capable of doing your job, you barely took time off after Corbin's gruesome death which you practically witnessed firsthand. The only reason you did at all was because you were forced to. Your sister has now come back into your life and she is questionable to say the least. You're running around town with a man who acts like he's straight out of the eighteenth century. I'm quite sure that if tested, he would probably be admitted to Tarrytown. I would say your behavior is a little off. I mean if you were observing yourself, wouldn't you come to that same conclusion?"

Abbie wanted to smack the smug look off the woman's face. "No. There is nothing wrong with me. While Crane may seem odd to you, he has assisted me in solving quite a few crimes. My sister is doing very well, thank you very much, and my mother died a long time ago. Corbin was a tough loss but crime doesn't sleep. I think he would be quite proud of me."

"One might think that you are hiding behind your work instead of dealing with the loss," she said with a slight smile.

"Then one really wouldn't know me that well if they thought that. I am not hiding. I am living. Every day, I put one foot in front of the other and do my best to be the best officer that I can. I care about this town and the people who live in it. There is nothing wrong with that," she said defensively.

Carolyn jotted down a few sentences making Abbie clench her jaw. "You had an opportunity to further your career exponentially, but yet you chose to stay here. Do you think Corbin would be proud of that?"

Abbie scoffed. "There is no shame in my choice. I had the right to work anywhere I please."

"Speaking of your job, why should I let you go back to work?"

"Because I am fine. I can do my job. If I couldn't, I would be letting that man win and that is something I am not willing to do," Abbie said passionately.

Carolyn studied her for a moment. She was pretty but she looked tired, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "You look tired Ms. Mills. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Abbie sighed. "Sometimes. Don't we all? I have a noisy neighbor who doesn't know how to go to sleep before midnight. Last night wasn't a good night."

"Are you having nightmares?"

Abbie cleared her throat. What she wanted to say is, "You have no idea," but she couldn't. So she smirked and said, "Not unless I watch a scary movie."

Carolyn eyes softened. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm good."

Carolyn sat back in her chair and rapped her pen on her desk a few times. "Fine, you may go."

Abbie was thankful to get the hell out of there. "Thanks," she said before darting out the door.

The IA investigator came into the conference room a minute later. "How did it go?"

"I think she has a pretty good head on her shoulders actually."

"So, you're going to recommend that she return to work?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yes, after all, it's better to have her around here then roaming around unsupervised."

The other woman smirked. "Agreed, I'll let Captain Reyes know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod had gotten into the supply room undetected. He pulled out a flashlight and went to the far corner and started to open drawers. He went through every single one of them and found nothing. Sighing, he sat on the floor next to it and propped up his flashlight and carefully freed the bottom drawer and then put it on the floor. He laid on his side and then shined his flashlight inside the cabinet. When he found nothing out of sorts, he started to examine the actual drawer that he had pulled out. Upon further inspection, he realized there was a false bottom to it so he took out all the files and carefully laid them on the floor and then pulled out his handy screwdriver and pried open the top. Smiling, he pulled out a candle along with a piece of paper and then put both into the deep pocket on the inside of his coat. Working quickly, he put everything back the way it was.

Just as he started to stand up, the door flew open and he quickly ducked back down. There were a lot of desks and chairs in the room that thankfully hid him from view. He frowned when he heard a man moan and then the distinct sound of a zipper. Suddenly, it dawned on him that they were about to copulate. He bit his lip to contain his groan of disgust and laid flat on the floor and tried to think of anything but what was going on near the door. His only hope was that the man in question was quick on the draw. Right when he thought he was going to gag at the noises that were filling the room and blow his cover, a voice came over the radio the man was carrying and the woman groaned her disappointment. That is when Crane heard her say the name Luke which made his face contort. Luke responded and then apologized and they both got themselves together and hurried out into the hallway.

Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief and then got up and went to the door, first wiping the knob with his handkerchief that he always carried before pausing when he heard a slight commotion outside. He waited for the hallway to clear and then he darted out and made his way back to the archives.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie was standing in the squad room as everyone gathered around her to find out what she had been up to. Luke watched her from off to the side. She looked good. He'd do anything to get back into her pants but tall, dark, and British seemed to have changed her priorities.

Abbie caught his stare and then looked away.

"Lieutenant Mills," Captain Reyes said officiously.

"Captain."

The woman smiled. "It's good to see you. I just got a call and it seems like you'll be starting back to work on Monday."

People started patting her on the back.

"I'll look forward to it."

"Good. By the way, all the charges against Captain Irving have been dropped in light of new evidence that surfaced. If you happen to see him, you should let him know that he should come down to the station and sign some paperwork," she said slightly annoyed that she had to use Abbie to find the man.

"I will make sure that he gets the message."

The captain nodded and disappeared and a few people gave Abbie hugs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod looked up at Abbie as she finally walked into the archives. It had been several hours and he had started to get worried. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. She had sat in an empty office for a while to clear her head so she could focus on the task at hand, but remembering Andy's warning, she hurried back to him. "Yes. It wasn't too bad I guess."

"Good."

"Did you get the candle?" she asked before sitting across from him.

He frowned. "Of course I did. Unfortunately for me, Luke decided to try and fornicate with someone against the door whilst I hid."

Abbie's eyebrows shot up. "Yuck."

"Trust me when I tell you, it is an experience that I have no desire to repeat any time soon."

"So, what do we do with it?"

Ichabod placed a book down in front of her. "According to the paper Corbin left with the candle, there is a ceremony that has to take place on holy ground."

She looked at the pictures and back up at him. "Can we do it without Katrina?"

He nodded. "I would prefer that. I'm sure that we can accomplish what needs to be done on our own."

"Not without us," Jenny said with Frank trailing behind her.

Abbie smiled. "Hey guys."

"So, what have you two been up to?" Jenny asked.

"We have the candlestick and I get to go back to work on Monday."

Irving smiled. "Congratulations Abbie. You deserve it."

"Thanks. Reyes wants you to check in. Apparently, all the charges against you have been dropped. Hopefully, you can petition to get your job back."

Irving nodded. "I'm already on that. I'll check in with her later."

"It will be nice to have you around again. Reyes is a little unapproachable."

"I believe you called her ratchet," Ichabod said in a clipped manner which made Jenny bust out laughing.

"Maybe that was a little extreme," Abbie quipped.

Jenny leaned over Abbie's shoulder at the open book. "What's that?"

"It is a ceremony to protect the candle. No one with evil intent will be able to use it and it will be hidden from any prying eyes," Abbie explained. "Ichabod thinks we can do the ceremony on our own."

"I'm in," Jenny said.

"Me too," Frank chimed in.

"We'll meet at the Old Dutch church at midnight," Ichabod said.

Jenny looked over at Irving. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Frank nodded. "I'm good. I'll make sure to pack the weapons, and I can work the perimeter."

"Sounds good," Abbie said. It was definitely great to have him back. She reached into her purse to get something and a few things spilled out onto the table. Ichabod spied one thing he had been curious about for a while.

"Lieutenant, what is the pill for in that packet you take every morning? Are you ill?"

Jenny laughed loudly. "Yeah lieutenant, what is that?"

Abbie closed her eyes for a minute, counting slowly in her head.

Frank chuckled, curious as to how Abbie was going to spin it.

She opened up at her eyes and looked at Ichabod pointedly. She saw no point in lying. "It's my birth control pills."

His eyebrows shot up. "You can take a pill to stop you from conceiving?"

"Yup," she said as Jenny grinned.

"Do we need to have the talk?" Frank asked looking at Crane who had no idea what the hell he was referring to.

Abbie shook her head. "He doesn't need the talk. He was married. Don't you two have some place to go, preferably far away?"

Jenny took out her keys as she laughed. "Let's go get some dinner and then prepare."

They said goodbye and were on their way. Abbie got up and started pacing. She didn't realize that Ichabod had stood up too and ran right into him.

"Sorry."

He didn't say anything as he pulled her into his arms and held her. "You might not need one, but I do."

She tightened her grip around his waist. "I'm right there with ya Crane."

"I'm sorry if my question embarrassed you."

"I'm not mad about that," she said quietly.

They stood there for a long moment and then Ichabod pulled back and looked down at her. "Abbie, I—I think I need to say something that you might not be ready to hear."

"I'm scared to ask."

He slightly smiled at her tone. "I want to state my intentions."

Abbie tilted her head. "Your intentions?"

"Yes."

"This ought to be good," she muttered, wondering what the hell was going on in that mind of his.

He pulled back and then led her to the table and he sat down in a chair and pulled her onto his lap. "I would be remiss if I didn't preface this by saying that you have my deepest respect and gratitude."

She tried not to smile; so much for not being wordy.

Ichabod closed his eyes for a second and then looked into hers with such emotion and vulnerability that she almost looked away. "I want you," he said softly. "I think I have always wanted you even when my mouth could not catch up with my heart. I want everything with you Abbie. I crave you."

Abbie's eyes shut as her stomach fluttered. She had waited so long to hear those words. Actually, it was more than the words. It was the feeling he put behind them, the timbre of his voice, and the pounding of his heart she felt against her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and he was staring at her. God he is so hot. His eyes are slightly closed and he looks so damned sexy. "You want me."

"Do you find that hard to believe?"

Her head tilted. She wasn't sure how to answer that without seeming incredible insecure. "Crane, I just—when did you know you wanted me?" There were so many times that he looked at her and she wondered if it meant something more but had pushed aside her instincts because of Katrina. He was not hers. But now….

He licked his lips as several memories flickered through his mind. "I think on some level I wanted you from the first day we met. A strong, beautiful, smart woman is always deliciously tempting."

She bit her lip.

"The more time I spent with you, the more I felt so inexplicably drawn to you," he said softly, "Even when Katrina came back, I found I was more comfortable and sated with you then her. It just took me a while to come to terms with it."

Abbie's eyes started to tear and Ichabod started to worry that he had pushed her too far.

When she still didn't reply he sighed. "Grace Abigail Mills are you going to say something or, as you sometimes say, leave me hanging?"

Abbie sucked in some air. "Crane, I'm not good at this."

He studied her for a moment, "You're good at everything."

"I'm scared."

"You are one of the bravest women I know."

"You only know like three," she quipped trying to get her emotions under control.

Ichabod smirked, "Oh Miss Mills, you can run but you cannot hide. I will always find you," he said breathlessly. He couldn't wait for her to be laid bare in front of him, decorum be damned.

She watched as his head moved closer and she closed her eyes when his mouth finally found hers. Dear God the man could kiss. He hungrily fed off her mouth as his tongue sensuously slid against hers. She felt him grow beneath her and moaned her approval as she twisted her body so she could properly straddle him. His hands reached for her hips and then he shockingly began to grind against her, making her whole body shudder. It was like he was kissing her into submission as they both fought for dominance. She swiveled her hips against him languidly, as his body jerked beneath her and then she rocked back and forth causing him to groan.

How long he had waited for this moment when she thoroughly succumbed to him. He was lost in the texture of her mouth when she suddenly pulled back and looked at him with hooded eyes. "I want you."

"Your intentions were not lost on me," he quipped as he stared at her succulent lips.

"But, I'm not sure I want to start this right now when we don't have a lot of time to finish it. We have a lot to do to prepare for tonight."

"Now who is being wordy?" he asked with an arched brow.

She grinned. "I'll be looking forward to hearing you talk dirty."

"I promise you that I will deliver."

"Shall we seal this accord?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod chuckled. "Yes," he said shaking her hand.

The phone rang and Abbie jumped off his lap and ran over to the counter to retrieve it. "Yeah?"

"We're packed. You guys ready to do this?"

Abbie looked over at Crane who was willing his erection away and she grinned. "We're ready."

"See you soon." It would take a while to set everything up.

Abbie ended the call and thought about what had just happened. For some reason, she didn't feel as scared anymore. Knowing Crane wanted her and admitting that she wanted him, had taken the edge off. She wasn't exactly sure where it was going, but she just knew she wanted to enjoy the ride. Happily ever after was something Abbie wasn't sure she really believed in, but if she was going to get it Crane was probably a good choice. Due to their mission, being involved with someone that she couldn't confide in would be difficult at best. Suddenly he looked over at her and smiled.

He was happy and content. The more he opened up his heart to her, the more he wanted her. It just felt right, like he was home. After feeling so out of place and awkward in this new world, suddenly he felt self-assured and confident. This is where he belonged—at her side. He watched her return his smile. She was so beautiful and sexy.

"Let's do this," she said firmly.

He nodded and stood up determined to finish their quest so that he could have her all to himself.


	8. Chapter 8 - Perfection

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favs and follows! ReadtoRelax – Wishful thinking! Thank you! * mfaerie32 – Thanks! Lol * Guest – Thank you!

Okay this is not safe for work! So nervous to post this lol.

Chapter 8 - Perfection

Jenny and Frank gasped as they saw Abbie and Crane walk towards them holding hands.

"Get the fuck out," Frank said under his breath.

Jenny smirked. "You think Crane can handle that?"

Frank grinned. "I think he might surprise you and be a little freaky."

Jenny snickered and put her hand over her mouth.

"Hello Captain," Ichabod said.

"Crane," he said with a smirk. "Abbie."

Abbie shot him a look. She knew exactly what they were talking about as they had approached. "You guys ready to do this?"

Jenny looked at her sister devilishly. "So, are you two bumpin' uglies now?"

Abbie was about to strangle her and Crane's brow furrowed.

"Miss Jenny!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I can tell by the tone and your sister's death glare that you were being highly inappropriate. And might I add, nothing about Miss Mills is ugly."

Jenny laughed. "Abbie can explain to you later what that term means."

Abbie shot her another look. "Focus."

"I'm focused."

"What's that?" Abbie asked looking at the line of the circle Jenny had created.

"Sea salt. I figured we could use a barrier just in case," Jenny explained.

"Nice."

Jenny opened the door of the church and sprinkled salt across the threshold of the door way. She had already done so around the church on every window sill and doorway she could reach.

"So, we're sealed in?" Abbie asked.

"Yes."

"Let's do this then."

"Where do I go?" Crane asked hoping he could pull this off.

Frank grabbed some weapons and went outside.

"Be careful," Jenny yelled to him before turning her attention to Ichabod. "Crane sit down in the middle of the circle."

Ichabod stepped over the salt and sat down next to the candle.

"Now what?" Abbie asked.

"Crane is going to read the spell and no matter what happens he will continue to read it until it is done. We'll do whatever we have to in order to protect him."

Abbie nodded. "Okay."

Lightning flashed brightly illuminating the church before it disappeared and the glow of the candles softly basked the room again. "It's time," Jenny said.

Crane picked up the candle and started to read the spell which was in Latin.

The wind picked up outside and they heard gunshots and the sisters looked at each other. Frank.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank aimed the specialized gun at the demon running towards him and fired. This was some fucked up shit. They were everywhere, some even coming out of the graves that littered the lawn. There was no way he'd be able to fend them off. "Damn," he muttered as he backed his way towards the church, taking out as many of them as he possibly could. When he finally got to the door he flung it open, making sure not to disturb the salt, and then went back inside.

Jenny looked up, "What happened?"

Abbie looked at Ichabod, "Focus,"

He continued to read the text as Jenny spoke to Frank.

"It's like a demon block party out there. I took out as many as I could, but there were too many."

Jenny nodded. "Surround yourself with salt just in case."

He nodded and made a circle with the salt and sat inside of it. The doors of the church shook. Ichabod seemed to go into a trance and his voice had gotten louder and louder.

Outside, there were bright flashes going off and then they heard her.

"Katrina," Abbie said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Outside Katrina was doing battle, expelling as many demons as possible. She and Abraham had been outside when they saw the disturbance in the air and followed it. She was stunned at the evil that was converging on the church and figured that Abbie and Ichabod must be inside. So, she made a choice and decided to help them. She had sealed Abraham safely in the car and started to pick the demons off one by one as she loudly chanted.

Abraham watched her in all her glory. It was magnificent. He wondered how the rest were faring inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod stood and lifted the candle in the air as he neared the end of the incantation. It had gotten so hot that he had to let it go and it hovered precariously in the air. And when he got to the last phrase, his body tensed and the candle disappeared as he fell to the floor.

Abbie crawled over to him and put his head in her lap. "Get Katrina," she yelled. "Come on Crane," she pleaded as Jenny got up and ran for the door. She threw it open and realized that it was calm outside. The remaining demons had retreated once the candle disappeared. Katrina was standing in the grass doing a spell further protecting the church. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ichabod."

Katrina gasped. "Get Abraham."

Jenny nodded and ran to the car and Katrina hurried inside.

"Over here," Frank said as he walked towards the circle.

Abbie looked up with tears in her eyes. "He was reading the spell and he collapsed."

Katrina nodded and put her hand on Ichabod's chest and closed her eyes. A bright white light filled the room and Katrina started to chant. A minute went by and Ichabod's eyes flittered opened.

"Abbie," he said softly noting how upset she looked.

Katrina stopped. "You'll be fine. You're not used to casting spells, so it just drained you of your energy," she explained.

"So, he's really okay?" Abbie asked.

Katrina slightly smiled. "Perfectly."

Abraham knelt down beside them. "Care to explain what the hell happened here?"

Jenny smirked. "We got rid of the candle."

"Where is it?" Abraham asked. When Katrina had taken Henry down, she had been able to read his thoughts including what he had planned. It almost made her shudder to see how dark her son was deep within his soul.

"We don't know, but we are certain that no one will be able to use it to do harm," Frank said.

Abbie and Jenny helped Ichabod sit up.

"You will need to rest my…," Katrina caught herself before she said my love. It was a hard habit to break and from the looks of it, Ichabod and Abbie had admitted to their feelings.

Abbie laid a kiss on his brow. "Yes, you will need to rest," she said softly. "Katrina, thank you. I don't know what brought you here, but I'm glad you were around to help."

Katrina slightly smiled. "Please do not look upon me as the enemy. I know things have been strange between us, but we fight for the same cause."

"Good to know," Abbie said.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Abraham said looking at the floor.

"Thank you," Ichabod said softly.

Katrina stood and Abraham took her hand. "We shall go. We'll call upon you later."

Abbie nodded and watched them leave before turning back to Crane. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."

Frank went to his side and they helped him up. He put Ichabod's arm over his shoulder and then assisted him to the car. Once they got him securely inside, he looked at Abbie, "Do you want us to follow you?"

"It's okay. I can handle it," she said before giving Jenny a hug.

"We'll clean up," Jenny said.

"I owe you one."

Jenny smirked. "You do. I know you're anxious to get Ichy home."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Don't let him hear you call him that."

Jenny grinned. "Go rock his world."

"No comment," Abbie said walking around to her door.

Frank walked back into the church with Jenny.

"Okay, I'll sweep while you put things back," she said looking around at the mess, "And then, we're going for a drink."

Frank smiled. "Now that, I am down for."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod plopped down on the couch. He was exhausted. "I haven't felt this drained in forever."

"Well, it's late. Let's go to bed."

Ichabod turned red and his eyes widened.

"What now?" Abbie asked crossing her arms, "Did I offend?"

Ichabod shook his head. "Quite the opposite actually. I'm not sure I can lie next to you and simply slumber."

Abbie smirked. "You are about to drop over. I think my virtue is safe."

Ichabod swallowed hard and his face contorted like he was in pain and Abbie chuckled.

"Come on," she said holding out her hand.

He took it and she led him to the bedroom and knelt down and took off his boots and then hers. She opened one of his dresser drawers and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and two t-shirts. "Change," she said before going into the bathroom.

He quickly divested of his clothing and put the clean linens on and climbed into bed. Abbie emerged a minute later dressed in his t-shirt.

"Magnificent," he muttered.

She put her clothes on a chair and then climbed in next to him. "There."

He looked over at her, "Goodnight lieutenant."

"Goodnight Crane."

She closed her eyes first. Crane watched her slumber until his eyelids became too heavy and he fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was morning. Crane could feel something pressing against his body and legs. He frowned and opened his eyes and then realized that he had gone to sleep with Abbie who was now draped across his body.

"Dear Lord," he muttered. God knows he had imagined such a scenario right before he had his way with her. Feeling himself start to harden, he slipped from underneath of her and went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water over his face and then brushed his teeth. He needed to get control of his libido. While he understood that mating was looked upon differently in this century, he wanted Abbie to make the first move. It was the only way to deal with his chivalrous inner mind.

In the other room, Abbie had rolled onto her back. The fact that he couldn't get away fast enough was not lost on her. She sat up and Crane came out of the bathroom and she quickly got up and went inside.

He sat on the bed, not sure what he should do. Oh yes, they definitely needed to have a talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie finished brushing her teeth and then looked into the mirror. "Here goes nothing," she muttered before going back into the bedroom. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Marvelously," he said slightly smiling, "And you?"

"The same."

He pulled her closer. "And here we are both feeling as though we don't know how to proceed."

She smirked, "True. But then, we wouldn't be us if we behaved differently."

Ichabod grinned. "True," he said laying his head against her chest.

She reached up and stroked his hair and smiled. "So, when do you start the dirty talk?"

Ichabod chuckled. "You're awful forward Miss Mills."

"Oh, now I'm Miss Mills?"

He pulled back. "What would you rather I call you?"

"Hmmm, I haven't given this a lot of thought."

"Well my darling, I'm sure I'll come up with something."

She swept his hair off his face.

"I would like to kiss you now."

"Have at it," she said with a smirk. "I think we're way beyond courting."

His eyes twinkled wickedly, "Your lips were made for sinful pleasures."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Is this your way of talking dirty?"

"Hush woman, you're ruining my game."

She grinned. "Go on."

"Where was I?"

"My sinful lips."

His eyes slightly closed, "Oh yes, I can think of so many dirty things to do to them," he said softly before drawing her onto his lap. He pulled her head towards him pressing his lips upon hers and then slightly drew back before licking and then sucking her lower lip. "I've had so many fantasies of your mouth around my….."

"Ichabod!" Abbie said loudly, jumping back slightly.

"What's wrong Abbie?"

She looked at him naughtily, enjoying their lightness. "Nothing, continue. I think you were about to say that you wanted my mouth wrapped around your…"

"Abigail Mills," he said sternly, "You're interrupting my game again."

"No….no. I'm sorry, carry on."

She didn't even notice that his hand had slipped under her tee shirt and it had now found her nipple making her shiver.

"Please remove this oppressively offensive shirt."

She smiled and pulled it off, suddenly feeling a little exposed.

"Don't retreat from me Abigail," he said softly before his tongue flicked against her nipple making her grab his head and hold on. He sucked and nipped and swirled his tongue around it. "Vous êtesexquise (you are exquisite). Je vais te baiser (I'm going to fuck you so hard)," he whispered making her shudder.

She had no idea what the hell he just said but it sounded so hot. Crane did have game. She suddenly found herself on her back as Ichabod took off his shirt and tossed it. His mouth and tongue skipped down her body as he smoothly removed her underwear.

"I must partake of you," he said lustfully before diving down between her legs causing Abbie to gasp. She started to pant as Ichabod eagerly dipped his tongue inside, fucking her with his tongue as her thighs shook and she moaned loudly. He was driving her crazy. "You taste so damn good," he moaned before diving in again as he slid one long finger inside of her, making Abbie grip the confronter uttering all kinds of delicious noises. "Ichabod, please."

He pulled back before adding another finger as he rubbed his thumb over her clit. "Please what my darling?"

She gasped as her body quivered. "Fuck me."

He watched her start to come undone, "As you wish."

Pushing back, he pulled off his pants as she looked at him with hooded eyes. He was rather large and she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure that you remember how to do this?" she asked as he positioned himself between her glorious thighs.

Ichabod gave her a look. "Abigail, I can assure you that there are some things that one never forgets."

She bit her lip.

"You're not the only one who knows how to tease you know."

And with that said, his hand traveled to her breast and his thumb swiped across her already turgid nipple making Abbie gasp.

He lifted his finger away and smirked as she glared at him.

"You need to put that back, now," she demanded.

His eyes narrowed, "Beg me."

"You are seriously going to pay for this," she said narrowing her eyes before lifting her hips and rubbing against his erection."

Ichabod bit his lip and then quickly got back to it.

She shot him a look before her head fell back and Ichabod adjusted their position so he could replace his finger with his mouth.

He sucked and nipped until she was begging for more. "You are so beautiful," he said as his breath skipped over her wet nipple, causing her to shudder.

Liking her reaction, he switched sides and did the same thing.

"You are fucking torturing me right now," she said impatiently.

Before Ichabod could reply, she flipped them over and started to have some fun of her own as she kissed her way down his throat. He gasped as she slightly bit his nipple and then sucked on it. She lavished some attention to the other one and then kissed her way down his body as he watched intently.

She took him in her hand and slightly pumped making him hiss. "What do you want Crane?"

"You know what I want Abigail."

"Say it," she demanded.

"I want to be in your mouth."

She slid her tongue over his tip making him groan before pumping him harder. By the time that she took him fully into her mouth, Ichabod was a quivering mess.

He could barely look at her, because he knew he'd come. Her hot mouth and wicked tongue had made him impossibly hard. He needed to be inside her. Grabbing her under her arms, he pulled her up his body and flipped her onto her back and then positioned himself at her entrance.

"Now," she yelled.

He pushed forward and almost lost his mind. She was so tight and wet. Soon he was fully encased inside her as they both moaned loudly.

After a minute, Abbie spoke. "You can move now."

"It's been over two hundred and fifty years. I think I at least deserve a moment."

Abbie muttered a curse word, "You have ten seconds."

His eyes were half opened as a small smile crept onto his face. Slowly he pulled out, making Abbie bite her bottom lip as she felt the loss of his length, and then he slammed forward again as she moaned loudly.

"Is that how you like it Abbie?" he asked repeating the movement.

"God yes," she hissed.

"You're so wet for me."

She was a vision to behold as he began to roughly fuck her. Swiveling his hips, he quickened his pace as Abbie loudly encouraged him.

"Harder," she yelled as he gave her what she wanted. God he loved how vocal she was and how wet she was for him.

She clenched her kegel muscles and he stopped for a moment looking at her with amusement and pure bliss.

"Do that again."

Abbie grinned and her walls tightened around his overly aroused cock and he hissed and then began slamming into her again. He couldn't get deep enough. As she swallowed him up again he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It was too exquisite for words.

"Abbie, come dammit," he bellowed.

Her teeth raked across her bottom lip as her body sought release.

"Give yourself pleasure Abbie. I want to watch you."

He slowed his pace slightly and Abbie's hand slid down her body until she reached her clit and she started to stroke herself as Crane watched, completely taken with the vision she made. Abbie started to pant. He filled her perfectly and she needed to come. Jesus, he was so much better than her vibrator.

His pace quickened again. He began to jack hammer into her and Abbie yelled his name in ecstasy as he rode her hard. She could feel her orgasm creep up on her and it felt so good. Her body clenched as he watched her with hooded eyes and then her walls trapped him like a vice and she screamed out his name as waves of pleasure slammed through her body. Her contracting muscles made Ichabod gasp and he was officially done. He started to pant loudly as his cock jerked and he began to erupt. "Abbie," he breathed out as he filled her with each thrust. For once, he was at a loss for words as his body shuddered and he collapsed on top of her—landing on his arms so he didn't completely crush her. Abbie swiveled her hips and Ichabod cursed into the fold of her neck. "Fuck."

She chuckled.

"It sounds much hotter coming from your mouth," he quipped.

"I don't know. I think it sounded pretty damn good coming out of yours. And speaking of coming….."

He pulled back and looked her soulfully. "I never want to leave you."

She grinned. "For tonight, you don't have to."

"Abigail, I plan on doing very dirty things to you."

Her body shuddered. "Bring it Crane."


	9. Chapter 9 – Letting Go

A/N – Thanks for the comments and favorites! The big twist is coming next chapter! Guest – I tried two English to German translators and they both said the same thing. So, that is why I used the phrase that way. When I translate your phrase, it says I want to kiss. However, I google it and people say that now (for slang), people use it to say I want to fuck you. So, I can't win lol. I'll change it. Thanks! * ReadtoRelax – Thank you! * mfaerie32 – Thanks!

Chapter 9 – Letting Go

Two days. They had spent two days in bed. She had never thought it would be like this. Whether he was being gentle or fucking her senseless, he always made her feel so loved.

"You know, at some point, we'll have to leave our love nest and venture into the real world," Ichabod said walking into the room with some food.

Abbie frowned. "Why?"

He chuckled. "Because we have an enormous accumulation of messages piling up and you have to return to work."

Abbie groaned. "Don't ruin my high Crane," she said grabbing half a sandwich and biting into it. "So good," she groaned.

Crane took a bite. "I'll need extra sustenance if I am required to keep up this pace."

She grinned. "For such an old man, you're doing pretty well. Good show."

"Well, I'm glad that you have no complaints. That last position you came up with almost rendered me lame."

"Maybe you should stretch first," she said before taking another bite and moaning again.

Crane smirked. "Keep moaning like that and I might have to take you again."

"Promises….promises," she quipped.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and she grabbed and it and sighed. "Jenny."

"Maybe you should answer it."

"She knows I'm busy," Abbie said before eating some more.

Crane shrugged and quickly finished off his sandwich. For some reason, it tasted like the best sandwich he had ever had.

"Did you inhale that?" Abbie asked with surprise.

"I did articulate that I was indeed ravenous," he quipped.

Someone pounded on the door and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Shit," Abbie said wiping her hands and then jumping off the bed. She threw on some clothes and ran to the door. "What?" she asked flinging it open.

Jenny was standing there smirking, "Is there a reason you're not answering your phone?"

"Uh yeah. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Do you really think I'd interrupt your sexcapades with something like that?"

Abbie shot her look. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Jenny shoved the grocery bag into her arms. "I figured you might be hungry."

Abbie smiled. "Thanks. What's up?"

Jenny pushed past her and they went into the kitchen and put the groceries away. "We might have a problem."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I've been having these weird nightmares."

Abbie sat down. Usually, that wasn't good. "Go on."

"Abbie, it was Grace. She warned that someone wasn't who they seemed to be."

Abbie frowned. "Who do you think she was talking about?"

"I don't know, but she said there's a book we must find. It's some sort of diary."

"Did she give you a name?"

"It belonged to Lachlan Fredericks wife Mathilda."

Crane walked out of the bedroom dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and Jenny's head tilted to the side as her mouth dropped open. Abbie followed her gaze and her eyes met with his.

Ichabod slightly smiled. "Good afternoon Miss Jenny."

Jenny grinned. "You look like you slept well."

He just continued to smile and sat down and turned on the television.

Jenny looked at her sister. "It must have been some night if you got him into normal clothes."

Abbie chuckled.

Ichabod looked hot with his messy hair and casual attire. Jenny thought about what Frank said about Crane being freaky and she fought a laugh. "Anyway, if we find the diary, maybe it will give me some answers."

"We'll start looking. I'm in no hurry to go back to that manor," Abbie said shuddering.

"Was there a diary in the box Lena sent?"

"I don't think so. I have her number though."

Jenny leaned over and whispered, "When you decide to come up for air, maybe we can meet at the archives and do some research."

"I'll call you later."

"Sure you will," Jenny said grinning. "Later."

She walked by Ichabod. "Later hot stuff."

"Miss Jenny!" Ichabod said tersely making her laugh as she headed out the door.

Abbie walked over to the couch and sat in his lap and he threw a blanket over her. "Jenny needs us to find a diary. You up for doing an investigation later on?"

Ichabod nodded. "I could use some intellectual stimulation."

"Maybe after we're finished working out your brain, we can work out something else."

Ichabod's eyebrow went up. "In the archives?"

"Maybe."

"If I ravish you in there, I fear that I shall never be able to concentrate on work again."

She plundered his mouth, swallowing up that sexy accent of his and sucked wantonly on his tongue as Ichabod moaned and drew her closer. They pulled apart momentarily and the want in Ichabod's eyes almost took her breath away.

"Mine," he growled before taking her mouth again.

He never wanted to leave the cabin. Apocalypse be damned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny watched Ichabod and Abbie walk inside the room. There was a glow about her sister that was really nice. She looked content, not to mention that Ichabod had a definite pep in his step. She figured she'd have one too if she hadn't had sex for two-hundred and fifty years. Just the thought made her shudder.

"Hey guys,"

"Hello Miss Jenny, how can I be of assistance?" Crane asked cheerfully.

"Well, I've been searching through the box that Lena gave Abbie looking for some clues. Have at it," she said pushing some papers towards him. "If you find anything referencing a diary, holla."

"I shall definitely holla," Crane said with a smirk making Jenny laugh.

Abbie shook her head at their antics and started going through the box. About five minutes later, she felt him looking at her and her eyes snapped up and she bit her lip. Damn her man was sexy. She suddenly flashed to when they were in the shower earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_Abbie finished rinsing the soap off her body when she heard the curtain open and smiled. "Miss me?"_

_ "Always," he whispered as he oozed sexiness._

_They switched places and Ichabod stepped under the cascading hot water and it felt so damn good. Then he felt Abbie's hands on his body. She was washing his back. He placed his hands on the wall in front of him and he could feel himself twitch as she reached around and grabbed him. _

_Abbie smirked. He was hardening in her hand and she pressed her body against his backside as she spread the soap up and down his length.._

_ "Abigail, I hope you are well aware that two can play this game."_

_ "Bring it."_

_He turned around and put some soap in his hands and then rubbed them on her breasts as he teased her nipples. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and her eyes snapped opened and she put her hand on the wall as Ichabod threw her leg over his shoulder and his tongue found her swollen clit. Abbie mewled with pleasure as his tongue skirted back and forth._

_ "Oh God…." she said tensing up. She couldn't believe how turned on she was after they had already made love so many times. _

_His tongue penetrated her lips and was soon thrusting into her as his thumb stroked her and his other hand gripped her ass. _

_ "I'm going to cum," she said almost painfully as her hips began to thrust against his face._

_And then Ichabod began to hum. It was something Abbie had mentioned in passing and he had wanted to try it on her. Much to his delight, she started to come completely undone._

_ "Uh…..uh….Oh Crane….uh.." she yelled as her body began to spasm._

_Crane continued to lap up her essence as Abbie's body jolted again. He pulled back slowly as she looked down at him with hooded eyes. He slipped her leg down and Abbie grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It felt so erotic since she could taste herself and Ichabod groaned at her fervor. He stood and pulled back and turned her around. _

_ "Bend over," he demanded._

_Abbie bent forward and placed her hands against the back of the wall and then Ichabod rubbed his erection against her beautiful butt cheek. God he loved her ass. He reached under and pushed one finger inside of her and found her to be still wet so he lined himself up and snapped his hips until he was buried to the hilt. They both moaned loudly. In this position, he felt like he could go deeper. Pulling almost all of the way out, he slammed forward again, seated up to his balls against her glorious ass. He pulled back and then grabbed her hips and used them to help him find a rhythm. Abbie swore she saw stars as he rubbed against her g-spot. It was slightly painful to let him take her this way, but at the same time the pleasure was overwhelming._

_He began drill in and out, "Am I hurting you?"_

_ "No, feels so good," she said breathlessly as began to go faster. "Yes, like that," she said panting._

_Ichabod was so close. He was fucking her like a madman when he felt her jerk and yell out almost frantically to not stop. Then she suddenly shattered and he found his own release as he still continued to thrust. Her knees buckled and he slipped from her, and pulled her into his body. "I've got you Abbie."_

_She melted into him. There was no way in hell she was going to give up this man and Ichabod felt the exact same way._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jenny looked between the two of them. "Jesus, you two could start a fire. Dial it down a notch."

Abbie shot her a look as Crane smirked. "Is there a problem?"

Jenny shot her one back. "Really?"

Ichabod looked down at some of the papers and grabbed one as he sucked his breath in loudly.

"What is it?" Abbie asked, knowing he was on to something.

"Do you know of this place?" he asked curiously.

Abbie got up and took a look at the picture he held. She frowned and was trying to place it. It was hard making a visual connection when so much of the landscape had changed. Jenny's head popped up between them. "I know where that is."

Abbie's brows lifted. "Where?"

"It's a barn on what became the Lyndhurst estate in Tarrytown."

"And you know this because?" Abbie asked.

"I might have hid out there once."

Ichabod smiled. "From what I can gather, Lachlan Fredericks and the coven met on that property in secret of course. Mathilda could have hidden the diary there."

"Maybe we'll take a tour tomorrow," Abbie said.

"I'll meet you there at 10:00 A.M."

Abbie watched Jenny pack up and leave. She had just started reading again when she felt Ichabod's breath against the side of her face, making her grin. "Can I help you?"

"I have this ache and I fear that you are the only one who can relieve it," he said softly.

Abbie slightly turned so she could see him partially. "How do you know that I can?"

"Because your tight walls were made for me, Abigail," he said with a sultry air as he ran his hand down her torso.

"Damn Crane," she whispered as her whole body shuddered. It was hard to get used to him speaking to her that way. It was a total turn on but so different from his usual prim and proper self.

Abbie's phone rang and she growled. "What?"

"Seriously? We work in there," Jenny whined.

Abbie smiled. "You really need to get your mind out of the gutter. What's going on?"

"I ran into Katrina and Abraham downtown."

"And?" she said as Ichabod kissed down her neck.

"Would you consider letting her dowse for the diary?"

Abbie shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt."

"Alright, I'll ask them to join us tomorrow then."

Ichabod's tongue skirted across her skin and then the lights flickered.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?"

Ichabod pulled back and looked around the room.

"We might need backup."

"We'll be right there."

Abbie gasped as Andy walked towards them.

"You need to stop looking for the diary Abbie," he warned as he watched them curiously. Something had changed. Crane was touching her more intimately. As much as he wanted her to be happy, it killed him that Crane was the one that got to hold her.

"No."

Andy looked pained. "Please Abbie, I can't always protect you. Nothing good will come of this. Balaam wants you to find it."

"Andy, the book would only come to our attention if it was important. I'm sorry, but we have to do this. And as for Balaam, maybe it's because he wants us to lead him to it."

He shook his head and looked down for a moment. "That diary contains something that is going to blow all of your worlds apart. When you're weak, that is when Balaam will strike. He already knows what's in there and will use it to push you two apart."

Abbie's face hardened. She wasn't sure she could trust him. Was Andy using reverse psychology? "We'll take our chances."

Andy shrugged, "Suit yourself."

He jumped back when Jenny, Frank, Katrina, and Abraham came bounding through the doors.

"Freeze," Jenny said at a glaring Andy.

"It's okay Jenny. He was just warning us."

Katrina looked at Andy skeptically. Darkness practically oozed out of his pores. "Of what?"

Abbie sighed. "He says finding the diary will blow our worlds apart. He's trying to warn us."

Katrina studied Andy and swallowed deeply, "He tells the truth."

Abbie tried not to roll her eyes. The lights flickered again and Andy was gone.

No one said a word for a long moment.

"If there is one thing I've learned the last few months, it's that everything happens for a reason. I think we should find the diary and figure out what Grace is trying to tell us," Abbie said firmly.

Frank cleared his throat. "Just remember, he knows where we are going tomorrow, so we all need to be on our game."

"So you're all still in?" Abbie asked.

Katrina nodded. "I'm in."

Everyone chimed in.

"If what Andy says is true, then we need to all stick together," Jenny said hoping that they all could put aside their differences. She didn't have a good feeling about it. Andy tended to creep her out.

Abraham motioned to Ichabod and they went off to the side.

"What?" Ichabod said more harshly then he meant for it to sound. He really wasn't that angry with Abraham anymore. In fact, he rather missed his friend.

"You're not still harboring ill feelings towards me because I tried to kill you on several occasion are you?" Abraham asked wryly.

Ichabod fought a smirk. "You make it sound as if we just had a little tiff while having a friendly joust."

Abraham slightly smiled. "If it's any solace, I regret turning evil. It was overwhelming to be filled with so much hatred and anger."

Ichabod sighed. "I have my regrets too. I never met to hurt you Abraham."

"I miss our friendship. I can't take back what I did. I can only strive to be a better person now."

"So you don't feel any of that hatred anymore?" Ichabod asked curiously.

Abraham shrugged. "I struggled to find my place after I was transformed but I've managed to find my way."

"With Katrina by your side."

Abraham shifted his weight. "Yes. I don't regret being with her Ichabod. Besides, clearly you most suitably belong to another," he said looking over at Abbie.

Ichabod smirked. "That I do. Do you think we could coexist peacefully now?" He held out his hand and Abraham shook it. "I'm willing to give it go."

"I'm glad you finally lost the wig."

Abraham grinned. "I think I always looked quite fetching. At least that is what I was told."

Ichabod chuckled. "Some things haven't changed."

Katrina watched them and smiled.

Abbie was a little more wary about the situation given Abraham's past.

"I know you are worried, but they are drawn to be together as friends no matter the circumstances," Katrina said softly.

Abbie looked over at her a second and nodded.

"I know that we'll never be friends Abbie, but I do respect you and your place in Ichabod's life."

Abbie sighed. "Look, I don't hate you Katrina, I just don't like some of the decisions you've made along the way. But, I'm not going to let anything or anyone be used as ammunition by Balaam to take us down."

"Truce then?" Katrina said holding out her hand.

"Sure," Abbie said shaking it.

Jenny looked at Irving. "I really hope that none of that comes back to bite us in the ass."

"I have a feeling that whatever is in that diary is going to change the playing field."

"I really hope you're wrong about that," Jenny said fretfully.


	10. Chapter 10 - Crashing Down

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows! * ReadtoRelax – Thanks! * cocoalounge – Very! * mfaerie32 – lol too funny!

Chapter 10 – Crashing Down

Abbie studied Ichabod for a moment as he gazed out the window. He hadn't spoken a lot since the night before. She felt like something was troubling him and wished that he would confide in her. As if he had sensed her eyes upon him, he turned his head and met her gaze. Seeing the look in her eyes, he realized that she was worried.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to worry you."

"It's okay. I figured that you'd talk to me when you were ready."

He sighed and made his way over to the table and sat down. "So much has happened and I admit I'm a little nervous about the diary."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "We'll deal with it together."

He nodded and looked down.

"You never mentioned what happened with Abraham."

"We said a few words of apology and agreed to try to mend our friendship."

Abbie rubbed her thumb over his hand. "Are you truly okay with that?"

Ichabod shrugged and sat back. "To a degree. I feel like we are both different people now. Circumstances and choices have taken a toll on our camaraderie. I don't think we can recapture the innocence of our initial bromance as you so aptly stated."

Abbie grinned. "Give it time Crane. I'm sure you both will find your way."

"Indeed," he said slightly smiling. "I saw you had a moment with Katrina. You two aren't going to become besties now are you?"

Abbie made a face. "Hell no, but we agreed to work together. Are you going to be able to do the same?"

"I shall take one for the team as well."

"You've been hanging around Jenny too much."

Ichabod smiled. "I am very fond of your sister, although she teases me endlessly."

"You are an easy target."

Her phone vibrated and she listened for a moment before putting it back on the table. "It's time."

Ichabod stood up and pulled Abbie into him and hugged her tightly. "Be careful today."

She looked up at him. "You too."

He kissed her on the forehead and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny walked up to her sister. "Katrina thinks she has narrowed it down."

"Is it in the barn?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, there is a tree not too far from it. She thinks it's buried at the base of it."

"Any sign of weirdness?" Abbie asked as she looked around.

"Nope."

Ichabod joined them. "Hello Miss Jenny."

Jenny grinned. "Hey Crane."

Katrina and Abraham walked up and greeted them. "Ready?" Katrina asked.

Abbie nodded. "More than ready."

They walked over to where Frank was standing and then headed for the tree.

Ichabod looked around at the vast property. It was beautiful, almost like an oasis in the middle of a dessert. It was relatively unchanged from the seventeenth century. While he had learned to appreciate some technology, he still longed for the time when things were a bit simpler.

Frank reached the tree first and started to dig. Jenny and Abbie looked at each other, both a little worried about what they were going to find.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Andy approached Henry who was sitting outside staring at the lake.

"What do you want?" Henry asked without looking up.

"You need to leave now."

Henry turned and looked at him. "Whatever for?"

"Because when they find out the truth, you'll be in danger."

Henry sighed. "I don't understand."

"Balaam wants to protect you. There is something you need to know."

Henry's jaw clenched. "What?"

"Not here," Andy said nervously looking around. "Follow me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Frank's shovel hit something solid and he threw it aside and tried to pull what looked like a metal box out with his hands.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"It's a box," he said trying to wipe the dirt off of it before handing it to her.

Jenny frowned and studied it for a moment before passing it to Ichabod. "There's some writing on it."

"It says Tulpa," Ichabod said with a frown.

"What's that?" Abraham asked.

"It's something that is conjured. They are a type of thought form which means that someone can conjure a being by his thoughts. Over time, a tulpa can develop a mind of its own and it will free itself from its maker's control."

Jenny asked what everyone was thinking. "What does a diary have to do with a Tulpa?"

"There's only one way to find out," Abbie said firmly. "Open it Crane."

He nodded and after a few unsuccessful pulls, the top opened and the diary was revealed.

They stared at it for a moment and when no one made a move, Abbie grabbed it and started to flip through it as everyone waited patiently.

Ichabod watched her face reflect the horror she was reading and then her eyes filled with tears. "Abbie?"

"This is really bad," she muttered. "Crane, I don't know what to say."

Katrina grabbed the book out of Abbie's hand and when she finished reading it, she visibly paled and passed out. Abraham caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"Please Abbie," Ichabod said softly.

She blew out a big breath, "I'm sorry Ichabod, but Henry is not your real son. He is a tulpa. The coven created him."

Ichabod felt like someone had dumped a ton of bricks on his head. He couldn't breathe. When he thought of all the sacrifices that had been made for a son who wasn't even his, it made him sick to his stomach to realize he had indeed been played. A distraught Katrina woke up and started to sob as Abraham lovingly tended to her.

She had given up Ichabod for a man who wasn't even her son. All the sacrifices were for naught. Ichabod could barely stand her and Henry was—God she didn't even know what to think. She wondered if he knew and had been playing her along or if he was an innocent victim as well.

Ichabod slowly turned and looked at Katrina as Abraham tried to sooth an ache within her that could not be dismissed. She had thrown him aside for a fucking Tulpa. He was livid. All the guilt he had felt… He muttered, "No," under his breath and then hissed and started to walk away.

"Ichabod," Abbie said reaching out to him.

He held his hand out. "Please, do not offer me confront right now. I just can't accept it."

She was a little hurt but a big part of her understood. Most of her life she had closed herself off when something bad happened. He just needed some time. A single tear dropped down her cheek as she watched him walk away and disappear over the hill just beyond them.

Jenny reached out and touched her. "He'll come back. He's just hurt."

"What if he doesn't?"

Jenny sighed. "Then I'll be here for you."

Katrina had begun to wail and Abbie couldn't take it anymore and hurried towards the car. She got inside and shut her eyes, silently willing the headache that she now had away. This was a terrible mess and she wasn't sure if Crane could handle it. He had been through so much.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ichabod laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky. "Why?" he asked receiving no answer or comfort. The sense of loss and despair over the lies that had been told was like a darkness eating him inside out—overwhelming his battered soul. Abbie. He left her in purgatory for Katrina and their faked son had almost killed him. It was all for nothing. All the pain she had suffered due to his love for a wife that so easily left him behind without a second look. The tears started to stream rapidly down his face. He heard a movement and sat up, realizing he had no idea where he was.

A woman walked towards. As she got closer, his mouth dropped open and he looked at her with disbelief. "Carolyn? But how?"

She smiled. "Oh Ichabod. After all you have experienced are you really going to question my existence?" she said plopping down across from him. "You look like you could use a friend."

He wiped his face and then cleared his throat. "You are not real."

She lightly touched his hand. "Oh, but I am. Let me help you Ichabod. I can take away the pain and make you feel so good. You don't belong here. I can return you to your rightful place."

He didn't want to feel anymore and it was more than tempting to take solace in her kindness, but he could sense something was amiss. As much as he would like to have Carolyn back in his world, she was dead. "While I appreciate your most kind offer, I'm afraid that my heart lies with someone else."

Carolyn dismissed his words. "She can't help you right now. Only I can help sooth your pain. Choose me Ichabod and all the lies and betrayal will fade away."

She touched his hand again and Ichabod gasped at the peace that flooded his body and the next thing he knew he was on his back and Carolyn was straddling him.

"Let me make you feel good Ichabod."

He gasped as she began to grind against him. "No," he yelled pushing her away.

She rose up and her eyes changed colors and Crane pushed himself back, trying to scramble away. And that is when he heard Katrina. She hurled a ball of blue light at Carolyn and the demon screeched and then disappeared. He quickly stood up and looked at her trying to get his bearings. "Thank you."

She nodded and walked toward him. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but it's all that I have done. I loved him Ichabod. I felt such overwhelming guilt for leaving him and I wanted to make up for all the years that he suffered so greatly." She paused and walked even closer. "I loved him with all my heart and now it's all gone. We have no idea what happened to our real son. The son I thought I was protecting." Tears were pouring down her face. "We have to find out what happened. I can't move on until I know. Please say you'll help me. I know you hate me and I deserve every minute of your ire, but this is our son, Ichabod."

He sighed. He too wanted to know what had happened to him. They needed closure. "Okay."

She ran into his arms and he held her as she cried, but he didn't feel a thing. He was completely numb. Abbie stood off in the distance watching them and it was breaking her heart. If he left her for Katrina, she decided she would kill him with her bare hands and the witch better run.

Jenny looked at her sister. "Damn Abbie." The look on Abbie's face was pure anger and hatred.

"After all she did to him—he is standing there holding her. I can't believe this shit."

"He just found out his son doesn't exist. I really don't think he's into her anymore."

Abbie looked away. She couldn't stand the sight of them anymore. "I'll wait by the car."

About twenty minutes later, Katrina and Ichabod walked back to the cars looking completely broken. Jenny gave her sister a hug and Abbie and Ichabod got into her SUV and neither said a word.

Ichabod wanted to say something to her but he just couldn't. The pain that was radiating off of him was almost too much. Abbie drove back to the cabin wondering where the hell she stood. Andy had warned her and now she wished she could just go back and not look for that stupid diary. It had ruined everything.

Finally, she pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "I know you're hurting, but just know that I'm here for you Ichabod. You don't have to go through this alone," she said slipping out of the car and shutting the door. She looked up at him, but Ichabod's eyes were closed so she went into the cabin. She got ready for bed and after an hour, she heard him enter the house. When he never came into the bedroom, she let herself fall asleep hoping that by tomorrow he would open up for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ichabod woke up early and watched Abbie sleep. He had really missed sleeping with her, but he felt like he needed some time alone to sort through his thoughts. He needed to deal with the anger that was churning inside of him so that he didn't take it out on her. So, he got dressed and was surprised to find Abraham walking towards him after he opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

"She's in a bad place. I can't reach her. I know she hurt you badly. Can you go talk to her?"

Jenny pulled up and walked towards them. "What's going on?"

"Katrina is a wreck and I came to see if Ichabod would talk to her," Abraham said softly.

Jenny didn't say anything. This situation was a mess and she wondered how Abbie was handling it.

Ichabod sighed. "Fine. Is Henry there?"

"No. We haven't seen him since before we left yesterday."

"I'll be right back."

Abraham handed him his keys.

Jenny looked over at him. "Come on. I have breakfast."

Abraham followed her into the house.

Jenny put on some coffee and handed him some donut holes. She watched with a smirk as the formerly headless horseman popped a few into his mouth. God her life was crazy. "So, I guess I won't ask how you are doing."

Abraham sat down and sighed. "It was a rough night."

"Look, I don't usually beat around the bush. Do you think Katrina wants Ichabod again?"

Abbie froze in the doorway and waited to hear what Abraham would say.

"I don't think so. I think she wants her son and she's distraught that she gave up so much to be with Henry, but I don't think she has any illusions about how Ichabod feels about her."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this. It must be hard being in your position."

Abraham nodded. "It is, but it's of my own doing. I have always loved Katrina more than she loves me. It was my love for her that led me to make some rather bad decisions." None of this was easy for Abraham. It had been rough for him when Katrina had brought him back and helped him quell his anger. He had finally felt like his old self again and now everything was falling apart.

Jenny smirked. "You think?"

Abraham slightly smiled. "I like you Jenny Mills. A feisty woman is always interesting company."

Despite herself, Jenny actually liked Abraham. She understood twisty very well.

Abbie walked into the room. "Hey Abraham."

He looked up at her with concern. "Good morning."

Abbie didn't answer, she just nodded and walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee and then joined them at the table. "I take it that Ichabod is with her?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. Henry has disappeared and despite herself, Katrina is worried that he will turn evil again and try to hurt us once the truth is revealed to him."

Abraham understood that Abbie was put out about Katrina and Ichabod spending time together. He was too, but he would do anything to ease Katrina's pain and he felt Ichabod could help.

"We need to find Henry. The timing is suspect and I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

Jenny fidgeted for a moment. "You guys don't think that he went back to the house do you?"

Abbie's heart dropped. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11 - Confrontation

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows! * nickey79 – Thanks! * ReadtoRelax – Hang in there. He still loves her.

Chapter 11 - Confrontation

Henry stared at the man standing in front of him. He was wearing a suit and looked deceptively like a handsome lawyer when he was in fact a very dangerous demon. There was always something different about the way they looked cloaked in a human body. It just didn't seem right.

"Hello Henry. I'm pleased to finally meet you."

"Who are you?"

The man smirked. "My name is Balak.

Henry tried not to show the surprise on his face. Balak was a King of Moab who Balaam used to get the Israelites to curse themselves. He was now Balaam's right hand man.

"So, my reputation precedes me."

"You could say that."

Balak motioned for Henry to have a seat. They both got comfortable as Andy stood in the corner watching.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It's evil that you seek right?"

Henry visibly relaxed. "It's something I've always thirsted for."

Balak slightly smiled. "That is because it was bestowed upon you at the moment of your creation."

Henry wasn't quite sure what he was alluding to.

"Henry, I have some rather disturbing news. You see, you are not who you think you are."

Henry frowned and stood up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sit down," Andy demanded.

Henry sat down and Balak continued. "You are what is known as a Tulpa, created by the coven Order of the Blood Moon. They were trying to thwart Katrina's efforts in the battle between good and evil."

Henry stared at Balak with disbelief. "This can't be possible. I am Jeremy Crane. My parents abandoned me and I suffered greatly because of it."

Balak smirked. "Reads like a script doesn't it? You were programmed to believe all of that Henry and then given the power to be a Sin Eater. There has been no other Tulpa created like you. The witches made sure that you'd be a force to be reckoned with. You exceeded their wildest expectations. All the pain you suffered enabled you to become the incredible man that you are today."

Henry was stunned. He knew what a Tulpa was and there was no way he could be one.

"I know this is a lot to digest, but we don't have a lot of time. Ichabod and Katrina will try to destroy you so that you can't destroy them as you have been programmed to do. You will never be safe as long as they walk the earth. So I will ask you Henry, whose side will choose? Does your allegiance lie with Balaam or the Cranes to whom you have no connection to besides your hatred?"

Henry swallowed hard. They weren't his parents. He had hated them for so long and they had never done anything against him, but now they would try to kill him. The anger and hate that had festered inside him for so long started to build and Henry felt overwhelmed with his need to extinguish them. He looked into Balak's eyes and the man embodied everything he wanted to be. "I choose Balaam."

Balak grinned. "That is good to hear." His hand rose and he started to chant and Henry could barely breathe as the darkness started to envelope him. "Go forth Henry Parrish, and do your master's bidding."

Henry smiled. "With pleasure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ichabod entered the house and made his way to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Katrina was staring into a mirror with tears streaming down her face. She looked like a wreck and when their eyes met, she quickly whipped around and faced him. "Ichabod, what are you doing here?"

"Abraham."

She sighed and wiped her face. "I'm sorry that I just can't shake the malaise that has befallen me."

"It is to be expected."

She brushed past him and sat down at the table and Ichabod followed.

"I've made some discoveries."

"Go on."

She could feel him distancing himself from her and she grimaced. "The Order of the Blood Moon is responsible for creating Henry. It was not my own coven. They wanted to use Henry against us."

"And our own child?"

"I have found no record of him thus far, but I thought that maybe I could scry for him."

Ichabod nodded.

"You look worse for the wear. Perhaps there are things you want to say to me. I can take it Ichabod."

He stood up and cringed from her words. "Trust me, you do not want to hear the inner workings of my mind. It is much too raw for me to converse with you regarding the decisions you made."

"You hate me don't you?"

Ichabod sucked his breath in. "As I said, no good will come of this conversation."

"Ichabod, no good will come if you hold it all in."

He dove at her, stopping himself right before their foreheads hit as his hand slapped the table. "You put me in a deep sleep against my will. You made a decision to leave our child vulnerable to attack not thinking through the ultimate consequences of your actions. You lied to me over and over as if it meant nothing that you were being so duplicitous. Our love, which was paramount to me was nothing to you."

"That is not true."

"Oh please, don't even try to dispel the fact that we weren't some great love story. The first chance you got, you ditched me for our fake son and a fucking headless horseman."

"Ichabod!"

"Tell me Katrina, did you ever love me?"

She glared at him and stood up. "I'm not some cheap whore Ichabod. I did not lay with you and profess my love for you for the cause. I earnestly fell for you, but sometimes that is not enough."

He rolled his eyes.

"Listen to me. I ached for you when I knew you were gone from me. I carried our child, the one piece of you that I had left like it was a treasure. Never mistake that. When I came back, I could already see the bond you had with Abbie."

"Do not even speak her name," he yelled.

"You were falling in love with her Ichabod."

"She is the only one that my heart is safe with. Tell me something Katrina. Do you really love Abraham or did you come to him out of guilt for all that you cost him."

"Don't you dare go there."

The door flew open and Henry stood there with a smile on his face. "Ah, the sweet sounds of discord."

Katrina noticed that his eyes were black. "Henry—no."

"Oh yes. I am right where I belong now. Tell me, have you already planned how to end me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know of your plans to kill me before I kill you. But alas, it looks like I will get the first strike."

Their bodies flew across the room and slammed into the wall taking their breath away.

"This is all your fault. I was created because you had to go and be a witness," he said to Ichabod, "And because you saved him." He sneered at his mother. "Now, you both will pay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abbie, Jenny, Frank, and Abraham got of the truck. Frank handed Abbie a bag and she took a specialized gun out. It would temporarily halt Henry and give them time to figure out how to vanquish him. She just needed a good shot.

Ichabod yelled for mercy as pain radiated through his body. He could feel his consciousness slipping and it was all he could do to hang on. Henry wanted them to suffer greatly before they drew their last breath. He looked at Katrina and smiled. Her body jerked and she screamed as it felt like he was ripping out her insides. When she gasped, something flew into her mouth and she was forced to swallow it. "What did you do?"

Henry smiled. "You'll find out soon enough dear mother."

Abraham started running towards the house with Abbie close behind. Jenny and Frank each went to a different window and prepared to shoot if necessary.

The door flew open, momentarily distracting Henry. "Welcome to the party."

Abraham flew against the wall, pinned there by the force of Henry's powers as Abbie aimed her gun.

"You don't want to do that."

Before Henry could flick her aside, Abbie pulled the trigger and struck him in the center of his chest and he fell to the floor, still conscious but temporarily paralyzed.

Ichabod, Abraham, and Katrina were released and fell to the floor.

Ichabod and Abbie's eyes met. "I'm sorry," he muttered before finally passing out.

Abbie ran to him with tears in her eyes. "Ichabod please wake up."

Jenny and Frank ran into the room. Abraham was just getting up and he hurried to Katrina's side.

"Is he alive?" Jenny asked.

Abbie nodded. "Yes." She turned to Katrina. "We have to vanquish Henry, but he's a Tulpa. Can you help?"

Abraham held Katrina up. She barely had the strength to continuing standing.

"Yes. Help me to my room please."

Abraham picked her up and carried her with Abbie following closely behind as Jenny tended to Ichabod the best she could.

"Abraham, will you fetch me my bag? It's in the kitchen."

He left the room.

"We don't have much time. I believe that Henry put something inside of me that will kill me."

Abbie gasped. She immediately wondered if he had done the same to Ichabod.

"Don't worry, he did not harm Ichabod in that way. He'll be alright. The pain was just so great. We don't have time to save me and dispose of Henry, so I choose to vanquish him. He is too strong."

Abbie felt sick to her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. By disposing of Henry, I will have served my purpose. There is a letter to Abraham and Ichabod that I penned last week. It's in my top drawer. Please see to it that they get them."

Abbie nodded. "I will."

"The book."

Abbie followed her gaze and retrieved it. Katrina flipped through it. "This is it."

Abraham handed her the bag and she explained to them how to set everything up and then sat back and rested until they were done.

Ichabod woke up right before they were finished and Abbie rushed to his side.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Everything just seemed inconsequential. She had almost lost him for good. Abbie blinked back her tears. "There is nothing to forgive."

He didn't agree, but he didn't have the strength to argue. "I love you."

She kissed him gently. "I love you too."

Katrina came out of the room and Abraham had her sit. He had noticed that she was pale and seemed a bit shaky, but he attributed it to Henry's assault.

"Abbie, will you assist me?"

She got up and stood behind her.

"I'm going to read this spell. If at any point I fail, you must continue."

"Okay."

Henry stared at Katrina. God he hated the sight of her. He could understand everything going on around him but he had no power to do anything about it.

Katrina started to chant and the atmosphere in the room immediately changed. As she got more forceful, Abbie could tell it was taking a toll on her. Henry began to writhe around on the floor. He couldn't believe that Balak wasn't stepping in. They were going to let him die. The thought overwhelmed him as fear pulsed through his body. What would happen when he died? He truly had no soul. How could this be the end? How could he die at her hands?

Katrina only faltered for a moment and then she threw every last ounce of strength she had into banishing Henry from the earth.

He yelled as he started to dissipate and when he was finally gone and no proof of his existence was left, Katrina collapsed and Abraham caught her.

"Get her to the other room now," Abbie yelled.

Jenny helped Ichabod up and they all gathered around her bed.

"I don't have long."

"Don't say that," Abraham said painfully.

"I'm sorry my love. Whatever Henry poisoned me with has hurt me irrevocably.

Ichabod didn't know what to do. He did not wish death on her but neither did he think he had the strength to forgive her before she passed on.

"Ichabod, please come closer."

Ichabod slowly moved towards the bed.

"I know you can't let go of your hurt right now, but please know that I am truly sorry and only wish you happiness."

"Thank you. I'm sorry," He said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

She gasped for air. It was getting harder to breathe. "Abraham."

"Yes my love," he said desperately.

"Thank you for loving me so unconditionally. I hope that someday you will open your heart again. You deserve to be loved with no doubt or insincerity to come into play."

Tears ran down Abraham's face. "Please Katrina, I just got you back."

She reached up and touched his face. "I'm sorry."

She looked over at Abbie. "Take good care of them Abbie. They will always have your back."

She began to struggle and Abraham sat her up and pulled her into his arms. As she took her last breath, he cried out as her body started to dissolve and float away until he was left holding nothing.

Abraham was stunned. Jenny sat down next to him and he looked at her. "I don't know how to carry on without her."

Jenny grabbed his hand. "You will because you have us."

Abbie was surprised as Abraham at her assertion. She hadn't really given Abraham much thought before. Technically, he had killed Corbin, which she had a hard time overlooking. But, he was taken advantage of and controlled by Moloch and part of her felt bad for him. She couldn't imagine if she lost Ichabod the way Abraham had just lost Katrina. Closing her eyes, she decided to try and be the bigger person. "She's right. You have us."

Ichabod put his hand on Abraham's shoulder. "I agree."

"You can't stay here. I'll bunk at the cabin and you can have my apartment."

Abraham looked up at her and wiped his face. "Abbie, there are not many people like you on this earth. I know it took a lot to offer that to me, and I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

Abbie nodded. "It's okay.

Frank came inside. "It's all clear. Let's get out of here."

Abraham grabbed a duffle bag and put some clothes into it and then grabbed the necklace he had given Katrina and put it in his pocket. He went into Henry's room and grabbed a bag that he knew contained money. Henry had sold some old artifacts and had received quite a large sum for them. Abraham intended to give Ichabod some so that he didn't feel like he had to rely fully on Abbie. Taking one last look around, he said his goodbye's and joined them outside.

Frank took Abraham's keys from him. "I'll follow you. You can ride with Jenny."

"Okay. Did you get Katrina's spell books?"

Jenny nodded. "I did. I also took her bag and put a few other things in the trunk. We're good."

Abraham nodded. He felt numb. Everything was going to change and it broke his heart that he would have to go on without her.


	12. Chapter 12 - Apprehension

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites. * Readtorelax – That was the real Henry. * cocoalounge – Thank you! * nickey79 – maybe…..

Chapter 12 - Apprehension

Jenny opened Abbie's apartment door and then showed Abraham around. "I'm going to drive Frank home and then come back with some dinner.

"Please, don't trouble yourself. I'm really not that hungry."

"You have to keep your strength up. There are a lot of things out there gunning for us."

He sat down on the couch. "Whatever you wish."

"I won't be long."

"Miss Jenny. You really don't have to come back here. I'm afraid I won't be very good company."

Jenny sucked in a deep breath. "I understand pain that makes it so hard to breathe that you consider not even wanting to go on. I know how dark loneliness can be and what it's like for something to take over your entire being and your will causing you to lose sight of who you really are. I didn't have anyone by my side when I was locked up in that hospital, so leaving you alone is not an option."

"Thank you." Abraham realized he didn't know much about Miss Jenny. But from what he gathered, she was strong and courageous. It was an interesting team they all made.

She left and met up with Frank.

"How is he?"

"Pretty fucked up, but I think he'll be okay."

Frank looked over at her. "Jenny, it's not your responsibility to save him."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

Jenny stopped at a light and looked over at him with a smirk on her face. "Yes. Look, I can't help but feel for the guy. I mean he was the freaking headless horseman. How do you come back from that?"

Frank chuckled. "I have some clue."

Jenny smiled. They all did to a degree. "I think Abraham really regrets his choices and as long as I wake up with a head on my shoulders tomorrow morning, we're good."

"I think you should hide a knife under your pillow just in case."

"That goes without saying."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ichabod and Abbie walked into the cabin. They hadn't said much in the car. Ichabod was still reeling from what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours, and Abbie was trying to figure out if she should leave him alone or say something.

He sat down and Abbie grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey and joined him.

She poured it and then handed him one. He watched her throw it back and he did the same.

She grinned at the way his face contorted.

"That really packs a punch."

With the ice broken, Abbie poured two more. "It goes down easier the second time."

"I highly doubt that."

They quickly swallowed the burning liquid, both making horrible faces.

"I was right."

"There's a first time for everything."

Ichabod slightly smiled. "I missed you."

"That's your own fault. You wouldn't have to if you hadn't of pushed me away."

"I know my behavior was abhorrent. I just didn't know how to deal with all of the emotions that overcame me. Slighting you was the very last thing I wanted to do."

"Crane, keeping your distance from me is not the answer either. I don't mind you needing some space. I can even handle the silence, as long as I know you are still with me. What you did, staying out of our bed, better never happen again unless I kick you out of it. Understood?"

He nodded. "Yes my darling, never again."

They did one more shot before Abbie straddled him.

"How do you feel?"

"Strangely nothing. I know I should be mourning Katrina now, but I don't know it—."

"—seems so surreal?"

"Exactly. I've only felt anger towards her for so long that turning that into anything else seems insurmountable."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he folded his arms around her. "It will probably hit you harder in the next few days."

"I want to try and find my son so that I can have closure." That was really what had put a bug in his craw. He was so angry about all the lies.

"I understand and I will help you. You're not alone Ichabod—not anymore."

Abbie sat up and looked him soulfully in the eyes. "I love you Ichabod Crane. We are partners. Don't ever forget that again."

"I won't."

He captured her lips as they both moaned at the contact. It felt like it had been centuries since he had thoroughly kissed her. He couldn't stop. Now that he had her, he wanted all of her. His hips bucked and Abbie looked down at him.

"Abigail, I need to be inside of you."

She slightly smiled. "Are you macking on me?"

He grinned. "What if I am?"

"Then it's working."

She pulled off her top and flung it away from her. She rose onto her knees and he shimmied off his pants and watched as she stood and took off hers.

"Beautiful."

She climbed back on top of him as he perused her naked body. There were no words to thoroughly express how hot she looked. He pulled off his shirt and Abbie kissed him fiercely as she sucked on his tongue before plundering his mouth again. He slid a finger inside of her and Abbie moaned into his mouth and moved against it. "Crane now," she demanded, needing to feel his throbbing cock inside of her. She didn't need foreplay because she was already so wet for him.

Crane withdrew his finger and guided her down onto his erection. They both moaned as she smothered his cock. He watched her throw her head back as her hips undulated. She was a vision, not to mention that every time that she rolled her hips, Ichabod could barely contain himself. Pulling her forward, his mouth found her nipple and he started to nip and suck on it making Abbie groan his name.

"So close," she muttered as she started moving faster and faster.

Ichabod pulled back and grabbed her hips and slammed her down over at over as he plundered her mouth and Abbie broke. His mouth swallowed her cries as her body clenched and shook. Pushing her onto her back, he followed her and put her legs on his shoulders as he fucked her hard and yelled her name as he quickly found his release.

Their limbs entwined and they held each other, completely sated.

"I shall never leave your bed again," Ichabod finally said.

Abbie grinned. "I'm glad we got that straightened out."

"Thank you Abigail. Words cannot express how much it means to be that you always have my back. I look forward to unconditionally having yours."

She snuggled into the warmth of his body and sighed contently. She was exactly where she belonged.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny put the food down on the table and went to look for Abraham. Slowly, she pushed the door open to the bedroom and she could hear the shower running. Leaning her head against the door, she could hear him lightly crying and shut her eyes. None of them understand the depth of Abraham's suffering. She didn't know where to begin with him. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and slightly pushed the door open, "Abraham."

When he didn't answer she pushed forward. She could tell the water in the shower had grown cold because there was no steam or warmth in the bathroom and that is when she became alarmed. Grabbing a large towel, she stepped towards the bathtub and pulled the curtain aside. Abraham was sitting with his legs pulled up into his chest. He was shivering and looking straight ahead as tears flowed down his face. She quickly turned off the shower and sprung into action.

"Abraham, you have to get out of here."

He didn't respond, so she draped the towel over him and then grabbed another and tried to dry him off the best she could. When she tried to separate his hands he grabbed her wrist.

"Why couldn't I have died with her? I feel so out of sorts. My family is gone. I am not accustomed to this new world and I fear what is to become of me. I just don't think I have it in me to fight."

Jenny grabbed his other hand. "Now you are going to listen to me. You were spared and your world might have been turned upside down, but there is a purpose for you here; to help us fight evil. You have a unique view of the other side that we need. I told you. I am not going anywhere. Ichabod is here for you too. Please don't do this. I know what it's like to escape inside my head and trust me, that is the worst thing that you can do right now. I need you to fight this Abraham."

His eyes filled up with tears. "I don't need your pity Jenny. You should hate me. I deserve it."

She grabbed his face and didn't even realize that tears were falling down her face. "I don't hate you. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should. But we don't have time for that. Please don't let us down Abraham. You owe us at least that."

He knew of what she implied and he closed his eyes unable to look at her.

"I'm going to turn around. I want you to stand up. We need to get you warm."

She turned around and she heard him stand. He secured his towel and Jenny turned around to look at him. There was no doubt that his body was impressive. For being headless for such a long time, he was a good-looking man. She held out her hand and he took it and stepped out. He was shaking and she grabbed the other towel and put it around him and then rubbed it over his body vigorously.

"Come on."

He followed her into the bedroom and she pulled back the covers and made him get in and then threw a really warm blanket over him.

"You warm up and then I'll heat up your dinner."

She turned to walk away.

"Jenny."

Turning to face him, she met his gaze and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

She left him alone for a while and when she softly knocked on the door he answered and she told him to come out so they could eat.

He got dressed and joined her.

"This is good," he said taking another bite of the Thai food.

"Very."

They ate mostly in silence, but she was happy that he ate everything. Hopefully, Abraham was going to be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, they all met at the cabin. Frank and Jenny cooked breakfast while they tried to pull Abraham out of his funk.

"I went out to my car this morning and Andy was waiting."

Ichabod looked at Abbie with concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing really. He was glad that we all avoided danger. Balaam is pissed and he warned that Balak was in this realm."

"How do you know you can trust Andy?" Frank asked. As far as he was concerned, the demon was two faced and only came around so he could sniff up Abbie's skirt.

"We can't, but for the most part, he's given us some pretty big warnings. I don't think he's trying to hurt us."

"Abbie, in the end he will do Balaam's bidding and one day, he might be called upon to hurt you," Ichabod said.

"I know. We'll deal with that when it comes."

No one spoke for a long moment.

"Ichabod, I meant what I said about hiring you. Are you still interested?"

"Yes, even more so." He didn't want the burden of his existence to be on Abbie.

Abraham stood. "I'll be right back." He walked outside to his car and then came back with a bag full of money and placed it in front of Ichabod.

Crane opened it and his mouth dropped open. "Abraham, where did you get all of this money?"

"Henry sold a few antiques. I figured it will help cover your costs. I know Abbie had to replace her truck. And God knows the cost of food is an absolute travesty."

Crane smirked. It was good to have his friend back. "Thank you Abraham. It will help."

Abbie slightly smiled. "It will more than help. There are a few weapons we need to purchase and some other supplies."

"Well, there is more than enough money in there to help us for the long haul," Jenny said.

"We should stockpile some supplies as well. You never know when we'll have to hole up here. Jenny and I can make a Sam's club run," Frank suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"It might also be good if maybe we worked on expanding this place a bit," Abraham suggested.

"Like a compound of sorts?" Abbie asked.

"Yes. There's plenty of room on this property. We're scattered all over the place now which is good and bad. If we're in one place, a protected place, we have more of a chance to put up a good defense," Abraham said.

"You're talking magic?" Jenny said.

"Yes. There are ways to protect the land. Just like Fredericks manor was protected in our time."

Abbie agreed. There were some spells in the book that her mother had left for them. "Alright, we'll make some plans. Frank, what about your family?"

"They are in a safe place right now. I don't even know the address actually. It's for their safety. I still love them both, but until we get through the next six years I'm not compromising their safety. My wife and child agree."

Jenny felt bad for him. She knew how much Frank loved his family and wished there was a way that they could spend some time together.

"I'm sorry. I wish things could be different," Abbie said.

"Me too."

Crane got out a map of the property and then they started plotting out their defense. They would keep Abbie's apartment in case they needed a place to crash while they were in town and eventually, Jenny, Abraham, and Frank would move onto the property. They would build two more cabins and then split up accordingly.

The guys went outside to do some more planning.

"How is Abraham?"

Jenny sighed. "It was a rough night, but I think I talked him down."

"I'm worried about you too."

"You don't have to. I'm fine."

"He's bringing back a lot of bad memories for you," Abbie said.

"I can handle it. I'm not walking away from him."

"You mean like I walked away from you?"

Jenny closed her eyes. "Look, we're fine now. I just need to help him. Maybe I'm paying it forward. Besides, we need him to win this fight."

"I agree, but not at the expense of losing you."

Jenny touched her sister's hand. "It's okay Abbie. Abraham is not a bad person."

"I know. He's come a long way."

"So have I."

Abbie was worried that Jenny was developing feelings for Abraham. "He'll need time to get over her."

Jenny nodded and looked away.

"I'll support you unconditionally Jenny, unless something or someone tries to hurt you and then all bets are off."

Jenny slightly smiled. "You'd kick his ass for me?"

"In a heartbeat."

Abbie squeezed Jenny's hand. "I have your back. I can't take back my choices from the past but I can certainly do right by you in the future. No one messes with the Mills sisters and gets away with it."

Jenny got up and they hugged. She was so happy that they had ironed out all their shit and could just be good sisters to each other. They had come a long way in a short period of time and both women were grateful for it.

"Come on. You know they can make a good decision without us," Abbie said.

"Crane looked happy this morning."

Abbie shook her head. "You just have to go there don't you?"

Jenny laughed. "It's what I do."

They walked outside to see what the guys were up to.


	13. Chapter 13 – The Box

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Cocoalounge – lol * hershey26 – Thank you! * Phoenix615 – Thanks! Was nervous about adding him but glad you guys are okay with it!

Chapter 13 – The Box

Abraham and Frank had moved a couple of large chests out of the shed behind the house. Ichabod helped open them and he smiled and grabbed a guitar and handed it to Abraham. "I believe you were very good at this back in the day."

Abraham grinned. "I was. I'll have it tuned up in no time."

He put it aside and they found even more books and maps inside.

"Maybe these hadn't been researched before so he put them away," Abbie suggested.

She and Jenny flipped through a few books and put a couple aside that they thought would help them with the protection spell.

"What is this?" Ichabod asked pulling out a small cabinet.

Abraham frowned. "It looks like a dybbuk box."

Jenny sucked in her breath and took it from Ichabod.

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"A Dybbuk is a restless spirit believed to be able to haunt and even possess the living," Jenny explained.

"Do you think there is a spirit in there now?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know. He never mentioned it to me."

A flash went through Jenny's head. It was of an older woman. Her eyes looked so dead and her cackling seemed to ricochet throughout her entire body. Abbie yelled for someone to take the box away as Jenny's eyes rolled back in her head and her body began to shake. Once the box was not in her possession, she collapsed in a heap and Abbie dropped down beside her.

Ichabod put it back in the trunk and locked it. "Is she okay?"

"She has a pulse. We need to get her inside."

Abraham picked her up and carried her into the house and laid her down on the couch. "This isn't good."

"What are you thinking?"

"That for whatever reason, this thing was able to possess Jenny just by her touching the box."

"Do you think it's because of her past experiences?"

Abraham shrugged. "It could be."

"What can we do?" Frank asked. He was not going to see his friend suffer, not after all Jenny had been through.

Abraham tried to think while Abbie jumped up and found some salt and made a huge circle around the couch. They all knew what she was doing. If Jenny was possessed, they would need to contain her until they figured out what to do about the dislocated soul that may have attached itself to her.

They all jumped outside the circle when Jenny began to hover above the couch. Abbie grabbed a book and started to recite a protection spell on Jenny's body to prevent harm from coming to her.

She rose up and was facing them as her body hung in the air. Her eyes flickered open and they were dark as night.

Abbie's head tilted. "Where is my sister?"

Jenny smiled wickedly. "I'm afraid she has taken my place in the box. You see, I saw the darkness in her soul and it allowed me to free myself and switch places. She is rather tormented you know."

Ichabod's first response was to run to the shed and fetch the box but he wondered if this was just a trick and that somehow this spirit was able to overtake Jenny but only a fraction of her soul had been exchanged. "Are you a witch?"

"Who are you to address me?" Jenny spat.

"Tell me your name and I will tell you mine."

Jenny smirked. "You think you are clever don't you? I will never give you the power or satisfaction."

Abraham walked forward and stopped at the edge of the salt line. "Jenny, I know you are in there and I need you to fight," he yelled. "Whatever she is telling you is a lie. Do not believe her."

"Shut up Abraham."

They were all surprised that she knew his name.

"That's right, I know of you. You have shunned your Hessian nature, but you have seen more darkness than any of us."

A blue light shot from Jenny's hand at Abraham and everyone but him jumped as it exploded against an invisible wall and the entire room was momentarily aglow.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"We are on to your witchery and will not let you hurt Miss Jenny," Ichabod said before standing next to Abraham.

Jenny laughed loudly.

"How do you know about me?" Abraham asked.

"Because your existence was foretold. My coven was aware of the mighty fight that would take place between good and evil. But you have renounced the prophecy and switched sides. Such a terrible waste," she said bitterly.

"What do you want from us?"

"My freedom."

Abbie stood beside Ichabod. "Never."

"Then I will allow you to say goodbye to your sister. By dawn tomorrow, her soul will belong to Satan and I will be able to seek my revenge."

Jenny's body dropped to the couch and she didn't move a muscle.

Ichabod held Abbie's hand. "We have to find a way to separate them. We don't have a lot of time."

Abraham grabbed his coat and keys. "I'm going to the Henry's cabin."

Frank grabbed a backpack. "Not alone. I'll come with you."

Abraham nodded and they took off.

Abbie sat down and waited for Jenny to wake up. Ichabod sat some water inside the circle for her and after a few minutes, Jenny groaned and then sat up so fast Abbie gasped.

"Jenny?"

Jenny looked at Abbie, "What happened?"

"It was the dybbuk box."

The gravity of the situation hit Jenny and her eyes began to tear. "But we didn't open it."

"I know. We believe she connected with you due to your past. Jenny, did she tell you her name?"

"Yes. It's Mary Parsons."

Ichabod gasped. "Hugh and Mary Parsons were responsible for the first witch trial. They accused each other of witchery. Eventually they were both acquitted of being witches, but Mary was sentenced to death and supposedly died in prison for the death of her child."

"We need to research all we can about her."

"I have a book at the archives that should help us," Ichabod said.

Abbie texted Frank to pick it up on the way back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abraham got out of the car and looked warily at the dark cabin. It seemed creepy now and it was very quiet outside—too quiet.

Frank got out and turned on a flash light. "I hope you know what you're looking for so we can get the hell out of there."

Abraham let himself into the house and went into Katrina's room. He opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and then dug through it until he found the box he was looking for. Then suddenly, the house shook as lightening filled the sky.

"Shit," Frank said grabbing some guns out of his bag.

Abraham shut his eyes and listened. "Frank, I need you to take this box and go back to the cabin."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"They don't want you. They want me."

Frank cursed under his breath. "Whatever you are facing will eventually come after the rest of us. I'm not going to leave you here to die. Jenny needs all of us right now."

"Remain in here. Protect that box with your life. If they overtake me, run away from here as fast as you can and don't look back. If it's my turn to die for the cause, then so be it."

Frank nodded. "What's out there?"

"Hessians."

Abraham grabbed some weapons from the closet. "Aim for the head."

"What is it with your obsession with heads?"

Abraham smirked. "Old habit?"

Frank smiled. "How many are we talking?"

"I don't know. If they are here to take me out and already know that I don't have my horseman powers, then it stands to reason there will be a smaller battalion."

They heard the door slam open and Frank texted Abbie to let her know they were under attack.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abbie got Frank's text. "We have a problem."

Ichabod looked up from the computer. "What's wrong?"

"Abraham and Frank are under attack by the Hessians."

Ichabod muttered under his breath as he watched Abbie stand up. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To help them."

"What if that's exactly what they want—to separate us. We'll be playing right into their hands."

"We need Frank and Abraham to fight these battles. I can't just let them be killed."

Ichabod walked up to her and lovingly stroked her cheek. "You need to learn to trust them. They are more than capable of fighting this battle."

Abbie thought for a moment and then sighed. "You're right. I'm going to do a protection spell on them just in case."

He nodded. "I'll help."

Jenny watched from the couch as Abbie and Ichabod lit candles and then made preparations. They just hoped they had enough time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abraham drew his gun and stood next to the opening of the door while Frank crawled into the closet and laid on the floor, aiming his gun towards the door. He could see Abraham clearly from his vantage point. The light was on in the room and candles were lit as well just in case the electricity cut off.

The door was flung open with great force and Abraham shot the Hessian that appeared in the head and he fell to the floor. Several more ran in behind him and Frank and Abraham took them out, one by one, and reloaded. Shots were then fired through the wall and Abraham had to take up a new position on the side of a tall dresser.

Suddenly, they both felt like a shield had dropped around them and Abraham smiled. Abbie. Knowing he was protected, and much to Frank's surprise, Abraham pulled out his sword and quickly beheaded someone. Frank shook his head.

"I haven't lost my touch," Abraham said sarcastically before taking out another one.

Frank got out of the closet and shot another one in the head.

"We have protection. Abbie must be doing a spell. She makes a great witch."

Frank nodded. "You want to make a run for the car? The box is in my backpack."

"Carry it against your chest. We can't afford for it to be ruined. You go first and I'll cover you."

"Let's do this."

They ran out of the room with guns firing and Abraham's blade slicing through the air. He made a path and Frank ran for the car as the Hessians surrounded Abraham. He fought a great battle as Frank watched in awe and then snapped out of it and gunned the engine hurtled towards them. He hit several men and Abraham killed another before he jumped into the backseat and Frank took off.

Abraham let out a yell of victory making Frank laugh.

"You were pretty tight out there."

Abraham smiled. "I love a good joust. It gets my blood pumping."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Maybe so, but we certainly "kicked ass" as you Americans like to say."

Frank chuckled. "Let's get home and see how Jenny is doing."

Abraham grew quiet. "She doesn't deserve this."

"No, she doesn't, but she's strong and I know that she'll make it."

Frank drove as fast as he could and they stopped off at the archives and retrieved the book before heading back to the cabin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief when Abraham and Frank walked inside. "Oh my God."

Abraham wondered why everyone was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're practically covered in blood," Ichabod said.

"Oh, it's not mine."

Frank chuckled. "You should have seen him wield his sword. It was a sight to behold."

Ichabod rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Abraham grinned and Jenny couldn't help but smile.

"How are you?"

She sighed. "Okay for now. Just hate that this has happened again."

Abraham walked closer to her, mindful of the barrier. "We're going to get you out of this. I'll explain after I take a shower."

"Thanks for taking the risk and going back there for me."

"That's what friends are for," he slightly smiled and then disappeared into the bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny watched him walk back into the room. "Are you going to tell us what you have planned?"

Abraham nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid we can't do so in front of you. The witch will be able to use it against us."

Abbie looked at her sister. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

They put some coats on and stepped onto the porch.

"It's called a witch ball," Abraham said opening the box.

"I've heard of them," Abbie said looking inside. "So, we trap part of Mary Parson's soul in it and the rest is still trapped in the other box."

"From what I read, it would be safer to bury both afterwards," Ichabod suggested.

Abraham shut the lid.

"How do we go about trapping her?" Frank asked.

"We place the ball inside the circle. Jenny will need to touch it or be near it in order to trap Mary. She'll be sucked inside and that will be the end of it."

"So we leave it in the box so Mary doesn't know what it is?" Abbie asked.

"Yes. If Jenny or Mary opens it, that will be enough. Mary can't use all of her powers until after the sun rises," Abraham explained. "We just have to wait until Mary is present again."

Abbie was nervous. So much could go wrong. She'd jump inside the damn circle and make the witch eat the ball if all else failed. Losing her sister was not an option.

They went back inside and Abbie and Ichabod set off to do a protection spell on the ball.

"We should all get some rest," Frank suggested.

Abbie grabbed a couple of sleeping bags and two pillows and placed them in the living room. "I love you Jenny. You hang tough."

Jenny nodded. "I will. I love you too."'

Abbie and Ichabod went into the bedroom and Abraham and Frank laid out their sleeping bags. Abraham put his close to the circle's edge and got inside. There were still a couple of lit candles in the room. Jenny threw a blanket over her and then her eyes connected with Abraham's.

"You are going to be fine Jenny. I will not allow this witch to win."

Jenny nodded. She just felt so emotional. "Were you scared at the cabin?"

"Maybe I'm foolish, but I'm not afraid of death. I was dead inside for so long. Feeling is much scarier."

Jenny slightly smiled.

"I was more afraid of Frank getting hurt on my behalf."

"I wasn't planning on going down for you," Frank quipped.

Jenny grinned.

"Try to sleep Jenny. You'll need all of your strength."

She closed her eyes as Abraham still watched her. They could not afford to lose anyone else in this battle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abbie's alarm went off and she quickly threw on some clothes and ran into the living room. Abraham was sitting up with his head in his hands.

"She slept," he said softly.

"You didn't?"

Abraham looked over at her. "I needed to make sure she was okay."

"Thank you. I'll make us some coffee."

One by one everyone else woke up and Ichabod announced that it was almost an hour before dawn. They all gathered and said the words to a protection spell and then readied themselves. Abraham slid the box inside the circle and Jenny picked it up and put it beside her on the couch. She sipped some water and then nervously awaited Mary's return.

A half hour before sunrise, Jenny let out a harsh cry and her eyes turned dark again and then she smiled. "Abraham, I hope you slept well."

"You are so sure of yourself Mary."

"That is because none of you are a formidable foe."

Ichabod fought a smirk.

Mary noticed the box. "What is this?"

"It's a keepsake my mother left us."

Jenny's head tilted. "You should lose the sentiments. They will only make you weak."

"I don't find weakness in it. In fact, it gives me strength. I think my ancestors put a spell on it to give us extra energy."

Mary seemed to consider this. She knew that the more power she had, the more chance she had to beat them.

They were quickly running out of time. Mary picked it up and Ichabod held his breath. And right before the sun rose, Mary flicked it open and they all could see the horror on Jenny's face as Mary's spirit was sucked into the witch ball and Jenny slumped onto the couch.

Abbie ran inside the circle and grabbed the box and shut it before handing it to Crane. Frank, Ichabod, and Abraham went outside. Frank had already dug a hole and they placed the dybbuk box and the witch ball into the ground and then covered it with dirt. Mary Parsons was no more.


	14. Chapter 14 - Protection

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Read to Relax – Thank you for taking the time to comment!

Chapter 14 - Protection

Jenny could hear people talking but she felt so exhausted. She had slept through the entire day and it was almost midnight.

Her eyes flickered open and rested on Abraham's face. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

She was shocked. "Seriously?"

"You were tired."

"Is everyone asleep?"

"No, they are at the archives."

She slowly sat up. "Did anything else happen?"

"No. They are researching Balak."

"Oh."

She tried to stand up and promptly plopped back down. "Why isn't anything working?"

"Possession tends to suck the life out of you."

"Funny."

He smiled and got out of his sleeping bag. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"We had some very delicious Chinese food for dinner. I shall prepare you a plate."

"Thanks. I didn't realize you were so domestic."

Abraham smirked. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me Miss Jenny."

He went into the kitchen and got some boxes out and then grabbed a plate. "Do you want a lot?"

"Yes. I'm starving."

He watched her rise up again and this time, she did a little better and then disappeared to use the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard a crash and ran to her. "Miss Jenny."

When he didn't hear anything, he announced that he was coming in and slowly opened the door. He saw her feet and became alarmed when he realized she was on the floor. Jenny smirked at him. "I've fallen and I can't get up."

Abraham grinned. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Before she could protest, he had pulled her up and was carrying her back into the living room. Abbie walked inside and rushed towards them. "Is she okay?"

"My legs aren't working that well—table," she reminded Abraham before he placed her down on the couch.

"Very well."

He put her down and Abbie took a minute to look her over.

"I'm fine, but I'm really hungry and you are coming between me and that broccoli and beef."

Abbie shook her head. "She's okay."

Jenny shoveled some food into her mouth and moaned. "So good."

Crane grinned.

"Where's Frank?" Jenny asked between mouthfuls.

Crane frowned. "I knew we forgot something."

Abbie grinned at the look on Jenny's face. "He's outside. He'll be in soon."

Jenny gave Crane a look. "Nice delivery."

"I've been working on it. I'm glad that it pleases you."

Jenny tilted her head. "We'll work on your slang and follow up later."

Crane frowned. "I cannot fathom why pillaging the English language is entertaining to you."

Jenny chuckled. "Pillaging—good one. It's right up there with fathom and witchery. You sound so dated."

Crane rolled his eyes.

Frank walked inside and put a box down. They had brought some research back because Abbie wanted to check on Jenny.

"Once you're up to it, I want you to help me do a protection spell. I found some notes from Grace."

Jenny nodded because her mouth was full. She liked the witchy stuff. Hawley should be glad that he left because she wouldn't mind practicing on him. She thought of Hawley's head on a toad and grinned.

Abbie yawned and Crane pulled her against him.

"You should go to sleep. I'll be fine," Jenny said before drinking some water.

"Goodnight," Crane said before guiding Abbie to the bedroom.

Frank crawled into his sleeping bag. Jenny and Abraham were still sitting at the table.

"So, what was it like being headless?"

Abraham groaned. "That's a loaded question.

"We've got time."

"It always felt like something was missing."

Frank chuckled as did Jenny.

"Headless got jokes. Go on."

"I was very angry—uncontrollably so. The memories of the past seemed distant except for anything related to hatred. It's much like how you were possessed. You feel like something else is governing you. However, the more I was around Katrina and Henry, my more human traits and memories came flooding back."

"That might make sense. The hatred isolates you, makes you not want to be around others and made it easier for you to be oppressed."

Abraham nodded. "I was blood thirsty. I thought finding my head was what I was missing but honestly, it was really my humanity I was in dire need of." Sensing her need to open up, he touched her hand. "Is there something you want to ask or say?"

She looked down at his hand. It was so odd that she could find comfort from someone who had more than recently hated. "I feel like I'm losing pieces of myself every time evil touches me. I know that you understand where I'm coming from. I'm scared there won't be enough of me left once we finish this battle."

Abraham understood exactly what she meant. "There are some parts of you that it can never touch because it wouldn't be comfortable."

"What do you mean?"

"Your love for your sister for example, it wants no part of that. What it hopes to do is fill you up with enough darkness to make you forget that love, but it's still there."

Jenny understood. It was how she felt after she had picked up the coin.

"You should rest."

Jenny nodded and laid down on the couch. Once Abraham was settled, she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, hoping that evil would never touch her in the same way again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Abbie and Crane went to do some research in the archives for the protection spell. They had just about finished up when Abbie felt Crane's stare.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Pardon me?"

She looked up at him, about to say something snarky when she saw the look in his eyes. God she missed the way he undressed her with his eyes. "My apartment, now."

Crane practically leapt to his feet. She didn't have to ask him twice. They quickly gathered a few things and hurried to the car.

They buckled in and Abbie took off. Crane moved his hand over to her thigh and was lightly stroking his thumb over it.

Abbie bit her lip as she stopped at a light. "You really need to stop that if we're going to get there safely."

"Why lieutenant, I have no idea what you are insinuating."

She rolled her eyes and pressed on the gas. By the time she pulled into her parking spot, her nipples were hard and she was beyond wet. Growling, she undid her seatbelt and watched incredulously as Crane bolted from the truck without a word. "What the hell?"

When her feet touched the ground, she was quickly lifted off them again as Crane pushed her up against the truck and crushed his lips onto hers. Abbie moaned as he grabbed her and snapped his hips. Dear God the man was hot. "Inside now or the neighbors will get a show."

He turned with her still wrapped around her body and unlocked the door and rushed into the elevator. His hands were everywhere, making her twitch with anticipation. "Crane," she moaned as he rubbed her nipple through her shirt.

"Do you want me Abbie? Do you want me to fuck you right here?"

She moaned loudly as her body shuddered. The elevator door opened and Ichabod rushed towards her door and after a good amount of fumbling with the key, they were finally inside.

"Get undressed now," Abbie said as she pulled off her coat, then shirt before struggling with her boots—finally letting herself plop onto the floor to get them off.

For once, Ichabod wished he didn't wear so many clothes. He eventually peeled off his shirt and then was shocked when Abbie's hands undid his pants.

"You seemed like you needed a little help."

He didn't even hear her since he was too busy eyeing her luscious body. Quickly he stepped out of them and grabbed her and lifted her up onto the back of the couch and plundered her mouth, taking Abbie's breath away. She threw her hands around his neck and took off the band around his ponytail so she could fist his hair. "Now," she demanded.

Ichabod grabbed her and stumbled into the bedroom where they collapsed onto the bed. He pushed her across it as he ravished her neck or anything he could get his lips on. Her legs were wrapped like a vice around his waist. He pulled back for a second as he wantonly stared at her body and when she began to protest, his hips snapped forward and he was suddenly buried to the hilt in her tight center. Abbie screamed out his name.

"Yes my darling," he said with a smirk.

She gave him a look. "Make me come."

"As you wish."

He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed forward again as Abbie's hips rose to meet his. She felt so damn good as her tight walls caressed his cock. He went faster, deeper, wanting to make her feel good. Abbie was making the most delicious noises and Ichabod didn't think he could hold on any longer. Reaching between them, he began to stroke her as Abbie's head thrashed. She was so close.

"Look at me Abigail. I want to see your face when you come all over my cock."

Abbie panted three times, as Crane relentlessly fucked her and then tensed, causing him to groan in ecstasy. She started to whimper and shudder, taking Ichabod with her as he shouted her name and filled her to the brim.

He collapsed onto the bed next to her. Both of their chests were heaving as they stared at the ceiling.

They slightly laughed.

"I really hope that it's always going to be this way," Abbie said.

"I have no intention of being a slacker."

Abbie grinned. "Good to know."

She reached over and held his hand and closed her eyes. She still felt like she could still feel him inside of her as her body came down from its high.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny smirked when she saw them walk in. "At least somebody is getting some."

Ichabod didn't hear her, but Abbie certainly had.

"Behave."

"That's no fun."

"Where are Frank and Abraham?" Ichabod asked.

"They are outside making plans."

Ichabod slightly smiled. "You're more chipper this morning."

Jenny grinned. "So are you."

"Jenny," Abbie warned.

He gave her a look and then went outside.

"You two are way too easy to tease."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're back to yourself."

"Me too. I think I took like ten showers this morning."

"I found a shaman who is going to help us with a protection spell."

Jenny was surprised. "You don't think that we could do it ourselves?"

"Well, from what I am reading, if we combine forces, it will be very hard for Balaam to enter onto our land. I want to do this right. He's available tonight."

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"I want you to read the spell with me." She passed Jenny a book.

"I can do that."

Abbie sat down. "So, I noticed that you and Abraham seem to be getting closer."

Jenny stopped reading and her eyes narrowed. "And?"

"Just be careful. He's grieving."

"We're just friends."

Abbie smiled. "That's how Ichabod and I started out too."

"Ichabod," Jenny said with a breathy tone.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Were you always this annoying?"

"Uh huh."

"I better never hear you yell—oh headless."

Jenny flashed her a look. "No you didn't."

"Oh, I did. How does it feel?" Abbie said giving her attitude. She was forever teasing her about Crane. Turnabout is fair play.

Jenny started laughing and Abbie followed.

"I'm going to yell oh headless just to spite you."

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Remember how big the boots were that he wore with his headless outfit?"

Abbie's mouth dropped open.

"I know. I can only imagine," she said pulling her hands apart.

"Jenny," Abbie yelled. "You are just so wrong."

They both started laughing again and that is how the guys found them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on the cabin door and Frank opened it. "Seamus, come in."

He nodded and walked inside. "Crane, Abbie."

They greeted him and Abbie introduced him to Jenny and Abraham.

Everyone took a seat. He took out an abalone shell from his bag and then grabbed some other bags with herbs in it.

"This is a mixture of salvia and sweet grass. I will also give some of you white sage to burn. Once we light the herbs, I will say the prayers of my forefathers. We'll do the house first and then the outside. To begin, I want to sage all of you."

They all stood and Seamus lit some white sage and began a cleansing. The house started to noticeably feel different. When he came to Jenny, he did a special ritual to help protect her from evil spirits. He could tell her soul was heavy from being under attack. Quickly, he did a healing ritual as well to rid her of any ill effects of the possession. As he moved in front of Abraham, he seemed to pause as he sensed the darkness the man had left behind. He did a special prayer that evil would never find Abraham again. Once the house was smudged, they moved outside.

They reverently walked around the property and as they came to each spot that represented the four directions, a special crystal was buried per Grace's instructions. Once the prayers were finished, a sacred protection symbol was drawn on the ground and Abbie and Jenny began to speak in Latin as Seamus played some Native American chanting. When they were finished, they momentarily saw an energy barrier around the entire property before it disappeared.

Seamus walked around the property one more time before returning to the group. "It is done."

They all thanked him and invited him back inside the house, knowing that for now, they were protected.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abbie and Crane went for a walk. It was a brisk night but the energy around the property felt so good.

"I worry about Abraham."

Abbie looked up at him. "Why?"

"I know losing Katrina was hard on him and this has been a huge adjustment for him."

"He'll be fine. We're all here for him."

He stopped and looked down at her. "I don't think I've conveyed enough how thankful I am that you are overlooking Abraham's past so he can find his way."

"We need him. He'll be able to anticipate some of Balaam's moves. I think he needs us just as much."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "You are a remarkable woman Abigail Mills. One I love very much."

She smiled. "I love you too. Now let's get inside before I freeze my ass off."

"We can't have that. What would I grab onto?"

Abbie chuckled. "I'm sure you'd think of something."

He smirked and they quickly walked back to the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15 – Making Plans

A/N – mfaerie32- Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying it. You know, I don't even know why it popped into my mind to do Benny but they are growing on me. I think it has potential. He was good in some of the flashback scenes, so I tried to go by that so I could separate him from headless. It's tricky for sure but a good challenge for me. * ReadtoRelax – Thank you! * Phoenix615 – Thank you. The weather has been spectacular here (Cali), I'm going for the slow burn with Abenny. * ProfR – Thank you very much!

Chapter 15 – Making Plans

Abbie's rested her head on Ichabod's shoulder. They had built a big bonfire and Abraham was singing with his guitar. He had a beautiful voice. When he finally sang a song Abbie knew, she ended up harmonizing with him and Crane smiled as he listened to the rise and fall of her voice. Everything about her was exquisite.

When Abraham strummed the last note, everyone clapped.

"Abbie, you have a beautiful voice," Abraham said.

"Thank you. I really like yours as well."

"We're going to turn in," Crane said standing up. "Abbie has to be at work bright and early."

Abbie took his hand and they walked back to the house.

"We should probably give them five minutes," Jenny muttered to Frank making him chuckle.

"Ichafreaky is going to need more time than that."

She laughed loudly.

"I'll be back. I need to make a call."

She watched Frank walk towards the car and figured he was going to call his wife. They kept the phone calls short and brief, but Frank cherished every one of them.

Abraham watched her get up and plop down on the log next to him. Grabbing a bag, she fished some things out of it.

"You want a smore?"

His brow furrowed. "A smore? It sounds like a fungus."

Jenny laughed. "You'll like it. I promise."

She started the process as Abraham lazily played the guitar.

"You never mention her name," Jenny said quietly.

Abraham stopped and looked at her. He tried not to think about Katrina. It was too painful and he was trying to figure out how to let her go. "Have you ever been in love Miss Jenny?"

She slid a marshmallow on a stick. "Not really. I try not to let anyone get that close."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to give anyone that kind of power over me."

He continued to strum as he thought about what to say next. "Even after losing Katrina again, I will never give up on love. It might take me a while to fully heal, but when you find someone you can connect with on a profound level, everything in the world just seems a little brighter. You can still be in love and be empowered."

His hair fell into his face and Jenny had to hold back from tucking it behind his ear. He definitely needed a haircut. The long hair worked on Ichy, but she wasn't sure she liked it on Abraham.

"What were you like back in the 1700s?" She made a face when she said it and Abraham smiled.

"I don't think you would have been very fond of me."

"Are you really that different now? I mean I understand you lost yourself for awhile but….."

"You would have thought me a snob."

"So are you saying that you're not one anymore?"

"I don't know if I've totally distanced myself, but after all I've seen and done it has changed me. I have no use for looking down my nose at someone in a different station. Look at all of us. We have different backgrounds, but we all work and complement each other quite well."

"True."

She handed him a smore which he eyed suspiciously. "Go on."

He sniffed it and then took a bite. Jenny grinned at the surprised look on his face.

"Good."

She nodded and made herself one.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abbie flopped onto the bed breathing heavily. Making love up against a wall was hard work. They had started out that way and then Abbie did a yoga pose that was most suitable for banging and let's just say Ichabod had a new found appreciation for it. He calmed his breathing and pulled her into him. "I have never done that before, and while it was an adjustment in the beginning, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Abbie smiled. "I remember you mocking yoga. I think you owe someone an apology."

He grinned. "I will never again insult your downward dog."

She chuckled. "You're meeting with the construction team tomorrow right?"

Ichabod nodded. "Yes. We'll go over the plans we all discussed, and they can give us a time table."

"It shouldn't take too long once we get the permits." They were going to build in a triangle formation and Corbin's cabin would be the tip of it.

"Abbie, you do consider yourself to be my girl, correct?"

She smiled. "Are we defining our relationship?"

"I would like to lay claim. After all, I don't want some playa trying to jack my shorty."

Abbie laughed loudly. He chuckled along with her. "Seriously Ichabod, stop listening to Jenny and Frank. They are feeding you bad slang on purpose."

"Is there some kind of slang dictionary I could consult?"

"I'll introduce you to Urban Dictionary tomorrow."

"I have a degree from Oxford. I'm fluent in several languages, some of them obsolete, yet I can't seem to grasp simple twenty-first century slang."

She kissed him softly. "As long as you talk dirty at the appropriate time, I don't care about the rest."

Ichabod smirked as his eyes halfway closed. "Round two?"

"Now you are speaking my language."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Abbie and Frank went to work. There were several unresolved cases from the last week which appeared to be the work of the occult.

"It appears that they are making sacrifices. The question is to who and why," Frank said.

"Well, at this point, we could probably assume that it's Balaam or Balak. We just need to find out what their motive is. I could go undercover."

Frank shook his head. "No. I think we should send Abraham."

Abbie frowned. "Why?"

"Cause he knows all kinds of dark shit that's why. They would eat it up."

"He'll need a new wardrobe."

"I'm sure Jenny would assist in that."

Abbie nodded.

"She's getting closer to him," Frank warned.

"I know. If it goes in that direction, there's not much anyone can do about it."

"So you approve?"

Frank was surprised after everything Abraham had done. It was one thing to work beside him but dating her sister was another ballgame.

"If he hurts her, I'll behead him."

Frank grinned. "We need to move on this fast."

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ichabod finished with the contractors and they left so they could begin their planning. He was surprised when Abbie's car pulled up. He walked over to greet her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Where are Jenny and Abraham?"

"In the house."

They all went inside.

Jenny frowned when she saw her sister walk in. "What's going on?"

"There have been several animal sacrifices in the woods the last few weeks. We think the Satanist are gearing up for something and we need someone on the inside."

"I could do it," Jenny said.

Abbie shook her head. "No, it needs to be Abraham. He has the most knowledge."

"They will eat that shit up," Frank said.

"What would I need to do?" Abraham asked.

"Well, we would need to take you clothes shopping."

Jenny grinned.

"I'm glad you find it amusing because you're taking him," Abbie said.

Jenny rubbed her hands together. "I'm on this."

Abraham looked at Ichabod. "What just happened here?"

Ichabod smiled. "It looks like you're getting a new wardrobe. I can't wait to see how you feel about skinny jeans."

"They sound uncomfortable," Abraham said.

Jenny chuckled. "No skinny jeans, but a haircut will be in order."

Abraham frowned. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"You don't worry about that," she said standing up. "Let's go."

Abbie smiled at her sister. This was going to be interesting. She watched them grab some money and leave.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little afraid for him?" Ichabod said.

Frank smiled. "Maybe I should have tagged along."

"We are going back to work and Abraham will be fine."

"Uh huh," Frank muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny waited impatiently for Abraham to come out of the changing room. When he finally did, she smiled. He had on a black v-neck sweater, black jeans, and boots.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to these types of trousers."

"Turn around."

He slowly turned around and Jenny smirked at how hot his body was. Maybe ax swinging would be the next fitness craze.

Abraham's eyes narrowed and his head tilted. "Do I please you?"

"Not bad. Put that in the buy pile. You can wear it to the club tonight. We'll get you a long coat."

He nodded and went back inside. Once she approved of a couple more outfits, they paid and left.

"Okay, it's hair styling time."

Abraham groaned. "Must I cut it off?"

"Yes. You have great bone structure and you'll look good with shorter hair."

He rolled his eyes and they put the clothes in the back of the SUV and then went across the street to a salon. The moment they walked in, all the woman turned to look at Abraham.

"Hello, I was wondering if someone was available to cut his hair."

An attractive blonde walked up to them. "I'm free," she said with a big smile on her face.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Give him something trendy and you'll have to teach him how to use product."

She reached up and touched Abraham's hair which made him flinch, but she ignored it. "Follow me."

Abraham shrugged off his coat and Jenny took it and sat down. There was no way she was leaving him alone with the vultures.

She got him situated and then played with his hair a little before diving in. About an hour later, Jenny grinned with delight. He looked fabulous. Abraham wasn't sure he was feeling it, but the women in the shop surely seemed to like it. He listened carefully on how to maintain it as Jenny paid the cashier.

Right before he turned to leave, the stylist slipped him her number, completely taking him off guard. He followed Jenny out, holding the piece of paper.

"Women weren't as forward back in the eighteenth century, at least the ones I mingled with weren't."

Jenny grinned. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes and no."

He caught a glimpse of himself in a window and stopped. "Are you sure I look okay?"

She grabbed him and pulled him forward. "Yes. The occult chicks are going to swoon. Now let's go. We're meeting Abbie and the gang in the archives so we can discuss strategy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Abraham walked in with his new haircut and outfit everyone stopped. He looked hot. "You clean up nice," Abbie said.

Abraham smiled slightly, "Thank you Miss Abbie."

"You need to get used to dropping the Miss."

He nodded.

"Now, we know this one group frequents Club Goth," Abbie said walking towards Abraham handing him some pictures. She grabbed his hand and slid a Satanist cross symbol ring onto his finger. "You need to go in there and get their attention. I need you to be confident and turn on the sex appeal."

Abraham's eyes widened and Frank couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'll need to mack on a woman and show your strength. They'll be drawn to you."

"What exactly does this mack require?"

Jenny laughed. "Why don't I dress the part and go? He can hit on me."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just watch your back."

Abraham started to get the picture. "You want me to court Miss Jenny?"

"Drop the Miss and it's not courting. It's flirting and dancing. I need you to be smooth and pick her up."

"Literally?"

Abbie groaned. "Ichabod, stand over there. Pretend we're in a bar and mack on me."

He made a face. "In front of everyone?"

"Yes. Abraham needs a visual."

His mouth opened and closed a few times and he shut his eyes.

"Oh dear God, I'll do it," Frank said.

"Not with my girl," Ichabod said possessively pulling Abbie into his side.

Frank muttered under his breath. "Jenny, front and center."

She smiled and then stood off to the side. Frank slid up to her and rubbed his finger down her arm, I've never seen you in here before."

She looked over at him. "That's because this is my first time."

"Can I buy you a drink or would you like to dance?"

"Yes to both," Jenny said with a sexy smile.

"Let's dance first."

He took her hand led her a few steps away. Jenny put her hand around his neck and Frank slid his hands down her back and right before he was going to settle above her ass, Abraham made a noise and they broke apart.

"What's wrong?"

"I understand precisely what you want me to do but such promiscuity in public….."

"Abraham, you're just going to have to get over it. You need to be believable. You'll need swagger," Abbie said.

He didn't even want to know what that meant.

Jenny walked over to him and grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. "We'll start here," she said before placing her hands on the nape of his neck. "Sway."

Abraham moved with her and Abbie walked around behind him and moved his hands and he blushed causing Jenny to grin.

"You need to act like you are the hunter and she is the prey," Abbie said.

"You think you can handle that?" Frank asked.

Abraham rolled his eyes and stepped back. "Yes, I'm quite sure I comprehend the inference."

Ichabod patted him on the back and leaned closer. "You might think this is incredulously inappropriate, but I can assure you that their rules of courtship and intimacy have definitely grown on me."

"If you say so…."

Ichabod's eyes swept across the room and connected with Abbie's. She almost moaned at the look on his face. Damn Crane. He smirked and then they all sat down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abraham finished dressing and then attempted to do his hair. The hair product was sticky and he felt like he looked like a rooster.

Jenny knocked on his door and he threw it open and his breath caught in his throat. She had on a mini squirt, a black corset that left nothing to the imagination, and stiletto heels. Her hair was down and she had heavier makeup on.

She smirked at the state of his hair as his eyes continued to take her in.

"You can't go out like that."

She frowned. "Why?"

He grabbed his long coat and held it out.

Jenny chuckled. "I have my own coat thank you very much. I think you need help with that hair. Sit on the bed."

He sat down which painfully put him at eye level with her cleavage. Jenny worked quickly and then stood back to admire her handiwork.

Abraham closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't really through of her in a sexual way before. It was too soon for him anyway after Katrina's death. His eyes flickered open. She was a beautiful soul and he was glad to call her a friend but he wasn't remotely ready to consider something more.

He stood. "Miss Jenny, whatever happens tonight, please know that you have my utmost respect and I do not mean to disparage you in any way."

She slightly smiled. It was a fact that she teased Ichabod endlessly for his wordiness, but there were times where it was beautiful to hear. "Thank you. No offense will be taken. Now let's go."

He nodded and grabbed his coat.

When Jenny came into the living room, Frank whistled and Ichabod choked on his tea.

"I'll take that as a I look totally hot choke," she said grabbing her coat. Abraham took it from her and helped her put it on.

"Do you think it's okay she's dressed like that? Abraham will not be able to keep an eye on her should any ill will befall her," Ichabod said after they had gone outside.

Frank smirked. "Don't worry, I'm following them and I'll be outside in the car to make sure that she leaves safely. Besides, they'll have to take separate rides home anyway."

"Thanks," Abbie said smiling.

They watched them leave.

"We're all alone," Ichabod said grinning.

Abbie ran towards the bedroom and Ichabod chased after her.


	16. Chapter 16 - Undercover

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Mfaerie32 – lol * ReadtoRelax – Thanks! * Guest – lol * myhiggins25 – Thank you!

I really enjoy the banter on the show and the humor amid the seriousness of their mission. I wanted to try and capture that in this fic.

Chapter 16 - Undercover

Abraham walked inside the club and looked around. There were an amazing amount of scantily clad women and he almost felt like he was in a house of ill repute. A woman licked her lips and blew him a kiss. He recognized her from the photos Abbie had shown him. He winked at her and went over to the bar and ordered a scotch neat. He scanned the crowd and saw Jenny dancing. Dear God she looked hot. Quickly, he turned away and looked down at the ring and absentmindedly turned it a few times one way and then once the other and felt a jolt go through him. He paid the bartender and took a sip of his drink and then walked towards Jenny.

"Have you seen him here before?"

A tall lanky dark haired man shook his head. "No, but he wears the Seal of Solomon."

The woman's mouth dropped open. "Do you think it's the actual one?"

"I don't know, but I want to get close enough to find out. Let's watch him for a while and then we'll introduce ourselves." If they could harness the power of the ring and control demons, they would be able to bring Balak down. They were tired of being his bitch.

She nodded. She loved powerful men and something told her that Abraham was just that.

The closer Abraham got to Jenny, the more powerful he felt. In fact, Jenny was stunned by the look on his face. The music slowed and Abraham ignored the man she had been dancing with and pulled Jenny into his body.

"Hello beautiful," he said smoothly.

She moved her hands to the back of his neck and started to play with his hair. "What has gotten into you?"

"I think it's the ring."

Jenny frowned. "If that ring is influencing you, then that is not a good sign. Suppose it's something bad?'

He smirked and leaned down to whisper into her ear as his hands slid lower, making her shudder. "You let me worry about that." His tongue briefly flicked over her earlobe and Jenny gasped as his lips traveled down her neck. Abraham had game.

He pulled back and her eyes snapped open and she bit her lip when she saw the look in his eyes. His hand slid across her cheek and then he fisted her hair and brought her head forward like he was going to lay a kiss on her and that is when they were interrupted.

He glared due to the intrusion and the woman smirked.

"Daniel would like to speak to you in private." She said it like they knew who Daniel was when they didn't.

Abraham looked at Jenny and then back at the woman. "May I bring my new friend?"

The woman smirked as she looked Jenny up and down. "Sure."

He grabbed Jenny's hand and they went towards the back and the woman waved her hand and the wall slid open.

Jenny really hoped that this wasn't a huge mistake because Abraham really didn't seem like himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abbie's head was practically buried into her mattress. She was on her knees folded in half as Ichabod drove into her so hard, she swore her teeth were rattling.

"Do you like how good my cock feels inside of you Abbie?"

She moaned her answer, not even sure what he said. All she knew is that if he stopped, she would have to kill him.

"Tell me what you want Abigail."

"Don't stop….Uh….God—harder." She didn't care how desperate she sounded. She needed to come in the worse way.

He skipped a beat and then slammed into her. Abbie practically saw stars but it felt so damn good.

He started to jackhammer and his hand smacked across her ass, completely taking her off guard and then he stopped, partially to stop himself from coming and also because he liked to tease her.

She was gritting her teeth. "Why are you stopping?"

"Do you trust me Abbie?"

"God yes."

He pulled all the way out and shoved two fingers inside of her, getting them nice and wet. Gripping her hips with one hand, he slammed home again bottoming out as she screamed into the mattress. And slowly he began to thrust in long strokes so she felt all of him. He was going to drive her to drink. And just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he pounded into her again and then pumped so fast, she started murmuring all sorts of incoherent phrases. And that is when she felt his finger touch her puckered hole and she bucked her hips in shock and it was just the movement he needed to slide inside. She let out a squeal as he began to pump his finger in time with his cock and when he added the second one, she fell apart. Her ass clenched his fingers and her walls had him in a vice as she tensed and then shook violently as she screamed his name. Ichabod's balls tightened and his mouth dropped open as his cock erupted inside of her. He began to thrust again, continuing the double penetration as it set her off on a second orgasm. Finally spent, he withdrew and collapsed next to a limp and completely shattered Abbie.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you okay my darling?"

She started to chuckle and it turned into a laugh. "You just pretty much fucked me into tomorrow and you're asking if I'm okay? No, I'm not okay. I don't think I've ever come that hard. What the hell Crane?"

He gave her a shy grin, "I love you Abigail and want to experience everything with you."

She bit her lip for a few seconds. "In case you're wondering I've never….."

He was wildly amused. She was never this flustered. "Are you trying to tell me that you've never participated in anal sex before?"

She stared at him like he had three heads. This man who had been a total fish out of water, making it seem like he was so proper, had just asked her about anal sex. "No, have you?"

He smiled. "No."

"But you'd like to?"

"Only if it was something that you'd enjoy."

She pulled herself closer and kissed him deeply. "I'll get back to you on that."

"As you wish."

She went to move her leg over his and groaned. "I'm going to be walking funny tonight as it is."

"I can run you a bath."

She nodded. "Good idea."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Frank was getting a little antsy in the car. There was no word from either Abraham or Jenny so he called Abbie.

"Hello?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but your sister hasn't texted. I think something might have gone down."

"Shit. I'll be right there."

Abbie got out of the bed and gingerly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I did hurt you."

"Only in a good way. Jenny and Abraham might be in trouble. We need to go."

He nodded.

"You're going to have to wear one of the outfits I brought you early on."

He looked disappointed.

"Sorry, colonel garb isn't going to cut it this time."

She threw on a shower cap and then jumped in the shower and Crane joined her. They quickly washed up and then headed to the club.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Crane slid into the passenger seat of Frank's car.

"Why do you look like you're going to be sick?"

Crane sighed. "It's due to Abigail's outfit."

Frank grinned. "That good?"

He nodded and looked down making Frank laugh louder.

"How long are we going to give them?" Frank finally asked.

"Abbie said a half hour."

Frank nodded. Hopefully, Abbie would quickly find her sister and figure out what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abbie sauntered into the club. She ordered a shot and quickly downed it. A minute later, a tall dark-haired man slid next to her.

"Hello," he said slightly smiling. "I don't think I've seen you in here before."

"You haven't."

He noted the pentagram she had around her neck and his eyes slightly darkened. "There's a private party for like-minded people in the back. Would you like to attend?"

"What's your name?"

"Tristan."

"Well Tristan, I would love to join you in the back." He looked a little young, but she needed a ticket in.

His eyes narrowed at the innuendo and he grabbed her hand and she struggled to keep up with him as he pulled her along. Right now, she wanted to kill Crane even though it had felt so good at the time. Waving his hand, the door slid open and they entered a room with couches. It was pretty dark and pulsating music was playing. People were making out on the couch and she turned her head and was shocked to see Abraham sucking on her sister's lower lip. His tongue flicked over it and then he took her mouth passionately.

"Dayum," she muttered. Headless was on his game.

Jenny could barely think. It was the second time in a manner of minutes that Abraham had laid a scorching kiss on her. She knew it was for show, but someone should have sent a memo to her vagina.

Abraham pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, "They are watching." He turned and saw Abbie, but hid his surprise and then grabbed her hand and pulled her as he slid her behind him. Tristan wasn't too happy about that, but a man held up his hand, prompting him to back off and leave the room.

Abbie danced behind him with her hands wrapped around his torso and then moved around him and slipped in front of Jenny. She was shocked when Abraham moved his head down like he was going to kiss her but at the last minute he nuzzled against her face instead. "Play along we're being watched."

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered letting her head drop back.

Jenny leaned forward, "Where the fuck did you get that ring you put on his hand? It has turned him into a total playa. I can't even think straight."

Abbie slowly turned around and Abraham put his hands on her hips and she pulled her sister closer, "I found it in Corbin's things. We need to get him out of here."

The music stopped and the lights flickered on.

"Sorry folks, the shows over."

A few people muttered but quickly walked away and when Abbie and Jenny each grabbed one of Abraham's hands and they started to leave, the man in the corner made himself known. "Not you three."

Abraham looked at him cockily, "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "I'm Daniel and you are?"

"Abraham."

"And who are these lovely ladies?"

Abraham grinned. "I haven't gotten that far."

Daniel smirked.

"I'm Jenny."

"Abbie."

"You both are exquisite. Abraham, you have great taste."

"Why don't we cut to the chase, what do you really want?"

Daniel motioned for them to sit down. Abbie and Jenny sat on either side of him. Jenny had noticed how awkwardly Abbie had walked and smirked.

"I couldn't help but notice your ring."

"This old thing?"

Daniel grinned. "I like you Abraham. I think we could be good friends."

"From where I'm sitting, I'm the only one with something lucrative to offer."

"You have a point."

Suddenly Jenny gasped and to her shock, she straddled Abraham and started to unbutton her blouse.

Gabriel smirked.

"What have you done to her?" Abraham asked as he glared at the man.

"I gave her what she most wanted and tonight, it's you."

Abraham, grabbed Jenny's hands as a tear rolled down her face. "I don't need your help for one, and I will not force a lady to do something that she doesn't want to do," he said angrily.

Gabriel waved his hand and Jenny gasped and tried to re-button her shirt but her hands were shaking. Abraham did it for her and when he was finished, she slid to the side.

"If you change your mind…."

"I won't." Abraham stood up. "Let's go."

"Wait, I'm sorry if my friend offended you. I am Sophie," A beautiful woman with dark hair and green eyes shook his hand.

Abraham slightly smiled. "Abraham."

She nodded. "We're having a party tomorrow night. I would love it if you would attend. You can bring the ladies."

"I'll think about it."

She slipped a card into his pocket and then turned away and that is when a very jealous Tristan struck out and Abbie dangled in the air as an unseen force strangled her.

Abraham yelled, "Enough." His wrist flicked and Tristan flew across the room and slammed into a wall. Abbie was released and Abraham caught her and then swung her up into his arms. "We're leaving now so get out of my way or this room will be a blood bath." He briefly looked at a frightened Jenny, "Do not let go of me."

She nodded and grabbed his arm as he strode from the room. The crowd dispersed as he hurried through it and made his way outside.

Ichabod muttered under his breath and got of the car and ran towards them and he took Abbie from Abraham. "What the hell happened?"

"She was attacked."

He looked down at Abbie. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I just want to go home."

Ichabod took her to the car and got her inside.

Jenny got in the car with Abraham and Frank followed them back to the cabin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jenny looked over at Abraham, "Pull over."

He did so and she motioned for his hand. He held it out and she pulled off the ring and Abraham let out a deep breath and put his head back.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

They both started to speak at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Jenny touched his arm. "It's okay. I know you don't want me like that Abraham."

"Jenny, it's not that I'm not attracted to you."

"I know. You're mourning."

"The ring scared me. It felt so powerful. I haven't felt that since I was a horseman."

Jenny looked down. "You scared me. When you said the room was going to be a blood bath, how exactly were you going to accomplish that?"

Abraham smirked. "I was going to wing it as you say."

She slightly smiled.

"Mis—Jenny, I don't want you or Abbie to come tomorrow night. It will be too dangerous."

"I trust you Abraham."

"I don't trust myself when I'm wearing that. The longer I had it on, the more arrogant I became. I don't want to do anything untoward."

"Do you think that it's a throwback to your aristocratic background? Maybe it's feeding on that cockiness."

"Maybe, we need to do more research."

Jenny closed her eyes for a long moment. Even though she knew Abraham wasn't ready, she had a taste of him earlier and she couldn't get the memories out of her head.


	17. Chapter 17 - Preparations

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and fav's! * ReadtoRelax – Thanks! * myhiggins25 – Glad you liked it!

Chapter 17 - Preparations

Ichabod carried a worn out Abbie into the cabin and laid her down. Frank followed closely behind him.

"What can I do?"

"Frank I'm fine. I just need to rest."

He threw a blanket over her.

Abbie and Crane were staring at each other intensely, so Frank went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Do you have any intimation of how badly my heart dropped when I saw Abraham carrying you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I worried you. When Abraham comes back, you need to go talk to him in private."

"Why? What happened in there?"

"Let's just say the ring I gave him to wear seems to have powers that none of us saw coming."

Crane frowned. "Alright, I'll have a word with him but right now, you are getting all my attention."

"Can we hug it out?"

He slightly smiled and then held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny and Abraham sat in the car outside the house. He started to get out and Jenny grabbed his arm. "Brom, are you sure that your alright?"

"Brom?"

She smiled. "Do you mind? I have a thing with nicknames and Ichabod won't let me call him Ichy."

Abraham grinned. "It's fine. I've been called that before and yes, I'm okay."

They got out and went into the house. Ichabod had walked Abbie into the bedroom.

"I'm going to go take a shower and wipe this makeup off."

Abraham sat down at the table and a minute later, Ichabod joined him.

"What happened with the ring?"

Frank grabbed a few glasses and then poured some cognac into them.

"I turned it a few times and suddenly, I received a jolt. It made me feel more brash at first, but the longer I wore it, the more powerful I felt."

Ichabod raised his glass and the burning liquid slid down his throat. He grimaced and put it back down. "Go on."

"I believe they took notice of my ring. A woman approached me and invited me and Jenny to a back room. They were watching us dance and then the leader, Daniel, kicked everyone out. At one point, another man named Gabriel forced Jenny upon me, but I stopped him. A woman revealed herself and apologized, inviting me to a party they are having tonight." It was already after midnight.

"How did Abbie get hurt?"

"Tristan. He was mad because I claimed Abbie when she walked into the room with him."

Ichabod's eyebrow shot up and Abraham grinned.

"I swear I did nothing untoward."

"So, they want you to attend a party?" Frank asked.

"Yes. They said I could bring Abbie and Jenny."

They looked at each other.

"We need to understand more about this ring," Ichabod said before going to retrieve a book. "It looks oddly familiar."

"Do you think the ring is possessing you?" Frank asked.

"Not like you think. In a way, it seemed to bring out my less attractive traits."

"So you're an asshole?" Frank asked grinning.

Abraham shrugged. "Apparently."

Ichabod looked over him for a minute and shook his head. Abraham used to be very arrogant. He definitely liked the more mellow man he had become. "Ah, here it is."

Frank and Abraham walked over to him.

"It appears that it is the Seal of Solomon." Ichabod pushed the book towards them so they could see the picture.

"And it's main purpose?" Brom asked.

"It can exorcize a demon or command it to do your will."

Frank was shocked. "We could have used that a while back."

"No one knows the total power the ring possesses, but it appears that it can also allow you to communicate with animals."

Frank made a face. "Why would Solomon need that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ichabod said.

"So, we also know it turns you into an arrogant asshole. Did anything else happen?" Frank asked.

Brom thought for a moment. "Actually, I was able to move my hand and Tristan went flying."

"Nice," Frank said.

"So, do you think you should go tonight?"

"It could be a way to force a tete a tete with Balak," Brom said.

"They are going to want to procure the ring," Ichabod said.

"True, but they do not have enough power to pilfer it and frankly, I get the feeling they just want Balak gone. If we can rid ourselves of him, Balaam will have to find someone else to do his bidding."

"I'm not sure about taking Abbie and Jenny. They could be used as leverage."

"Going in alone isn't a good idea either. Balak is strong," Frank said.

Jenny walked towards them and Frank grabbed a glass and poured her some cognac.

"Thanks. Look, Frank is right. He shouldn't go alone. I'll go. He'll protect me."

"Thank you for having faith in me Jenny, but there will be a lot going on and then there is Tristan."

Abbie was leaning in the doorway listening. "We could do a binding spell on him so that he could not do any harm. I want in."

Ichabod made a tortured noise and Abbie held up her hand.

"Look, he caught me off guard but after seeing what they are capable of, I think we'll be okay. Katrina left us with some protection amulets. We'll wear them and do the spell on Tristan and we'll be fine. We all know the risks here. This is important."

"I just wish I could go with you," Ichabod said.

"You'll be nearby in case something goes wrong."

Frank nodded. They would be. They couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

"We'll do the binding spell tomorrow."

"Will he be able to tell?" Brom asked.

"He might feel a little tingly but that's about it. He won't be able to trace its origins," Abbie explained.

"You're really tapping into your witchy powers," Brom said.

Abbie slightly smiled. "I kind of like it. It's empowering. I'm going to bed for real this time. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow to prepare."

"Goodnight," Frank said.

"Later sis."

Ichabod got up and followed her into the bedroom.

"You worry too much."

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I can't help it. You are my other half. I survived Katrina's betrayal and death. I don't think I'd survive losing you. When nothing else makes sense and our tasks seem insurmountable, you are my compass—my home. I think I knew our connection would be strong the moment we met."

She closed her eyes. "I feel the same way. There was just something about you that made me want to protect you."

"You did risk a lot for me and I will be eternally grateful."

"Get ready for bed. I have trouble sleeping without you."

He slightly smiled, now understanding why she had gotten up. It pleased him that he could provide her comfort and prayed that the protection amulet would keep her safe in his absence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The day was busy. Jenny and Abbie used a binding spell from Grace's journal. They weren't as powerful as Katrina yet, but as their confidence grew, their powers would grow.

Frank and Ichabod made Abraham put on the ring.

"You need to get used to it and we need to test out what you can and cannot do," Frank said.

"Let's go outside," Ichabod suggested.

Abraham strode outside. The way the ring made him feel was addictive and heady. He felt like he could conquer the world.

Frank handed them fencing swords. "Have at it."

He watched as they battled back and forth.

"Come on Ichabod. I know you have more swagger than this," Abraham said grinning.

"Your head is so big, I should have no problem loping it off."

"You can't defeat me old man. I have swagger."

Ichabod rolled his eyes and pressed forward. "So glad that you learned to use it in a sentence."

"This is boring. I think I'll rest."

Ichabod gasped as Abraham stepped back and the sword kept moving in the air.

Abraham laughed. "Perhaps I'll go make some tea and call upon you later."

Frank chuckled.

"Alright, you've made your point," Ichabod said still battling.

The sword fell to the ground.

"Impressive," Abbie said walking up to them.

"Did you expect anything less?" Abraham asked.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "So, the binding spell is done. I have on a protection amulet. Have at me."

Ichabod frowned. "Abbie."

"Trust the process Crane."

Abraham looked over at the woodpile and tried to concentrate. He wasn't completely sure how it worked. A few seconds later, he levitated one and then cast it about twenty feet away. Turning back towards Abbie, he closed his eyes for a minute and then his hand darted out and he tried to lift her. "I can feel that something is blocking me."

"Try harder," Abbie said.

He decided to tap into his anger and with doing that, he was able to lift her slightly but could move her no further.

"Feel better?" Abbie asked Ichabod who nodded.

"So, how are you going to get Balak to show up?"

"I have a feeling that they know how to summon him," Abraham said.

"If they confide in you and want to use you to get rid of him, how does it work?" Jenny asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure. That detail was left out of the book," Ichabod said.

"Maybe the ring activated in the first place because of their presence and their association with a demon," Frank said.

"That could very well be. If that is the case, then maybe the ring has a mind of its own and will do whatever it's supposed to do when Balak is summoned," Abbie said.

"That's a lot of what ifs," Frank pointed out.

"We don't really have a choice. We've been flying by the seat of our pants so far and everything has turned out okay."

They went back inside.

"They start breaking ground tomorrow," Jenny said with a smile. It is crowded with the five of them living in one cabin.

Abbie slightly smiled. "Looking forward to your own space?"

Jenny shrugged. "Yes and no. The bathroom situation will be better, but I kind of like the slumber parties."

Frank slightly smiled. "You can come sleep on our couch anytime."

Jenny smiled. She had noticed that Abraham had gone outside so she decided to check on him.

"I researched their group. Apparently, they've been quite active in Manhattan and recently moved to Sleepy Hollow," Abbie said.

"Probably on Balak's demand," Ichabod said.

"I think Sleepy Hollow is drawing them here too. There is no way in hell that so many freaky people live in the same place randomly," Frank said.

Abbie agreed. "You have a point. I need to go figure out how to hide my gun under my dress."

Ichabod almost shuddered at the visual.

"I'm going to get some weapons packed just in case you need back up," Frank said.

He left and Ichabod pulled Abbie into him. "You really shouldn't tempt me so wantonly."

She grinned. "Why not? I miss you. We need a trip to the apartment."

"Done."

"You're so easy Crane."

"Only for you my darling."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny walked over to Abraham. "Hey,"

He turned and looked at her and then took the ring off and sat it on the picnic table. "I need a break."

She sat. "Tonight could get pretty intense."

"I might have to kiss you again." He had been fretting about it for the last fifteen minutes. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to."

She blew out a big breath. "I know you're still grieving Brom."

"I am and it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to wait."

"It's not like I have some full social calendar. I'm a big girl."

They gazed at each other for a long moment.

"I do like you very much Jenny. Never doubt that."

"Okay."

He slipped the ring back on. "Now I can go back to being a world class asshole."

She laughed. "You don't hear that sentence very often."

"I am full of surprises."

They walked back into the house and started talking strategy again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie and Jenny finished dressing and walked into the living room.

"Wow," Frank said smiling. "You ladies look beautiful."

"Quite fetching," Ichabod said only having eyes for Abbie.

"You didn't even look at me," Jenny said as she put her hands on her hips.

Ichabod grinned. "Sorry for the slight Miss Jenny, you are a vision to behold."

"Can't you just say I look hot?"

"That would be rather inappropriate given my status—"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda….," she said waving her hand.

Abraham chimed in. "No one comments on how I look."

Abbie shook her head. "You look great Rico Suave."

"What is a Rico Suave?"

Jenny laughed. "You really don't want to know." She looked up the video on her phone and played it for him.

Abraham frowned, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that and he looks like he's having conniptions the way he's writhing around."

Abbie chuckled.

"I have to agree with you old friend. And since when do men wear that type of head covering?" Ichabod asked.

"You two are so literal," Jenny said.

"Is there any other way to be?" Ichabod asked.

"Come on Fric and Frac. We need to get going," Abbie said.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be offended or take that as a compliment," Abraham said.

"Welcome to my world," Ichabod said under his breath.

They gathered their things and headed for their cars.


	18. Chapter 18 - Balak

A/N – Thanks for the comment! I really appreciate them! Work has been kicking my butt with OT. Sorry I'm late. * myhiggins25 – Stay tuned!

Chapter 18 - Balak

Abraham pulled into the driveway of the address he had been texted and parked his car.

"You sure we're in the right place?" Jenny asked.

"Yup."

There were only a few other cars.

"Watch your backs," Abbie said opening her door. They all got out and both women linked their arms with Abraham's and they walked towards the door.

It opened before they could even knock.

"Welcome," Sophie said.

"Thank you."

They walked inside and a man took their coats and they were led to the basement. Abbie wasn't sure what to think, but when they got there several people were sitting on chairs and couches. The room was lit with candles and there was a throw rug in the center.

"Welcome," Daniel said smiling, "Can I get you a drink?"

"We're good for now," Abraham said. None of them wanted to drink anything offered to them. There was too much of chance that it could be drugged.

"Have a seat," he said politely.

They sat down. Soft music permeated the air and Gabriel walked into the room and greeted them.

"It's good seeing you again and your lovely ladies. I didn't think they would return."

Jenny put her hand on Brom's leg and then looked away.

"As long as Tristan is contained, there should be no problems."

"Agreed."

He sat down. "I suppose you have figured out already that this isn't an ordinary party."

They were surprised that he'd be so forthcoming so soon.

"We're interested in something you have in your possession."

"Really?" Abraham said acting intrigued.

"Your ring."

Brom never broke eye contact. "It's not for sale."

"We figured as much. Perhaps you would like to join our clan and help us with a little endeavor."

"I prefer to work on my own, but I would be willing to listen."

"Perhaps we should speak alone," Daniel suggested.

"They are with me in every way and I trust them with my life. They are sworn to me."

Gabriel and Daniel weren't sure what to think.

"I admire your bond," Sophie said smiling. "We can work with that."

The men agreed.

Tristan walked into the room and Brom took Abbie's hand and squeezed it.

Daniel stood. "There is a demon named Balak. He has been controlling our actions and I fear that he doesn't have our best interests at heart."

"Proceed."

"Your ring could free us from his bonds."

Brom's head tilted. "And pray tell you how?"

"According to legend, it can control or banish demons. We have a theory that once Balak is in our presence, the ring will activate and you can demand what you want to happen."

"And you have a direct line to this demon?"

"Yes. We can get him here and if you are willing to help us, you can end him."

"And how can I be assured that no harm will befall any of us?"

Sophie moved forward. "We have no desire to hurt you Abraham, especially if you do this for us. In fact, we'll leave town. We never wanted to come here in the first place."

"We are also willing to pay you a nice fee," Gabriel said.

"When would this take place?"

"Midnight."

"I agree with your terms. It sounds like wicked fun," he said cockily. Everyone chuckled.

"I knew you'd come through for us. You seem like you like a good adventure."

"You have no idea," Abraham said cryptically.

"We can have a little fun before we start to prepare."

Someone turned the music back on and Sophie pulled Abraham up and started to dance with him. Tristan sat next to Abbie.

"I would like to apologize for being an asshole."

Abbie looked over at him. "I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you yet."

He smirked. "A beautiful woman always has the option to change her mind."

"Very true."

Jenny watched Brom and Sophie and despite knowing Abraham wasn't interested, it still made her want to claw the bitch's eyes out.

"Dial it down a notch," Abbie said under her breath after Tristan got up and went to the bar.

"Easy for you to say. What if that was Ichy with some goth bitch writhing against him like that?"

"I'd kick his ass and beat the shit out of her."

Jenny grinned. "So, you never told me why you were walking funny the last time we were here."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time for that conversation."

"Why not? No one is listening."

"I think it's obvious what happened."

"Is it?"

Abbie looked at her sister intently, wondering if she could trust her. She slid over closer and whispered into her ear. "If I discuss this with you and you tell anybody or make any quips to Ichabod, I will never ever speak to you again."

Jenny grinned. "This is going to be so good. Deal."

"Ichabod's finger went for the other hole."

Jenny choked on her spit. Abbie had to pat her on the back and someone handed her a bottle of water.

"I'm fine," she finally sputtered out.

Abbie chuckled. "That's what you get for asking."

"Oh, you can't stop there."

"It didn't happen in the biblical sense, but he would be up for it."

"And you're not?"

"Have you ever?" Abbie asked curiously. She was so glad Jenny had asked, because she kept thinking about it and it was nice to be able to have some girl talk.

"Once. It hurt at first, but I got into it. It's different and hard to explain." Hawley was a freak.

"He says he hasn't before, but wants to try everything with me."

"Damn, Frank was right."

Abbie frowned. She wasn't so sure she liked them talking about her relationship with Ichabod, but it was probably unavoidable. "What?"

"He said Ichabod was a freak."

Abbie busted out laughing and Jenny joined her.

Abraham walked towards them. "Jenny, will you dance with me?"

She nodded and he took her hand and led her away. Sophie took her place.

"Sisters, how very naughty," Sophie said.

Abbie didn't flinch, but it unnerved her that Sophie could tell. Clearly she was sensitive or clairvoyant. "Whatever floats your boat right?"

"You don't mind sharing?"

Abbie smirked. "Let's just say that Abraham keeps us both very pleased."

Sophie grinned. She thought Abraham was hot and would love to take a ride.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abraham leaned forward to whisper into Jenny's ear. "Care to let me in on what you two were talking about?"

She grinned. "Not on your life."

He laughed. "I was relieved to see Abbie laughing after Tristan left."

"Are you worried about us?"

"Very. You are after all sworn to me."

"You're in that cocky I'm gonna kiss you mood aren't you?"

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

He kissed along her face and then captured her lips, kissing her thoroughly.

Abbie's eye brow shot up.

"Are you jealous?" Sophie asked.

"I'm just wondering when it's my turn."

Sophie chuckled. She liked Abbie. From the little interaction, she could tell she was tough and it took balls to come to a place that she knew Tristan would be. "Maybe you should join them."

"Good idea."

Sophie watched Abbie get up and stand behind Brom and when she slid her hands up his chest, he smiled against Jenny's lips. "Please tell me that's Abbie."

"It is."

"Hopefully, she'll stay back there. If I have to kiss her, I'll have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my days."

Jenny laughed.

Abbie slipped between them but faced Jenny.

"Hello beautiful," Brom said wickedly.

She turned her head to look up at him. "Don't get any ideas."

He grinned and she turned to Jenny as Brom lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "I have to do something or they'll be suspect. I'm going to kiss your neck."

He began kissing her neck and Abbie bit her lip so she didn't overreact.

"His mouth is sinful isn't it?"

"Seriously? This is so wrong on so many levels."

Jenny mouthed, "Oh headless," and Abbie grinned.

Abraham pulled back and smiled and winked at Jenny. She blew him a kiss and pulled them back to the couch.

Sophie had gotten up and had gone to talk to her brother.

Daniel clapped his hands together. "Please go change and prepare."

Several people left the room and Sophie walked towards them. "Ladies, please follow me."

They gave Brom one last look and followed her.

"Follow me," Daniel said.

He was led into a room and given a ceremonial robe.

"I can tell that you've seen a lot of evil in your life Abraham. Maybe at one time you would have been considered the enemy."

"Is that important?"

"No. In fact, I think it will help you. Balak is crafty. He might try to hurt the ladies. Are you sure you want them here?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"You won't have time to rescue them. His energy will be a lot to bear, especially when he realizes what we are up to."

"Understood."

They went back to the room and soon the ladies entered dressed in robes, their heads covered with a hood. The rug had been removed revealing a pentagram. The air seemed to change. It felt much thicker and as Daniel began to summon Balak, the room practically swirled with evil. After a couple of minutes and a drop of blood in the center of the pentagram, Balak rose from below and hovered for a moment before his soles hit the floor. He was dressed in a suit and was rather handsome.

He looked around the room and smirked. "You've brought me gifts."

The hoods of Abraham, Abbie, and Jenny flew backwards, sliding off their heads, revealing their faces.

"Well, well. Where are the rest of you?"

None of them answered.

"I wasn't expecting company, but I am rather intrigued."

"We came to give you a warning. Your days are numbered," Abbie said.

Balak fixated on her. "You are stunning, witness. You were made for sin. I'm hoping that you will consider the dark side."

Abbie shot him a look and Balak laughed.

"Fiesty. I'll look forward to ripping your spirit right out of you."

He looked at Jenny and dismissed her and then turned to Abraham and smiled. "Headless, I'm sure you miss being among the undead. You were truly a wonderful thing to behold in the beginning. Your obsessive love for Katrina sullied your bad reputation. I can give you back your power. All you have to do is bow to me."

Abraham smirked. "Your arrogance will be your downfall."

Balak's grinned turned into a frown. "The only one going down in this room, is you three."

Sophie, Daniel, and Gabriel watched in horror as Balak began to morph into his true self. He had never appeared before them like that and they realized this was getting out of control.

Abraham waited for him to fully change and removed his hand from his sleeve and pointed to Balak. "Dance bitch."

Balak's eyes grew wide as the green light came out of the ring and enveloped him. He had no control over his body. It began to move and some of the people in the room laughed which infuriated him more. "How did you get that ring?"

"That is not your concern."

Suddenly, more demons erupted into the room and the ring was wielding so much power that Abraham dropped to his knees, unable to control it. Several people were being attacked and were trying to fend them off.

"Tell Balaam we're coming for him. You are no longer welcome in this realm. Destroy them!" Abraham yelled. The ring's power surged and Abraham crumbled to the floor with his hand still raised in the air. The sounds being omitted were tortuous and everyone covered their ears as the demons began to shriek and then burst into thin air. Balak's demise shook the room. Abraham's arm dropped and Jenny crawled towards him. "Brom," she said shaking him.

Sophie leaned down and took his pulse. "He's still alive but weak. You're going to have to trust us."

Jenny nodded. They didn't have a choice.

Two of the men carried Abraham upstairs to a room and laid him down on a bed that was in the center of the room. Abbie was tempted to remove the ring but she was scared that they'd try to take it.

"Remove his shirt."

The men moved forward and Jenny and Abbie stepped back. They quickly ridded Brom of his shirt and put it on a chair.

Sophie stepped forward and dipped her hand into a jar and then drew a sigel on his chest. "It is a symbol that will rid him of any ill effects. Join us," she said turning to them. Her clan had joined hands forming a circle. Jenny and Abbie merged into the circle and then Sophie closed her eyes and the women felt a surge go through their hands. "Repeat after me." She started to speak some Latin in cadence. Jenny and Abbie repeated her words as did the rest of the group. As they continued, Abraham's body began to jolt. The louder they got, the more pain and agony Abraham seemed to be in.

"You're hurting him," Jenny yelled.

Daniel whispered in her ear. "We're helping him Jenny. It's okay."

She had no other choice but to trust them.

After a long moment, Abraham yelled loudly and then collapsed back as his chest heaved and Sophie stopped. "It is done."

They broke the circle and Jenny ran to him and touched his face. "Brom, talk to me."

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her. "Tired."

She smiled. "Want to go home?"

He nodded.

Jenny looked over at Sophie. "Can we leave here?"

"Yes, but we would like to talk to you two first."

Everyone else left the room.

"You are a witness?" she asked Abbie.

"Yes."

Sophie slightly smiled. "How very interesting. I have a parting gift." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a flat jewelry box from a drawer, and then took out two amulets. "I noticed your protection amulets shattered when the demons were banished."

Abbie looked down in a panic and saw she was right.

"Allow me to replace them. I'm afraid the same rules apply. They are only for a one-time use. However, something tells me that they will be invaluable in the near future."

Abbie slightly smiled. "Thank you Sophie."

"It's but a small token of our gratitude for freeing us."

"Are you still leaving?"

Daniel stepped forward. "Yes. We'll leave in the morning."

"Does he need any special care?" Jenny asked.

"No, just rest," Sophie said.

Tristan and another man came in with a patient medical transport and laid it on the bed and then put Brom's shirt back on him. His coat was laid over top of him and then they hoisted him onto it.

The ladies were helped into their coats.

"Take him to the car," Sophie instructed.

They lifted him up and everyone followed them outside. When they got to the car, they carefully slid him into the backseat. Jenny retrieved the keys from his pocket.

"I'll drive," Abbie said. Jenny was still a little shaky.

Daniel handed her a bag.

"What's this?"

"What we promised. Take care and good luck on your journey," Sophie said before hugging her.

"Thank you," Abbie said softly.

"If you're ever in Manhattan and need help, look us up," she called out as they walked away.

Abbie slid into the car and started the engine, only letting it warm up for a couple of seconds before she backed up and drove down the driveway. She was relieved to get out of there. As she turned onto the street, she took one more look at the house before pressing on the accelerator hard.


	19. Chapter 19 - Recovery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Read to Relax.-Thanks! Glad you like them! * myhiggins25 – Thank you! Glad you liked it!

Chapter 19 - Recovery

Frank and Ichabod looked at each other for a split second and then Frank turned on the car and raced after them. Abbie was driving like a bat out hell which meant something was seriously wrong.

"Where are they going?" Ichabod asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Something is definitely amiss. I don't see Abraham and Jenny is in the backseat."

Frank called Abbie hoping she'd pick up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you going?"

"The apartment."

Ichabod frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's the closest. Abraham did great, but it took a lot out of him and we ended having to do some weird healing ritual."

Ichabod knew that the apartment was protected but he still preferred the extra protection that the cabin provided.

"Meet you there."

She ended the call and looked in her rear view mirror. Jenny was talking to Abraham softly but he still hadn't awakened. She stepped on the gas again and continued on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod dragged Abraham out of the car. Thankfully, they had left the transport under him so at least it would be easier getting him upstairs. It was a little awkward at first, but finally Frank was able to grab the other end and they carried him inside.

Abbie opened the door and turned the heater up as the guys got Brom settled in the bedroom.

Ichabod rushed back to her and looked her over. "You're amulet is gone."

"It shattered when Abraham banished Balak and a few other demons."

Ichabod crushed her against his chest. After a minute, Abbie let out a growl. "Crane, I can't breathe."

He pulled back with a smirk on his face. "Sorry."

Frank chuckled. "I'll stay here with them. You two go home."

"Are you sure?" Abbie asked.

Frank put his gun on the table. "Positive."

"We'll take Abraham's car."

Ichabod grabbed her hand and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod picked up the bag on the floor and opened it up. "What's this?"

"He said it's what they owed us."

He unwrapped a medium size satchel and was stunned to see a book and a stack of money. "Wow. There is quite a lot of currency in here."

"What's the book?"

"It's appears to be a spell book." He ran his hand over the cover. It was worn and clearly well used. He slowly opened it while Abbie continued to focus on the road. "To Abbie, I think you will need this in your fight. Use it well." Ichabod frowned. "I think it's blood magic." He had seen the markings before.

Abbie was surprised at first, but the more she thought about Sophie it made sense. "Sometimes, you have to be willing to fight dirty. We might not use it regularly, but she gave it to me for a reason."

"Do you trust her?"

"Strangely enough, yes." Sophie might end up being a good ally. Grace had told her that there would be people that stepped forward to help them. They could use some people on their side.

"Then we'll put it away for safe keeping. We wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

Abbie agreed. Usually, it was used for curses, to strengthen a spell, or blood binds. Ichabod knew all too well the consequences of blood binds from when he was bound to Headless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny laid next to Abraham who was passed out. She was worried. Looking down at his hand she realized he still had it on. "Abraham."

He didn't answer.

She yelled louder and Frank opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

"He still has the ring on."

"You think it will hurt him?"

Jenny shrugged. "We really don't know."

"Don't try to take it off. It may have repercussions."

"Okay."

Frank left and Jenny tried to fall asleep but it was difficult. Brom was stirring in his sleep and she knew it would probably be a sleepless night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie and Ichabod went into the cabin. The comfort of being home surrounded them and they both visibly relaxed.

"It's weird being in here alone."

Ichabod nodded. "Are you tired?"

"I'm still a little wound up actually. Why?"

"Come sit with me."

She took off her coat and sat next to him on the couch and immediately, he swept her up into his arms.

"I missed you."

She smiled. It felt nice to just be held. "That ring really could be an asset if Abraham is willing to use it from time to time."

"Well at least now he knows what to expect."

"True. He and Jenny are getting closer."

Ichabod looked down at her. "Are you worried?"

"A little. He's still getting over Katrina. She's been hurt enough."

"I don't think that is his intention. Abraham is honorable again." Ichabod kissed her forehead and then stood up and carried her to the bedroom and then placed her on the bed. He started to remove his clothes and she did the same. Abbie laid on the covers, longing to feel his touch and Ichabod did not disappoint. "You are so beautiful Abigail," he said as his lips skipped down her body. "I love everything about you." His tongue flicked against her skin making Abbie shiver. His tongue swirled around her nipple before he sucked it in as he tweaked the other one. Abbie ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed his way over to the other one. "You are perfection," he said before nipping her and then sucking. Abbie moaned her approval and whimpered when he left her breast and started kissing his way down her belly; dipping his tongue into her belly button before making his way down further. He smirked as he looked at her curly mound. "And you are so delectable," he said as he pushed his finger inside her. Pulling it out, he sucked it into his mouth and Abbie moaned again. Before she could speak, he dove in between her legs, taking her breath way. Stabbing his tongue in between her folds, he entered her over and over as she clutched the sheets and panted loudly. His finger tapped a beat on her clit, making her whimper and thrash her head. "Ichabod," she cried out almost in pain the pleasure was so great. "Come for me Abbie," he said before diving in again. She was so close. He slid his finger into her wetness and then Abbie felt him at her other entrance and she gasped as he slid his finger inside and began to match the rhythm of his tongue. "Oh God…Ichabod….Uh…," she yelled as she fell apart. Ichabod lapped up all she had to give and then kissed his way up her body. He was incredibly hard and he kissed her with abandon. "Do you want me to fuck you Abbie?"

"Yes. Please Crane. Fuck me," She didn't care that she sounded desperate. She needed all of him now.

He entered her swiftly and she smothered his cock. It took his breath away and he had to still himself for a moment. "You were made for me Abbie," he whispered before pulling back and slamming forward again. He used long strokes, slowing his movements so she could feel all of him. Abbie swore, wanting him to go faster but Ichabod maintained his rhythm. Abbie was moaning loudly, overwhelmed with his torturous speed. He swiveled his hips, changing his angle which made him brush against her g-spot.

"Right there, Oh God…," she yelled.

Ichabod went slightly faster. And when she yelled his name and shattered again, he began to piston, increasing her pleasure and Abbie was almost sobbing as she gushed over his thick cock. Her muscles were fluttering against it as they clenched, forcing Ichabod over the edge. "Abigail," he yelled as he spurted and jerked inside of her. It seemed like it was endless and finally, he collapsed on top of her and Abbie ran her hands down his back, making him shudder.

"Dear God woman, making love you to is beyond anything I could ever imagine. I never want to be inside anyone but you."

Abbie grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. Face it Crane, I bring out your bad boy side."

Ichabod smiled. "That you do."

"I love making love to you too. The way you make me feel—there are no words."

He kissed her and then pulled out. "Shower?"

She nodded and he pulled her up and they went into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny woke up and was surprised to find herself in Abraham's arms. His eyes were open and he seemed to be deep in thought. "Brom?"

"I'm okay."

"You should take off the ring."

He reached for it and pulled it off and then place it on the table. Closing his eyes, he waited until he felt normal before speaking. "It's still dark."

"It's early still. Did you sleep okay?"

"Not really. I kept having dreams about what happened. And then—maybe I shouldn't say anything," he said shutting down.

"You can talk to me. I won't judge you."

"I know. I just don't know how you feel about me talking about Katrina."

"I'm your friend. It's okay." It didn't really bother her. In fact, she liked to know what was going on in his head.

"I kept mulling over what Balak said about my obsession with Katrina. I feel like I really didn't know her when I was courting her. She cared for me, but it wasn't love and if I were honest with myself, she was really just a prize I thought I was entitled too. I loved her but not in a profound way like how she had felt towards Ichabod. Maybe that was why I was so angry and hurt because she couldn't love me in that sense. I felt like she was stolen from me when truly, I never had her. When we were together towards the end, I do believe she felt love for me, but deep down, I still didn't thoroughly trust it. I didn't want to be her second choice," he said sadly.

"I understand." Jenny was surprised that Abraham was showing his vulnerability. A tear ran down his face and he turned onto his side so he could look into her eyes.

"I never want you to feel like that. You already mean so much to me. It's because of you that I wanted to be totally forthcoming with myself about Katrina. She was not my great love. I just need a little more time to sort through my thoughts and let her go."

"I'm glad that you're trying to heal Brom. I'm not going anywhere so take all the time that you need."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and they cuddled and fell asleep again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie and Crane walked into the apartment to find Frank cooking breakfast.

"Hope you guys are hungry. Bacon and waffles coming up."

Abbie smiled. "Sounds really good. We bought coffee."

"Good. I need some."

Ichabod placed the carrier on the counter.

"Are they still asleep?"

"No. I think they are getting ready. It was quiet. They woke up earlier and went back to sleep."

Abbie nodded.

Jenny walked out of the bedroom and smiled when she sniffed the air. "I'm starving."

She sat at the table with Crane and Abbie and sipped at her coffee.

"How is he doing?" Abbie asked.

"Very reflective, but I think he's okay."

Abraham walked into the room after putting the ring in his pocket. He was scared to let it out of his sight. "Good morning."

Ichabod smiled. "You look refreshed."

"I feel a lot better, thanks."

Abbie handed him some coffee and Brom thanked her and took a big gulp.

Frank put the bacon on the table and a stack of waffles and all talking ceased as they dug in.

"That was so good," Jenny said dropping her fork and sitting back in her chair.

"It definitely hit the spot," Brom said.

Jenny and Ichabod volunteered to clean up while the rest chatted.

"Where is the ring?" Abbie asked.

"In my pocket, I don't trust leaving it lying around."

"I agree. When we get back to the cabin, we should lock it up," Frank added.

"Abraham, do you feel the need to wear it?" Ichabod asked.

"Not in the way you imply, although I do feel a need to protect it."

Abbie put her coffee down. "What were you feeling during the healing?"

Abraham let out a long breath. "A separation of sorts. It wasn't unlike separating from the horseman. Any evil that touched me was being ripped away and it was excruciating. The moment it was gone, all I felt was profound relief."

"It was intense watching it," Abbie said.

There was a knock on the door and Abbie was shocked when she saw Andy.

"Can you come into the hallway?"

Ichabod was by her side the moment he heard his voice. "Not without me."

Andy nodded.

They moved into the hallway as Frank got up and stood next to the door, armed just in case.

"Let me guess, Balaam is angry."

Andy's face contorted for a moment. "You have no idea what you did. He will not let this go unpunished."

"Then we'll be prepared."

"He's coming for you Abbie. He wants to end this."

"There will always be someone coming for us. We'll fight him with everything we've got."

"You'll need it. Trust no one. He will try to use people against you, possessing them," Andy sucked in a breath and his eyes glowed for a moment. "If I come to you again, kill me. It won't be out of friendship. He wants to use me. You'll be putting me out of my misery. Don't give it a second thought."

Abbie sighed. "I won't. Thank you for the warning." While she missed Andy in his human form, she couldn't allow that to overshadow what he had become.

"Take care of yourself Abbie."

He walked away and they went back inside.

"Well, there goes our inside track," Abbie said.

"Honestly, he gives me the creeps. I'm not sad to see him go," Ichabod said.

Frank nodded."I agree."

"Abbie you're always attracting the freaks," Jenny said.

Ichabod gave her a strange look, not comprehending her inference, and Abbie grinned.

"I'm staying out of this conversation," Frank said grabbing his keys.

"Wus," Jenny said grinning.

"Are you following any of this?" Abraham whispered to Ichabod.

"Just nod your head and smile,"

Abraham did and Ichabod laughed. "Try losing that demented look in your eyes."

Abraham chuckled. "Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20 – On Edge

A/N – Thank you for the comments! I appreciate you taking the time. It's kind of a bummer when you write and no one responds but I can tell people are reading it so will continue. * myhiggins25 – Thanks! Some interesting Andy stuff to come. * ReadtoRelax – I love Andy so if I have to kill him it will suck lol.

Chapter 20 – On Edge

Two Months Later

For the last two months the team prepared for battle. The cabins were built and Jenny and Abbie immersed themselves in magic—when the team wasn't running around town putting out supernatural fires. The amount of calls had doubled and they knew something was going on. Balaam was gearing up for something big.

They sat in the archives doing research. "I've been looking for a way to save Andy," Abbie said as she flipped through some pictures.

Ichabod frowned as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Abbie, you know that what has been done to him is irreversible."

"His body has reverted back after Moloch was banished and Henry touched him."

"But he still sold his soul."

"Maybe it's kind of like how Katrina was in purgatory."

Jenny looked up. "You're really reaching there sis."

"Is it bad that I hate seeing him suffer?"

"Andy has chosen sides. He is where he is because he aligned with a monster," Ichabod said angrily.

"First, I don't like your tone. Second, how many times did you want to save Henry or Katrina at all costs?"

Ichabod looked away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"They were my family Lieutenant."

He hadn't called her that in a long time and it almost seemed impersonal to Abbie and she felt slighted.

Frank cleared his throat. "We all need to calm down. Abbie, I truly think that your time would be better spent trying to anticipate Balaam's next move. We are swamped trying to handle the overwhelming amount of calls we have been getting. He's doing that on purpose so that we'll be distracted. Crane is right. Andy made his choice."

Abbie wasn't trying to hear that, but she let it go. Jenny, however, could tell that her sister's quest was far from over. She was stubborn and once she got something in her mind, she wouldn't back down. Considering the icy wall that had gone up between Crane and Abbie, she was glad that she had her own cabin.

Ichabod closed his eyes for a second to calm himself. "I'm sorry I got angry."

"You're entitled to your own opinion. I'm going to go get some coffee," Abbie said walking out of the room.

"Ouch," Jenny said quietly.

Frank gave her a look to behave and she left the room to find Abbie. "Look, I feel the same way about Andy, he's a loose cannon. For the most part, he's been our ally, but that whole alien look I heard about was probably a result of him promising to serve Moloch."

"It was quite disturbing to say the least."

"It's just that Andy means something to Abbie and it's hard for her to accept what he has become."

"He tried to kill her in that tomb. I cannot let him hurt her again," Ichabod said emotionally.

"And I won't either, but you cannot yell at her. It will make her act the completely opposite way you want her to. Talk to her. Find out where her head is at because there is no way in hell that she is going to give this up," Frank said.

Ichabod was exasperated. He didn't know if he had it in him to let this go, not when Abbie's life could be at stake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny walked into the break room. "Need to talk?"

Abbie sighed. "No, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Abbie glared at her sister. "Look, I get no one gives a shit about saving Andy and I get why. I just don't want to be in a position where I have to kill him. I will if I have to, but suppose there is another way?"

"Another way to what exactly? He is not human anymore. If he is in that realm, then they will use him because he sold his soul. No one twisted his arm. The only good thing inside Andy is his love slash obsession for you. If not, he would kill you without hesitation. Even if you manage to free him, what do you think will happen? The next Moloch will just use him again. It seems like Andy is ready to get off the ride. Suppose he hates you for saving him?"

"He won't."

"You are taking away his choice," Jenny said firmly.

"What if it was Hawley?"

Jenny looked at her like she was crazy. "They are not equals. I slept with Hawley. We had a thing."

"Maybe I am stupid, but I'm so tired of losing people. We have all been hurt so badly."

"Abbie, if you do this it will give Andy some weird kind of hope. You can't just string him along and use him for your bidding to warn you or whatever."

"That isn't what I was thinking."

"But it is what would happen and who knows what consequences that could have for him. Don't throw away your relationship with Crane or stray from your true purpose. Think about it Abs. I love you and I really don't want to see you get hurt. See Andy for who he really is and not what you wish he could be."

Jenny walked away and Abbie gripped the counter. She knew Jenny was right, but she still had a problem just giving up on Brooks. He was a tortured soul. She wasn't sure that she could let it go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank had left with Jenny to run an errand and Abraham was in the corner sleeping.

Ichabod watched Abbie walk towards him. "I'm sorry if I upset you Abbie. I can assure you that my only motives were your safety."

Abbie looked away. "I know Crane. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"This is our first fight as a couple."

Abbie fought a losing battle to not smirk as Ichabod pulled her into his arms. "Maybe I should teach you all about makeup sex."

Ichabod grinned. "That sounds rather tempting."

Abbie smiled and kissed him. "Later."

"I'll hold you to that my darling."

Abraham smirked and then stretched.

Abbie looked over at him. "I'm going to go check and see if we got any calls."

Ichabod gave her a quick peck.

"I find your devotion to Abbie quite amusing," Abraham said after she left.

Ichabod shot him a look.

"Now, now, don't get defensive. You are quite taken with her and I think she suits you very well."

"Are you wearing the ring?"

Abraham laughed. "I can assure you that I am completely ringless at the moment."

"Have you decided to court Jenny?"

"We have our first date tonight."

Ichabod smile. "Pray tell where are you taking her?"

"She wants to see a movie."

"Is it a chick film?"

Abraham frowned. "What in world is that?"

Ichabod chuckled. "It's slang for a movie that is overly romantic and weepy."

"We're seeing a zombie movie."

"Leave it to Jenny."

Abraham was growing quite fond of Jenny. She was fun, witty, and could kiss like no other.

Ichabod smiled at his friend. Unlike himself, Abraham had taken to his new haircut and wearing modern clothes. It fit him well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank parked the car and they got out. "So, what's up with you and headless?"

Jenny grinned. "When he doesn't come home tonight, then you'll know."

"On the first date?"

Jenny shrugged. "Are you calling me a ho?"

"If the shoe fits…"

Jenny's mouth dropped open and Frank laughed loudly.

"You know I'm just teasing you. If headless does it for you, then who am I to argue?"

Jenny smiled. "He gets me. He's fun and doesn't take himself too seriously."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"And his abs are to die for not to mention his swordplay."

"Now that's TMI."

They both laughed and walked back to the archives.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie walked up to a house with her gun drawn. A 911 call had come in about some weird screams coming from a house. She and another officer responded.

"You stay here. I'll circle around the back."

Abbie nodded. They had no idea what they were walking into and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She felt a movement to her left and pointed the gun in that direction. Andy was standing in front of her.

"Don't go in there Abbie. I'm begging you. It's a trap."

"What are you doing here Andy?"

"What I'm always doing. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What's in there?"

"It's a demon cryptid."

She frowned. "That's really not narrowing it down for me." Any animal like being or plant that has no scientific proof of its existence could fall into that category. The Jersey Devil came to mind or hell even the Yeti fit the bill.

"You don't want any part of it."

"How do I kill it Andy?"

He looked away for a second and then back at her, his black eyes dull and lifeless. "You don't. It kills you."

A loud screeching noise echoed inside of the house, almost driving her to her knees and the next thing she knew, Andy was gone. She pulled out her phone with her gun still raised in her other hand. "Crane,"

Ichabod stood up. "Abbie?"

"I need to know how to kill a demon cryptid."

"A demon cryptid?"

Jenny cursed under her breath and grabbed the phone. "Abbie, get the hell out of there now."

"I can't just walk away."

"Abbie, I'm not kidding. You can't beat it on your own. We'll go back later tonight armed. Please Abbie."

She heard five gunshots and then saw Officer Jones run towards her with a look of fear in her eyes that she was really tired of seeing.

"Run," he yelled.

The call was dropped and Abbie turned and ran for the car. It was down the driveway further and she was cursing herself for parking so far away.

"Go, go, go…" Herb yelled.

She clutched her phone while she ran and tried to dial any number she had on speed dial. Herb was now gaining on her and then she heard him scream. It was a blood curdling agonizing scream; one she would never forget. She didn't even look back. Shooting the thing would probably just piss it off more. When she got to the car, she turned around and there was nothing there. Herb was gone and so was the cryptid. Jumping into the car she started it and sped away and put her phone to her ear but there was no sound, so she ended the call and redialed.

"Abbie?" Frank asked. They had all been scared when they heard the gunshots.

"It got Herb. Should I call it in?"

"If you do, we won't get near the house any time soon. We'll regroup and go out there tonight. Go back to the cabin now and don't leave. You'll be safe there."

"Okay." That was one trip she really wasn't looking forward too. Whatever it was happened to be big and very pissed off. Pushing down on the gas, she went faster. She wasn't going to feel safe until she got onto protected ground.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie went into the cabin and sat down at the table. Her heart was still beating fast. She had just made it out of there alive. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and did a shot. The alcohol burned its way down her throat. It stung but she needed to calm her nerves.

About ten minutes later, the door burst open and she drew her gun and pointed.

"It's us," Jenny said running towards her.

Abbie put her gun away right before Jenny crashed into her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're shaking."

Ichabod was next and hugged her tightly, his touch gently soothing her frazzled nerves.

They all sat down.

"What happened Abbie?" Frank asked.

"I approached the house with Officer Jones. He suggested that he do a walk around so I agreed and stayed put. I could hear something big moving around inside the house. Andy showed up." She could feel Ichabod tense. "He warned me not to go inside. I didn't want to listen to him. He begged me and told that it would kill me if I went in there. I hesitated and then the thing let out a horrible screeching sound. Andy was gone and Herb fired some shots and then was running towards me and told me to run, so I took off. The car was parked further back down the driveway so we didn't alert it to our presence. I felt like I was running forever. I could hear him breathing behind me, sucking in air and almost whimpering, and then he screamed out in pain and I just kept going. I didn't look back. Maybe I'm a coward. Maybe that's what it wanted me to do."

"If you had turned around and engaged it, the outcome could have been far worse," Ichabod said. He could tell by the look on her face that she had come really close to dying.

"We have no idea what we'll find in that house," Abraham said.

"I know. We have a lot of research to do," Abbie said. She looked up and saw the disappointment in her sister's eyes. Their responsibilities were never finished. Sometimes, they had to sacrifice their personal time to get the job done and tonight would be one of those nights.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny got up and took a break and went outside. Reading about the Cryptids were giving her the creeps. The pictures were nightmarish.

"Go to her," Abbie said looking over at Abraham.

He put down the spell book he was perusing and went outside. It took a minute, but he located her sitting at a picnic table. "Jenny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed a break. The cryptids were messing with my brainwaves."

Abraham agreed. "They are rather disgusting," he said sitting next to her.

"It could get bad out there tonight."

"I know. I was thinking that maybe I could use the ring to banish it. It supposedly works with animals and of course demons."

"I think you can only talk to them, but who knows since Andy categorized it as a demon. It could work." There was just so much unknown in the supernatural realm.

He sat quietly for a moment and then reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about tonight. I was quite looking forward to our date."

"Me too."

He leaned over and kissed her and then abruptly pulled back.

She made a face. "What? Do I offend?"

He looked at her quizzically not understanding what she meant. "I've got it."

He jumped up and she ran after him and when he threw open the door, everyone at the table jumped.

"Dammit Abraham. You scared the shit out of me," Abbie said holding her hand over her heart.

"My apologies. Jenny said something outside and I've got an idea. What if we try to use frequencies to disable it long enough to banish it?"

Abbie looked at him like he was crazy.

"I know it sounds weird but the screeching is how it communicates. It's probably part animal and there are frequencies or sound patterns that drive animals crazy."

"Kind of like a dog with a fire alarm," Frank said. "Psychological demon warfare. I like it."

"Exactly. The screeching is probably how it calls to other creatures similar in nature." Ichabod stood up. "That might not be a bad idea. If only we had a clip of it, we could analyze the sound wave and try to come up with some frequencies that would be rather displeasing."

Abbie slowly smiled. "We just might. When I dialed the phone while I was running, it did connect to someone. Let me check my call log."

They waited and then Abbie smirked and ran over to the counter and played the answering machine. You can tell it was mayhem and then several shrieks are heard.

"We need to get that into a computer. Play it again and I'll record it on my phone and then send it to my email." Frank said.

Ichabod was quiet as he thought. "Is it possible that the reason it disappeared was because you crossed some kind of magical boundary?"

Abbie was stumped for a moment. "It could be. It was so fast and this thing was big. I don't think it could have moved that quickly unless it could dissipate."

"So, you can only see it once you past a line. We're going to need magic to combat this thing," Abraham said.

Abbie nodded. "Let me phone a friend."

She got up and dialed her phone. "Sophie?"

Sophie smiled. "Well hello Abbie. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"We have a big problem."

"Go ahead."

"Demon Cryptid."

Sophie held her breath for a moment. "Let me put you on speaker." She covered the phone with her hand to get the others to quiet and explained the situation.

Abbie told them what happened and their theories.

Daniel spoke first. "I think the frequency idea is a good way to disable it. I'm afraid if there is a boundary like you have described, then the creature will be protected. You'll need to break that down first before you can do it any harm."

"What do you suggest?"

Gabriel smirked. "You need a coven of sorts and we happen to be available." This was uncharted territory for them and they were definitely up for a creepy challenge.

"So you'll help us?" Abbie asked.

"Definitely. We can be there in two hours. Why don't you meet us where we held the party? It's still vacant and protected."

How she knew that, Abbie didn't know. "Okay." She ended the call. "They'll be here in two hours."

"You sure we can trust them?" Frank asked.

"Pretty sure. We really don't have a choice. Jenny and I just don't have the magical experience. Between all of us, I think we can come up with a viable solution," Abbie said. She really hoped that was true because they needed to stop this cryptid before more showed up.


	21. Chapter 21 – Coming Together

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Myhiggins25 – Jenny was joking about the nookie. Lol. Re; the cryptids. I came up with that and was researching right before I went to bed (bad mistake). I totally creeped myself lol. * Phoenix615 – Thank you! Re; the officer. Remember, they are only putting off reporting it until later that night. Frank is chief of police, so he's in a great position to delay that info. They don't even have a body at this point. Sorry but tension will come but if it makes them stronger as a couple, it's all good. Fights will happen. It will not be drawn out like the show. You'll just have to trust me.

Chapter 21 – Coming Together

Abbie parked in the driveway and they sat for a second before getting out. Ichabod took her hand and they walked towards the house.

Sophie opened the door and warmly embraced Abbie. "It's great to see you."

Abbie smiled. "Likewise. This is my true boyfriend, Ichabod Crane."

Sophie's mouth dropped open. "The Ichabod Crane?"

Abbie nodded.

She studied him for a moment, noting his clothes and handsome face. She could tell he was very intelligent and totally in love with Abbie and it made her smile.

Gabriel and Daniel walked up to them. "So the prophecy is true. You are the second witness."

Ichabod nodded and held out his hand.

"I'm Daniel and this is Gabriel."

They greeted each other and then walked further into the house.

"This is Detective Frank Irving."

They shook hands and then sat down.

Sophie was the first to speak. "We've been thinking. In order to break down the protective barrier, we're going to need immense power. We'll need a sacred space and Abraham. Do you have the ring on?"

Abraham held up his hand. "Yes."

"Good. We're going to have to tap into its power. Because it is a demonic cryptid, the ring should respond. We'll need a picture of the house and hopefully, the sacred place is close to the property."

Abbie closed her eyes. "There is a graveyard not too far away from there, just about a mile away. Will that suffice?"

"Yes. Abbie, you and Jenny will need to tap into the power of your ancestors. You will need to call in their spirits to help. I suspect that Grace will be ready to give you a hand."

"How clairvoyant are you?" Abbie asked.

Daniel smiled. "She's extremely gifted. Please forgive us for tapping in, but we needed to understand what everyone could bring to the table. Frank, you are a guardian at heart. You, Tristan, and a few other of our men will be in protect mode. All those involved in the circle will be quite exhausted once we are finished. You must make sure that no evil befalls us. We will take as much care as we can in protection, but most magic can be dismantled. You will have to give us a sip from a bottle I will provide which will help restore our energy."

Frank nodded. "Understood."

Gabriel looked at Abbie and Ichabod. "The two witnesses yield the most power. You have yet to tap into your gifts. You will not recite any incantations. You will be inside of the circle and all I need you to do is hold hands and think of your bond and your love. Tap into the power by relaxing and being one."

"Okay," Abbie said.

Ichabod nodded. "Very well."

Sophie looked at Jenny. "You will hold Abraham's hand in the circle. You don't realize it, but you give him strength. It will take you the longest to recover."

"But she will recover?" Abraham interrupted.

Sophie smiled softly. Abraham had more feelings for Jenny then he actually realized. "Yes, but she won't be able to join us at the site right away. Tristan will stay with her and bring her when she is able."

"He'll be able to protect her?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I'm quite capable of making sure that no harm befalls her."

"I meant no offense. Thank you," Abraham said.

"We will have to do a séance to call up your ancestors beforehand. I already have someone preparing the space."

"Can you tell if Officer Jones is still alive?" Abbie asked.

Sophie sighed and looked down. "I'm afraid he is no longer among us. His remains are in the house. We'll retrieve them so that you can have a proper burial."

"Thank you," Frank said.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Good. Dinner is being prepared. Abbie may I speak to you alone?"

Abbie nodded and followed Sophie out of the room.

"I know that you are worried, but I'll be fine." Jenny said.

"I don't like using your energy. Suppose it's too much? I can't control things when I'm wearing the ring."

She held his hand and leaned against his arm. "You won't hurt me Abraham."

"Definitely not on purpose."

"I don't believe the transfer will be strong enough to completely deplete your energy, but it's just not something that you are used to," Daniel explained.

"So you're saying that Abbie and I need to practice more?"

"It would be helpful. You can't dabble."

Jenny knew it was true. They were going to have put aside at least an hour every day to practice if they were going to be more effective.

"For most normal spells, it shouldn't drain your energy if you have learned how to understand it and shield yourself," Daniel said.

"Could you give us some tips?"

Daniel smiled. "I'm sure that we can. Sophie wants to stay around a few more days afterwards to make sure everything is settled."

"Is there somewhere that I may have a moment alone with Jenny?"

Daniel nodded. "Follow me."

He took them to a room that looked like a study.

"What's wrong?"

Abraham fisted her hair and kissed her passionately, almost roughly as Jenny moaned and met his vigor equally. They broke for air and she looked up at him. "What was that for?"

"I just need you to know that I do have feelings for you, Jenny."

"Is this the ring talking or you?"

Abraham held up his hand. There was no ring.

She gasped and he grinned.

"It's in my pocket. That was from my heart; no arrogance was involved."

She smiled. "Good to know."

He kissed her again, pushing her up against the door as they kissed wildly. Jenny sucked on his tongue and Abraham moaned.

"You drive me mad," Abraham said.

"In the best way?"

"Always."

She stroked the side of his face. "Be careful tonight. I don't want to lose you."

He looked at her intensely. "There's no way that I'm letting you go."

Jenny eyes began to tear. For the last three months she had waited for him to be this outward with his affections and it made her very happy.

"What's wrong?"

"I just—it's nice to hear you say that." She hated being such a girl.

He could tell she was battling within herself and he smiled. "It's okay to be happy Jenny."

"Happy usually doesn't stick around for me."

"There is nothing usual about this whole situation. I'm prepared to move forward—with you."

She grabbed him and kissed him wantonly, turning them so he was up against the door. Abraham allowed her to take control, in fact, he loved it. She was one of the most passionate women he had ever known.

"That's what you have to look forward to," she said before grabbing the door handle and pulling it. Abraham just made it out of the way with a big grin on his face. He had been told and would certainly not disappoint her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie sat down across from Abbie. "You do realize that if you take this route, Ichabod—"

"—will understand. I know he's against it but he also believes that we should do what we think is right."

"You said "we" when it's not a "we" situation."

Abbie growled in frustration. "Look, I understand and I'm willing to face the consequences."

"Are you? Abbie, what if he ends the romantic relationship because you went behind his back?"

"I forgave him for doing the same."

"This isn't tit for tat," Sophie said frustratedly. "Look, I get why you want to do this and I also see his side. He loves you and Andy is a threat. He does not have complete control."

"Is there a way that we can save him and prevent him from doing harm to me and my group?"

Sophie closed her eyes for a moment. "I might have to use blood magic, and Abbie that always has consequences."

"What kind?"

"That is difficult to predict. In order to put a binding spell on him that no one else could break, it would have to come from great power. Your mark would be upon him and trust me, that will not bode well where he resides."

"Dammit. There has to be way that we can make this work without compromising anyone else."

Sophie sighed. "That is just one way. If you'll let me consult the others, they may have a different suggestion."

Daniel walked into the room. "Sorry for interrupting. I think that there is another way."

Sophie looked over at him. "Go ahead."

"You need one person to cast the binding spell which will result in him not being able to do harm, while the other person cleanses and protects Andy from harm being done to him. I don't think blood magic will be necessary if both of you cast at the same time. You don't want that blood bond with him anyway. I think you've seen the harm that can do."

"Then how do we make sure it's irreversible?" Sophie asked.

"It's all in the wording and intent."

"What happens to him? Is he just free to roam around the realm the way he is now?" Abbie asked.

"Yes."

"So he's in limbo forever."

Daniel nodded. "Pretty much. He can move between dimensions like he does currently, but he will no longer be tormented. There are rules, of course, on how long he can stay in one set place. But I'm afraid that do to his prior choices, he would have never been allowed to die or exist in a different way."

"So this really is the best solution for him?"

"Yes."

"He thinks that I can kill him and put him out of his misery."

Daniel looked away sadly. "I'm afraid that isn't possible, Abbie. Even if you dispel him, he'll just come back in another form and every time they will torture him further because he didn't complete his mission."

Abbie looked at Sophie, "Then we'll do what Daniel said." She just hoped that Crane would forgive her for saving her friend who had done the same for her so many times.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod watched Abbie come into the room. She seemed like she was deep in thought and he wondered what they had been up to.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready," Sophie announced.

"You okay?" he asked Abbie.

"I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in."

He nodded and followed her with Jenny and Abraham behind them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once dinner was finished, Jenny, Abbie, and Sophia went into a small room that held a table. Candles were lit and they sat down.

"Please hold hands. Do not break the circle if at all possible until we break off contact."

Both women nodded.

Sophie called on the spirit of Grace and Abbie and Jenny focused their intent. Before long a cold breeze swept throughout the room and Grace appeared.

"Abigail," she said smiling. "It's good to see you once again."

Abbie smiled. "This is my sister Jenny and our good friend Sophie."

"Hello Jenny."

Jenny grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. I am guessing that you have summoned me for help."

"We're about to fight a battle. We need to break through their protection before we can get rid of the creature. Do you think you can gather some of our relatives and help?"

Grace nodded. "I would love to assist."

"We will try to take down the barriers at midnight."

Grace looked over at Jenny. "Be careful. Your beloved will not have control."

"I will."

"Until later," Grace said before disappearing.

Jenny smiled. "She's great."

"I told you."

"You may break the circle."

They relaxed.

"We should have all the power we need."

Abbie looked over at her sister. "If it gets to be too much, we need a code word."

Sophie agreed.

"Uncle?"

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Smartass."

Jenny grinned. "Parish."

"You have to have the weirdest sense of humor."

"It will work," Sophie said.

Abbie was worried about the battle. Too much could go wrong, but they couldn't turn back now. They needed to rid the world of another monster.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They all prepared for the circle to remove the protective barrier and then got into several cars to drive to the cemetery.

Ichabod reached over and grabbed Abbie's hand. In the back seat, Jenny grabbed Abraham's hand and then Frank's.

"This is going to test us. Don't do anything rash. We can't afford to take any chances," Abraham said.

"Once we get the barriers down, Frank, Abbie, and I will fire our weapons. We're hoping it will make the creature think we don't know how to vanquish it. Abraham will be with the others and hopefully, between the ring and magic, we'll be able to banish it," Ichabod explained.

"I'm sure it will have some buddies helping it out," Frank said.

"They always do," Jenny said softly.

"Do you both have your necklaces on?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes."

They needed all the help they could get. It was going to be a very long night.


	22. Chapter 22 – Battle Cry

A/N – Thanks for the comments and fav's. I do appreciate it! * Phoenix615 – Thank you! You never know what they might stumble upon later that might help Andy. I'll always keep that door open. * ReadtoRelax – lol definitely! * myhiggins25 – Hope I do justice to your imagination! I'm have been so sick but hopefully haven't lost my mojo.

I did a fan video on youtube for Ichabbie (my first attempt). So, take a look. Just type Ichabbie lovesong and it should come up first under Nikki Wright.

Chapter 22 – Battle Cry

Everyone got out of the car and they walked into the graveyard. It was chilly and a blanket of fog surrounded them. The creepiness enveloped them and a feeling of foreboding encompassed them all.

Sophie gave them instructions as they walked into a small clearing. She positioned Abbie and Ichabod in the center and had them hold hands. Everyone else formed a circle around them and Abraham looked down at Jenny for a moment while he grabbed her hand. She could feel the ring pulsate against her finger as if it were preparing for the task at hand.

Abbie and Ichabod fixed their gaze on one another and relaxed as much as they could.

"I love you," Ichabod said.

"I love you too."

As they allowed their power to flow between them, a light encircled them and everyone could actually see the energy they emitted. It was colorful and seemed like it entwined as it moved and stretched.

Sophie started to chant and the rest followed her lead. Abraham felt a surge jolt his body and he went into a trance. Jenny could feel it and took some deep breaths.

"You can do this," Grace said from behind her.

She opened her eyes and she could see her ancestors surrounding them. It was a beautiful sight. In the distance, the protection around the house started to glitch from the onslaught of energy that was being thrown at it. The cryptid inside noted it and called for help. It was not going down without a fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank noticed it first—a few shadows seemed to dart between some trees. He got Tristan's attention and they got ready to fight.

The chanting grew louder. Jenny didn't even know how she was standing. The sheer power of the ring was shaking her to her core. It was nothing she had ever felt before and it was difficult to describe.

Abbie and Ichabod were actually hovering in the air at this point. They all felt an explosion of energy, signaling the end of the protection and everyone fell to the ground.

Demons started to attack and Frank, Tristan, and a few others had their hands full fending them off. Tristan yelled for Frank to tend to Sophie and Daniel first.

Frank ran towards the circle and pulled the water out and poured some into Sophie and Daniel's mouth before he was roughly thrown back and tackled. It took all his strength to hold the snarling beast back. It's hot breath practically stung the skin on his face and then suddenly, the demon was gone and Sophie was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks," he said getting up.

"Don't mention it."

He quickly worked his way around the circle and gave everyone that had fallen the water elixir while Sophie and Daniel used magic to hold back the demons.

Abbie and Ichabod sat up and had to get their bearings. "Jenny," Abbie muttered before running over to her. Abraham had pulled her into his lap and was begging her to open her eyes.

Abbie took her hand. "Jenny, please wake up."

Jenny could hear them but her eyes felt like they weighed a ton. She used what little strength she had to slightly squeeze Abbie's hand.

"She squeezed my hand. She'll be fine," Abbie said.

Abraham kissed her forehead and looked up. "We can't leave them out in the open. Should we take her into the church?"

Abbie nodded. "Good idea."

Abraham picked her up and Frank covered them as they ran for the church. Abbie picked the lock and they went inside and turned on a light.

He laid her down in a pew and Tristan ran inside.

"You need to go now. I will protect her."

Abraham looked at Jenny one last time before Ichabod pulled him towards the door. They ran out into the night and jumped into their car and headed for the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They parked their cars and slowly walked up the driveway. The cryptid made a very weird sound and they could hear it emanating from the open windows of the house, which had been vacant for quite some time.

A garbled voice pierced the air. "You will not win, but I will take great pleasure making you feel pain."

A loud high-pitched noise assaulted their ears and they fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Sophie struggled to fight against it, but it was too much. It felt like her eardrums were going to burst.

Grace stepped forward and flung a ball of magic in the air that exploded against the house and the noise stopped.

Sophie quickly shielded them and they all got up and walked forward.

When they were almost to the house, Andy appeared.

"Abbie, don't go in there. I can't protect you."

Ichabod sighed.

"Andy, you need to step aside. We need to finish this."

"He is too powerful and you will die. Please, listen to me."

Abbie walked forward more. "I'm sorry Andy but I have to do this. If it ends with me sacrificing my life for the cause, then I'm okay with that."

Andy was completely distracted and Sophie used it to her advantage. She hurled a spell at him and Andy gasped as his body was thrown against a tree and he was bound there.

"I'm sorry," Abbie said before pulling out her special gun.

Sophie walked towards her. "Abbie, you and Ichabod together have power. Thus far, neither of you have acknowledged it. If we're going to beat this thing, you will have to rely less on your gun power and focus more on your witness power."

"What do we do?"

"Hold hands and use your intention as your guide. Just allow the energy to flow through you. If you try to control it, then it will not work."

Abbie nodded and looked up at Crane. "You ready?"

He slightly smiled. "Let's do this."

She took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Okay, let's go."

Demons began to pour out of the house and Abbie clasped her hand into Crane's and she looked into his eyes. "Gone."

Crane took a deep breath. "Gone."

A pulse of energy shot out from them and the air was filled with cries of agony as the demons burst before their eyes.

"Holy…."

"Abigail," Crane warned.

Abbie was stunned. "Wow."

"That was pretty epic," Crane said.

Sophie smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"Can we do it when we're not touching?"

"Yes, but that will take a lot of practice. For this battle, do not let go of each other," Daniel said.

Abbie increased her grip on Crane's hand.

A voice rang out again. "So, you have discovered some of your power. It's a little bit too late I'm afraid."

A gust of wind suddenly enveloped them. It was all they could do to stay on their feet. Andy watched in horror as Abbie and Ichabod were thrown against some cars and fell to the ground, their link was broken and a new batch of demons came flying out of the house.

Abbie reached for Ichabod but the wind was making it difficult.

Sophie yelled out a loud incantation before a demon knocked her to the ground. Daniel shot it with a special gun and Sophie fought to find her voice again. And when she did, everything grew still and Ichabod grabbed Abbie's hand and they both yelled gone again and the demons were banished.

The cryptid was starting to get pissed off. It was time to end this.

They heard him before they saw him. Everyone instinctually backed up a few steps.

As it neared them, it got taller and taller. Andy's bindings started to come undone and Abbie let go of Ichabod's hand and yelled for Sophie and they both started to cast their parts of the spell on Andy much to Ichabod's horror.

Abbie was jerked towards the cryptid but she kept her focus as Andy screamed for her to stop.

Ichabod reached for her but an energy pinned him to the ground. "Abbie," he yelled.

Abbie and Sophie continued on as Abbie was pulled closer to the cryptid. Finally finished, she stopped and turned and the monster grabbed her and lifted her off the ground.

"I hope that was worth it," he said slightly crushing her.

Sophie and Daniel began hurling spells at the monster but nothing seemed to work.

Abraham yelled loudly as pain radiated through his body and his ring hand rose up and energy poured forth from it.

Abbie could barely breathe, but she closed her eyes and thought of Ichabod and the energy began to burn the cryptid who screeched loudly.

Tristan parked the car. "Stay here," he yelled at Jenny. He and the others got out and freed Ichabod as they watched everything unfold.

Tristan growled and ran towards the monster. Abbie screamed as it dropped her and she plunged through the air. At the last possible moment, Tristan broke her fall and they crashed to the ground.

They were both breathing heavily and then Tristan rolled them over so his body was covering her and the ring banished the monster, creating a loud explosion which shook the ground, causing everyone left standing to fall.

Every bone in Tristan's body ached. He felt someone move him off of Abbie and looked up into Ichabod's worried eyes.

"Are you alright?"

He couldn't answer and suddenly, Sophie was next to him, trying to give him some healing. Ichabod touched an unconscious Abbie's throat and was happy to feel a pulse.

"Why did you do that?" he asked tearfully.

Sophie looked up at him. "I hope you can forgive her Ichabod. She felt she had no choice."

"There is always a choice," Ichabod said quietly before looking up at Andy who was standing off to the side.

Andy knew that Ichabod didn't like him, but right now he just needed to know that Abbie was okay.

Sophie poured some liquid into her mouth and after a moment, she coughed and started to wake up.

"What happened?"

"It's okay. He's gone," Daniel said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny slowly made her way to where Abraham laid unconscious on the ground. She had to crawl the last couple of feet but she didn't care. She needed to get to him.

She touched his face. "Abraham, please wake up."

He didn't move so she felt for his pulse. When she couldn't find it she screamed for help and Sophie and Daniel looked up.

"Shit," she muttered before running towards them.

"I don't think he's breathing."

Daniel searched for his pulse. "It's barely there."

Sophie and Daniel joined hands and started to speak in latin as Gabriel carefully poured some of the liquid into Abraham's mouth. It took a few moments, but his pulse started to get stronger.

"He's going to be even weaker than last time," Sophie said.

"I agree. We need to get him back to the house."

Frank walked up to them. "All of you should go except me and Abbie. We'll call it in and wait for backup so we can recover Officer Jones's body."

Ichabod was quiet and Abbie knew that he was mad. But now wasn't the time to get into that conversation, they needed to move.

"What did you do to me?" Andy felt different. The pain he normally felt was gone.

Everyone's focus went to him.

"You cannot be harmed by anyone anymore and you cannot do harm to Abbie or her group. There was no way to remove you from that realm or kill you so this was the only answer. At least now, you won't be tortured, but there are rules."

Andy nodded and looked down. He had just wanted it to all be over with but apparently, that wasn't possible. "Thank you," he whispered before walking away.

The air was tense between the two witnesses. Sophie's team brought some gurneys and they carefully lifted Abraham and Tristan and put them in a van. Gabriel carried Jenny back to the car and Ichabod took one last look at Abbie and slipped into a car.

"He'll get over it," Frank said touching Abbie's arm. "He just needs some time."

Abbie fought back her tears, "I hope you're right."

The cars left and they called it in. Soon the night was pierced with the sounds of sirens. Frank explained to his officers that they gave chase to something they couldn't identify and it led them to the house. Abbie was attacked from behind and then released.

A group of officers descended towards the house and then broke the front door and went inside. Within a few minutes one ran outside and informed Frank that Officer Jones was dead. His body had been mutilated and a few of the officers got sick.

Frank turned over the operation to one of the lead detectives and then they headed back to Sophie's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was like the walking wounded as they all got out of the cars and assisted the injured inside. Abraham and Tristan had gotten the worst of it but they were healing and it would take awhile for them to recover. Gabriel laid Jenny down beside Abraham and left them before going to check on Tristan. He had several broken ribs and was having trouble breathing.

Sophie tended to a cut on Ichabod's brow. "You're angry."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Perhaps, but maybe you should try to understand where Abbie was coming from."

Ichabod sighed. "I know perfectly well why she did what she did, but she almost died to save him. That part is what is beyond my comprehension."

"Andy will be a key in helping you on your journey as a witness. You might not like that, but it's the cards that you've been dealt. He will be in a position to help you and not have to worry about hurting any of you."

"I did something similar, something that almost cost Abbie her life and freedom. I have deeply regretted it. My reasoning at the time was that we needed Katrina to win the war. So despite the fact that part of it was selfish, I reconciled it because it was a part of the greater good; or so I thought. I just really hope that this doesn't end up the same way. I almost lost Abbie's trust for good because of my actions."

"And has she lost yours?"

Ichabod wasn't really sure how he felt. He knew he'd be a hypocrite if he said yes. Now he knew exactly how Abbie must have felt about him saving Katrina at all costs. While it hurt that she was willing to sacrifice everything to save someone he didn't feel deserved it, the thought of losing her made his heart hurt. "I'll find a way to get over it. I just need some time."

Sophie touched his arm. "She needs you right now Ichabod. Don't let this come between you tonight. Argue tomorrow. Tonight, just put your arms around her and hold her."

Ichabod nodded and went into the bedroom provided to him and laid down and waited for her arrival.


	23. Chapter 23 – Making Up

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * ReadtoRelax – Tried not to make you wait too long! * myhiggins – lol I love my Andy too! I think you'll like the resolution.

Chapter 23 – Making Up

Abbie walked into the house. She was exhausted and emotional. She would never forget seeing Officer Jones's body. When they brought it out of the house, the officers that were there lined the driveway and saluted. His family was going to be devastated and she understood the loss too well.

Sophie walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'll show you to your room."

Abbie nodded and Sophie led the way. When they came to the room, she knew that Ichabod was inside.

"Go on," Sophie said before walking away.

Abbie closed her eyes for a moment and then pushed the door open. The lights were still on and Ichabod's eyes were closed. She shut the door and took off her jacket and kicked off her boots. She was bone tired.

Ichabod watched her go into the bathroom and then sat up and turned down the bed. She looked thrashed and he knew Sophie was right. She needed him. He got up and turned out the light and then slipped under the covers.

Abbie was surprised when she came out of the room, but she didn't say a word. She slipped into the bed and rolled towards him and they said nothing to each other. A light from outside slightly illuminated her face and Ichabod saw a tear fall down her cheek. He held the comforter up and Abbie moved into his arms and he held her as she cried herself to sleep.

For Ichabod, sleep didn't come right away. He went over the evening's events again and closed his eyes wondering how he could get past her need to sacrifice herself the way she did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny cuddled up against Abraham. He had a nightmare and it had been hard to calm him down. Luckily, Sophie sensed his distress and came in and helped.

"He'll feel a lot better in the morning."

Jenny nodded. "Thanks for helping."

"Of course."

Jenny watched her leave and then turned her attention back to Brom. She watched the rise and fall of his chest for a while. She was already crazy about him, something she had swore she'd never do again. "I'm trusting you with my heart," she said softly, "please don't break it."

Laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Ichabod carefully untangled himself from Abbie and went to use the bathroom. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He supposed he could blame it on a new environment, but it was really more about his agitation than anything.

When he came out, Abbie rolled over and looked at him.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked as she stretched.

"Some," Ichabod said sitting down.

"I'll be right back."

She got up and went to the bathroom and tried to calm her nerves. Taking one last deep breath, she wandered back into the room and sat next to him and sighed. "Go for it. I know you've been holding it in," she said dryly.

"I get to be mad at you Abbie. I watched you drop your hand and purposely put yourself in danger for a man who almost choked you out and tried to kill you in the past."

"I know you get to be upset with me, but I wasn't hurt and now Andy is on team witness and he can't hurt us. Balaam or any other demon can't harm him either."

Ichabod got up, muttering under his breath. "I almost lost you and you are acting like it was nothing; just another day at the office."

"I just don't have the strength to debate this. All I keep seeing in my head is Jones's body."

"And all I keep remembering is you dropping my hand and then that creature grabbed you. You could have ended up the same way. When I saw you falling through the air—dammit Abbie, I have already lost so much. Losing you would end me," he said emotionally.

Abbie's eyes filled with tears. She had known that Ichabod loved her, but the man standing before was showing her that she had no idea how much. "Your biggest concern was that Andy would hurt me eventually. Now that isn't possible and he doesn't have to suffer like he has been. I found a way. I get that you are upset, but I trusted that all of you would somehow protect me."

Ichabod closed his eyes. He really didn't think that she got how utterly out of control the situation had gotten because she was so focused on Andy. "I could be burying you right now, trying to figure out how I was going to live without you." He started to pace. "I have plans for us you know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I understand sacrifices. God knows we have already made far too many. We can't keep secrets from each other. I can't protect you if I don't know what you're going to do. I kept a secret from you and it resulted in you almost being stuck in purgatory forever. Your secret almost claimed your life. No more secrets Abbie, I need you to at least promise me that. I'd rather argue with you and disagree than have to lose you altogether."

Tears were streaming down Ichabod's face as well as Abbie's.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I knew you'd be mad, but I just need you to know that I get it. I'm not used to someone caring for me like you do. I'm going to make mistakes sometimes, but please be patient with me."

He wiped his face. "I know you aren't sorry that you helped Andy and you don't think it was mistake." Part of what he admired most about her was her loyalty and determination. "I really hope the spell holds up so that your sacrifice is not for naught. With that said, I accept your apology. I also humbly apologize for my rigid stance on Andy. To me, he was an unpredictable threat. I couldn't see through that to appreciate your friendship, but I am grateful for the times that he has saved us. However, there is one thing that will never give me pause. I am incapable of walking away from you Abbie. I just don't have it in me to let you go."

Abbie rushed into his arms and they clung to each other. "I couldn't lose you either Crane. We'll find a way to work together better. Maybe part of me was still holding back because I've never experienced a bond like we have before. But no more. I love you."

He gently pulled back and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I love you with every fiber of my being. In my mind, no greater loved has ever existed."

She smiled at the playful smirk that crept onto his face as he studied her expression; already knowing she was going to tease him. "Smooth. How long have you been waiting to say that?"

He smiled and his head lowered. He lips were but a mere fraction away from hers. "Oh Abbie, I think I have waited for you for over two hundred and fifty years."

She smiled as he took her mouth slowly and sensuously, searching it as she eagerly kissed him back. "We need to go home so we can have make up sex." She felt him grin against her lips.

"That's the best idea I've heard in ages."

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Let's do this."

Ichabod was all smiles as he watched her grab her shoes and socks. He quickly grabbed his and prepared to take their leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny stood in the doorway of the bathroom and leaned her head against the frame. Brom was shirtless, leaning over the sink as he splashed cold water on his face. He grabbed a towel and dried it off before looking over at her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded as he searched for the truth in his eyes.

Quickly, he closed the distance and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad that this challenge is over."

She sighed. "Me too. I was so worried." Her hand glanced against his cheek. "You had a lot of nightmares last night."

He nodded. "I don't really remember much. For that, I am grateful."

Their lips were verging on touching, neither one realizing that they had moved so closely together.

"You are so beautiful," Brom whispered against her lips.

Jenny shuddered. "Flattery will get you….." Before she could finish, Brom kissed her passionately. Their tongues tangled as they gave in to their feelings. Jenny moaned as his hands slid down her back and gently cupped her ass. Pulling back, she gazed up at him. "Are you wearing the ring?"

Brom laughed against her lips. "No."

She pulled back slightly with a smirk on her face.

He let her go and held up his hands so she could see him.

Her need for him seemed to darken her eyes and she bit her lip, thinking that Brom would definitely bring it when they were finally intimate.

"I request that you stop torturing your lip. That job should be left to me."

She smiled. "Is that right?"

He licked her bottom lip and gently raked his teeth over it. "Most definitely."

Jenny fisted his hair and kissed him wantonly as Brom moaned and pushed her up against the sink. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were quickly getting out of control. When they finally came up for air, Brom leaned his forehead against hers. "You are driving me mad."

"Then don't fight it," she said skimming her hands down his chest, making him shiver.

"You are ridiculously hot Jenny Mills. When I finally take you, it will slow and deliciously sinful."

"That better be a promise."

His eyes were partially closed and he looked all kinds of sexy. "On my honor."

"Jesus, I think I'm going to have to stop teasing Crane for being all wordy."

Brom laughed. "We should be going. The faster we get home—"

"—the faster I can have my way with you."

Brom smiled. God she was a breath of fresh air. The fact that she wanted him fully, without any pretense, mattered greatly to him. "That goes both ways."

"Come on," she said, holding her hand out.

He took it and they went into the bedroom and finished dressing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brom and Jenny joined everyone for breakfast.

"You look much better and that goes for the both of you," Sophie said smiling.

Jenny nodded. "I'm tired but do feel better. Thank you for your help last night."

"No problem."

Abbie studied her sister.

Jenny slightly smiled at her and then looked over at Ichabod who was talking to Gabriel. She hoped that Ichabod and Abbie were okay. As if Abbie read her thoughts, she gave her a little thumbs up and Jenny grinned. She sang under her breath, hoping that only Abbie would hear. "He's super freaky yow."

Abbie started to choke on her coffee as Frank, who overheard, chuckled.

Ichabod looked over at her and patted her back. "Are you okay my darling?"

She nodded and shot her sister a look.

Sophie smiled at the siblings.

Ichabod looked over at Jenny who was sporting a wicked smile and shook his head. "You behave."

Jenny laughed.

Tristan walked into the room and Abbie looked over at him.

"Thank you for protecting my sister and catching me."

Tristan nodded. "I'm glad that we all came out of this unscathed."

Daniel walked in. "So, we've decided to stick around for a few more days and assist you with some training."

Jenny and Abbie smiled.

"I'm up for some witchery," Jenny said.

Ichabod shook his head.

"Good because Sophie wants to whip you two into shape."

"We need all the help we can get," Abbie muttered.

"Actually, considering your lack of training, I think you've done rather well," Gabriel said.

"You have a lot of power you could access. I figured we could rest today and start tomorrow," Sophie said.

"Would you like us to come here?"

"That's fine. If you have anything you want to play with, bring it along or we can just use my books."

Abbie nodded. "I have a few spells I want to test out."

"Good."

Frank stood up. "Alright troops, I need to check in at the office." It was still early and Frank wanted to go see Officer Jones's family.

They gathered their things and headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As soon as Abbie made it inside the cabin, she started to strip off her clothes. Ichabod smirked and quickly followed her example.

"God I need you," Abbie said pushing him back onto the couch. She straddled him and they began kissing feverishly.

Ichabod cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples as Abbie's tongue aggressively searched his mouth. He could feel her wetness as she grinded into him and God the woman made such exquisite noises. Suddenly, she pushed back and fell to her knees and took him fully into her mouth. Ichabod moaned as she pumped and sucked him, quickly rising to the occasion.

"Abbie," he whispered, completely overwhelmed by all the sensations her mouth was causing. It was hot and her tongue swirling around his head was making him incredibly hard. She cupped her lips around his head and she pumped him as she rubbed against his ridge over and over. "Fuck," he yelled when she took him all the way into her mouth. She relaxed her muscles and his cock slid into her throat. "Uh…." he grunted, as his hips rose allowing him to go deeper.

She looked up at him as she pulled back and he watched as her tongue skirted around his head.

"You little minx," he muttered before grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap. Before Abbie could say anything, he impaled her on his aching cock and they both groaned. Ichabod got to work and began to thrust as he used her hips to fuck her harder.

Abbie's head lolled back as she took him in over and over. And then she took charge and began to bounce, going impossible fast before sinking down on him and grinding her hips in a circular motion.

"God I love you," he whispered.

He suddenly stood and turned, placing her onto the couch. "Get your knees."

Abbie got on her knees and leaned forward as she grabbed the back of the couch. Ichabod grabbed her ass and speared into her as Abbie yelled his name. He fucked her hard as her ass bounced off his body. She felt so wet and tight and he never wanted to leave her.

He pounded into her as she yelled out encouragement and begged him for more. She felt his finger push into her then he slipped it into her ass.

"Oh God," she yelled as he double penetrated her.

She was rocking into his thrusts, making them even harder as Ichabod began to jack hammer inside of her. He slipped another finger inside her tight hole and Abbie began to pant. "Ichabod…I'm gonna come," she said breathlessly.

She let out a cry and her body bucked against him as she shuddered and her legs began to shake. Ichabod yelled her name and with one final thrust, he came endlessly until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"I really like make up sex," Ichabod said with a wicked grin.

Abbie laughed. "Me too."


	24. Chapter 24 - Lust

A/N – Thanks for the comments and favorites! * readtorelax – Thanks! * Phoenix615 – Glad you liked it! * myhiggins25 – lol

Chapter 24 - Lust

Jenny opened her door and smiled as Brom walked inside. They had taken a shower and met back at her place.

"Have a seat," she said motioning to the chair.

He sat down and closed his eyes. Everything they were about to do would change them. He wanted it to be perfect for her, knowing that neither one of them had the best track record when it came to love.

She could sense his nervousness and slightly smiled because she was feeling the same way. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Come sit with me."

She sat down next to him and started to laugh.

"What?"

She got her giggling under control. "This is ridiculous. I feel like I'm in high school."

Brom chuckled. "Yes, it is a tad bit awkward." He took her hand and entwined their fingers. "I want everything to be perfect."

"I don't do perfect, but I'm okay with fabulous or mind-blowing."

He grinned. "Come closer."

She got up and straddled him. Their lips were almost touching. "Is this close enough?"

"No."

His eyes pierced her. They were intense and it made her heart leap in her chest. His tongue snaked out and it flitted against her lips for a second before they crashed together. The kiss was hungry and sensuous. Jenny rocked her hips into him and Brom groaned as his hands went under her tank pushed it up and over her head. Their mouths connected again as he hands lightly caressed her back. Jenny sucked on his tongue before kissing him back roughly. It was getting out of control, something Brom didn't want; not this time around. He stood up and Jenny tightened her grip and he carried her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. She watched as he pulled off his top and toed off his shoes and socks. He had such a great body. She took off her pants and he took her in.

"Beautiful," he said softly.

She took down her hair and Brom pulled her into him and kissed her slowly, savoring her lips and then tasting her mouth. His tongue was driving her crazy and she already knew she was really wet.

She gasped when she felt her bra open, not realizing he had even touched it. Stepping back from him, she yanked it off and Brom sat on the bed and pulled her between his legs and feasted on her breasts; sucking, licking, swirling, his mouth worked her into a frenzy. He was gripping her ass as she moaned and panted. Suddenly, he switched their positions and Jenny found herself lying on the bed.

"I want to taste every inch of your luscious body," he whispered as he began to kiss his way up her legs; kissing one leg than the other. Jenny gripped the comforter. She knew where he was going and the anticipation was almost torture.

Slowly he moved up her body, leaving sensuous kisses in his wake. He could see how wet she was. Her panties were soaked. He ripped them off, making Jenny shudder. She watched him moving closer, he almost looked menacingly as a shudder went through her body. His head dove down and she felt it, the exquisite sensation as his tongue swiped her lips and then flitted against her clit.

"Brom," she sobbed. Her lower body was quivering and when she felt his finger slip inside of her, she let out a shriek as he began to finger fuck her.

Her moans and mewls of approvable were making him so hard. He wanted to make her scream his name and she was almost there. Her legs squeezed against his head as she started to thrust. "Oh God, I'm…..Ugh…" she yelled. Her body tightened and she started to scream his name as wave after wave slammed her body and Brom continued to lap up her essence. Her breathing was uneven and she couldn't form a thought.

He stood and removed the rest of his clothes. She watched him with hooded eyes. His cock was long and thick and she moaned as she sat up and grabbed it, pumping it and Brom groaned. Scooting forward, she flicked her tongue over his head. "Jenny," Brom whispered. She took in a little at a time, sucking and stroking him with her tongue. He fisted her hair as she continued to eagerly suck him off. Her mouth was hot and when he hit the back of her throat, his hips twitched sending him back a little further and when she took it and looked up at him he was shocked. With wicked eyes, she sucked him down more and Brom groaned as he began to thrust lightly. Suddenly, he pulled out, not wanting to come that way. "How?"

"No gag reflex," she said, smiling.

He looked at her wickedly and then kissed her roughly before pushing her back onto the bed. Slowly he kissed her again, until she was whimpering and begging for him. He rubbed his tip against her opening and teased her as Jenny writhed beneath him. Her legs circled his waist and she lifted her hips, forcing him in a little as Brom's jaw clenched. He surged forward and slid in further as Jenny yelled out his name.

"So tight," Brom murmured as he began to slowly piston. Jenny rose to meet him and soon they found a nice rhythm as the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room.

Jenny flipped them over, taking Brom by surprise, and impaled herself onto his thick cock. She started to slam down onto him, making her breasts shake as she moaned. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Every time she swiveled her hips, he thought he was going to explode.

"Come for me baby," he said, softly as Jenny grunted her approval. Before he could move, she started to touch herself and he groaned as he watched her pleasure herself. Grabbing her hips, he began to jack hammer inside of her and Jenny screamed his name as her body shook. Brom grunted a few times and then shouted her name as his erupted inside of her and she collapsed on top of him.

"Perfect," she muttered, making him smile.

"I thought you didn't do perfect."

She grinned against his chest. "I do now."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod flopped back onto the bed, he felt so damned good but his muscles were screaming at him. Abbie was still strewn across her smaller dresser, unable to move.

"You okay my darling?"

She grunted. "I can't feel my legs."

They both started to giggle and Ichabod finally groaned and got up and retrieved her; laying her as gently as possible onto the bed.

"Maybe I was a tad overzealous."

She snorted and they started laughing again.

It had all started because Abbie had made a face and said Abraham was probably defiling her sister and Ichabod, who took sullying very seriously, decided to do a little defiling of his own.

"Somehow, when we're in the bed, or in your case on the dresser—having our way with each other, our love is just so irrefutable."

She saw the little wicked smile on his face, the one he gets when he's proud of himself, and she grinned.

"I would say that I never wanted to leave this room, but the truth is, I want to take you on every doable surface." He gave her his side eyes and she laughed. "Don't laugh at me woman."

"I did exactly what you expected me too. God I love you," she said as her smile still danced on her face.

"And I love you, perhaps even more, because the time before last I even let you get on top."

She turned to look at him like he had lost his mind. "You're crazy you know that? There is no way that you could love me more because….." She realized they were starting to argue and she could see the wicked look in his eyes. "You are trying to bait me into a fight so we can make up."

He tried to look offended. "I have no idea what you're babbling on about."

She grabbed his cock which didn't need her hand to hold it up. "Then what is this?"

"He was merely stretching."

She smirked. "Uh huh. How about I run us a bath."

He looked over at her. They had redone the bathroom and extended it to fit a bigger tub. "Now that sounds delightful."

She climbed further up his body and kissed him soundly before crawling off the bed. He watched her walk out and smiled. God he loved her ass.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They ordered some pizzas and called everyone over to eat. Brom and Jenny weren't too happy about their sex marathon being interrupted, but they did need to go over the schedule for the next day.

Abbie looked up when they walked in and noticed that both of them looked thoroughly sated.

Jenny smiled. "What's up? Where's Ichabod? Did you break him?"

Abbie gave her a look. "Speaking of breaking, I'm not sure how I feel about Abraham defiling you."

Jenny's mouth dropped open and Brom looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Ichabod grinned and walked into the room. "Don't even bother to reply. I believe it would fall under that undisputable T.M.I. regulation."

Brom smirked. "Did Benjamin write that in the fine print?"

"I'm quite certain it was him. After all, he was the king of defiling."

Abbie shook her head.

Frank walked in and grabbed a slice. He looked at them and rolled his eyes. "I really need to get laid."

Abbie smiled. She had a surprise for him.

They ate and joked around before discussing the schedule for the next day.

"We have to be at Sophie's at 10:00 sharp," Abbie said.

"Sounds quite reasonable," Brom said, thinking that he would have plenty of time for some morning lovemaking.

"Do we get to watch or should I just stay here?" Frank asked.

"You get to stay here," Abbie said.

Frank wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was beginning to feel like a fifth wheel.

Jenny looked over at her sister. She was definitely up to something.

There was a knock on the door.

Abbie stopped Ichabod from getting up. "Why don't you get that Frank?"

He got up and opened the door and let out a funny strangled noise as he stared at his wife. He started to stutter and everyone laughed.

"Hi," she said smiling.

He came out of his stupor and pulled her into his arms, laying a kiss on her she'd never forget.

"Get a room," Jenny yelled.

Cynthia grinned. "Hello Jenny." She looked around Frank and saw Jenny sitting on Brom's lap.

"Hi Cynthia," Abbie said, getting up. They hugged. "Are you hungry?"

Frank shot her a look and Abbie grinned.

"I'm starving."

Frank was left standing by himself. "What just happened?"

Jenny walked up to him. "You got passed over for a slice of pizza, that's what happened."

He looked down at her and both of them busted up laughing.

Cynthia took a bite. "This is good."

"Cynthia this is Brom," Jenny said.

"Hello."

Brom smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Has Frank been telling stories?"

Brom nodded. "Yes. I've heard a few stories about you and Macey."

Frank got up and opened a box. It had a couple of pieces left. He grabbed it, pulled Cynthia up who looked shocked and strode towards the door.

"Someone is a bit testy," Jenny said under her breath, making Abbie chuckle. "That's what happens when you don't defile for a while."

They all laughed.

"Frank Irving, what has gotten into you?"

He leaned over and whispered, "Enough chit chat, I need you naked on my bed."

She grinned and let him lead her outside.

"How did you manage that anyway?" Jenny asked before grabbing another slice.

"Sophie did it. She did some kind of spell so Cynthia's movements couldn't be traced."

"Where is Macey?"

"At Sophie's. She'll be here in the morning."

Jenny smiled. "Good cause I really like her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie went to her car and was shocked when Andy showed up beside her.

"Andy?" The area was protected, so she was surprised that he had made an appearance.

"It will only let in people who will do you no harm."

She slightly smiled. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess. I was disappointed in some ways, but if I have to be undead then I guess this is the best way."

"Well, I'm glad you're still around."

He slightly smiled. "Is Ichabod still mad?"

"A little bit, but he gets it."

"It's been quiet. I think Balaam is trying to find someone else to use in the war. If I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you. I wish there was more that I could do for you."

Andy nodded. He loved her. She was everything he was not and she made him want to be a better person. The only regret he had was selling his soul. It was something he couldn't take back.

She could see the love in his eyes. In the past, it would have worried her but now, she knew that he wouldn't have to use it against her. "Where do you go when I don't see you?"

"A guy has to have some secrets."

Abbie grinned. "I could torture it out of you."

"No you wouldn't," he said softly.

"Try to stay out of trouble."

He smiled. "Is that possible?"

"Probably not."

"I'm never far from you Abbie. If you need me, just call."

"Thank you. The same goes for you. If I don't answer on the first ring, knock first."

"Good to know."

He watched her grab a pouch out of the car and then go back inside, knowing that he would see her soon. It never stayed quiet for long in Sleepy Hollow.


	25. Chapter 25 – Training

A/N – Thanks for the comments and follows. * RelaxtoRead – lol Thanks! * myhiggins25 – Still debating re: Macey/Cynthia, but I'm thinking about keeping them.

I'm going on vacation on Friday so this will probably be it until after I get back (July 6th). Of course if I can swing it, I'll post but don't count on it.

Chapter 25 – Training

The next morning, the sated couples met for breakfast at Abbie's and chilled out before going to Sophie's for training.

Ichabod popped a doughnut hole into his mouth. He had definitely worked up an appetite the night before.

There was a knock on the door and Frank got up and was stunned when he opened it. Tristan had Macey in his arms and walked into the house. Daniel had her wheelchair and brought it inside. Frank's house was more wheel chair accessible, but Macey would be able to get around just fine.

Tristin placed her onto the chair and Frank knelt down and they hugged.

"I can't believe that you're here."

Everyone was all grins as they watched them reunite.

Abbie walked towards the other men. "Thank you for bringing her here."

"It was no problem. We'll see you in a little bit," Daniel said.

Tristin nodded and followed Daniel out.

At first, Abbie was nervous about them knowing where they lived, but they had definitely proved to be friends and not enemies.

Jenny walked up to Macey and gave her a big hug. "You look beautiful as always."

Macey smiled. "You too."

Ichabod greeted her. "It's very nice to see you again Miss Macey."

Macey blushed. She thought Ichabod was so cute.

Cynthia looked over at Abbie who was chuckling.

"Macey, this is Brom," Jenny said pulling him forward.

Macey smiled. "Hi. Are you Jenny's boyfriend?"

Brom chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Macey and yes, that would be me."

Jenny grinned. They hadn't talked about defining their relationship, but she was glad that he thought of her that way.

Macey liked his accent too. When everyone walked away but Jenny and her dad she said, "He's cute."

Jenny laughed. "Yes, he is."

"What's it like to have a boyfriend?"

Frank groaned. "I cannot listen to this conversation."

"Dad," she said exasperatedly, "you know I'm going to have to date someday right?"

He made a face and the girls laughed.

Cynthia shook her head. "When she does bring a boy home, he's going to have a fit."

Abbie grinned. "I really want to be there."

Ichabod chuckled.

Macey looked at her dad. "Sophie tried to do some healing on me. She said there is a lot of scarring, but she wants to keep trying."

Frank was shocked. "I don't want you to get your hopes up and then you're disappointed."

"If it doesn't work, then I'll still just be me. I'm fine."

A slow smile crept onto Frank's face. "I'm so proud of you Macey. You know I love you right?" He really wasn't totally sure how he felt about what Sophie was doing, but he didn't want to start an argument with her when she had just gotten there.

She smiled. "Yes and I love you too."

Jenny jumped up and got a brush and a comb. "Can you French braid my hair?"

Macey nodded enthusiastically and took the tools from her and started.

Frank sat next to his wife and took her hand and kissed it. "She's growing up too fast."

"You just don't want her around boys."

"She already has a crush on a two-hundred and fifty year old man."

Ichabod's mouth dropped open and he turned red.

Frank glared at Ichabod for effect, making him more flustered.

"Stop picking on my man," Abbie said giving Frank a look.

The captain broke out with a smile and Abbie shook her head.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Abbie asked.

"I do. I wish we could stay for a while," Cynthia said.

Frank sighed. "Me too."

The plan was that they'd go back into protection. They had all agreed it was safer, but they were well protected here and less vulnerable than they were before.

"I'll talk it over with Sophie and see what she thinks."

When Macey was done Jenny's hair, Abbie stood up. "We have to get going. Are you guys going to stay here?"

"Do you mind?" Frank asked.

"No. You're more than welcome too."

Macey waved goodbye and watched them leave before turning her attention to her parents.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie watched them enter the spell room. "Welcome."

They hugged and sat down.

"Is it okay if we stay?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, but just don't interfere. I want you to understand a lot of the concepts I'm going to go over. It will be helpful to them to have your assistance."

Brom nodded.

"I wanted to begin with the importance of a circle and a protective space. As you can see, we have an altar with various items, some of which have been consecrated, which just means that it is blessed to be used as a magical tool."

Abbie nodded.

"Magic is about intention first and foremost. The stronger your confidence is, the more powerful the spell will be. Some magic is old and it carries its own powerful energy. Spells have been known to get away from even the most seasoned practitioners when this is not respected."

Jenny was excited and was absorbing everything like a sponge.

"Today, we'll go over the importance of colors, casting a circle, and opening it."

Ichabod could tell that Abbie and Jenny were excited. He didn't mind using witchcraft as long as they knew what they were doing. He didn't want them to get hurt.

Sophie gave them detailed explanations and they helped her cast a circle. The energy in the room was palpable and Abbie felt like Grace was with them. Sophie taught them more about energy and how to feel it and also manipulate it.

"Ichabod, can you please stand over there for me?" Sophie asked.

He nodded and quickly moved to the spot that she had indicated.

"Abbie, I need you to think of an emotion and then try to send that energy to Ichabod."

She nodded and closed her eyes and tried to send him happiness, but just didn't feel like she was doing anything.

Sophie whispered something in her ear and Abbie smiled and took a deep breath. She conjured as much sexual energy as she could and sent it Ichabod's way and he twitched and muttered under his breath, "Dear Lord."

Sophie chuckled. "Good job Abbie. Now try something else. She whispered to her again and Abbie connected with the anger within her and sent it at Ichabod and he visibly flinched.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Sophie walked over to Ichabod. "Good job Abbie. Now, Ichabod, you need to learn how to protect."

She circled him for a moment and then came up with an idea. "Okay, I want you to know that when you say the word shield, you are surrounded by a dozen swords of Methuselah."

Ichabod smirked. "Okay."

"Visualize that while Abbie throws energy at you."

Ichabod said shield and he could feel the power of the swords surrounding him. Abbie threw energy at him over and over, but Ichabod felt none of it.

"Good job." Sophie said smiling. "Jenny and Brom, it's your turn."

They repeated the exercise with Brom using a different visual for protection.

Sophie clapped her hands together. "You are all doing marvelously. How about we stop for some lunch?"

They all agreed and went upstairs to eat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie passed some chips to Gabriel and then looked over at Abbie. "I know this will probably catch you off guard, but Macey would make a great witch."

Abbie was surprised. "Were you practicing with her?"

"Not really. It's hard to hide what we are with visitors. She was curious and I tried to answer her honestly."

"Go ahead."

"She told me that she senses things and thinks she can move objects. After being possessed, apparently it kicked up a notch."

Abbie sat back in her chair. "Frank won't like it. He worries about her."

"Because of the wheelchair?"

Abbie nodded.

"She doesn't define herself by that chair. Everything that is happening to her will happen regardless of whether she walks or not."

Jenny cleared her throat. "Can you help her walk?"

"I'm not sure. She has a lot of scarring so it's complicated. It's also not a new injury." Her body had learned to accommodate the change.

"Did she ask you to heal her?"

"Yes."

Abbie took a bite of her sandwich, thinking of how she should respond. There was no way in hell Frank would be open to exposing his daughter to the darker side of Sleepy Hollow. At the same time, if she learned to use her skills, she could protect herself better.

"I'll talk to Frank if you want."

Frank walked into the room. "Oh, you'll talk to me. Why are you filling my daughter's head with hopes of walking when you know that it will probably not happen? And not only that, but she's now all excited about learning magic, something I didn't want her exposed to." The conversation with his daughter had deepened and he was shocked to learn about her gifts. He didn't like that Sophie had confided so much to Macey without asking permission first.

Sophie stood. She wanted Frank to understand that she wouldn't be intimated. "I didn't fill her head with anything. I just didn't lie to her when she asked me about my supernatural abilities. She inquired about the healing and I didn't want to refuse her."

Frank was beside himself. "I have tried to protect her the best that I can. I don't want her to be exposed to all of this. I almost lost her the last time."

"Frank, I'm not trying to harm your daughter. She has abilities and she's curious. Did you want me to lie to her?"

"If that would save her from coming into contact with demons and monsters, than yes. She is only fifteen."

Abbie put her napkin down. "Frank. Nothing has happened. You have to know that her curiosity is just going to increase."

"When you were a kid, being exposed to this stuff almost destroyed the both of you."

"We didn't have anyone else. Macey does. We'll be there for her and will have her back. If by learning to use her powers she can protect her and Cynthia, than isn't that a good thing?"

Frank sunk into a chair and Sophie relaxed. He knew by leaving her totally unprepared that it would also leave her vulnerable, but he was really concerned about her age.

"If you will allow me to work with her the next few days, I can teach her more control so that when she leaves, she can protect herself. I promise that I will not do anything advanced."

Frank stood up. "Okay, I'll go talk it over with Cynthia."

They watched him leave.

Ichabod sighed. "Well, I'm glad that ended well." He wasn't so sure Frank was going to back down.

Sophie smirked. "Someday, you'll have children of your own." She laughed at the look on Abbie's face and Jenny joined her. It would be interesting to see what a child born of the two witnesses would be like.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank walked back into the cabin and his family looked up at him. He had left so suddenly that both of them were worried.

Cynthia could tell by his body language that the others had talked him down. She wasn't happy when Macey asked to explore her gifts, but they were Macey's and she felt like she got to decide.

"I guess I'm out numbered."

Macey fought a smile. "So Sophie is allowed to show me some things?"

Frank looked up at his daughter. "I never wanted you to be exposed to all of this. I think I still see you as a baby. I will never stop needing to protect you, but I guess now you need to learn to protect yourself."

She wheeled herself over to him. "Daddy, I won't do anything I can't handle. Sophie is just going to teach me to protect myself and mom. You can't be everywhere."

He took her hand. "You are my most precious gift. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Cynthia wiped a tear away. She didn't want to go back to the safe house. Their family should be together. At the present time, she was home schooling Macey, so changing schools was not an issue. It was time to fight to keep their family together and she just hoped Frank would change his stance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod and Abbie took a walk after lunch in the back yard. "Have you ever thought about having a baby?"

Abbie looked up at him. "Not really. I mean I was so busy and then Sleepy Hollow turned into the seventh gate of hell."

He smirked. "Understandable."

She looked at him and then looked ahead several times. "Do you think about it?"

What he wanted to tell her was that he not only thought about it, but he completely envisioned it. A daughter with big doe eyes like her and a son who was much like himself, he wanted it all with her. "I have."

She could tell he was holding back on her account. "I just want to get through the next six years with everything intact. Bringing a child into this environment would just stress us out more."

"Good point."

She stopped walking, making him stop as well.

"What's wrong?"

She gave him a look. "What's with the two word answers?"

"Not everything has to be a long diatribe."

She scrunched her eyes. "If you say so, but if you have something you want to say, than just say it."

He stopped and pulled her into him and kissed her roughly and deeply. Suddenly, he slowed down and the kiss was hot and torturous, especially since Abbie couldn't do anything about it. By the he pulled back, Abbie could barely see straight. "That's all I have to say about the matter."

She watched him walk back towards the house with a shocked look on her face before she finally snapped out of it and chased after him.


	26. Chapter 26 – Practice

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ttracee – Thank you! I will make sure they are focused upon too. I'm enjoying writing them. * Phoenix615 – So glad you like it! * Guest – rofl witness babies. * myhiggins25 – Glad you liked the training. I'm really going to miss Frank. So sad the writers screwed up where he is concerned. I think Orlando did not trust where they were going. * ReadtoRelax - You'll have to wait and see! Thanks!

Chapter 26 – Practice

For two more hours, Abbie tried to concentrate as the conversation she had with Ichabod played over and over in her mind. He watched her smugly, knowing it was driving her crazy. She flashed him a look, wanting to kick his ass.

"That's it Abbie. Whatever your thinking of, turn it up a couple of notches. The angry will fuel this spell nicely," Sophie said.

Abbie glared at Ichabod making his eyes danced merrily and then she kicked it up a few notches. She met his smirk as she deviously thought of ways to get him back. Ichabod's expression changed when he realized what she was doing, considering that maybe their unspoken battle had pushed her too far.

Sophie was enjoying their interaction. Abbie was a force to be reckoned with, but she had a feeling that Ichabod was up for the challenge. Turning her attention to Jenny, she watched her cast a spell and smiled. Jenny was fierce. She had great concentration and because of the mental institution she was scrappy. Her brain worked differently than most people and that would be a great asset. Between her cunning and Abbie's strength, they would be a great team. Sophie nodded to Daniel whom she had already protected and he pinned Brom against the wall without blinking an eye and the sisters gasped as they watched him struggle against an unseen force.

"Help him," Sophie said.

The sister's flipped through the book and quickly started to recite some Latin and Brom dropped to the floor. Jenny started to move towards him, but he held up his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Always know a few good spells by heart in case something happens unexpectedly. You won't always have time to flip through a book. Tonight, your homework is to find a good protecting, defensive, and offensive spell that is easy to memorize and very effective. Something you can either do together or separately. One spell might feel better to one than the other, but if you choose differently, I suggest that you learn the other's choice so that if you are together, you can cast it as one. It will make your efforts stronger.

"Okay," they said together.

They stayed a while longer and then headed back to the compound.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny sat down next to Macey who was on the porch. "So, I hear you have super powers."

Macey grinned. "Cool huh?"

"Very. Sophie said we could bring you tomorrow."

"Awesome. I can't wait."

Jenny smiled. She had a feeling that Macey was going to really impress them.

"So, was Tristan there?"

Jenny's eyes grew big. "Yes. You have a crush on Tristan?"

Macey's eye practically glazed over. "He's gorgeous. His eyes are green and he smolders."

Jenny chuckled. "Didn't see that coming. Don't you think he's a little old for you?"

"He's only nineteen. He can wait for me for three years."

Jenny grinned.

"I'm serious. He's going to my boyfriend and that is that."

"Well, I'm sure he's never met anyone quite like you Macey."

Jenny was definitely going to have a conversation with Mr. tall and angsty the next day. She hadn't realized he was so young. "Did you spend a lot of time with him?"

"A little bit. He's a shifter."

Jenny gave her a look. "Really?"

"Yes and he's a witch."

"I see."

"He told me he has anger issues mainly because of how he senses things and because the animal he is most drawn to for shifting is a panther. Sometimes, it's harder for him to balance his emotions."

"That makes sense I guess," Jenny said. It would explain his alpha behavior at the club.

"He's learning to control it."

Jenny nodded. "You want to go inside?"

"Sure. Watch this." Macey shut her eyes and a few minutes later Brom appeared on the porch looking stunned.

"Why did I hear your voice in my head?"

Macey grinned. "Because I need help and I wanted to show Jenny what I could do."

"I'm very impressed."

"It was very," he searched for a word, "freaky."

They laughed. It sounded funny with his accent. Brom walked over to Macey and she put her arms around his neck and he effortlessly lifted her.

"Thanks for the lift."

"It is my pleasure to be of service."

Macey smiled. She loved how Ichabod and Brom spoke and she was eagerly looking forward to seeing Tristan the next day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod followed Abbie to another structure on the property. They were going to use it as an alternative archive so they wouldn't have to leave the safety of the protection when things got dangerous.

It was a large one room building with shelves and comfortable seating. The hardwood floor in the middle had an already drawn pentagram on it and lots of candles adorned the room. Ichabod sat on the couch while Abbie paced.

"I can't believe that you did that to me earlier. You're driving me nuts you know that?"

"My intention was to show you that I'm am in this for the duration. I want everything with you. I'm not afraid because you are my destiny. Do you not see it in my eyes or feel it when I take your mouth and body? I love you Abbie and I will not let you run from me."

She stopped and stared at him. "I'm not running Ichabod. I'm just being logical."

"I'm quite aware of what you are doing. Why does the thought of having kids affect you so?" He truly wanted to understand where she was coming from.

Abbie sighed. "I just—it scares me. You know that growing up with my mother was intense."

"Are you scared that you're going to end up like her?"

"Maybe." Watching her mother slowly become insane had taken a toll on both sisters.

He held out his hand and she took it and he pulled her onto his lap. "Your mother had no one to support her and she lost her senses because she was overwhelmed by the knowledge she possessed. You have people around you that can help guide you and that will protect you at all costs. What happened to your mother and you and Jenny was unspeakable, but you do not have to repeat it. I don't want you to let that part of your past dictate your future. You would make the most incredible mother."

She started to protest, but he pressed his finger against her lips. "You are extraordinary. You're so compassionate and loyal. The way you love is beautiful to behold. I love everything about you Abbie Mills and our children will never want for love and attention. It will happen when the time is right and I will be over the moon when it does."

Her eyes teared up and she kissed him deeply. Ichabod was a great man and she knew that if they had a child that he or she would be extraordinary. In that moment, she allowed herself to imagine it and she was overwhelmed with emotions. Would she be a good mom? Could she handle the responsibility? She felt like she had screwed up with her sister so badly, that maybe she didn't deserve it. Ichabod held her while she cried.

He rubbed her back lovingly. "I love you so much. Please don't fret. It was not my intention to make you cry."

She pulled back and wiped her face. "I love you too. I just need time okay?"

He nodded. "I understand."

"It's not you. I just made a lot of bad decisions when it came to Jenny. I don't want to repeat them."

"Things are different now and you were so young then. We all have changed and grown over the course of time. You are too hard on yourself."

Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his and sighed. "I'll try to let it go. Thank you for being so patient with me."

Ichabod kissed her softly and then Abbie deepened it, stroking her tongue against his. She moaned as the kiss grew more passionate. Ichabod gripped her ass and squeezed it. Abbie threw off coat and then pulled her sweater over her head. "I need you," she said breathlessly.

God she was so damn hot. He ravaged her mouth as he freed her breasts from their confines. When his mouth found her nipple and he raked his teeth against it, she whimpered as her body jolted. He continued to whip her into a frenzy and then stood up and gently sat her on the couch as he undressed. She watched him take off his coat and unbutton his shirt. They were definitely going to have to work on him wearing more modern clothes. The colonial garb took way too long to get off. She growled and as quickly as possible undid his trousers and freed his semi-erect cock. Ichabod gasped as she took him into her hot mouth. He loved the sensation of her tongue flitting against his shaft. When he was completely hard, she stood and took off her jeans and underwear. He sat down and she quickly impaled herself and Ichabod gasped as her body swallowed him up. Abbie kissed him hungrily as she eagerly bounced on his dick. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it as she moved faster and faster. She started to come and he moaned loudly as her muscles clenched around him. When she sagged against him, he grabbed her hips so he could keep pumping and then lifted her off of him. "On your knees."

Her body jolted at the tone of his voice and she quickly got on her knees and waited for him. With a snap of his hips, he entered her again, bottoming out against her cervix, making them both moan. He pumped into her relentlessly. "God I love your ass," he said, squeezing it.

She was overwhelmed with the sensations in her body. "Take it. Do it now," she demanded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He pulled out and inserted two fingers inside of her, coating his fingers and then drove his cock back into her wetness, taking her ass with his fingers as he steadily fucked her tight canal. Abbie gasped as he inserted a third finger, trying to loosen her up for something much bigger. "Oh God, fuck my ass now."

Ichabod almost came and abruptly pulled out to try and calm himself because he was beyond turned on. He removed his fingers and opened her cheeks before lining his coated cock up at her puckered star. Slowly he pushed his way forward as Abbie bit her lip. Her body wasn't relenting and Ichabod realized that she was too tense. "You have to relax my darling so I won't hurt you."

She nodded and he reached around and found her clit. He started to rub and Abbie's body jolted, letting him in a little further. She whimpered at the strange sensation.

"Relax baby. Don't you want to know how good it will feel to have my cock buried in your ass?"

She moaned loudly and he slipped in a little further. His head was now embedded in the tightest place it had ever been and the feeling was extraordinary. "Abbie, you feel so damn good."

He inserted a finger into her tunnel as he pushed in a little further. It took a few more minutes, but his balls finally rested against her ass as she smothered his twitching cock. Abbie couldn't believe how amazing it felt once he was all the way in. She wiggled a little and Ichabod grunted and started to pull back. Her body tried to expel him and right before it succeeded, he plunged forward again, making Abbie yell his name. Pulling back again, as he held her hip with one hand so her body wouldn't follow, he found a rhythm, one he matched with his fingers so that she was double penetrated. Her ass was so hot and tight, he knew that he wouldn't last long.

"Harder," Abbie yelled, as she reveled in how good it felt.

Ichabod moaned and began to piston shallowly. He crooked his finger and found her g-spot as Abbie began to pant loudly. She threw her head back and yelled incoherently as her body tensed and shuttered, gripping his dick as he moaned just as loud. "Oh God, Abbie." He started to come, filling her ass, triggering a second orgasm for Abbie, making her buck against him wildly. They collapsed, their bodies still connected as their bodies still shuddered with pleasure. As he softened, he slowly pulled out and got up and grabbed some tissues and cleaned them up.

"That was incredible," Ichabod said, pulling an exhausted Abbie onto his lap.

"It was amazing." She cuddled against him, completely sated.

They laid there for a while and then got dressed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny watched them quietly slip into the cabin and smirked. She was the only one left inside because she was doing some research. Getting up, she grabbed the book she was reading and Abbie walked towards her. "I know. I'm getting lost."

Abbie gave her a look. "I'll take something out for dinner later."

"Cynthia has got it covered. We're eating at their place."

Abbie shifted a little and winced. She was a little sore to say the least.

Jenny's mouth dropped open. "Did you let Ichabod..."

"Isn't there some place that you need to be?"

Jenny grinned. "Dayum. Was it good?"

Abbie tried to fight a smirk. "Incredible."

Jenny chuckled and walked around the table. "Next time, add your vibrator into the mix. He'll love it."

Abbie stood there as she heard the door open and close, visualizing it and she shuddered. They were definitely going to have to try that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny walked into the house and smiled when she saw that Brom was asleep on the couch. She quietly moved towards him and sat down on the edge of the cushion. His eyes shot open. At first he was startled, but then he smirked as she smoothed his hair. "Are you hungry?"

He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "I am, but it is not food that I desire."

She smiled. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Are you turning me down?" he asked, mischievously.

She stood up and quickly stripped as his gaze followed her movements. "There's always time for a quickie."

"Blasphemous, we'll just get there by dessert."

She grinned and ran into the bedroom with Brom hot on her heels.


	27. Chapter 27 – Gearing Up

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * ReadToRelax – Well, they were honest with each other so there was a lot of clarity about where their feelings lie in regards to kids. Abbie wants some time to sort through her issues but Ichabod clearly wants it. Lol re: timing. * cocoalounge – Thanks! * myhiggins25 – lol re: nookie. * Guest – lol Glad you liked it. Thanks!

Sorry I'm late to post. Work has been crazy which means I'm cramming in a lot of writing at the moment. Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 27 – Gearing Up

Brom and Jenny got to dinner fashionably late. Abbie knew exactly why. It was the same reason that her and Ichabod were late too. She had decided to introduce him to some modern technology so he wouldn't be surprised if she brought it out to play.

Ichabod had a stupid smile on his face, Abbie's screams of pleasure still milling around in his head. He loved watching her come. It was beyond exquisite. The way she tensed, the faces she made, and the way her body shook was indeed a sight to behold. She looked over at him and grinned. Her man was pussy whipped and she was not complaining. He was eager to please her and boy did he ever.

Cynthia chuckled watching the lovers. Thank God Macey was oblivious. She was going to have to spend some time at Jenny's or Abbie's tonight so that she could have the same look on her face as they did.

Macey looked up with a devious smile as Ichabod gasped.

"You are talking in my head."

"Well are you up for a game after dinner?"

Ichabod smiled. "Yes, you know that you need only ask—verbally."

"Cool."

Abbie cleared her throat. "Why don't you come back to our place after dinner? We'll bring you back in a few hours."

"Awesome."

Cynthia smiled at Abbie. Maybe she had read her mind.

"What time do we go to Sophie's tomorrow?" Macey asked.

"Around ten."

"I can't wait."

Abbie looked over at Jenny. "We have homework."

"I know. I'll come over after dinner and while Macey is whooping up on Ichabod, we'll check out some books in the new archives."

"Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

While Macey schooled Ichabod in cards, Abbie and Jenny poured through books looking for spells until they each found two that resonated with them. They tested a few things on Brom and then learned each other's spells and before they knew it, it was way past their bed time.

"I think we're good to go."

Ichabod walked in. "I took Macey back."

"Are you in pain?" Jenny asked.

Ichabod chuckled. "I know she can read my mind. I purposely started thinking about a randy song I learned whilst assisting Benjamin in one of his ridiculous experiments and I swear I saw her fighting a smile."

Abbie grinned. "I can't wait to see what she can do tomorrow."

"Well, since it appears that she can communicate telepathically, we will definitely have to set some rules."

"I'm sure Sophie will go over all of that," Abbie said.

"Let's go to bed," Ichabod said.

Abbie gave him a look. "You know we don't have time to do more than sleep right?" It was 3:00 A.M.

Jenny snorted.

Ichabod let out a harsh breath.

Abbie laughed. "Come on."

Jenny watched them leave and then put a copy of the spell in her bag.

"You ready?" Brom asked.

"Yup. Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey was practically up at the crack of dawn. She was so excited about the impending day. Her mom helped her get ready and then they ate some breakfast that her dad had prepared.

Abbie and Jenny practiced their spells and then everyone headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan came out to the car and opened the door, much to Frank's chagrin. "Hi."

Macey grinned. "Hi."

He pulled her out of the car and carried her into the house.

"Well, should I be worried?" Frank asked.

Jenny chuckled. "Maybe a little. Your daughter has plans."

His eyebrow arched up.

"In three years, she's not a ho."

Everyone laughed but Frank which just made them laugh harder.

Inside, Tristan placed Macey on the couch. "Are you comfortable?"

She smiled. "Very. Thanks for the lift."

"Any time." He liked Macey. She seemed to accept him when most people didn't. In fact, most people didn't get him at all. She was young, so he wouldn't go there, but he didn't mind being friends. "Are you excited?"

She nodded. "Very."

"Well, I think you'll do just fine. Sophie is a good teacher."

"I could barely sleep last night."

He held out his hand. "Your phone."

She got it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He programmed in his number.

"I'm usually up late."

She smiled. "Cool."

Frank walked in and put Macey's wheelchair down. "You want to stay there?"

"For now." She felt more normal when she wasn't in the chair.

Sophie walked in. "Hello Macey."

"Hi."

She thought Macey was beautiful inside and out. Sitting down next to her, she handed her an amulet and watched Macey's eyes grow big.

"It's beautiful."

"I put a protection spell on it, keeping in mind your abilities."

"Thank you."

Sophie looked up at Frank who nodded his approval.

The rest of the gang came in and they got started.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey watched in awe as Abbie and Jenny casted their spells. Sophie helped fine tune them, but she was very pleased with their efforts.

"Very good job ladies."

Macey clapped. "My turn."

Abbie laughed. "You are just raring to go."

Sophie smiled. "First, while your telepathy definitely comes in handy, you also have to respect people's privacy and only use it when absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Now, tell me what you are thinking when you try to move an object."

Macey thought for a moment. "Usually, it just kind of happens accidentally: kind of like I have a thought I'm not totally attached to, but fixate on it briefly and then the next thing I know it's in my hand. If I try, I can't seem to get it to work."

"Because you're probably trying too hard. Everything physical in this room is ninety-nine percent energy. When you consider that everything around you is fields of energy or patterns of information, you can interact with it in a different way. Let me demonstrate."

Sophie closed her eyes and held out her hand, feeling Macey's energy. With a swipe of her hand, Macey felt a surge go through her body.

"Wow."

"When you look at the candlestick I placed on the table, I want you to see it as a mass of energy sitting on the table. A mass that you'd rather be in your hand instead of over there."

Macey closed her eyes and tried but failed.

"How about imagining that the candle represents the color blue? See the blue on the table and now move it to your hand."

Macey tried again and was stunned to suddenly feel the candle in her hand. Her eyes snapped open and everyone in the room had a big grin on their face. "I did it."

"The more you practice, the easier it will get until you don't have to dwell on anything or try to make it happen. It will just be."

Macey slammed her eyes shut and Tristan suddenly lost his balance and Brom had to reach out and steady him. She opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Sophie laughed. "Why don't you stick to smaller items first?"

Frank looked at his wife who tried not to laugh at his expression.

Embarrassed, Tristan left the room and Jenny quietly went after him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny slowly walked up to the bench that he was sitting on.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked without turning around.

"We need to talk."

He sighed.

"Just be careful with her. She's young."

Tristan looked up. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I think you like her and it disturbs you." That was something that Jenny was actually glad for.

"She has faith in me when I didn't ask for it."

"Maybe she sees something in you the rest of us don't." Tristan was moody and obstinate on a good day.

He rolled his eyes. "I know I'm difficult."

"You don't have to push everyone away to protect them. Trust me. I understand what you are doing. I did it to my sister. Just be a friend to her. For some reason, she thinks you're dreamy and I don't want her heart crushed. She's been through enough. Just know that if you step out of line, I will kick your ass myself."

Tristan slightly smirked. He liked Jenny. She didn't take anyone's shit and she was tough. "I'm not trying to encourage her." He wasn't a predator, well he was but just not in that way.

"So tell me about the shifting."

He was surprised that she had changed the subject, but was very grateful. "It's something I'm learning to control."

"So, it's it like a werewolf kind of thing?"

"In ways. In the beginning, I would shift if I was in danger. I really didn't have much say in it. Now, I can transform on command."

"Does it hurt?"

"It's otherworldly really. It happens so quickly that your mind barely registers the shift in particles. It's more mentally painful because clearly the way a panther thinks is different from most human tendencies. I want to hunt and kill once I shift."

"Can you recognize those around you?"

His amusement showed in his eyes. "Ah, now I understand why you asked."

"Actually I do find it fascinating, but yes I did have an ulterior motive."

Frank was standing close by listening.

"You want to know if I could hurt Macey after I change."

"Yes."

"I've never hurt anyone in this house. While I don't necessarily think, my sense of smell allows me to know who is not my enemy."

"Interesting."

He shrugged. "I'm learning to look at it more as a gift rather than a curse."

Frank closed his eyes. Of all people Macey could have been attracted too, she would pick someone that he didn't trust as far as he could throw him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went back to the compound. Macey was a ball of energy, so excited that she was learning new things.

"You were great Macey," Ichabod said.

"Thanks. I feel like I have so much to learn though."

"We all do. You just have to have patience and practice."

She nodded. "Oh, I plan on it."

Abbie smiled. Ichabod was good with Macey. She knew that he'd be a great father one day.

Jenny bumped her. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, just observing."

Jenny followed her gaze and smiled. "Ichabod is a natural. I think it's because he's truly fascinated by what goes on in her head."

They both chuckled.

"He's always trying to figure something out," Abbie said.

"True. Macey will give him a run for his money. Her brain goes a mile a minute."

At the moment, they had started a lively debate about George Washington.

They sat down in the living room. Frank and Cynthia had slipped away.

"Sophie wants us back tomorrow. I think she's worried about something."

Jenny nodded. "I got that impression too. Maybe she's sensing that something big is about to happen."

Abbie was worried too. They were just learning about their powers and they needed more time. "Tomorrow, she wants Ichabod and me to stay after you leave so we'll have to take two cars. Frank will take his car to the station."

"Witness power?"

"I guess." It had been quiet—too quiet.

Brom cleared his throat. "I had a dream last night." The only reason he hadn't mentioned it was because he was still trying to remember everything.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

"I was in the center of the graveyard at the old church. I was digging in a grave. The stone was inscribed with the name Bazeries."

Ichabod tensed.

"The energy in the graveyard started to change and I was digging as fast as I could until I finally hit something. It was a box. I knew I had to hurry, so I quickly grabbed it and ran into the church and locked the door."

"What was in it?" Jenny asked.

Ichabod took a deep breath. "A cipher."

Brom looked over at him. "How did you know?"

"Thomas Jefferson created it in order to send encrypted messages. There are wheels and disks, thirty-six to be exact, each with twenty-six letters around their edge. The letter order varies for each disk and they are randomly scrambled. You have to find the key and then arrange the disk in the proper order to secure the message. He referred to it as a wheel cipher, but it's also known as the Bazeries Cylinder."

"What happened after that?" Macey asked.

"I don't recall because I woke up."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"We need to find that cipher. It could lead to something that will help us fight our battle," Ichabod said.

"We'll go later tonight."

There was a knock on the door and Ichabod ran to open it.

"Sophie."

"May we come in?"

He held the door open further and Sophie, Daniel, Gabriel, and Tristan walked in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone got settled in and Sophie began to talk.

"I had a vision about a graveyard and a cipher."

"So did I," Brom said.

Sophie processed that for a second. "Was it you who was digging the grave?"

"Yes."

"You can't go."

Brom frowned. "Why not?"

"Because at the end of the vision, you were slain and the cipher was stolen."

Jenny reached over and grabbed Brom's hand.

"Sophie, that cipher is important to our mission. We must find it before someone else does."

"Suppose the vision and dream were planted by Balaam?" Jenny said.

Sophie looked over at her. "According to my guides, that isn't the case."

"Is it just Brom who is in danger or whoever digs up the grave?" Abbie asked.

"I believe it's just Brom, but I'm not sure why."

Brom shut his eyes. "Did they take my head?"

Sophie nodded yes.

Ichabod ran his hand through his hair. "This could only mean one thing."

"That Balaam is trying to restore Brom's place as the horseman of death," Gabriel said.

Brom got up and stormed outside. He couldn't breathe in there. Jenny ran after him.

"Brom, please come back inside." Even though they had good protection, if Balaam was after him, she was scared that he'd try to break through.

"I can't go back to that Jenny. I won't be soulless again. It is a darkness of which I cannot submit to."

She hugged him. "We'll protect you. I'll kick Balaam's ass myself if he tries to take you from me."

He kissed the top of her head. "I will not leave you willingly."

Sophie came up behind them and touched Brom's back. "He will try anything to get you back."

Brom turned towards her. "How can I fight it?"

"Wear the ring. It does give you power. We'll go get the cipher. You need to stay here. No matter what you dream, you cannot leave. He will try to get you to believe that the people you care about will die unless you sacrifice yourself."

"What if I stay awake?"

Sophie sighed. "You won't be able to."

"But we're protected."

"Physically yes, but spiritually it's a battle you will have to fight on your own. I can say some incantations over you, but I'm afraid they will do little to protect you from the dreams."

Brom swallowed hard.

Macey spoke in his head. "I will not leave you. I'll do my best to make sure you stay put."

"Thank you," he muttered, leaving Jenny wondering why he said it.

"Macey."

Sophie nodded. "It would help to have her nearby. She hasn't totally honed her powers yet, but it's amazing how we can step up to the plate when someone we care about is threatened."

Jenny knew that all too well. "We'll leave at midnight."

"Let's go prepare," Sophie said walking back into the house.


	28. Chapter 28 – New Challenges

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Phoenix615 – Thank you so much! * ReadtoRelax – Nope! * mfaerie32 – Um I think I said she is 15 and he is 19 (which is why she said that he'd have to wait 3 years – although in New York, 17 is legal for consent and they are less than 4 years between their ages so probably wouldn't be an issue for them to date now, I just think waiting for her to turn 16 would be more appropriate). * myhiggins25 – How about Macan or Tristey? Glad you're enjoying it! * Jolo – Thank you!

Chapter 28 – New Challenges

The rest of Sophie's crew arrived while she tended to Brom. He was tied to Abbie's bed as a precaution.

"Is tying him down really necessary?" Jenny asked.

"I'm afraid so. He will become quite restless as he does battle in his sleep and Abraham will not be able to resist trying to save the people he cares about." Sophie wasn't even sure that the ropes would hold due to the ring, but she was hoping that they'd slow him down.

"Can't we stop him from sleeping?" Abbie asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No. To Brom, it will seem like he can't keep his eyes open once Balaam starts. He's counting on drawing Brom out of the house and to the graveyard where he'll change him again."

Brom closed his eyes. "I can't go back to being that monster."

Abbie moved closer and touched his leg, prompting him to open his eyes again. "You won't. Believe it or not, I like having you around." She had grown to care for Brom, something she would have never thought she would ever do. It helped that he was crazy about her sister, but it was also that she had come to realize that Brom was a good man.

"Thank you. I like being around."

Sophie slightly smiled. "I'm going to join hands with Abbie and Jenny and say some incantations. It will help keep you protected."

"Will the ring allow it?"

"I believe so. It's helping not hurting you."

Brom nodded. "Alright."

"I'm staying with him."

Abbie frowned.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but you cannot. Balaam will know that we are on to him and it will take away some of our leverage. Macey, Cynthia, and Tristan will be here while the rest of us do battle at the graveyard." They had no idea what to expect, but Sophie figured Balaam was going to pull out all of the stops to get what he wanted. She had a feeling that the cipher was just a diversion to get them all separated which was why they need to set the space in the cabin.

"Macey isn't ready yet," Jenny said.

"She's more ready than she realizes and Tristan will not let anything happen to them."

Andy walked into the room, surprising them all. "I will be here too."

Abbie slightly smiled. "Thank you Andy."

He nodded.

"Is there anything you can tell us to help?"

"Unfortunately, he has shut me out, although I did manage to find out that they are using the Grigori and Nephilim."

They were stunned. The Grigori were fallen angels that were otherwise known as Watchers. They had intercourse with humans and their offspring were called Nephilim. Initially, the Grigori were cast into total darkness by God and a small percentage of their offspring were allowed to become demons and lead the human race astray until the day of judgment." She figured Moloch was responsible for their escape.

"How do we fight against them?" Jenny asked.

"The demons we will handle the normal way, although they will be stronger. The Grigori are a different story. Their powers are task related. Anything can happen so we have to on guard."

Abbie nodded. "I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey sat on the porch with Tristan. "We'll have to work together."

He nodded. "I know. Macey, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I need you to focus on Abraham and your mom. I'll probably be outside in case there is any breach in the protection."

"You think they could get through?" She was worried that she wouldn't be enough.

"It's a possibility. While the protection around the property would hold for most entities, it's not perfect. Anything can be broken down if one is determined enough."

Macey looked away and fiddled with her protection amulet.

"Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to the attention."

"You're my friend and I like talking to you. You're closer to my age than everyone else."

Tristan realized that Macey was kind of isolated. "I don't mind being your friend." He wasn't quite sure how to handle Macey, knowing that he still needed to keep some distance from her, even though he wished she was older and they didn't. She had definitely grown on him.

"Are you scared?"

Tristan looked over at her. "Now? No. But we all get scared. After all, the responsibility for all of us is huge. One mistake could cost a life."

She nodded.

"I believe in you."

Her eyes snapped to his. "Why?"

"Because you are more powerful than you realize and I think if you got pissed off, demons beware."

They both grinned.

Cynthia came out and sat across from them. "I may not have powers, but I know how to shoot a gun. I'm very good because Frank made sure of it." There was no way she was going to allow anything to take over her daughter again.

Tristan nodded.

"We'll have to work together. Macey, you should be with Abraham. I'll stand in the doorway to make sure that nothing can get in. Tristan, you are going to have to be outside. Macey can communicate telepathically if we need you. Look for any cracks in the protection. You may need to shape shift."

"I'm prepared. I have a bag inside with extra clothes in it. I know this may sound weird but, I need to smell both of you so I know not to attack."

Cynthia gave him a look and Macey giggled.

"I'll go first."

Tristan took a deep breath and leaned over and put his head in the crook of Macey's neck and inhaled her essence. She could feel his breath on her skin and it made her shiver. He pulled back and took her arm and ran his nose down it. Macey giggled because it tickled.

Cynthia stood up and Tristan took her hand and sniffed her arm.

"I mean no disrespect, but…."

She tilted her head and he took in her smell just like he had her daughter. Frank walked through the door.

"What the hell?"

Tristan pulled back and Cynthia chuckled.

"He needs to make sure he can recognize us once he turns into a panther."

"I really never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

Macey laughed. "Dad."

Frank smirked. "Alright, you've smelled enough of my wife."

Tristan rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Are you guys sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Cynthia nodded. "We were just working it out. I have the shotgun and a couple of handguns ready. One is specialized. If they try to get in, I'll do what is necessary."

Frank smiled. She looked so hot when she was fired up. "I know you will. Did he already smell my daughter?"

Cynthia smacked his arm. "Behave."

"I'm not the one going around sniffing other people's wives and kids."

"Come on," she said as she chuckled and pulled him towards the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie stood in the living room as everyone watched her hesitate before speaking. Ichabod knew whatever she was about to say probably wasn't good.

"I want to summon Orion."

"Abbie—no," Ichabod said standing up.

Abbie held up her hand. "We need his expertise."

Frank sighed. "I don't know if that was a good idea. He wanted to kill Abraham."

"But Abraham is no longer the horseman."

"Orion's goal was to rid the earth of the horseman. If Abraham is dead, then Balaam can't restore him to his previous state," Ichabod said.

"He won't be able to get to him. Look, whether you like it or not, Orion will have good information on how to easily defeat them. Hell, he might even try to help."

Ichabod was not happy at all. While he had to admit that it was partly jealously that had his knickers in a twist, it was also the fact that he didn't trust the fallen angel for a very good reason. He was a raving lunatic.

Jenny stood in her bedroom doorway. "Do it. It's what Brom wants." They needed all the help they could get.

Abbie looked over at Andy who was standing in the corner. He nodded so she made the decision and went over to the desk and opened the drawer and took out the small replica of Orion's halo. "I'm going to the border of our property. I'll be right back."

As soon as she walked out of the door, Ichabod followed and stood on the porch keeping a watchful eye on her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie stood at the edge and palmed the small halo and called to Orion, effectively summoning him. She waited and finally she saw him fly towards her and then he landed with a loud thump onto the ground. He didn't look really happy to see her. "Why did you call?"

"Why did you come?"

He walked a few paces closer and then look at the magical wall that separated them. "Interesting group of people you're surrounding yourself with. The horseman of death Abbie? Really?"

"Look, I know I turned on you, but you were acting like a crazy person—wanting to become death. I was convinced that you had completely lost touch with reality."

"Wanting to rid the world of evil is not something I'm ashamed of."

"The problem with your Hitlerish intentions is that you act like everyone is evil when that is far from the truth. You don't care if innocent people die. Apparently, scourging the earth is more important than fairly doling out your vengeance which by the way is his," she said pointing up.

He was getting frustrated with her calling out his behavior. "There is nothing innocent about the human race."

"So children deserve to die the same as a murderer?"

Orion glared at her. "Those children will grow up and do ridiculously stupid and evil things."

"Look, I think the K's are ridiculously stupid too, but besides being self absorbed, showing too much skin, and shoving themselves down my throat, until they kill someone literally I don't think their existence is evil—even though the mother is suspect."

Orion smirked. "Very funny Abbie. Again, why am I here?"

"I think you know why. Tonight, we're going to face Balaam's minions again. Grigori and their evil spawns will be involved. I need some advice on how to fight them."

"And you trust me to help?"

She shrugged. "If you hadn't gone all crazy zealot on me, I wouldn't have turned my back on you, although I'm glad it happened the way it did because Abraham is human again."

"And he can still be turned. His very existence could lead to the end of days."

"The end of days will happen regardless of his participation. I need you to get your head out of your ass and help get rid of some real evil. You say you're all about that, so let's see what you're really made of."

Orion studied her. She was beautiful and tough and God help him, he had a problem resisting her. Slowly, he reached around to his back, noting that Ichabod had started running towards them out of fear. "You're boyfriend isn't very trustful," he said as he showed her that he had replaced his weapon.

Abbie smirked. "That's all on you. How did you get another one?"

"You always have a backup Abbie. You of all people should know that."

She gave him a look right as Ichabod stopped beside her. "I'm fine. He was just showing me that he's back in the game."

The two men stared daggers at each other.

"Tell me why I should even bother trusting you."

Orion smirked. "You were so busy with your wife that you left Abbie floundering around by herself to fight the evil that you both swore to fight together."

Ichabod winced.

"I don't flounder," Abbie said.

"I can assure you that now I am completely focused on the matters at hand. How do I know you're not holding a grudge?" After all, Ichabod had destroyed his other weapon.

"I will refrain from wiping you from the face of the earth for now."

"Oh, you'll refrain forever," Abbie said crossing her arms in front of her.

Orion let out a sharp breath. "Fine. Your boyfriend is safe, but I really don't think he's worthy of you."

"And you are?" Ichabod asked incredulously.

"Now is not the time for this. Are you in or out?" Abbie asked.

"In."

"Good. Meet us at the graveyard next to the old church at midnight."

His wings spread out and he took off as they watched him.

"I really hope this isn't a mistake."

"It won't be." She took his hand and they walked back to the house to finish the preparations.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie finished the protection spells around Abraham and Jenny fed him something to eat.

"I kind of like you all tied up like this. If there wasn't a room full of people out there, I might have to take advantage of you," Jenny said before putting down the empty plate.

Abraham grinned. "I would be more than willing to acquiesce to your suggestion. Perhaps we can recreate it later."

"Deal, but I might use handcuffs."

He chuckled.

"Seriously though, I am worried about leaving you."

He wished he could hold her. "Can you lie next to me?"

She nodded and kicked off her sneakers and laid her head on his chest.

"Much better."

"Tonight is going to test all of us."

Brom was nervous because he wasn't sure what to expect.

"He's probably going to try to make you think that I'm near death. You can't believe it. You're going to have to fight him with everything you've got."

Brom closed his eyes. "I know. I'll try not to let you down."

She pushed off of him so she could look into his eyes. "I have faith in you Brom. After all the evil you've known, you were able to leave it behind and be instrumental in destroying our enemies. We'll all make it through this. We have to." She moved closer to him and kissed him thoroughly before pulling back, wondering how she had ever let herself get so attached to this man. It wasn't in her nature to trust and she normally ran from commitment, but she couldn't fight her attraction. She had fallen for him and there was no turning back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Right before they hit the steps, Abbie pulled Ichabod into her. "I love you and I'm only thinking about what is right for all of us. I know I didn't give you much choice in the matter."

"It's okay. I was responding largely out of jealousy not what was best for the team. You were correct in your assessment and I humbly apologize for not seeing things more clearly."

"Thank you."

He kissed her. "I hate it when you're right."

Abbie chuckled. "Get used to it."

He gave her a side look and she laughed.


	29. Chapter 29 - Insights

A/N – Myhiggins25 – Thank you for commenting. Lol okay glad you liked Tristey and Orion! The battle should be epic.

If you have a minute, please comment! I love reading them and it helps me see if I'm on the right track. Thanks!

Chapter 29 - Insights

Sophie walked outside just as Ichabod and Abbie were coming in. "I need to show you something. It's best if we're outside."

Abbie nodded. "Follow me." They walked through some trees into a large clearing. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect. Can you join hands?"

They held hands as Sophie circled them once. "It's important that you realize that you are stronger together than you are apart—that your powers are at full strength when you work together.

Ichabod's eyes seemed to smile as Abbie gave him a knowing look.

"Close your eyes and feel the current that runs between you."

They did as she asked.

"In addition to what you experienced in the last battle, you have the gift of fire and water. Abbie you are the fire. Open your eyes."

Abbie's eyes snapped open and she stepped back from Ichabod with her hands held out, palms up.

"That's it Abbie, feel the fire. Be one with it and use it to smote thy enemy," Sophie yelled.

With a loud yell, fire rose up, seemingly out of Abbie's palms and she was stunned and repeatedly shook them to put it out.

"You're hands will not burn. Do not be afraid."

"What are you really Sophie?" The vibe Sophie was giving out was almost otherworldly.

"I am human Abbie. However I was created for a specific purpose and I now believe it was to assist you on your journey. I work with angelic beings called Powers. They specialize in spiritual warfare, especially demons."

They were very surprised. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sophie smiled. "Because I cannot without their permission."

"So you were given specific powers to aid you in your quest, and they taught you how to use them?" Ichabod asked.

"Exactly. You know of my visions and I also have healing abilities as well. They have taught me many different kinds of magical arts over the years. Helping them maintain the balance between good and evil was basically my sole purpose. Along the way, different people were drawn to me in order to assist me in my endeavors. I believe that eventually Macey will be called to work with me more closely. She will be the one to take up the cause once I am no longer able."

Abbie studied her for a moment. There was always something very different about her and what she was telling them was almost overwhelming "Why are they allowing you to tell us now?"

"The battle tonight will be especially hard. I believe that they want you to know that they are on your side, but they are forbidden to interfere. I cannot harness their powers unless they allow it."

"And tonight, that's not going to happen is it?"

Sophie shook her head. "No. I will be able to use spells for sure. But, their powers are endless. It is rare that they allow a human to experience them. Our bodies simply weren't made to hold their vibration for any length of time." While there had been a couple of times that Sophie had been exposed to it, the experience had left her drained for several days. "You are not alone though. Together, your power could bring down armies. I need you to open your mind to all possibilities and leave the logic behind."

Ichabod sighed. "That's easier said than done."

Sophie smiled. "Oh my dear Ichabod, your brain is rather complex, but there are sometimes when it's better to not think and just feel." She pointed to a small pound and they walked over to it.

"Hold out your hands," she commanded.

Abbie noticed a charge in the air that she had never felt before.

"Good. I need you to be one with the water Ichabod as if you are connected to it with an invisible tether."

Ichabod shut his eyes and tried to relax. Sophie's gaze met with Abbie and she nodded. Abbie touched Ichabod's back and he visibly relaxed.

"What if just by using your imagination, you could control the water? Imagine it lifting up in the air and dancing."

Ichabod smirked. "This is undoubtedly the most insane thing I've ever done."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll top it in the near future."

Ichabod played with the water in his mind and when he heard Abbie gasp, his eyes snapped open and he smiled as he watched the water lift into the air. "I did that?"

Sophie chuckled. "Yes."

Ichabod swirled it around.

"Water is one of the most powerful energies in the world. Just being near water makes people's powers increase. It has the ability to give life or take it away."

Ichabod dropped his focus and the water plummeted to the ground. He looked at her. "Are you telling me that I can use water as a weapon?"

"Yes. You can even make it rain."

"Wow," Ichabod said making Abbie grin.

"The more you work with it, the more it will respond effortlessly."

Abbie tilted her head. "It also puts out fires."

Ichabod looked at her and then Sophie, silently asking her to expound upon it more.

"It can, but Ichabod's purpose is not to put your light out. It is to make it shine brighter." There was so much she wished she could share with them, but it wasn't the time or place. They needed to focus if they were going to win.

"Can you heal Macey's legs?" Abbie asked.

Sophie met her gaze. "If they saw fit, but it's more complex than that. Macey needs to believe in herself first and grow into her powers."

"Are you saying that her legs, in a way, are grounding her as she learns?" Abbie asked.

"Something like that. Sometimes, our situations are a prison of our own making. When Macey was told she couldn't walk, she believed them. Our brains are more powerful than we realize and we can attract things that we don't want as a result. By freeing Macey's mind and spirit, she will come to a place that she'll be able to heal herself—with their assistance of course."

Abbie nodded. "Wow, this is a lot to process."

"I'm not going anywhere. I am here for the duration and will assist you until the end."

"And then what?"

She smiled. "Then maybe I will join my teachers and find new students."

"We will be sad to see you go," Ichabod said, quietly. They had all grown extremely fond of Sophie.

"Right now, I need you to focus and practice. We're running out of time."

Daylight was waning and soon, they would face a seemingly insurmountable task.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan looked over at Macey. They were still sitting on the porch. "When I shapeshift, I don't want you to be afraid. I need you to focus. We'll need to communicate mentally."

"Okay. I can do it." They were all depending on her and she was a little nervous the more she thought about it.

"It will be scary to see me in my other form. I promise you that I would never hurt you."

Macey smiled. "I know. Sophie explained it to me more. You are still you in here," she said before placing her hand over her heart.

Tristan looked away. Macey was an incredible girl.

"Why do you look sad?"

"I just don't have a good feeling about tonight."

She reached over and touched his hand, immediately calming him. "What are you feeling?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Just know that if something should happen to me—you are an incredible person and it won't be your fault. You need to put most of your focus on Brom. I don't think any of you realize how important he is. He beat true evil and turned from it and sought out good. He was the horsemen of death: he was soulless and without a heart. To go from that level of bad to what he is today has never been done before. Evil will want to turn him back and he will be an inspiration to all who fight the good fight."

"He's very special," she said thinking that he had just sounded mature beyond his years.

"We all are Macey. It's incredible that we've found each other when you think about it. We're like a big group of misfits."

Macey grinned. "That's what I love about it. On paper, no one would probably take us seriously, but together we're stronger and kickass."

Tristan smiled. It was rare that he did, but Macey seemed to cause him to do it a lot more.

She loved his smile and hoped that maybe after all is said and done, he will allow himself to find happiness and hopefully with her.

He looked down at their hands which were still joined, relishing how good her touch felt. The door opened and he snatched his hand away.

Frank faced them. "Where is Abbie?"

"Out in the field over there," Tristan said pointing.

Frank took off while they wondered what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie's head jerked in the direction Frank was approaching from. He appeared a moment later.

"It's starting already. He's dreaming."

Abbie and Sophie's eyes locked and then they all ran for the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny watched Brom's head thrash. His forehead was coated in sweat like he was fighting a battle inside of his head.

Cynthia moved towards him and placed a cool washcloth on his brow. "I thought it would be good to keep him as comfortable as possible."

Jenny nodded. "I agree. Can I thank you in advance?"

Cynthia looked over at her. "I will protect him at all costs."

"Thank you."

Sophie rushed into the room followed by everyone else. "How is he?"

"Still dreaming. Sometimes his movements are more active, it just depends on what is going on in his head."

"He'll awake before we go. Hopefully, it will be information that we can use," Daniel said.

Abbie wondered if there was more to Daniel and Gabriel than they had let on before.

For a half hour, Brom struggled and then he awoke with a yell and a loud pop was heard in the room. His eyes were wild and Jenny reached out and touched him as his muscles trembled from the strain.

"Oh God," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "You're still alive."

"What did you see?" Sophie asked.

Cynthia was wiping him down as Brom tried to gather his thoughts. Jenny held up his head and made him drink some water.

"It was complete mayhem and an angel flew away with Ichabod."

Abbie frowned. "Then what?"

Brom didn't want to say, but Sophie read his mind.

"It's alright Brom. He already knows."

Gabriel looked around the room. "There is a good chance that I won't make it tonight. I do not want that to hinder you from doing what you must in order to win. We all take chances and signed up for this knowing that we could leave this earth any day. I am fine with that."

Abbie touched his arm. "Is there any way to protect him?"

Sophie shook her head and looked away. She loved Gabriel. She thought of them all as her brothers. A blood bond was not a necessary requirement.

Ichabod placed his hand on Gabriel's back. "Thank you."

One by one, they all touched him and said a few words. Afterwards, Sophie and Gabriel walked outside to talk and spend a few minutes finding comfort.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny kissed Brom on the lips. "Why aren't you telling us everything?"

"It's like I can't."

Daniel was standing in the corner. "He's right. This all needs to play out and sometimes it's better off if we don't know."

Brom was torn, but that is how he felt. It was bad enough that they knew about Gabriel.

"Brom, did he appear to you?"

"No. It just felt like he was everywhere. The angels will be a powerful force to be reckoned with. Somehow, you need to stay grounded."

Daniel nodded. "I'll go talk to Sophie. Maybe there is something magical we can try to do it."

"I have a feeling that we're really going to need Orion. I hope he shows," Jenny said.

Brom nodded. "He was in my dream, fighting alongside you."

"Good because we don't have time for him to go all zealot on us again."

Brom slightly smiled. "Falling in love with you has been an absolutely exquisite experience."

Jenny's breath caught in her throat. "I agree, but this isn't goodbye. I refuse to believe that."

He really hoped that it wasn't, because she was the single best thing that ever happened to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Sophie handed everyone a coin. "These have been charmed so that they help ground you to the earth."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jenny asked.

"It's kind of like a tether to keep the angels from flying away with you. They'll have to exert more power in order to accomplish the task, but they still can."

The thought gave Ichabod the creeps.

"It was the best I could do on such short notice."

She finished handing them out. "It's almost time to go. Does anyone have any questions?"

The mood was a little somber, but underneath it she could feel their determination. They would need every ounce of it to win the battle against Balaam.

Abbie walked into her bedroom. "Fight the good fight," she said to Brom.

He nodded. "Be careful."

"I will."

Ichabod stepped into the room. "I hope you realize how much I cherish our friendship. You beat evil which is extraordinary. Don't let it back in."

"I'll do everything within my power."

Andy walked in and sat in a chair in the corner. He had the ability to hop into Brom's dream if necessary. He wasn't sure what the consequences would be, but every one of them was willing to sacrifice something for the cause and he was no different.

Ichabod nodded at Andy and then left the room. Jenny laid a kiss on Brom he would never forget.

Once they were all gone, Cynthia grabbed her gun and stood by the window. The moon was shining brightly, but it looked darker than usual.

Tristan sat down next to Macey on the couch. "I'll put you in your chair and then I have to go. Be careful."

He picked her up and she willed him to look her, wishing he would kiss her goodbye.

"Please."

Their eyes were locked together, almost doing battle. Somehow, Tristan found his voice.

"Not yet," he whispered, knowing what she wanted. He lowered her into the chair and then kissed her forehead. When he finally kissed her mouth, he wanted it to be something she'd always remember, not something done in haste. Her eyes closed as his lips lingered. She inhaled through her nose and took in his musky sent.

"Be careful," she whispered.

He slightly smiled and then looked up at Cynthia who turned and met his gaze. "If you need me….."

"Will do."

They both watched him leave, each a little uneasy about what was about to happen.


	30. Chapter 30 – This is War

A/N – Thank you for the comments! * mfaerie32 – Thanks! I can't wait. After this battle, I'll probably fast-forward it. * readtorelax – Thanks! * myhiggins25 – Thanks! * Guest – Glad you like it! *

Been reading all articles about the upcoming season and I'm not sure what to think. Doesn't make sense that Abbie would step away from the battle for an entire year to be an FBI agent. Not sure how I feel about them bringing Joe back either. But, I do love that somehow Corbin is back which is great because the actor is awesome and has great chem with Abbie. Just hope the network isn't scared to work the push and pull vibe Ichabbie has. Time will tell.

Chapter 30 – This is War

Abbie got out of the car. The sky was blacker than she had seen it in a long time and the air practically sparked with electricity. It was thick and dense, making it difficult to take a deep breath.

They all stood around taking it all in before moving towards the graveyard.

"I'll start digging," Frank said.

As soon as his shovel touched the soil, it was like some kind of seal was broken and the earth beneath them shook violently. They all reached out to brace themselves and then Abbie spun around. Orion was flying towards them with several other angels right behind him. When they landed, the earth shook slightly and Orion and Abbie's eyes locked.

"Who are they?"

Orion looked behind him and then back at her. "They wanted to help."

Abbie briefly met each of their gazes. "Thank you."

They other angels nodded and then spread out.

"They're coming," Orion said ominously. "The moment you broke the seal, they were called upon to fight you."

Some kind of laser light broke up the earth next to Abbie and she jumped to the side as Orion growled and took off. He slammed into one of bad angels mid-air and Ichabod stood next to Abbie who was holding up her gun. It was show time, and she just hoped they would all survive it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As soon as Brom fell into a troubled sleep, the noise began. Cynthia jumped the first time she heard it, knowing that something was trying to break through the protection around the house. It was loud and thunderous.

Macey closed her eyes. She could already sense that Tristan had shape shifted. He just felt different. She watched Brom closely, hoping that he would be able to fight Balaam and his minions and survive.

Andy stood up and went to the window and looked outside. "It has begun."

Macey sighed.

Brom was starting to thrash. Inside his head, he was at the graveyard fighting against Balaam's forces as he tried to protect the cipher.

Henry stepped forward. "You'll never win this battle because whether you want to admit it or not, you loved being evil. You were good at it and it is your destiny."

Brom held up his sword. "Never. I will not submit to it ever again."

Henry laughed as Katrina walked towards him.

"Katrina," he said in shock.

"Hello Brom. Henry is right. You belong on our side; the winning side. Give in to it. All you have to do is kill Jenny and you can take your rightful place as the horseman of death."

Brom swallowed hard. "What's wrong with you? I thought you had changed."

Katrina hurled a ball of energy at him and Brom ducked at the last second and it took out a tree behind him. "I can't believe you're shacking up with that bitch."

Brom tried to remind himself. This is a dream. That is not Katrina.

"You're wrong. It is me—the real me. I fought it just like you did, but it was no use. Just give into it Brom, and we can be reunited and get rid of the witnesses once and for all."

Macey spoke in Brom's head. "Fight them. They are not real. Do not let them win."

A pain seared through her head and she cried out. Cynthia appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Macey nodded tearfully. "Yes."

Andy sighed. "Be careful. They can hurt you while you're in there.

"I just felt like he needed reassurance."

"Never stay in there long okay?"

"Okay." She really wished that she could do more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie threw a fireball at one of the angels attacking Gabriel. It singed his wing and gave Gabriel enough time to stab it with a charmed sword. The angel took a few steps back and let out a strangled high-pitched noise that assaulted their eardrums before it turned to ash and fell to the ground. The other angels reacted, crying out in pain as they continued to fight.

Orion was really busy trying to slice his way through the enemy. It was a daunting task and he was starting to grow tired.

He heard Abbie cry out as an angel took off with her and he gave chase. Ichabod turned his attention to her, but was quickly attacked by a demon and he shot it with a specialized gun and killed it. The onslaught of Nephalim seemed neverending. He quickly reloaded as the next one attacked him.

Sophie hurled some magic energy at the Grigori that had taken Abbie. Unfortunately, that left her open to attack and another threw a large ball of light at her. Gabriel yelled and hurled his body in front of her, taking the brunt of the assault. He cried out in pain as Sophie dropped to her knees. Frank had put the cipher inside his jacket and moved towards them to protect them.

"Gabriel, where does it hurt?"

Tears were coming out of his eyes and he could barely speak. "Everywhere."

She tried to use healing on him and he grabbed her wrist.

"We both knew I wouldn't make it. You need to help them," he moaned in pain. "It's too late for me. Go."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I will always love you my friend."

"And I you."

She stood up with tears in her eyes and took out all the pain and anger within her and unleashed a fury of magic against the demons. They started to explode as quickly as they appeared and Frank was amazed at her power. He had never seen anything like it.

Gabriel slightly smiled before he quietly passed away. His soul rose up above the battle as his friends continued to fight the good fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The ring on Brom's hand started to shake and the ropes that bound him to the bed fell away.

Macey moved her chair back a little. This was about to get ugly.

He began to move, still in a deep sleep, and stood.

Macey summoned all the energy she could and Brom went flying back into the wall. His body was pinned there, but the ring stirred and her body flew out of the chair and slammed into the wall. Andy yelled for Cynthia to freeze and she did, but she still held the gun on Brom. She couldn't let him hurt her baby.

Macey was stunned at first but somehow managed to still keep her hold on Brom.

"What now?" Cynthia yelled.

"I can hold him for a while, but the power of the ring will be too strong to do it for long time," she said in her head.

"Just a few more minutes, something major is happening. It's coming to a head," Andy said.

An hour had already gone by even though it seemed like an eternity had passed.

Cynthia just prayed that they could hold Abraham off. Macey was already starting to tire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan crouched on the edge of the property. He could see the Grigori on the other side and it wasn't good. They were attacking one spot and he could tell it was weakening. He had to make a decision, either he waited for them to get inside or he went after them now and stopped them before they could let more in than Cynthia and Macey could handle.

Making up his mind, he growled and then hurled himself through the shield. The Grigori scattered as he went on the attack. He was quick and deadly, easily picking off a couple and ending them. Unfortunately for him, they adapted to his style too quickly and snatched him by the neck and hurled him into a tree. The power behind the assault took his breath away and broke a few bones. Another touched him and his body shook and writhed with unspeakable pain.

Macey shrieked. "Tristan," she yelled.

"I'll go to him," Andy said before disappearing.

"Focus Macey. Andy will handle it."

"Go mom. Please. He needs you."

"No, I won't leave you Macey."

There were tears running down Macey's face. "You have to do what is right for the team. It's not just about me anymore. Now go before it's too late."

Cynthia gathered a few weapons and trusted her daughter even though she was scared out of her mind to leave her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Orion's weapon quickly sliced through the angel and he grabbed Abbie who clung to him. She had been scared out of her mind. "It's okay, I've got you."

"Hurry."

He raced back towards the ground and then placed her down next to Ichabod.

"Thank you," Ichabod said gratefully. "Let's end this."

They began to fight harder.

Macey's voice filtered into their heads. "Help. Tristan is down. I can't hold Brom much longer."

"Shit," Abbie said loudly as she destroyed another demon. There were just too many.

Jenny protected Sophie as she started chanting a spell. From behind, a very huge angel swooped down and they all ducked, but not fast enough. It grabbed Ichabod and raced straight up into the sky.

"You think you can defeat him? You are wrong. Tonight, you die."

Ichabod's arms were pinned to his body and he couldn't fight back. "You'll never win. Even if I die, they will see to it that you are all destroyed."

The Grigori laughed loudly. "There are more of our kind out there. They will not stop until you are defeated."

Orion had been thrown onto his back and his weapon lay on the ground, just out of his reach.

"Not so tough without it," the Grigori said sarcastically.

Abbie wasn't close enough to help him and was barely holding her own. Daniel went to her side to assist her. She couldn't even see Ichabod any longer and there was nothing she could do to save him. "Orion stop fucking around and get Ichabod," she yelled.

He growled. "I'm not. I can't reach the weapon."

One of Orion's angel friends retrieved it and sliced the angel above him. They heard a man yelling and the clouds parted and the large angel threw Ichabod towards the ground. His arms were flailing as he plummeted to the earth.

"Shit," Orion yelled pushing off. He didn't think he could make it. Ichabod was falling too fast.

Abbie was stunned. She could tell there was no way Orion would be able to reach him in time.

Sophie grabbed Jenny's hands and with a yell, she firmly shouted some Latin and all the demons exploded. Jenny caught her as she collapsed and lowered her to the ground. She slammed her eyes shut before Ichabod fell into the earth.

Abbie's scream penetrated Ichabod's fear and he looked to his left and saw a pond and yelled a command and right before he smashed into the grass, the water held him up in the air like he was on the end of a spout. Abbie dropped to her knees.

The remaining Grigori flew off. There was only a few left. Orion crashed into the large angel and they watched as they did battle. It went back and forth until Orion was cut badly. He swung his arm out and managed slice into the other angel and they both plunged towards the earth. One of the good angels took off after Orion and caught him before he was harmed, but the other one slammed into the earth and it shook mightily.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cynthia ran to the perimeter. She could see that Tristan had changed back into his human form. She dropped the bag with his clothes onto the ground along with the first aid kit and then stuck the barrel of her gun through the protection wall. She shot an angel and it's body jerked back as it started to implode. She was able to take down two before the others flew off.

Andy yelled at her to stay and he grabbed Tristan under his arms and dragged him back through the perimeter.

Cynthia lowered her gun and dropped to her knees. He was shaking and the cut looked like it hit an artery. "Tristan, hold on."

She grabbed the first aid kid and tried to clean the wound but he was bleeding too badly so she applied pressure instead.

Andy grabbed a shirt out of the bag and threw it over his private parts since he was naked.

"It's bad Andy. Go tell Macey to contact the others."

He nodded and took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brom started to shoot at Henry and Katrina and they morphed into their true images. They were monsters and were hideous. With each shot from the gun, it seemed to enrage them even more. He let the gun go and gave in to the powers of the ring and the demons dropped to the ground, writhing in pain as it began to destroy them.

Macey fell to the floor, completely exhausted. She went into his dream and encouraged him. "That's it Brom, you can do it."

Andy shook her and she looked up at him. "Call them now or Tristan will not make it. Tell them to bring blood."

Macey's eyes began to tear, but she did as she was asked.

Andy looked at Brom who was now standing but leaning against the wall and then suddenly he collapsed and Andy ran to assist him.

"Brom, wake up now," Andy yelled.

Brom's eyes snapped open. His body ached and he was stunned that he was on the floor. "What happened?"

"You won. You defeated them."

"How did I get here?" he asked realizing he was on the floor.

Andy smirked. "You tried to escape and Macey pinned you to the wall."

Brom sat up and saw Macey and he was shocked. He quickly tried to stand and Andy had to steady him.

"Take some deep breaths."

Brom was so upset. "Did I hurt you? Macey answer me," he demanded, slowly making his way over to her.

Macey was trying to tell Abbie what the situation was. When she finished she turned to him and slightly smiled. "You're back."

Brom nodded. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He pulled her into his arms as she wept.

"I'm fine. Please help Tristan. He's hurt."

"Okay. I'll put you in your chair first."

He summoned some power from the ring and lifted her into it. His body was still weak. Grabbing a shirt, he put it on and Andy told him where to go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny rushed towards the car after Abbie explained the situation to the rest of them. Macey didn't say anything about Brom, but she figured it couldn't be good if Tristan was hurt. Daniel opted to stay and bury Gabriel's body along with a few others.

Abbie knelt next to Orion. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. They will take me to get help and heal."

She touched his face. "Promise me you'll be in touch when you're doing better. I need to know that you are okay. You saved me. I'll never forget that."

Orion sucked in a ragged breath. "It is you who saved me Abbie. Go protect your friends. I'll be in touch."

She squeezed his hand and watched as he was gently lifted and then flown to safety. The rest of the group rushed towards the cars. They had no idea what to expect.

"We'll stop and get blood," Abbie said.

Sophie nodded and gave them Tristan's blood type and she got into the car with Jenny. Hopefully, they weren't too late.


	31. Chapter 31 - Aftermath

A/N – Thank you for the comments! * mfairie32 – You'll get the fallout in this chapter. Glad you liked the trick. * myhiggins25 – Thank you! I know! I hope they are going to be team witness too. I can't wait until the new season starts. I miss it! * Phoenix615 – Thank you! Lol There is some further explanation on Tristey in this chapter.

Chapter 31 - Aftermath

Brom reached Tristan and knelt down beside him. "Andy, Jenny's house is also set up to care for the injured. There's a hospital bed in the second bedroom. You'll find a contraption in the closet so that we can carry him on it. Can you go get it?"

Andy nodded and took off.

"How is he?"

Cynthia finally let a tear fall. "Not good. I couldn't totally stop the bleeding, but I think I slowed it down."

Tristan looked pale and he knew that he probably wouldn't last long.

"Is that the only place he's injured?"

"I think they gave him some kind of electrical shock. He was shaking and very pale when I found him. I'm not sure what it did to his body. We really need a doctor."

"Sophie is on her way. She'll know what to do."

Andy returned with the board and they careful moved him onto the transport. They got halfway to the cabin when Sophie and Jenny ran up to them.

"Oh God," Sophie said. She couldn't lose another team member. Gabriel's death had hurt her deeply. Tristan was like a little brother and she refused to let him go.

Jenny pulled on Sophie, "Come on. We need to get things ready." They ran ahead and Cynthia hurried back to Abbie's cabin to check on her daughter.

Macey looked up when the door opened and saw the blood on her mother. Her voice was shaky as she inquired about Tristan. "How is he?"

"It's bad," Cynthia said as her voice broke. "He has lost a lot of blood. Sophie is here. She won't let him die."

Macey started to cry and Cynthia knelt down in front of her.

"You have to be strong for him. Cry now and get it out. When your father gets here, we'll have him move you."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andy and Brom got Tristan on the gurney. Jenny got an I.V. bag out and Cynthia assisted Sophie. Once the I.V. was in his arm and ready, they started giving him fluids.

A few minutes later, Abbie showed up. Ichabod had distracted a nurse while Abbie had stolen the blood and they had made it back to the compound as quickly as they could.

Sophie took the blood and started the transfusion. "I need you all to step back."

They did so and the door flew open and an angel entered. The light it omitted was so bright that they all had to turn and look away. It walked towards the gurney and then laid its hand on Tristan's wound, sealing it and effectively starting the healing.

"Thank you," Sophie said quietly.

It nodded and left and Abbie spun around. "Was that one of them?"

"Yes. They rarely interact directly with humans, but Tristan will be a big part of Macey's journey. It's not his time. Once he gets the transfusion and the fluid balance in his body is restored, he'll start to heal."

"Do they let you ask questions?"

Sophie chuckled. "Not really. It's strictly a need to know basis."

"The energy was incredible," Cynthia said finding her voice.

"I know. It's very profound. He will sleep for a while. I'll stay with him. You should all try to get some rest." The healing energy had touched everyone in the room.

"You know, I'd be willing to take some first aid and nursing courses." She really just wanted to contribute more to the group. People were going to get hurt and need assistance.

Sophie smiled. "That might not be a bad idea."

"I'll look into it."

Abbie took one more look at Tristan and then headed back to her cabin. They would also need to consider giving some blood so that they could have some on site.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank carried Macey into Jenny's cabin and Brom moved her chair next to the bed.

"He looks so pale," she said softly.

"He'll improve over time," Sophie said.

Frank knew there was no way that Macey was leaving Tristan. He kissed her on the head. "Try to get some sleep okay?"

Macey nodded.

There was a chaise in the room. Brom grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

"Just knock on the bedroom door when she's ready to lay down. I'll move her."

"I will," Sophie said.

Macey reached out and grabbed Tristan's hand. It was cold and she wondered exactly how close she came to losing him.

"He was very brave."

Macey nodded. "I don't know why I feel so close to him."

"You share a very unique connection. You will find that you help each other be stronger. Never take that lightly or abuse it."

"I won't." Even though she was young, she got the importance.

"The more you grow into your powers and trust your bond with Tristan, the more your future will become more evident. You see Macey, Tristan is your twin flame."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Sophie sat down. "It's a special connection between two souls. Your relationship with foster your spiritual growth. It's not the same as a soulmate. It's more intense and overwhelming. When twin flames come together, their souls work on surfacing past emotions and experiences that need to be released. You must keep that in mind in order to curb your anger. Sometimes you'll want to lash out because of your past lives together. You'll have to learn to sense if emotions are from the past or in the present. It can be challenging, but highly rewarding."

Macey decided that she would google it so she could learn more. "Can he feel me holding his hand?"

Sophie slightly smiled. "Yes. He feels it and you are giving him strength. I think your will alone would probably make him wake up, but don't do that. He needs to rest."

Macey smiled. "Okay. Is everyone else alright?"

"Yes, except for Gabriel."

Macey looked away. The pain in Sophie's eyes was hard to look at. "I'm so sorry that you lost him, but he'll always be in your heart."

Sophie nodded. "Yes, he will. I'll miss him. He always believed in me."

"Did you like him more than friends?"

Sophie sighed. "Not in the way that you mean, but I did love him. I'm not so sure that I will find someone to be more than friends with. I have a purpose on this earth and I'm trying to fulfill that before it's my time to leave."

They were interrupted by Andy.

"There's an angel on the outskirts of the property. He wants to speak with you."

"Fine. Can you get Daniel? I believe he has arrived at the main house."

Andy nodded.

"When Daniel gets here, I will have to leave for a while to help someone. Tristan will be fine. I need you to rest though. Daniel can take you to your room later."

Macey nodded. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brom hugged Jenny's body close to his. Neither had said a word for the last half hour. They were tired and emotionally exhausted. Both were reeling from the energy they had felt from the angelic being. Brom knew they had experienced some kind of healing because he already felt lighter and stronger. It was really amazing.

"I feel like a heavy weight was lifted," Jenny said softly. It just felt easier to breathe.

"Me too." He rubbed her arm with his thumb.

She raised her head. "I love you."

He sucked in a languid breath. It had been so long since those words had graced his ears in total purity. "Thank you. I love you too." He understood how monumental it was for them both to say it. Maybe it was the angels cleansing them that allowed them to open up more. Despite its origins, he would take the victory.

"What are you thinking?" she asked before laying her head down again.

"I consider myself extremely lucky to have found you. You are a gift that I will always treasure."

She smiled against his chest and feeling it Brom chuckled.

"Are you about to make fun of me?"

She laughed. "No. I'm used to it now. It just makes me smile. I might tease you, but I don't ever want you to change." He always sounded so romantic. At first, she thought it was ridiculous but once feelings were attached, she actually looked forward to it.

"Should I check on Macey?"

"I heard the door. I think someone else is here."

Brom got up to make sure everything was okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod couldn't stop touching Abbie. Even though Daniel was there, he managed to touch her in some way so that physical contact wasn't broken. Once he left, Ichabod kissed her slowly and purposefully.

"Are you alright?" she asked studying his face.

"I will be."

"Talk to me."

He sighed and laid his head against her chest as she straddled him. "When I was falling, I couldn't help but think of you and what I was losing. All of the plans I had expeditiously made were all for naught. I started to panic because I didn't want to leave you."

She gripped him tighter. "Is that when you decided to use the water the way you did?"

"Actually, that happened because I saw that Orion could not possibly reach me in time, so it just popped into my head."

"Well I'm glad that it did."

"I will never understand why people want to fly or skydive. I assure you that I'd rather that my feet be firmly on the ground."

Abbie smiled. "Trust me. I almost lost my mind watching you fall like that. Never again."

He sat back so he could see her face and then kissed her reverently. "Never again."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie walked to the edge of the property.

"We did as much as we could for him. The others fled. There are only two of us and healing is not our forte. Can you come with me?"

Sophie nodded. When she had grabbed her bag, she had let Daniel know that she was going. The moment they had come close to the property, she knew they were there. She didn't fully trust the fallen angels, but they had helped and gave their lives for the cause. Taking a big leap of faith, she stepped past the property line and the angel swept her up into his arms and flew away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Orion weakly opened his eyes when he sensed her. "Sophie."

She quickly went to him and took some things out of her bag. "It's not time for you to go back."

"Do I even have a place to go back to?"

"That depends on you and the deeds that you do on earth."

He sucked in a breath as she touched his wound. "I guess I've failed miserably."

"There's always salvation Orion and choosing to side with the witnesses is a good start."

"Tristan?"

"He got some divine intervention. I think he'll be fine."

She sprinkled some powder into his wound and started to say some incantations. When she was finished she looked down at him. "I think you'll live to fly another day."

Orion smirked. "You're beautiful when you're conjuring."

"Only when I'm conjuring?" she asked playfully as she finished bandaging his wound. Orion was handsome, but the flirting was very unexpected and she wasn't quite sure how to take it. "Keep it clean and rest. You'll heal fast as long as you do. No flying for another couple of days okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry that you lost Gabriel."

"Me too. Take care Orion. Hopefully, we will see each other soon. I'll let Abbie know that you are going to be okay."

"Thank you."

She took one last look and then walked to the entrance of their lair and was swept into the sky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod carried Abbie into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. "I'm going to run a bath. Will you take one with me?"

She nodded. He disappeared and came back several minutes later shirtless.

She slightly smiled and took hers off. They watched each other disrobe until they were both naked.

"It's a great look for you," he said softly.

"Thank you. I always find you very sexy."

He smirked. Taking her hand, he led her into the bathroom and helped her into the tub. Sinking down in it himself, he let out a long sigh as the hot water soothed his aching muscles.

Abbie's eyes were barely open as she stared at him. For some reason, she never could get enough of him. Even though her muscles were protesting, she wanted him.

Ichabod could tell what was on her mind. It was definitely something that rarely left his. His need for her was all consuming. He felt her foot flick his cock and his eyebrow shot up. "Abigail, is there something you want?"

"If you have to ask….."

He grabbed her foot and started to massage it, eliciting some moans from Abbie. After a few minutes, she straddled his lap and Ichabod kissed her slowly, savoring her taste. She reached in between him and stroked him until he moaned into her mouth and was more than ready. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her so she could sink down on him fully. Their mouths swallowed their groans as she took him all in. Slowly, she began to rock and undulate her hips, driving him crazy. His eyes were barely open as he watched her rise and fall. Her head lolled back as he rubbed against her g spot. She looked so beautiful. He reached out and grabbed her breasts and played with nipples as she moved faster. Watching her come was one of his most favorite things to do. As she shuddered around him, he let go—erupting inside of her as she collapsed against him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Daniel carried Macey to the chaise and made sure she was comfortable before grabbing some coffee and taking a seat. He already missed Gabriel since they were very close. He felt Sophie's hand on his shoulder and he touched it. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. He'll be fine."

"Tristan is stable."

Sophie sat down. "Good."

"I put some sheets down on the couch. Rest."

"Okay, we can switch places in a few hours."

He nodded.

Sophie went out to the couch and got comfortable. It had been a long day. Every time they faced off with Balaam's minions it seemed to get more intense and dangerous. They were going to have to step up their game. Hopefully, they'd have some time to regroup and practice before another round began.


	32. Chapter 32 – Moving Ahead

A/N – Thanks for the comments! myhiggins – The angels that healed Tristan are the ones that work with Sophie and are on a much higher level than Orion (especially since he's a fallen angel). That's why they don't interact with humans. Lol re: your haaayyy * readtorelax – Definitely! * mfaerie32 – lol Glad you're onboard! Lol Yup! * ProfR – lol Glad you liked Sorion!

At some point, I have to make the jump and skip forward. So, hopefully it's not too jarring for you.

Chapter 32 – Moving Ahead

The next few weeks were spent in recovery and reflection. Tristan was awake and doing much better. Orion was mending and doing some thinking about his past actions and what he wanted to do in the future. He realized that maybe he had gone off the deep end with his need for vengeance. For the most part, he was alone and sometimes that does you in a bit. For some reason, he felt drawn to Abbie and her ragtag group. And then there was Sophie, he felt a connection with her much like he had felt when he first encountered Abbie. He wanted to know more about Sophie and just be in her presence. Up until now, he had been unable to cross the line on Abbie's property. It was an instinctual feeling when he walked close to it that alerted him not to move forward. After everything that happened and his new resolve, he felt as though he wanted to approach it again. He was well enough to fly. First, he wanted to pay a visit to Sophie to thank her. So, he eagerly set forth on his quest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan sat on the porch with Macey. It was the first time they had been left alone since he had awakened.

"Thank you for standing by me. I could feel you even though I couldn't open my eyes. It surprised me."

Macey smiled. "Sophie told me that we are twin flames."

"Really?" He knew what it was.

She nodded. "I was surprised and then did some searching on the internet to familiarize myself with it."

"And?"

"I was a little nervous by it at first, but I'm up for the challenge."

"You do realize that I'm very difficult right?"

She laughed. "Not with me."

They said nothing for a few minutes and then Tristan cleared his throat. "I'm glad it is you."

She blushed. "Me too."

"I'm going back to Sophie's tomorrow."

She was very sad by that. "I know."

He liked being around her. "I'll make sure that I visit."

"Can I face chat with you?"

He nodded. For the most part, he had given up fighting his pull towards her, since he knew they were destined for each other anyway. That didn't mean there would be anything physical between them, but the emotional connection had already started. He just hoped that in the end, he was enough for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie opened the front door and was surprised to find Orion standing there. "Hello."

He slightly smiled. "May I come in?"

She nodded and stepped back and then led him to the living room. "How are you?"

"A lot better thanks to you."

"It was nothing."

"I beg to differ, but thank you anyway. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Well, I'm glad that you came by. You look a little different—lighter perhaps?"

"I'm trying. I have decided that I want to work with you to fight evil." He watched her to gage her response.

"I'm sure Abbie will be pleased to hear that. You've made the right choice."

"I was going to head over there to see if I could penetrate their protection now."

Sophie smiled. She had a feeling that he'd be just fine. "Are you going to go back to white wings?"

Orion smirked. "I kind of think the all black works for me and is way more intimidating."

She shook her head. "It definitely works. Can I interest you in joining me for some tea or coffee?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having."

She got up and he followed her to the kitchen. Something definitely had changed within Orion and Sophie couldn't help but be affected by it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank had gone back to work and Cynthia busied herself looking for first aid courses she could take. Brom and Jenny had pretty much locked themselves in their bedroom. Sophie had soundproofed the room with magic so that Tristan and Macey would be none the wiser. Ichabod and Abbie focused on solving some mysteries around town. Weird occurrences had picked up and they were definitely the King and Queen of weird.

Andy appeared in the living room making Abbie jump.

"I'm going to have to put a bell on you."

"Orion is here."

Abbie smiled. "Thanks."

Andy chuckled at the look on Ichabod's face as Abbie ran outside.

Orion watched her run towards him.

"Hey."

He slightly smiled. "Hello."

"Are you okay?" she asked stepping past the barrier.

"I'm doing better. Sophie helped."

"She's pretty great."

He nodded.

"Why are you pacing back and forth out here? Slow day in weirdville?"

"I was thinking about trying to cross the barrier."

Abbie was surprised. "So you've got it like that now?"

"Hopefully. I'd hate to singe my feathers though."

Abbie grinned. "How about you start with your hand?"

"Will it hurt if this doesn't work?"

"Like a bitch."

He sighed. "Okay, I'm going to do it now."

She stepped backwards. "I wouldn't want to get singed too."

"You're really not helping."

"You're stalling." Something was definitely different about him. "Chicken."

He opened his eyes and shot her a look.

"Don't get mad at me. Just hurry up."

Orion shoved his hand through and smiled. He walked past it and stood there looking at her. "You coming?"

Abbie shook her head as she walked towards him. "Well, it looks like you're redeemed. It's back to white for you."

"No way. I rather like dark and mysterious."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a total marshmallow."

He stopped walking. "Isn't that something you eat?"

She chuckled. "It means you're soft."

"I'm not soft. Feel my muscle."

He held up his arm and a grinning Abbie touched it. "Eh. I think Brom's are bigger."

He looked downright offended as Ichabod walked towards them.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events."

Orion nodded. "I was feeling rather proud of myself until she called me a marshmallow."

Ichabod noted Abbie's amused expression.

"You know, technically, we don't have wings. We appear to because humans believe we do. It's just easier this way"

Abbie frowned. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "It was never mentioned in the bible, but I've kind of grown fond of them."

"So can you make them disappear?"

Orion grinned. "Not on a first date."

She hit him on the arm and they went inside the cabin. "Since when did you get a sense of humor?"

He frowned. "I've always had one."

Ichabod rolled his eyes. The angel just annoyed him to no end.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Time went by and the battle between good and evil continued in Sleepy Hollow. After three years of defeating their supernatural enemies, the group found themselves exhausted and frustrated. No matter what they seemed to do, Balaam kept coming at them as if he were trying to break them down. It was a daunting task—one they seriously needed a break from, but there was no rest for the weary.

Abbie threw down a card and looked up at Sophie. "Why are you still leading that poor angel on?"

Sophie picked up a few cards from the deck. "We are talking about Orion here. He is the ultimate example of one step forward, two steps back."

Jenny smirked. "He is hot though."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point. Every time I let my guard down he says something obnoxious or arrogant and I want to thrash him."

"There's a thin line…..," Jenny said.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Abbie asked.

"Abbie!"

Abbie grinned. "What?"

"I lost count."

"Of the cards?" Jenny asked.

"You know what I meant."

Jenny chuckled.

"What time is it?" Abbie asked.

"Eleven."

"The guys are due back soon."

They were off to Philadelphia, trying to find the key to unlock the cipher. For three years they hadn't been able to crack and it was the bane of Ichabod's existing—haunting him and keeping him up at night."

Abbie had missed him. Over the last few days, she had been sick, but figured it was just because he had been gone. It was harder for her to sleep when he wasn't with her. "I'm out." Throwing down the cards, she got up and went to use the bathroom.

They continued without her and then the door flew open and Brom, Ichabod, and Daniel came inside. Frank had gone to his cabin to see his family.

Jenny jumped up and ran into Brom's arms and they kissed.

"Get a room," Daniel said.

Sophie grinned and gave him a hug. "Welcome back."

"Where's Abbie?"

"Bathroom."

Ichabod frowned. "Is she still sick?"

"A little bit, but she looked much better today." Jenny said.

He had been worried about her and had Jenny promise to make sure she was eating at least soup. "Did she eat today?"

Sophie answered. "Yes. I made homemade chicken noodle soup for her."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

The door to the bedroom opened and Abbie made it halfway to them before she stopped and then collapsed.

Ichabod and Jenny made it to her first. "Abigail."

Jenny frowned and felt her head. "She's not warm."

"I'll put her on the couch." He effortlessly picked her up and then laid her down. Sophie knelt next to the couch and took her pulse. "Call Cynthia."

Cynthia had taken a two-year nursing course. It really came in handy. They also bought a special refrigerator that would hold their blood samples. Jenny's cabin was expanded so they had one extra bedroom for guests and one for triage.

Ichabod was worried that she wasn't waking up. "Let's get her to Jenny's." He lifted her up and they met up with Cynthia on the way. "What happened?"

"She collapsed on the way back from the bathroom."

"That could be any number of things."

They hurried into the cabin and laid her on a gurney. Cynthia flipped on a machine that would monitor her heartbeat and slipped a sheath over her finger. Abbie began to stir. Ichabod held her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Abbie, open your eyes my darling."

Her eyes flickered open and she slightly smiled. "You're home. Why do you look so worried? Wait." She looked around frantically. "Why am in here?"

"You passed out," Jenny said.

Abbie was shocked. "Really?"

"Were you feeling ill?" Ichabod asked.

"No—I mean not any worse than I have been."

Sophie leaned over and whispered her suspicion in Cynthia's ear. She was then met with a blank stare before Cynthia sprung into action.

"Abbie, I need to take a blood sample. I'll have Frank drop it off at the lab in town."

"Okay."

Cynthia drew the blood and then packed up.

"What do you think is wrong?" Ichabod asked.

"It's just a precaution. It will show if there are any abnormalities. I think she might be a little dehydrated, so I'm going to give her some saline."

Abbie sighed. "You guys worry too much. I'm sure that I'm okay."

"Let us take care of you." He had been scared to death to see her fall like that.

"Why does my shoulder hurt?"

"Because you didn't wait and allow me the chance to catch you."

"Oh, okay—sorry about that."

"Next time you could give us a bit of warning."

"I'll make sure I throw the back of my hand up against my forehead. Will that do?" she asked sarcastically.

Jenny chuckled. "You're the worst patient."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I thought Ichabod had that crown."

"You're right up there."

Sophie smiled. "I think you guys have things under control. We'll stop by tomorrow."

Daniel and Sophie left.

"We'll be in the other room," Jenny said grabbing Brom's hand.

"No you won't. If I can't get any, neither can you."

Jenny's mouth dropped open and then she glared. "It's not like you can catch me." She grabbed a laughing Brom's hand and dragged him out of the room as Abbie protested.

"You need to rest and stop picking fights," Cynthia said.

"This is not how I pictured your homecoming," Abbie said studying his face. God she had missed waking up to his sleepy smirk. Reaching up, she stroked the side of his face and he turned his head and kissed her palm.

Cynthia gave them a moment alone so she could deliver the blood sample to her husband whom she had left in the middle of a shower.

'I'll ravish you later. Right now, I need to make sure that you're okay. I missed you so much. I think my very soul ached for you."

"Oh, I ached too."

He grinned. "You are very bad Abigail Mills. I shall take great pleasure in punishing you."

"Do I at least get a kiss?"

"That you shall have." He kissed her gently and then slowly deepened it. "Very nice."

"I can do better."

"I know you can."

Cynthia walked back into the room. "I think you're about done. We'll have the results by lunch probably." She removed the I.V. and put a bandaid on her hand."

"I'm free to go?"

"Yup."

She yelped as Ichabod picked her up. "I can walk."

"I am well aware of that."

"Watch my foot," she said as he started to walk through the doorway.

"Who's walking me or you?"

Cynthia chuckled and followed them outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey sat on her porch with Tristan. "I hope Abbie is okay."

"I'm sure we would have heard something if she wasn't."

"True."

Tristan went into his pocket and pulled out a present.

Macey grinned. "What's this for?" They had been allowed to go on a few dates in the last year, but Frank had made Tristan promise that he wouldn't do anything physical yet. She was really looking forward to their first kiss.

"You're birthday is in a few days. I wanted to give you this without anyone around."

She was so excited. It felt like it had taken an eternity to make to eighteen. He smiled watching her open it. She gasped. "It's beautiful," she said holding up.

"It's an entangled symbol. It's sacred geometry that symbolizes unity. It represents two souls that are the opposite image of each other but overlap meaning they are bound together. There's a paper in the box that explains it more. I thought it fit the whole twin flames thing."

He was turning a little red which made her love him even more. And she did love him. Over time, they had gotten closer and had spent a lot of time together. He was quirky, fun, and introspective. Her father still didn't get it because to him, they were nothing alike. He didn't understand that on a deep level, they wanted the same things. Tristan exposed her to a world of magic she had known little about before coming to the compound and she instilled a sense of calm and peacefulness inside of him, something that he didn't take for granted because he was basically a tortured soul before he met her.

"Will you put it on me?"

Macey had grown even more beautiful over the last few years and Tristan was crazy about her. He tried to dial it back, but it was getting harder to do so.

He stood and put it on her and then sat back down.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful," he said looking into her eyes.

She touched it with her hand. "Thank you Tristan. I'll cherish it forever." She had a big surprise for everyone too.

He smiled, happy that he had chosen well. She was going to be eighteen in a few days and he was going to kiss her whether Frank liked it or not.


	33. Chapter 33 - Oops

A/N – Thanks for the comments! mfaerie32 – lol Frank is a tad overprotective….it's funny cause my dad was the same way. Thanks! * ReadtoRelax – You'll find out this chapter! * myhiggins25 – Glad you like Sorion! Lol re: demon baby and Tristey. * Phoenix615 – Next chapter you find out the surprise!

Chapter 33 - Oops

Frank sat next to his daughter. "Macey, I know I've been with strict with you and Tristan, but I did it so that you'd leave the physical out of it and connect on a different level. I know what you are supposed to be to each other and I didn't want it to get in the way. It's been hard for me to accept that you are growing up and want him, but I'm doing the best I can. You're my little girl and I love you so much." He basically had made sure that they were always chaperoned, much to their chagrin. Even though he knew it was a bit extreme, they couldn't afford any mistakes in the battle they were facing and he understand the importance of their relationship no matter how much it pained him.

Macey sighed. "I just feel like you don't trust me." She loved her dad, but he did tend to baby her.

He slightly smiled. "I was your age and I am perfectly aware of what it's like when your hormones are raging."

Macey rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago."

He gave her look. "Things were not that different. We're not talking hundreds of years ago." He was slightly offended that she implied that he was ancient or something.

Macey tried not to smirk. "And now what happens?"

"Well, you still live under my roof and will have to follow some rules, but I'm not going to tell you what you can or cannot do with him." He hated even thinking about that.

"Okay. I'll be smart. Jenny, Abbie, Sophie, and mom have had the talk with me and I'm on birth control. I understand about responsibility and…"

He made a torture sound. "Uh no. You can stop right there. I don't want to know all the gory details." The idea of Tristan touching his daughter made his skin crawl. Standing up, he sighed and looked down at her. "I'm going to go check your birth date to see if there is a mistake so we can put this off another year."

She grinned. "You do that." The door closed and she chuckled. "Note to self, talk about sex if you want to get rid of dad."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie opened the door and before she could get a word out, Orion was on her. His mouth was hot and demanding, making her heart race. Snapping out of her shock, she started matching his movements until they both pulled back for air.

"What was that?"

He frowned. "You don't know? Didn't I do it right?" Sexual relations with a woman was only something he had read about.

"Um no—I mean yes. It was—Orion, why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. You're all I think about."

She was breathing hard. Her right hand was splayed out on her chest as she tried to process what had just happened. Touching her lips, she met his gaze and was at a total loss for words.

"Did I—was it that bad?" He couldn't figure out what was going on in her head.

She turned around and closed her eyes. Her body was vibrating and the kiss had made her dizzy. He touched her shoulder and she flinched, making him jerk his hands back. Feeling him walk away, she turned around. "Don't go."

He stopped. His heart was racing and he was scared to face her. It had taken him two very long, torturous days to convince himself to act on his feelings. Slowly, he turned to face her.

"Please, sit down."

He walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"You took me completely off guard. I'm sorry if I made you doubt yourself."

"I guess I could have asked permission first, but I didn't think you would agree."

Sophie slightly smiled. "Well, you definitely gave me something to think about it."

Orion's eyes flashed wickedly. "Maybe you shouldn't think." He moved closer as she stared at his lips. When she said didn't react he took her mouth again, ravaging it as Sophie threw her arms around his neck. She fell backwards and moaned when she felt the slight buck of his hips.

"Ahem," Daniel said walking into the room.

Sophie yelped and Orion's wings sprung out, effectively covering them.

"I was thirsty. I'll give you a minute," he said moving through the other doorway.

"I'm so mortified."

Orion grinned. "I'm not."

"You're not helping."

"Perhaps we can try this again another time?"

"Most definitely." Orion was very good at kissing and she wondered what else he excelled at.

He pulled back and straightened out his clothes. Sophie stood up and did the same.

Daniel walked in and smiled at her. "Don't mind me."

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Not in this lifetime."

Orion chuckled. "May I call on you tomorrow?"

"I would like that."

He gave her a quick peck. "Goodnight Sophie."

"Goodnight."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brom sucked Jenny's nipple into his mouth and she smiled. "I missed your body."

He kissed her passionately. They had just made love and he just couldn't get enough of her. Her body shuddered in response, making her moan. "You make me feel so damn good."

He licked her bottom lip and then kissed her sensuously. "God I love you so much."

She grinned. "Say it again."

"I love you Jennie. You have my heart."

"I love you too. You can have everything."

He laughed. "Oh I intend on taking you over and over."

Jenny was so happy. She never thought it could be like this. Brom was fun, sexy, and crazy good in bed. And most important of all, he loved and respected her. The last three years had been pure bliss and she never wanted it to end.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As the morning sun drenched their room, Ichabod watched Abbie sleep. He was so deeply in love with her and wanted to marry her more than anything. Abbie was content with their relationship, but Ichabod found himself wanting more but was scared to push her. He supposed that as long as he could wake up every morning to her beautiful face, that he could face whatever the day would bring.

Her eyes flickered open and she slightly smiled. "Hi."

His eyes reflected back love and amusement. "Good morning my darling."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

He nodded as he pulled her body closer. "I was just reflecting on how much I adore you."

She made a content sound as she snuggled into him. "I missed this."

"I will never grow tired of it."

"Did you want to eat breakfast with everyone else? I believe Frank is cooking."

She sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Then perhaps you'll take a shower with me?"

"Would love to, but right now I just want to feel you."

He smiled and relaxed as they simply lay there feeling their energy flow through one another. It was definitely a nice way to start off the day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Cynthia logged on to read Abbie's test results and then called her. "I have your results. Can I come over?"

"Is it that serious?"

"Well, that depends. I'll be right over."

Abbie stared at the phone for a moment and then looked over at Ichabod who was reading the paper. "Cynthia is on the way over. She has my test results."

He looked up. "Why didn't she just tell you over the phone?"

"That's what's freaking me out right now."

He put the paper down and took off his glasses. She watched him get up and walk over to her. He had finally started to wear more modern clothes although he still was partial to his jacket. It helped them blend in a little more when things started to go crazy.

There was a knock on the door and Ichabod hurried to open it.

"Good morning," Cynthia said walking inside.

"Hey," Abbie said smiling.

"Why don't we all sit down?"

Abbie frowned and looked at Ichabod who held out his hand. She took it and they went over to the couch.

"You're freaking me out," Abbie said abruptly.

Cynthia smiled. "I'm really not trying to. Look, I had them run a full panel. You're slightly anemic, but in otherwise good health."

"Then why is she getting sick? She's also very tired."

Cynthia watched as Abbie started to put two and two together. The look of sheer panic and awe was priceless. "Abbie, you're pregnant."

Ichabod was grinning from ear to ear. Abbie stared at Cynthia blankly.

"What did you just say?"

"You're pregnant. From what I can tell, you're probably about two months already."

Ichabod's smile waned a little when he saw a tear fall. "Abbie darling, talk to me."

"Why don't I leave you two alone?"

She left and Abbie stood up. "I'm scared. I just—I'm shocked."

"I am too, but we can do this. You're going to be a wonderful mom."

She looked over at him. He looked happy and she felt guilty for having second thoughts. She was having a baby with a man who loved her more than life itself. Why couldn't she just be elated?

"I know this was the last thing that you expected, but I hope that you're just as happy as I am that we've been blessed so fortuitously."

She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I just need to process this. I don't want you to think that my reaction has anything to do with you. I love you and I know I'll love this baby, it's just a little overwhelming."

He hugged her tightly. "You won't be doing it alone. I'll be here to dote on you and do whatever needs to be done. You've taken care of me for so long. Please allow me to do the same for you."

As if she were in a trance, she softly spoke. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

He smiled. "That just gets better every time I hear it."

She slightly smiled.

"I told you that I want everything with you Abbie. I meant it. I want to marry you, have children, and grow old with you. You're just going to have to deal with it."

She couldn't help it and grinned. "That was really bossy."

"And? You're mine woman."

"It was you taking what was yours that got me into this situation."

"And I don't recall you uttering one complaint."

She looked up at him with desire in her eyes.

He smiled warmly. "I love you Grace Abigail Mills."

"I love you too."

He placed his hand on her stomach. They were having a baby and he couldn't wait to tell everyone who would listen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They met everyone at Frank's house. When Tristan, Daniel, and Sophie arrived they stood up and Ichabod put his arm around her.

She looked up at him. "Go ahead."

Ichabod smiled brightly. "Abbie is with child."

No one said a word until Jenny jumped up and ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

Frank chuckled and stood up. He grabbed Ichabod's head and studied his face.

"What's wrong? Do I have an unsightly blemish?"

Jenny snorted.

"Uh—no. I was just seeing if Abbie left any smack marks."

Ichabod rolled his eyes. "I can assure you that she isn't distressed."

"Uh huh." He hugged Abbie. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Brom got up and gave her a hug and congratulated his friend. "I know you've wanted this. I'm glad that you're happy."

"I am very happy and a little overwhelmed."

Cynthia smiled. "I'm sure you'll both make great parents."

Tristan pushed Macey over to them.

"I agree. You've both been there for me. I can't wait to babysit."

"I will take you up on that," Abbie said before embracing her.

Sophie gave Ichabod a big hug and then Abbie. "Congratulations."

Daniel shook Ichabod's hand.

Jenny pulled Abbie into her room. "Are you really okay with this?"

Abbie nodded. "At first I was in shock, but Ichabod is so happy."

"I didn't ask about him. I'm asking about you."

"I'm pregnant and while I didn't plan for it, maybe this was the best way for it to happen. I may never have gone through with it otherwise. Clearly, it's meant to be and I want to be the best mom I can. I'm happy, but I'm also really scared."

"You'll make a great mom."

"It's not just that. Jenny, what I do as a witness is dangerous. Suppose something happens to the baby because I walk into something evil."

"I didn't think about that. We might have to sideline you and have you do the research. Will you be okay with that?"

Her eyes began to tear. "I'm going to have to be. I don't think I could handle it if I did something to endanger my baby." It was getting more real by the second and while she was a little overwhelmed, she was also feeling very protective. She didn't want to let everyone down or have them get hurt because of her absence, but the baby needed to come first now.

They both jumped when the door slid open. "I hope I'm not intruding, but I could feel your worry from out there," Sophie said shutting the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

Abbie wiped a tear away. "I'm just a little emotional. Probably something I'll have to get used to."

"What's wrong Abbie? Aren't you happy?"

"Yes. I'm just scared about protecting the baby."

Sophie understood. "You let me worry about that. I'm going to come up with a spell that will be safe. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, no more fretting. Enjoy tonight and the fact that you are having a child with a wonderful man."

Abbie smiled. "He is wonderful."

Jenny left and brought Ichabod back. "Talk to him."

Sophie and Jenny left them alone.

Ichabod was scared that she was more upset than she had let on. "What's wrong?"

"I was just worrying about the safety of the baby. This is going to change everything. I was just scared, but Sophie said she'd find a way to magically protect it."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I understand now."

"I never thought I want to have a kid and now that I'm pregnant, I'm ready to go all Sarah Conner on their asses."

Ichabod grinned. She had made him watch The Terminator movie one night. "It's good that you're protective. You're falling in love already aren't you?"

She looked up at him and slightly smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her passionately, letting her know how pleased he was.

"Damn Crane."

His eyes were half closed and he drank her in. "Wait until I get you alone later. Mommy is going to get defiled properly."

"Bring it."

Jenny poked her in head. "Just making sure your clothes are still on."

"Jenny," Ichabod said exasperatedly.

Abbie grinned. "Some things never change."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day they spent preparing for Macey's birthday party. Jenny and Abbie decided to run interference at some point so that Macey could be alone with Tristan.

"If Frank finds out, I'm blaming you," Abbie said.

"You're pregnant. He won't kill you."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "A first real kiss is important."

"Those two are going to combust if they don't at least get that."

"I still remember when you had yours."

Jenny frowned. "Ugh, worst first kiss ever."

"I don't know why you let Leroy kiss you. He had cooties since like the first grade."

"Since he was in the womb—I was blindfolded."

Abbie laughed. "That will teach you to play that stupid game."

"I think I actually drank the mouthwash."

"Well, hopefully Tristan won't disappoint."

"Have you looked at him? The boy gets hotter every year," Jenny muttered as she mixed up some guacamole."

Abbie shook her head. She couldn't wait to hear all about it from Macey. The girl had been literally bouncing off the walls all day.


	34. Chapter 34 - Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * ReadtoRelax – lol. Thanks! * nickey79 – Glad you like it! * mfaerie32 – lol hopefully, Frank won't find out. I came from a very strict family so I didn't date until I was in college. Orion is going to be quite yummy in this one. * myhiggins25 – It was a hard balance. I wanted her to be scared and then kind of realize hey, this is incredible. I'll focus more on Jenny/Brom soon. I love them too! * cocoalounge - Thank you!

I think I'm going to use actor Douglas Booth as my visual for Tristan. There's a video of him kind of turned into a bad boy (scruffed up with a beard for Rollercoaster – Diesel modeling campaign) and I think that look was what I was going for in my head (a little more muscular-thick though). Of course, you can picture him anyway you like.

Chapter 34 - Surprise

Macey finished putting on her makeup and then took one last look in the mirror. To say that she was excited would be a major understatement. Tonight was important in so many ways. Not only was she going to get her first real kiss, but she was finally going to be able to reveal her secret.

Frank smiled as he watched her from the doorway. "I think you get more beautiful every year."

She grinned and turned to look at him. "Thanks Daddy."

He moved towards her. "It's not every day that you get to turn eighteen."

"True. Is everyone waiting?"

Frank nodded. "You ready?"

"Yup."

He picked her up and Cynthia grabbed the chair and followed them, neither knowing that their daughter was about to blow their minds.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The door to the new archives was thrown open and everyone started singing happy birthday. Macey grinned as she listened to their voices blend in a beautiful way and was surprised that Ichabod had such a lovely tone to his voice. When they finished, everyone clapped and she was beaming. "Thank you everyone." Her eyes met with Tristan's and he smiled.

Frank put her down in the chair.

"Okay, so here's the agreement," Brom said as he walked towards her. "I'll let you age until you're twenty-five and then you have to stop or you'll make me look old."

She chuckled. "You're like two hundred and fifty-four years old. I think I can keep getting older."

Brom grinned.

"Well, if you won't do it for him then you can do it for me," Cynthia said.

Macey laughed. "Mom, you don't have to worry about looking older. You're beautiful."

Brom smiled. "She does have a point mom."

Cynthia grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Why does everyone thing it's okay to flirt with my wife and child?" Frank asked.

Jenny laughed and looked towards the bookcase. "Sophie is getting her angel freak on."

Frank grinned. "I did notice that he grabbed her hand."

"They were trying to be slick at first, but it's hard to not notice the way Orion looks at her."

"He looks like he wants to eat her."

"He's super freaky—yow."

Frank laughed. "That's going to be your theme song."

"Tristan is looking delicious tonight."

Frank glared at her. "Do I need to spank you?"

"Hey, I'm the only one that has permission to do so," Brom said walking up to them.

"You flirted with my wife, I spank your girlfriend."

Brom frowned. "That doesn't seem like an even exchange."

"You still have a lot to learn."

He walked away and Brom kissed his girl.

Ichabod walked up to Macey who was chatting with Andy.

"You should sing more often," Macey suggested.

"We haven't done karaoke in a long time."

Macey made a mental to note to look into getting a machine for him. It would fun to have around. "Can you do me a favor and get everyone's attention?"

"It would be my pleasure Miss Macey."

She smiled.

"May I have your attention," he said loudly.

Slowly everyone quieted down.

"Miss Macey would like to address you."

"Thank you Ichabod. I have a surprise for you all."

Sophie smiled knowingly.

"Baby, this is your birthday. You're not supposed to surprise us."

She smiled at her father. "I know, but I've been working really hard on something and I want to show you how far I've gotten."

Jenny plopped down into a chair. "Is it a spell?"

Macey chuckled. "Um, I do have a good spell I'm working on, but that's not it."

When Sophie had first approached her, Macey had been hopeful yet still skeptical. It had taken two years of healing and training before she was able to accomplish the task that Sophie had set forth.

"First, I want to thank Sophie for not only keeping my secret, but helping me achieve something that I never thought was possible."

Everyone's mouth dropped open as Macey pushed against the arms of the wheelchair and stood. She got about five steps away from it before Frank rushed her and picked her up as he hugged her. Cynthia was shaking and her knees had given out, so Orion had caught her and placed her on the couch. Abbie sat down beside her to make sure that she was okay.

"My baby—I just can't believe this," Cynthia said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "How?"

Macey walked towards her mom and sat on the other side of her. "Sophie and her angels helped me."

Cynthia hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

Macey closed her eyes and hugged her mom tightly. "I'm really happy too."

"How long?" Abbie asked.

"It's been about a month. I had to get my strength up more. I'm fine now. I get winded if I do too much, but I feel great."

Cynthia pulled back and took a good look at her. "This is a miracle."

"Most of it is her doing," Sophie said walking towards them. "She did what was necessary to heal herself and move forward. I'm very proud of her."

Abbie got up and hugged Macey. "I'm proud of you too."

"Me too," Jenny said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do I get a proper hug?" Ichabod asked.

Macey jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you." He never thought he'd see this day.

She smiled and then her eyes connected with Tristan and she walked over to him. "Hi."

He smirked. This was amazing news and he couldn't believe she had kept it from them without getting caught. "Can we take a walk?"

She nodded and held out her hand.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"You need to let it go," Cynthia said as her daughter chuckled.

"What?"

Abbie gave him a look and Frank rolled his eyes. "Do not make me put a spell on you."

"Whatever….women."

The couple got as far as the porch when Tristan hugged her body to him.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"No." He had dreamed of this moment. Being angry wasn't even on his radar.

"Will you help me burn that damn chair?"

Tristan pulled back with a big smile on his face. "Of course."

She closed her eyes as his hand cupped her face.

"Macey."

Her eyes fluttered open at his soft statement. "Yes Tristan."

He licked his licks. "I've waited so long…."

His words were cut off when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her, effectively crushing their lips together. He pressed several kisses on her lips before his tongue flicked against her seam, making her gasp. Taking advantage of the opening, he kissed her passionately as Macey softly moaned. They pulled back, both trying to catch their breath and then laughed.

"That was amazing," Macey said.

"Definitely worth the wait."

"Again."

He smiled and then licked her bottom lip before sucking on it. Macey's body was responding to his machinations and soon, they were torridly kissing. Tristan finally pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "You drive me crazy Macey." The last few years had been torture.

"The feelings mutual." Tristan smoldered and she couldn't imagine how he was going to be if he didn't have to hold back.

The door flew open and Frank looked at them. "Just making sure that you're still standing up."

"Daddy," Macey yelled.

Jenny laughed as she pulled Frank back inside.

"My dad is so embarrassing."

Tristan chuckled. "You have to admit that was funny."

"Not to him I don't."

"Come on. We better get back inside.

She pulled him down for one more mind-blowing kiss before agreeing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie fell back against the couch. "I'm stuffed."

Ichabod smirked. "As long as you and the baby are happy."

"We are definitely happy."

Jenny plopped down next to her. The door opened and Tristan and Macey walked in. "You see that smile?"

Abbie chuckled. "That must have been some kiss. He's actually grinning."

Ichabod gave them a side look and they laughed.

Tristan sat down across from them and Macey plopped onto his lap. Sophie and Daniel chuckled, waiting for Frank to say something.

"Seriously?" Frank said.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Get over it daddy."

Frank looked over at Cynthia. "You gonna let her talk to me like that."

"Yup."

Macey chuckled. "I am crazy about Tristan and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"She told you," Jenny said.

"Sure did," Abbie added before yawning.

"You need a nap my darling?" Ichabod asked.

She nodded.

"Seriously Abbie, you need to work on your stamina," her sister teased.

"The baby is zapping my strength. It's like a succubus."

"Bite your tongue," Ichabod quipped.

"What?"

Ichabod rolled his eyes. "You referred to my child as a succubus. Surely you could come up with a more suitable analogy."

Jenny snickered making Abbie grin.

Brom chuckled. "Do they make baby succubus t-shirts?"

"You are so not helping," Ichabod said.

Abbie stood up. "We'll be back."

Ichabod took her hand and led her back to their cabin.

"Lay with me?"

He smirked and she shook her head.

"One track mind."

"Can you blame me?"

He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and Abbie shuddered. He kissed her relentlessly as his hand made its way into her pants.

"Ichabod," she moaned against his lips.

"Come for me darling," he said before attacking her mouth again.

Her hips bucked as he expertly manipulated her and then slipped two fingers inside her channel. She was moaning into his mouth, desperately needing release. Ripping her mouth from his, she screamed his name as her body shook violently. Gently, he laid kisses on her face and then tucked her into his side. "Sleep baby."

Her eyes were closed and she murmured that she loved him before falling asleep. Ichabod smiled. Their journey had been everything but conventional. He savored every minute with her, amazed that he had been given such a beautiful gift.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Orion and Sophie took a walk. "That was quite the surprise you and Macey pulled."

Sophie smiled. "It was so hard keeping the secret, but she really wanted to wait until her birthday to reveal it."

"Well, I'm very happy for her. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sophie looked up at him. "I would love to."

"Maybe tomorrow night at 7:00 P.M.?"

"That sounds lovely."

Orion smiled and then tugged her closer. "I would like to kiss you now."

Sophie stared at his lips for a moment and then into his eyes, slightly nodding. Orion hungrily ravaged her mouth as Sophie moaned. She swore the ground must have been scorched beneath them by the time they came up for air. "You can kiss me any time you want."

Orion smirked. "Good to know." He kissed her again, pouring all his feelings for her into it. Sophie's knees buckled and he held her tighter as he continued to plunder her mouth. She grabbed his face before sucking his lip and then tongue. Orion groaned at her machinations and let her take over. His back hit the wall of Jenny's house and their bodies crashed together. She could feel him hardening against her and moaned again at the contact. They pulled apart as they both tried to harness the raw emotions they felt. "Sophie, you must know that I've never been with a woman before."

She looked up at him with surprise. "Really?"

He shook his head. "I was pretty focused and stayed to myself."

She slightly smiled, looking forward to bringing him to his knees.

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "What was that look for?"

"You'll find out soon enough.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was being naughty and he was at a loss for words.

Sophie laughed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you—too badly."

He grinned. "You're very bad."

"Only with you."

His lips crushed hers again and Orion swore in his head that her mouth was the best thing ever made.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Frank's phone rang. As he listened to the report, he grew very concerned. Jenny could see the look on his face and stood up and walked towards him. "Alright, keep track of where the calls are coming from. I'll be right there."

"What's going on?"

"There have been several reports of a man with no eyes. It seems to be targeting one neighborhood."

Abbie sighed. "It's looking for something." They had just come back after her nap.

"The question is what and I'm going to find out."

"I'm coming with you." Brom said.

"Me too," Jenny added.

"Give me the address. I'll see what I can find," Abbie said.

Frank scribbled it down and then turned to his daughter. "Sorry about your party."

Macey smiled. "I had a great time. I'll help Abbie with the research."

Ichabod kissed Abbie. "We'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"Always."

She watched him leave. They had to be really careful about the baby and this was the first time that she was faced with not being able to go with them.

Sophie took her hand and pulled her to the couch. "I know this is hard on you. I think I have some ideas on how to protect your little one.

"Good. I don't think I'm going to like sitting on the sidelines for the next nine months."

Sophie smiled. "There are white magic spells, but I don't think they'll be strong enough considering the nature of our foe. We need to up it a notch. I want to use a sigil which we will paint on your stomach. It will be a combination of different herbs mixed in with mother earth to form a paste."

"That should work."

"I also want to create an amulet for you which will contain a drop of your blood. This will also be part of the ritual."

"So, how much protection will this provide?" Abbie asked.

"It won't be one hundred percent, but it should be enough. You have to remember that it's the two of you. I can't bind you together because that would be dangerous."

"You mean if one of us is hurt then both of us would be?"

"Yes. So, we'll just have to do our best. We don't have any proof as to what a fetus feels magic in the womb, but they can respond to outside stimuli when they get older and respond to the moods of their mother. That is why shielding and protection is so crucial. When you do magic, in your state, you'll have to be wary of the items you are using for some of them can have an ill effect on your pregnancy. There is a lot to consider. I also want to make what is called an ancestor altar. Once set up, you'll ask your ancestor's to help give their strength and wisdom to your child as well as protection."

Macey and Abbie's eyes locked before turning their attention back to Sophie.

"I didn't realize there was so much to consider."

Sophie. "I've been reading up and asking for guidance." It was tricky because she did have to make sure it was potent enough without using herbs or oils that would be damaging.

Abbie sighed. "Thank you Sophie. Protecting this baby is a priority and I am definitely on board."

"Good. We'll get started tomorrow. Right now, let's see what we can do to help the team."

They got to work trying to piece together the history of the neighborhood that was being terrorized.


	35. Chapter 35 – Exploration

A/N – Thanks for the comments! For some reason I really struggled with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. * mfaerie32 – Lol Glad you liked my Tristan visual! * Phoenix615 – Glad you liked Douglas! Thank you! * ReadtoRelax – lol! * myhiggins25 – lol Glad you liked it! I didn't hear about Abbie failing. I might be missing some previews! We don't have long to wait. I can't wait for the premiere on Thursday!

Chapter 35 – Exploration

Frank stepped around a corner of a house with his weapon drawn, almost running into a home owner. "Police. Where is it?"

A scared woman pointed across the street and then hurried to her car and took off. Frank motioned for Jenny and Ichabod to follow him. Two officers ran ahead and went to either side of the house, and that is when Frank saw it. "Holy shit. What the hell?"

A large dark shadow figure came into view. Just like the reports said, you could clearly see it was a man, but there were no eyes. Realizing he had been seen, it lifted its hand and made a movement and Frank's gaze followed it. There was a small figure on the roof. It look like a toddler, but it had greenish skin, a large head, and cloudy looking eyes.

Ichabod swore under his breath, recognizing what it is.

Frank began to fire and the figures ran and quickly disappeared into a wooded area. "We'll never find them in there."

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"It was a Toyol. It mainly steals things from people, but it's also capable of killing if demanded from its owner. In this case, it was probably evoked," Ichabod said.

"How do we get rid of it?" Frank asked.

"That partly depends on how it originated. We might be able to use a spell. Some say that disposing of it in the sea will suffice. A Shaman may be necessary."

Jenny sighed. "Great. Now, we just need to find out what they are trying to find."

Frank directed the officers to stay in the area and they headed back to the archives to see if Abbie and Sophie had come up with anything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The door swung open, attracting Abbie's attention. "What happened?"

"Well, we saw it. Unfortunately, it's using a Toyol to do it's dirty work," Ichabod said before giving her a quick peck.

Sophie thought for a moment. "We've looked at the deeds, there is nothing particularly noteworthy about that neighborhood. Perhaps we need to look at the actual occupants."

Abbie started to google some information.

"The area has several older houses and a lot of newer construction. Focus on the older homes," Ichabod said.

"It looks like they were going house by house. Also, check to see if anyone is renting," Frank suggested.

"I'm on it," Abbie said. She worked feverishly for a while before yelling, "Ichabod."

They all looked up from the books and computers they were perusing as Ichabod ran towards her.

"Look at this list. Do any of the names ring a bell?"

Ichabod read them over several times. "Maybe Joshua Slate. It was the last name of one of the free masons Abraham killed."

"Why would they be after the son of a free mason?"

"Perhaps they are looking for an object he had or a book," Ichabod said.

"We need to find him before they do," Jenny said.

Brom sighed, "Unfortunately, I just did."

Abbie looked over at him. "Where?"

"Cemetery. It appears he died during a suspicious accident about a month ago."

"The house he was renting, is it currently occupied?" Ichabod asked.

Jenny was on it. A few minutes later she smiled. "It's empty."

"Alright, tomorrow we will ask a realtor to look at it," Ichabod said.

Sophie chimed in. "I'll go with you and pose as your wife. I know the perfect spell to knock the realtor out while we explore."

Ichabod looked over at Abraham. "Should I be concerned about her zeal to incapacitate the realtor?"

Brom chuckled.

"As long as I'm not trying to incapacitate you, I don't think you should have any worries."

Ichabod smiled.

"I will leave a message," Abbie said.

"Alright, I'm out of here," Jenny said before turning off Brom's computer.

"I suppose that applies to me as well," Brom said as Jenny grabbed his hand.

"Macey, you want to take a ride?" Abbie asked.

Macey smiled and put down the spell book she was reading. "Yes."

Ichabod pouted. "I'm not invited?"

"I'm just going to the police station to do some paperwork. We'll be back in an hour and a half."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be waiting."

"I know you will."

He watched her leave. He turned to Sophie. "Do you require a ride home?"

"My ride should be here any moment."

Frank grinned. "You have him whipped already?"

Cynthia chuckled as Orion knocked on the door a moment later.

Ichabod opened it. "Orion."

"Ichabod."

Sophie shook her head and walked in between them. While the two men got along rather well, they still acted skeptical of each other. "Later fake husband."

Ichabod loved the look on Orion's face. "Goodbye fake wife. Have a good evening."

Orion picked her up. "What was that all about?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of that old relic?"

"I think Abbie would attest that he's still very spry."

Orion took off as Sophie yelped and held on tight.

At first, when she didn't recognize the terrain, she was confused and wondered what he was up to. Then she saw the entrance to his lair and smirked. Orion was going all caveman on her and she was eagerly anticipating it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey turned on the radio.

"You should text him now."

Macey's eyes grew big and she grabbed her phone and told Tristan to meet her at the apartment. "Thank you so much."

"Now, let's get something straight. First, no sex tonight. This is your first make out session, so enjoy it," Abbie said.

Macey blushed. "Okay."

"When you do decide to have sex, there are condoms in the top draw of the nightstand. Do not make me regret telling you that. Have Tristan check to make sure they are the right size."

Macey was a little mortified.

Abbie shot her a look as they sat at a light. "If you can't discuss sex, then you shouldn't be having it."

"It's just—weird that's all." She felt more comfortable talking to Jenny. Abbie felt more like a mom than a sister.

Abbie turned down the volume of the radio. "I know, but having sex is a serious decision. You don't have to rush into it. Take your time and get to know the lay of the land if you know what I mean."

Macey blushed. "Okay.

"You'll have a half hour from the time I drop you off. Jenny and I have made a plan to help you meet him in secret."

"Thank you Abbie. I'm so excited."

Abbie chuckled. "Just be responsible and we're good."

"I will be."

She turned up the radio and they started singing a song as they drove.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brom grabbed a box out of the desk and then went into the bedroom where Jenny was waiting. He smiled as he looked upon her. She was only wearing a smile and she looked so damn hot.

"What's in your hand?"

"Oh this?"

She tried to grab it and he pulled it away.

"Not so fast, I have something to say first."

She leaned on her forearm. "Okay."

He took her other hand in his. "Jenny, I know we both have different views on courtship, so I decided to meet you halfway."

She swallowed thickly. They had several marriage conversations over the last few years. Jenny always said she needed more time, but Brom was ready, willing, and eager to put a ring on it.

"I brought this for you. I considered a sort of promise ring, but you don't usually wear rings and you already are aware of my intentions. Therefore, I purchased this. By wearing it, you agree that we are betrothed. No one else will know the true meaning. If you later decide you are ready to take the next step, I will replace the pendant with a ring."

Jenny stared at the box. She was officially freaking out.

Sensing the tension, he tried to sooth her nerves. "Jenny, I love you and you love me. It's not totally official until I present you with a ring, but at least consider this half-step. Please say you're at least willing to consider being mine forever."

She tried not to cry as she opened the lid. Her eyes raked over the ruby heart necklace inside. "It's beautiful."

"You have my heart, I thought it only appropriate….." His explanation was cut off by her lips. She devoured his mouth and then whispered, "Yes."

Brom breathed a sigh of relief. "You have made me so incredibly happy."

She knew that he needed this and to be honest, it was preparing her for something bigger—something she was trying to be okay with. The more she was with Brom, the more she opened herself up to experiencing everything with him. "I'm happy too. I never want you to think that I'm not committed to you."

"You're scared. I get it. I'm not going to hurt you Jenny. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You're an incredible man Brom. I never thought it could be like this. Put it on me."

He fastened it around her neck and she jumped up and looked into the mirror. He stood behind her. "Beautiful."

She smiled and then kissed him again. "Make love to me."

He answered her with a passionate kiss and carried her back to the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Macey took the key from Abbie and ran into the building. When she got out of the elevator, she turned the corner and saw Tristan by the doorway. Quickly, she ran into his arms. He kissed her languidly, as she moaned into his mouth. They pulled apart and smiled before going inside.

"I can't believe Abbie did this," Tristan said.

"I know. She's the best."

He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap as he perused her face before pulling her closer. Their lips touched and they forgot about everything else but each other.

"You make me feel so good," Macey whispered against his lips. "Can you take your shirt off?"

He lifted it off. She ran her hands over his chest as Tristan watched her with hooded eyes.

"This is the best birthday present ever."

"I think it's only fair that I get to unwrap you a little too."

She blushed and then boldly pulled off her top.

"You're so beautiful Macey."

She threw her arms around his neck and he ravished her mouth and then neck.

"Tristan," she moaned. Her body tingled as his hands brushed across her back.

He could feel her responding and it was hard to dial it back. Grabbing her hips, he stopped her movements so that he could settled down.

"What's wrong?"

"You have no idea how good you make me feel."

"I don't understand." She didn't want to stop.

"I don't want to rush this. You mean too much to me."

She hugged him tightly and then groaned when her phone alarm went off. "It can't be time to go already."

They had completely lost track of time.

"I love you Macey," he said softly into her neck.

"I love you too."

He kissed her once more and then they put their shirts back on.

"Abbie left condoms in the top dresser drawer. She said you should check them to make sure they will fit."

Tristan turned red. "How about I bring my own when the time comes?"

She laughed at the look on her face and they headed downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Orion stopped in the middle of the room and placed Sophie on her feet.

"Where are your roommates?"

"They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Nice."

He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, whipping up the desire she felt for him.

"Off," she demanded as she pushed up his shirt.

Orion quickly pulled it off and jerked her body into his as his onslaught of hot kisses made her moan. She ripped her lips from his and started to pepper kisses on his chest before lightly sucking on his nipple. Orion's eyes grew big as his body responded to her nibbles and bites. "Sophie," he breathed out as immense pleasure started to spread, making his cock grow rigid.

She pulled back, looking at him wickedly as she removed her top and unhooked her bra.

He pulled it off and licked his lips when her breasts were finally exposed. "Beautiful," he whispered before pulling her closer so he could feel her skin against his. His need to take her was overwhelming and he scooped her up and laid her on the bed. Sophie wiggled out of her skirt and she swore Orion's eyes changed colors as he looked upon her. He undid his jeans and she bit her lip as she stared at his muscular physique.

He hovered above her for a moment as their gaze connected and then kissed her gently. She sensuously returned it and then surprised him when she flipped them over and then slowly made her way down his body as she worshiped it. He lifted his hips when she pulled on his underwear and she yanked them off, revealing his large, engorged member. Nothing could have prepared him for what she did next. When her tongue swiped his head and her mouth enveloped his tip, Orion gasped and gripped the sheets as his body shook.

Sophie wickedly took in more as her hands started to pump and Orion's hips bucked, forcing more of him inside her hot mouth.

"Uh—Sophie—Don't stop."

She had no plans on doing so. Orion was almost beside himself with pleasure. He had no idea he was missing something so pleasing. He whimpered when she let him fall from her mouth, licking him one last time. Sophie stood and took off her underwear before straddling him.

"What now?" he asked.

She grabbed his cock and positioned it. "You're about to find out." Without any pretense, she impaled herself on his thick cock and Orion almost blacked out.

"Oh my God," he muttered.

She felt him twitch as she started to ride him. He filled her like no other and she started to slam down harder as Orion grabbed her hips to help her. When she grabbed her breast with one hand and started to manipulate her clit with the other, he lost all control and flipped them over as he began to pound into her.

"Orion," she yelled. Her body was on fire as he punishingly fucked her.

The noises she was making just spurred him on as he leaned forward and kissed her wantonly. He felt his sac tighten, sending a pulse through him and he started to move even faster. The angle caused him to rub against her g-spot and Sophie shouted his name over and over as her body shook and jerked.

Orion's body tensed as her muscles smothered him. Loudly he came, still driving his hips in her channel as his seed spilled into her readily. When he had no more to give, he collapsed and Sophie wrapped her arms around him. They both were breathing heavily as they came down from their high.

"That was incredible," Orion said pushing himself to the side so he wouldn't crush her.

She laid on his chest, completely sated. "It was beautiful."

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He felt emotional, like she had changed him forever. "I think I could become an addict."

She laughed. "I would not be opposed to that."

"How did you go so long without that?" Orion asked.

"Well, there are lots of things to teach you."

Orion smiled. "I look forward to learning."

His cock twitched against her leg and she laughed. "Give me a few minutes."

He lay there contently until the need to have her again took him over and Sophie began to educate him on the art of making love.


	36. Chapter 36 – Darkness Comes

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * mfaerie32 - Macey and Tristen don't have to sneak. It's not that Frank is against them dating, but there is no way he's going to hand them the keys to the apartment and say have at it. Abbie and Jenny are just giving them a place to meet. I don't want you to think that Frank isn't allowing them to be together. Technically, it was still the night of her birthday. Nothing had been discussed. * Guest Ttracee – Thanks! Don't forget that Macey is 18 not 17 and Tristan is now 22. They will be hooking up eventually. They are both adults and have been together for over three years. It will be done tastefully. * myhiggins25 – lol you know me too well. It's not totally hitting the fan at this point. * Jolo – Thank you!

Well, the new season started. For most of the premiere, I was depressed because I didn't feel their connection at all. Abbie just seemed so much harder and closed off. The 2nd episode, I finally felt the vulnerability and connection from the first season when Abbie confessed on the porch. It gave me some hope. I still don't see the point of Betsy and she doesn't seem true to the time period. If they spent more time letting the witness get back in their groove instead of cooking up other characters for them to date or have relationships with, I'd be a happy camper.

Chapter 36 – Darkness Comes

The next day, Abbie got up and used the bathroom and then crawled back into bed, quickly falling back asleep.

Ichabod went into the living room and used the computer to do some research. About an hour later, Abbie's scream filled the house. He ran into the room to find her sitting up as her chest heaved. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"I had a nightmare."

He was scared to ask, but knew he should. "What happened?"

"It was the toyol. It was after the baby."

Ichabod felt like he couldn't breathe. He dug his phone out of his pocket and called Sophie. "Abby needs you. Can you come over shortly?"

"I'll be right there."

"Who did you call?"

"Sophie. The necessity for the protection spell has just risen tenfold. I don't trust this situation and we have encountered too much evil to just dismiss dreams."

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom and got sick.

Ichabod went into the kitchen and made her some tea. She came out just as he finished.

"Take small sips," he said as he pulled out the chair so she could sit.

"Thank you."

He kissed the top of her and then texted Jenny to come over and bring Macey.

They were there in a flash. It wasn't too often they were summoned and normally that meant something had happened.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she walked inside.

"I had a nightmare about the toyol."

Macey sat next to her and touched her hand and Abbie felt calmness throughout her body.

"You're getting really good at that."

Macey smiled. "I practice as much as I can."

Ichabod patted her on the back. "Thank you Miss Macey."

"We called Sophie and she's on her way. I want to do the protection ceremony."

About twenty minutes later, Sophie, Daniel, and Tristan walked inside.

"What's wrong?"

Abbie explained and Sophie got out her bag. She handed a slip of paper to Macey and Jenny. "You will need to memorize that and then chant at the appropriate time."

They nodded and started to read it over and over, committing it to memory.

"We'll have you lay down on the bed. I need to draw a sigel on you. I have a paste I made of different herbs that are pregnancy safe. I had it blessed by a local Shaman."

"You think it will work?"

"Yes. If you are starting to have dreams, that means they are going on the attack instead of waiting for us to find them."

Abbie put her hand on her belly. "I'm ready when you are."

They went into the bed room and Abbie got comfortable while Macey, Jenny, and Sophie lit candles.

"Ichabod, sit behind her so she's leaning against you."

Ichabod slipped into position.

"Alright, Jenny and Macey stand at the foot of the bed."

Tristan and Daniel stood against the wall. Andy walked in to observe as well. He had sensed that something was up.

"Tristan and Daniel, concentrate on protecting the room please."

Sophie took a deep breath and placed some paste on her finger. Carefully, she drew the sigel as Macey and Jenny held hands and chanted.

The energy in the room grew and expanded as Sophie finished and stood back. She held out her hands and spoke in Latin as Ichabod and Abbie watched intently. Abbie could feel the energy in her body. She felt anchored and safe. The more they continued, the more difficult it was to keep her eyes open. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep. Sophie closed the circle and opened her eyes. "Good, she rests."

"Should I stay like this?"

"Yes, she's tired because she didn't sleep well. You make her feel safe and that combined with the spell will give her much needed peace."

"Thank you."

Everyone filed out and went into the living room.

"Where is Brom?" Sophie asked.

"At the old archives retrieving some books."

"By himself?"

"Frank is nearby."

Sophie wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling. "Call Frank and ask him to check on him."

Jenny quickly pulled out her phone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brom found the book he was looking for and started to head out. The lights flickered and he got an uneasy feeling and put the ring on. He carried it everywhere now just in case.

The lights were dimmed and somehow, the light from the windows was blocked out turning day into night and Brom called out. "Who's there?"

There was a crackling sound and a black mist started to swirl on the ceiling and then move in a circle around him.

Brom swallowed hard. "What do you want?"

It manifested more fully and the dark entity that had been terrorizing the neighborhood the night before appeared.

"Abraham, you are missed on the dark side."

"I'm sure you can find someone else to do his bidding."

"You were a perfect choice, yet you failed by letting them take all the power away from you. Now, you are but a shell of your former self."

"I really am in no mood to listen to your drivel. Speak as to why you have invaded my privacy or take leave."

The entity seemed to grow even darker. "You have no authority over me and I come and go as I please. I need a host to carry out my mission and you are the perfect man for the job. I think if you looked deep down, you'd realize how much you're missing."

"Never."

"So be it. I shall take you then."

Brom gasped with horror as the entity moved part of its energy through his body. He could feel the evil and his body started to shake.

"The ring won't work, because I'm not a demon, at least not any kind that ring has known."

Brom fell to his knees as it pulled its energy back. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"How did that feel Abraham? Admit it. You like it—probably crave it."

Frank burst into the room with his weapon drawn. "Get away from him."

"You think you can hurt me with that? No bullet can put an end to my existence."

Frank held up his other hand. "I think this can hurt you though." He threw a charmed stone and the monster's shrill scream filled the room as it passed through the dark mist.

Now it was really angry, but realized that part of its energy had been tempered due to the stone's properties. It growled menacingly and then passed its energy through Brom before exiting the room.

It was like all the air in his body was compromised and Brom felt suffocated and then fell forward onto the ground.

Frank rushed towards him just as Orion entered the room. He had sensed the danger.

"Is he okay?"

"He's unconscious. We need to get him to the compound."

Orion grabbed a hold of Brom and lifted him easily. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank had alerted everyone that they were on their way back. He then informed Orion of what had transpired. When he started to move across the property line, the engine on the car stopped and they jerked to a halt.

"What the hell?" Frank asked.

"He may still have some of the energy left within him. The protection spell will not let him cross."

Frank called the house and everyone came outside and rushed towards them.

Sophie got into the truck and they explained the situation. She had Tristan retrieve a jar from the house.

"I need you both to leave and step on the other side."

"I'm not leaving you in here," Orion said emotionally. "Suppose he wakes up and hurts you."

"He won't. The entity didn't change Brom and he's not completely inside of him. He just gave him a touch of his evil and it was overwhelming. I'll be fine."

Orion wasn't happy, but he trusted her so he complied with her wishes. Frank left too. Sophie recited a spell and Brom's head fell back and a black mist emerged and then was sucked into the jar and she sealed it.

Brom started to cough.

"Take some deep breaths."

He settled and tried.

Sophie sat the jar down and then placed her hands on him and then started to say some incantations. Soon, Brom felt much better and sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"More like myself."

"That must have been hard for you," she said.

"It's just an energy that I no longer wish to experience."

"Come on, I'm sure Jenny is losing her mind."

Brom gingerly slipped from the car and walked towards the spell line. Daniel held her back when she went to rush forward. When he crossed it with no problem, he let go and she pulled Brom into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Orion walked towards Sophie.

"I need to get this back to my house so I can try and analyze it. Maybe if we know exactly what it is then it will be the key to defeating it."

He picked her up. "I'll take you." He would guard her to make sure she was safe.

Everyone went back to their houses and Frank moved the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jenny tried to give Brom a little space to deal with what happened, but it was difficult. She just wanted to be near him. She watched him from the kitchen as he sat on the couch with his eyes closed.

"It's okay. You can come near me." He had removed the ring and was trying to relax.

She straddled him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Out of everyone, she understood him the most—how hard it was for him to feel evil again.

"I fear I'll never outlive my stint as the horseman. The evil is like a permanent blight on my soul."

She pulled back. "Please don't say that. You are a good man and you turned your life around. The horseman may have been a beacon of evil, but you're not him anymore. Once all of this is over, no one else will know."

"It's times like these that it's hard for me to understand how you can look at me without total disgust."

A tear ran down Jenny's face. "When I look at you, I see a wonderful man who changed my life. I love you."

"But yet you can't bring yourself to commit to me fully."

"That has nothing to do with you."

"That's hard to believe. Just admit that part of you doesn't completely trust me." The situation had placed seeds of doubt in his head.

She leaned her forehead against his. "No. I can't do that because that is not how I feel. Does it really mean that much to you that we make it official?"

He closed his eyes. "Yes. I think part of me needs to be completely accepted. I love you and want you to be my wife."

"So you need me to prove my love for you?"

"No. You can't commit because part of you is still living in the past, as if you're waiting for me to leave or do something that will end our courtship. I am not them."

She really couldn't argue with that.

"Instead of being in the present with me, you hold a part of yourself back. It's been over three years Jenny. Have I once mistreated you or given you a reason to doubt my intentions or sincerity?"

"No."

He stood up and then placed her down on the couch and he started to pace. "How would you feel if I was still partially committed to Katrina and couldn't give all of myself to you? I mean, do you think that would be fair to you?"

Jenny hated that he was right. It made her feel exposed. "You're right. I'm not being fair to you. I can run into a house with a demon in it, but I'm scared of saying a marriage vow to a man who adores me. You just changed everything. You came into my life and made me feel things I never thought I would feel. Taking this leap of faith is not only frightening, but it means that I do have to let go of the past and sometimes you just feel like that's all you have."

"But it's not all you have—not anymore. You have me and everyone else around here. We all love you and we're not abandoning you."

She wiped her face and took a deep breath, "I don't want to live my life without you. I trust you and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't enough." She blew out a breath and decided it was time to embrace who they had become and not concentrate on things she couldn't go back and fix. "Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask me again Abraham. Please."

A tear ran down his cheek and he got on one knee. "Jennifer Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A slow smile lit up her face. "Yes."

He got up and spun her around as he kissed her. Placing her down, he wiped her tears away. "Are you sure you're ready to go public?"

"Hell yeah."

Jenny was getting married and part of her felt like she had won another war. She kissed him roughly, like she was claiming him as they both moaned. When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, clothes were flying every which way as they hastily tried to remove all barriers between them. Brom pulled her into his body so he could feel her nakedness and then carried her into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, each struggling for control. He finally gave in and laid back as she laid kisses all over his chest, stopping to tease his rock hard nipples. When she made her way down, he muttered under his breath as she took him into her mouth. She pumped and sucked him until he was begging to be inside of her. , Brom started to pant as Jenny took him down her throat. The sensations of her throat muscles constricting was just too great to withstand, and he yelled her name as he erupted. Jenny swallowed all he had to give and then straddled him and impaled herself on his still throbbing cock. Growling, Abraham flipped her onto her back and pounded into her unmercifully until she was boneless beneath him and fully sated.

He smiled at the thought of her walking down the aisle towards him. "Will you be wearing a traditional dress?"

Jenny smiled. "There is nothing traditional about me, but I do want the big ceremony. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." They both deserved it.

"Any date in mind?"

She thought about it. "How about we do it the Saturday before Thanksgiving. I'd do it the one after, but I might not fit in my dress if we wait." She planned on not being able to move after the meal.

"You think you can find a preacher by then?

"Sure. We could have the Shaman do it or we could make Ichabod take an online course and marry us."

Brom grinned. "That would be spectacular."

"We'll ask him at dinner."

"Splendid."


	37. Chapter 37 - Trouble

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * ReadtoRelax – Jenny agreed to consider getting married to get used to the idea. Brom agreed to wait, but his brush with the entity left him a bit insecure. Thanks! * mfaerie32 – lol * myhiggins25 – Glad you liked it!

Chapter 37 - Trouble

Jenny put down her napkin. "Will you pass the potatoes?"

Abbie handed her the dish.

"Thanks, by the way, Brom and I are getting married the Saturday before Thanksgiving and Ichabod is going to marry us."

Abbie started to choke and Frank patted her on the back. Ichabod's eyes were larger than saucers and Macey clapped her approval.

"Congratulations," Cynthia said.

"Thank you."

Abbie gulped some water down. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Jenny knew exactly what Abbie was thinking. Now that Jenny had given in, Ichabod was going to hope that Abbie would too. "We could make it a double," she said wickedly as her sister glared. That comment seemed to spark Ichabod back to life.

"What was that last part again?"

"Oh, you're going to marry us."

He watched her shovel a fork full of potatoes into her mouth. "Pray tell, how would that even be possible?"

"You can take a course online," Jenny explained.

"Is nothing sacred anymore? I mean surely it shouldn't be that easy to become a man of the cloth."

"I don't need you to preach. I just need you to read the vows. How wonderful would it be for you to do this for your best friend after all these centuries?"

He gave her a little glare for the age slight.

"It would mean the world to us if you would consider it," Brom added.

Ichabod sighed. He wasn't sure that he was on board, but he didn't want to disappoint them either. "We'll look into it later."

Jenny wiped her mouth and then got up and kissed him on the cheek before sitting again.

"I'm so excited. We have to go dress shopping," Macey said.

"Definitely."

"Where are you holding the service?" Abbie asked.

"I'm not sure. We can't have it here because I don't want everyone knowing our business." There were a few sketchy friends she wanted to invite who always came through for her. "We could do it at the old church."

Abbie thought for a moment and started to chuckle.

"What?"

"I can see it now. You'll be standing at the altar and right when he says does anyone object, the lights will flicker and there will be a loud bang. You tell Ichabod to hurry and he quickly finishes. You and Brom kiss and then you whip out a gun you had stuck in your garter and say, "Let's get out there and kick some ass."

They laughed. "That would be wicked good," Macey said before looking at her watch.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked as he watched her walk towards the door.

"Out."

Ichabod smiled mischievously, "Tell Tristan I said hello."

Frank shot him a look. "I'll remember that when you're baby is old enough to have sex."

"That will not be a problem because my child is not going to leave the house after the age of twelve."

Abbie snorted. "We have a lot to discuss."

"I'd love if you'd sing at the wedding," Jenny said.

Abbie smiled. "I would love too."

"I know the perfect colonial hymn you can sing," Ichabod said with a grin.

Abbie and Jenny shot him a look.

"Got ya."

Frank chuckled.

"You have a lot of planning to do in a short period of time," Cynthia pointed out.

"We can make it work. And honestly, if it's just us and I don't invite any outsiders, that's fine with me too," Jenny said.

"Then we could just have it here," Abbie said.

"I would be fine with that," Brom said. He didn't care as long as they were man and wife in the end.

About two hours later, Ichabod's eyes widened as he studied the cipher he was trying to decode. "I've got it," he said loudly, making Abbie and Jenny jump.

Cynthia looked up from her computer. "What did you find?"

"I figured out the cipher and I also think I know what that dark thing is looking for."

"What?" Abbie asked.

"During the war, Thomas Jefferson once alluded to a chamber that was beneath the hollow. I do believe he was referring to this town. The cipher is a series of coordinates that should lead to that hidden chamber. The land that neighborhood was built upon once belonged to William Beekman, who owned a huge expanse of land then known as North Tarryton. During the war, Major John Andre was captured and plans were stolen that became the major turning point of the Revolution. Major Andre was carrying plans to Benedict Arnold."

Jenny smirked. She loved how Ichabod pronounced the names of people he despised.

"It is rumored during that time that Gerardus Beekman, a supposed free mason, returned to Sleepy Hollow and hid an artifact in this chamber that only the elite families of the town knew existed."

"What was the artifact?"

"I'm getting to that."

"Never stop him when he's on a roll," Abbie quipped.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow.

"Continue," Jenny said.

"Gerardus was involved with the militia. He knew that with all the traitorous activity that this artifact should remain hidden in the bowels of the town from whence it originated. The artifact is Native American. The indigenous tribe in the area was called the Weckquaesgeek Indians. The Natives typically believed that the dead were not really dead, but traveled freely in between the spirit and physical realms. From what I have garnered from research, there is a tool or arrowhead that was believed to have once belonged to the local chief. There were many battles and he survived quite a few. Historians believe that he possessed a special tool that helped him move between worlds. At this point, I think Balaam is just trying to use whatever he can to come and go as he pleases."

The rest of them looked at each other and turned back to Ichabod.

"So, the cipher will lead us to the hidden chamber which is now probably inside of the house."

"Exactly. We re-scheduled our appointment for lunchtime tomorrow. I was trying to buy more time. The house that Slate occupied has a basement. I'm speculating that the house is built on top of the chamber and there is a secret room which will lead us to the artifact." Ichabod smiled.

"What is it about Mason's and secret rooms and compartments? If they kept up with their dusting, it wouldn't be so creepy," Abbie said.

"Is she starting to nest already?" Cynthia asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Ichabod said.

Abbie glared at him.

"Sophie and I will visit the house tomorrow. Hopefully with her keen senses and my intellect, we will find what we are looking for."

"Be careful. If it's Native American there will be protection around it."

"I will be very respectful."

Ichabod wrote out the cipher code and compared it with some old maps of the area to try and figure out if he was truly on track.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Sophie came over and Frank insisted on driving them to the house. They met the realtor and went inside.

"As you can see, it does need some attention, but since you are obviously a history buff, I'm sure you will see what a treasure it is," Ann the realtor said.

"Do you mind if we look around?"

"Not a problem. I need to make a few phone calls, so take your time and I'll meet you outside when you are done."

They quickly went down into the basement and poked around.

"Can you hone in on it?" Ichabod asked.

"Let me try something," she said taking out a pendulum. She asked it to show her the direction of the hidden chamber and it pointed to a wall.

Ichabod moved a few boxes out of the way and used a stone to knock on it until he heard a different sound. He took out a kit and put some liquid on the brick and scraped it a bit and that is when he saw what he was looking for. There was a small burrowed hole. He put the head of a tiny screwdriver in and pushed. The wall opened, letting out stagnant air and dust and dirt rained down on him. Sophie tried not to laugh at Ichabod who looked like he had been in a dust storm.

"Not one word faux wife," he said turning on a flash light. "There are stairs. As I go down, put your hand on my shoulder and follow slowly.

"Okay."

He started to descend the stone staircase and Sophie jumped when Andy appeared. "You really have got to stop doing that."

"What is going on?" Ichabod asked.

"It's Andy."

"I'll watch the door so no one can lock you in."

"Thank you," Ichabod said.

Sophie squealed when she made contact with some cobwebs. "This is disgusting. I'm going to need a shower."

Ichabod chuckled. They finally reached the bottom. "Incredible," he muttered as he looked around at all the artifacts.

"Shine your light over here."

He did so and she used the pendulum again. "Over there," she pointed.

They moved quickly, avoiding touching anything if they could. It was all so well preserved. There were sculptures and all sorts of different artifacts lying around. They came to a table that had small boxes stacked here and there.

"What do you think?"

She used the pendulum. "Think simple. Some of these look to elaborate. They are of European descent."

He nodded and moved a few things around and uncovered a small box in the center. "I believe this is it," Ichabod said.

"It is charmed. There is Native American energy around it."

"Let's get it back to the archives," he said before slipping it into his pocket.

They moved as quickly as they could back upstairs and closed the door.

"Thank you Andy."

"You're welcome."

They went outside, forgetting Ichabod's appearance. Frank grimaced and Ann yelped. "Oh my God."

"Oh, um, you really should have someone dust in the basement. It's a mess down there."

Ann nodded as they walked by. "Oh—the house—are you interested?"

"We'll talk it over and give you a call."

"Thank you!" she said watching them get in the car and take off.

"You couldn't brush yourself off?"

Ichabod started to and Frank yelled, "No. Not in here." He pulled over and Ichabod got out and did the best he could to get it out of his hair and off his coat before getting back inside.

Frank shook his head and continued on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thankfully, they got back to the compound unscathed. Orion had been nearby the entire time to make sure that Sophie was safe. He joined them in the new archives.

"Well, at least it's here. The protection shield should keep it safe," Abbie said.

They put it in a special box that would help disguise it and along with the cipher, it was put in a safe.

"Now, we just have to get rid of the entities," Cynthia said.

"I think I am making some headway. I want to try a spell tomorrow to draw them to the house. We'll have Andy sneak a charmed fake arrowhead inside and when the toyol passes it to the dark one, it will bind them within the stone and we will dispose of it properly," Sophie said.

"You make it sound so easy," Frank said.

Sophie smiled. "Of course, we will be especially carefully not to cause a ruckus."

"Uh huh."

"Do you have this stone on you?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes. I brought it just in case."

Abbie's phone rang. "Macey, slow down." She put her on speakerphone.

"We were in the movie theater and the shadow figure was in there. It chased us out of there."

"Were there other people around?"

"A few. They ran too."

"Where are you?" Abbie asked.

"Tristan is driving."

Frank cursed under his breath.

"Go the apartment. It's protected," Abbie said.

"She has a key?"

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Of course, everyone else has one in case something happens while they are in town."

"I don't think it followed us," Macey said before grabbing Tristan's hand.

Her scream pierced the air and the line went dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan swerved to avoid a tree that had fallen. "I don't know if that was paranormal or not, but we're almost there."

Macey closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Put protection around the car Macey."

She conjured up some energy just in time before something big bounced off the windshield.

"How are we going to get from the truck upstairs?"

"We run."

Macey glanced at him for a moment and then concentrated on putting up a shield around them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank raced towards the apartment with Jenny by his side. Orion flew above. He went as fast as he could and saw Macey and Tristan get out of the truck and make a run for it. Grabbing his weapon, he threw it and it sliced through the dark mist, effectively distracting it and giving them time to get inside.

They ran up the stairs and when they came to the hallway, the toyol was standing in front of the door. It smiled and lifted its hands and Macey growled and flicked her hand and it went flying through the air and slammed against the wall effectively stunning it. They made it to the door and she got it open and they slammed it shut. Tristan locked it and pulled her into his arms. The toyol began banging on the door and they retreated further into the apartment. After a minute, it just stopped.

There was banging on the door. "Macey, it's Frank and Orion. Let us in."

She ran for the door.

"Cushington," he yelled.

Macey grinned. It was the name of her stuffed dog when she was little. She opened it and they rushed inside and re-locked it.

Frank gripped her tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He looked up at Tristan. "Thank you."

Tristan nodded and sat down.

"That was so close."

"Did I see that little green piece of shit in front of the door just now?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Macey used her energy to throw it against the wall. It bought us enough time to get inside."

He grinned proudly. "Way to go." Frank looked over at her boyfriend. "I guess you two do make a good team."

Macey smiled. "Thanks dad."

Orion looked around and then sat in a chair, when it sunk down lower than he expect, he jumped back up.

Macey giggled. "Try that one over there."

He was frowning as he sat down in the other one.

"Are you hungry?" Macey asked.

"Is there any food here?"

"I'll check." She knew there was, but he didn't need to know that.


	38. Chapter 38 - Great News!

A/N – Comments are always appreciated. Hope you didn't miss last chapter since I posted it faster than normal. * myhiggins25 – lol Thanks!

I'm trying to wrap this up in the next few chapters. I can't go on forever.

Chapter 38 – Great News!

Macey finished making some omelets and toast and handed out the food. They ate and waited for backup to arrive.

Jenny, Ichabod, Sophie, Brom, and Daniel spread out around the building looking for the toyol. After an hour, with no sign of him, they made their way inside the building. Andy was waiting in the hallway.

"They aren't here." He could sense them if they were.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Positive."

They went inside and Frank gave them an update.

"We need to stop that little green nuisance now." Jenny said. There were too many things that could go wrong.

"I agree," Brom said.

"We'll put the stone in the house tomorrow. They'll come for it. Once they both touch it, Orion will dispose of it in the ocean. The water will further seal the bind," Sophie explained.

"So the stone is totally ready?" Jenny asked.

"No. There is one more incantation that needs to be done. Since Abbie isn't available, I'll have Macey fill in."

She directed Jenny and Macey into the living room and began setting the space as the guys watched. The women held hands and the stone was placed on the floor in the middle of their circle. Ichabod could feel the energy changing in the room. "Repeat after me," she said.

Macey and Jenny followed along and as their power grew, the stone began to glow and shake. A few minutes later, Sophie ended the circle and picked it up. "It's ready. They will be drawn to it, so we must go now."

They hurried to their cars and drove to the rental home.

"Where do you want to place it?" Ichabod asked.

She pulled out a small box and placed the stone inside of it. "I think we should put it in the bedroom, on the dresser."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I shall come with you in case there is any trouble."

Andy appeared in the back seat making Ichabod jump.

"You are going to be the end of me," he said glaring at him.

Andy smirked. "Why don't you let me do it?"

Sophie shrugged. "Here you go." There would be less risk that way and besides, he didn't need to pick any locks.

They pulled up to the house and Andy got out and quickly went inside and placed the stone where Sophie suggested. When he got back, they drove down the street a ways and parked.

Jenny pulled out some binoculars. She was riding with Macey, Brom, and Tristan. "Nothing yet." They waited for about twenty minutes and then saw the toyol on a neighboring roof. "Bingo." She watched as it slipped down the fireplace and they waited. The dark figure stayed outside as if he was watching for any interference. When the toyol appeared again, the darkness slithered onto the roof. Jenny held her breath, hoping that the toyol didn't toss the stone. Sophie was sure he wouldn't want to let go due to the spell. Sure enough, he placed it in the dark entities hand and they both screeched in pain and then disappeared as the stone glowed and fell off the roof into the flower bed.

They raced back towards the house and Sophie retrieved it. Orion landed next to her.

"Take it to a deep part of the ocean and drop it. The spell will do the rest."

He took it from her and then kissed her. "It will take me awhile."

"I'll be waiting in my bed."

He smiled. "Duly noted." She watched him fly off and didn't return to the others until she couldn't see him anymore.

Ichabod got out of the truck. "So, what about the artifacts?"

"We could leave them. The next tenant will not know any difference, or we can put them in the archives," Sophie said.

"I'll give it some thought." They really didn't know what they were working with. "Our only other option would be to contact the Masons and let them know so they could move it."

They got back into the car and went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod walked into his cabin and took off his coat. He was rather chilled and thought about having some tea. It was quiet and he wondered what Abbie was doing. "Abigail?"

There was no answer, but he could see a glow coming from under the bedroom door. He pushed it open slowly and then froze. She was lying on the bed naked.

He swallowed hard. Suddenly, he didn't feel cold at all. "Beautiful," he whispered.

She pushed up on her elbow. "What took you so long?"

He could barely process her question as his eyes hungrily perused her body. Slowly, he walked towards her, ditching his shirt and then pants. He moved his hand down her leg and she flopped back onto her back. Due to the fact that she had been very tired because of the baby, they hadn't been having sex as often. He felt like she was giving him a treat. She watched him lick his lips and then dive between her legs where he feasted on her. Grabbing his hair, she lifted her hips to meet the rhythm of his tongue as he began to thrust it inside of her. "Crane," she yelled, needing to come.

His thumb began to stroke her clit as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. Her body tensed as her mouth dropped open. She whimpered and panted as her body shook and jerked beneath his mouth. He lapped up all she had to give and then pulled back and wiped his beard. Her legs felt like jelly as he pushed them apart and then rammed his dick into her. She let out a gasp. It felt so good. Ichabod stopped for a second as he relished how tight and wet she was for him. He began to slightly rock, driving her mad.

"Dammit Ichabod, fuck me like you mean it."

He slammed into her and then his mouth turned up. "Patience is a virtue my darling."

"Fuck patience."

"Such a dirty little mouth."

She growled and then flipped them over and lifted off of him.

"Abbie!"

She slid down his body. "I'll show you a dirty mouth."

Ichabod groaned as she grabbed his cock and stuck it in her mouth. "Oh God," he moaned as she pumped and sucked him. There was no way he was going to be able to hold on. When she swallowed him, Ichabod clenched the sheets. "Abbie, if you don't stop, I'm going to explode."

She hummed and that was all she wrote. His hips lifted and Ichabod came endlessly as he shouted her name. Quickly, she moved up his body and impaled herself on his dick, making him yell her name again. She slammed down on him, over and over until they came for a second time.

"Dear God woman," Ichabod said trying to catch his breath. "You are going to be the end of me."

Abbie smiled and turned onto her side. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, of course and I love you too. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I've been thinking about us."

"Go on." He couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Abbie began to trace a line down his chest. "I have trust and abandonment issues. We went through a rough time with Katrina, but I think I just needed to get used to us. This baby has changed things a lot. I didn't see it coming and now that I am pregnant, I'm happy. It's not that I didn't think I would be eventually, I just—" She paused to gather her thoughts while he waited patiently. "—I just want us to be a family."

"We'll be a family no matter what. I won't leave you Abby. I love you more than life itself. Having a child with you is insanely better than donut holes and gummy bears."

She laughed.

"Seriously, I never thought I'd get a chance to be a father. You are the only person that I'd want to share that blessing with. I will never betray you Abbie. You have my whole heart."

Her eyes began to tear. "Ask me." Maybe it was the hormones, or seeing her sister so happy with Brom, but she just wanted his last name. She couldn't deny him anymore. When their child was in danger from the nightmares, it just made her want to seal the deal even more. Punishing herself for things she couldn't change or for other people's failures was just hurting them. Ichabod wanted to give her the world and she had decided that she was a fool if she didn't accept him fully.

His eyes grew big and his mouth opened and closed twice before he kissed her softly. "Abigail Grace Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes."

"Then I will love and cherish you until the day I die." His eyes filled with tears as Abbie grabbed his face and pulled him into a scorching kiss. He made love to her, slowly, making sure that she felt all of him. When she was a whimpering mess, he pulled out of her and then went over to the dresser and grabbed a box. Abbie's eyes were closed. The bed sunk a little when he laid beside her again and she slid over more to suck his warmth. "Open your eyes."

Her lashes fluttered and then her eyes grew wide. "You already got me a ring?"

"Yes. I went with Brom when he picked out Jenny's and I had one made for you. I know it's a slightly vintage style, but I thought it was also practical due to your job. It also reminded me of my mother's ring." They had sold a couple of old relics to get the money to properly take care for their women. The salary he received from the police department went to the upkeep of the property.

She understood his need to bring the past and present together. "I'm sure it will be perfect."

He handed it to her and she sat up and opened the box. She started to cry. "Hormones?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's beautiful." The center stone wasn't raised that much, but it was set within a square of diamonds that sat slightly below it.

"You're beautiful." He slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you for making me so happy. I've dreamed of this moment."

"Was I naked?"

He grinned. "No, but that makes it even more delightful."

She kissed him and things quickly got heated. He slid his length into her and slowly made love to his fiancé. "Say your name," he said.

She knew what he wanted. "Abigail Crane."

"Again," he said as he pumped faster.

Abbie was a few seconds away from falling over the edge and she could barely focus.

"Say it!" he demanded.

"Mrs.—Abigail—Crane."

Ichabod began to jack hammer inside of her and Abbie lost it. She screamed his name as she came all over his cock. When he felt her clamp down, he muttered a curse word and continued to piston into her until he had nothing left to give. They laid cuddled against each other for several long moments.

"Shall I run a bath?"

"That sounds really nice."

He got up and went into the bathroom as Abbie admired her ring. After they were bathed and dressed, they went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Crane watched her take a picture of the ring and then send it to Jenny.

"How long do you think it will take for her to make her way over here?" Ichabod asked.

Abbie grinned. "Wait for it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brom jumped when Jenny screamed, "Yes." He curiously watched her throw her sweats and a top on. "What are you doing?"

"Get dressed. Hurry."

"Why?" A clump of clothes was thrown at his head. He caught them. "Have you gone mad?"

"I will if you're not dressed in fifteen seconds."

He frowned, but quickly pulled on his briefs and jeans. "Are you going to tell me where the fire is?"

She smiled. "Nice slang."

He shook his head and then pulled his t-shirt on.

"Shoes—hurry."

He quickly slipped on some sneakers and she dragged him through the front door and they ran to Abbie's cabin and banged on the door.

Abbie smirked and got up. "What took you so long?"

Jenny quickly embraced her. "Let me see," she said grabbing her hand.

Brom smiled. Now it made sense. "Congratulations," he said to Ichabod who was beaming.

"Thank you."

Once Jenny let her sister go, Brom gave her a hug.

"I'm very happy for you Abbie. Ichabod is a great man."

"The best. You know you're right up there too," she said diplomatically.

Jenny grabbed her sister and pulled her to the couch. "Okay, are you going to get married before me or after?"

Abbie shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't gotten that far."

"Please tell me that you aren't going to run off and do it without me."

The thought would have crossed her mind. Abbie just wasn't into anything really elaborate. She made a face and Jenny groaned.

"Seriously, I will disown you."

Ichabod sat down next to Abbie. "Would you be opposed to maybe sealing our union at the grounds at the historical building?"

"Really?" Abbie asked.

"It could just be us and our family and friends."

"Like a theme wedding?" Jenny asked.

"Would you be opposed to that?"

"I don't think I could wear a corset."

"I wouldn't think of it. I want you to be comfortable," Ichabod said.

Abbie shrugged. "That would be fine, but I'm not sure what their schedule is."

"They don't normally do weddings as far as I know. We just need to find you a dress," Jenny said.

Ichabod had already whipped out his phone and made a call. "Hello Thomas, this is Ichabod Crane."

"Ichabod, it's lovely to hear from you. How can I help you?"

"I'm getting married."

Thomas smiled. "Is it that lovely Mills sister?"

"As a matter of fact, it is."

"Congratulations." He thought Abbie was beautiful when they had briefly met.

"Thank you. I wonder if we could borrow the back courtyard for our ceremony." It had beautiful plants and a gazebo.

"Only if I'm invited."

"Of course."

"My wife is right here. Hold on." He explained the situation and Ichabod could hear her talking excitedly. "She said she would help Abbie find a dress. We have a stash here actually. Also, when did you want to do this?"

"We have no idea. What is your availability?"

Thomas's wife Addison took his phone. "Mr. Crane, we are available next week and the weekend after that. Is that too soon?"

He looked at Abbie. "Next weekend or the one after that."

Abbie's eyes grew big.

"You don't want to wait until you're showing. Let's do it next weekend," Jenny said excitedly.

"Is that alright?" Ichabod asked. He felt like he was going to implode with joy.

Abbie took a deep breath. "Okay."

"She said yes to next weekend."

Addison smiled. "It's a date. We can do it at 2:00. The woman's auxiliary will provide some refreshments and finger foods. I can make the cake."

"That would be lovely. Of course, we will drop off some currency to you in the morning."

"That will be just fine."

"Have a lovely evening," Ichabod said.

"You too."

Ichabod put away the phone. "We're getting married."

Jenny laughed at the grin taking up most of his face and then gave him a big hug. "I have considered you as family already, but this just makes it official. Ichabod Mills. It has a nice ring to it."

Ichabod looked at her like she was crazy and everyone laughed.

"Tomorrow, we'll go get the license. When can we tell everyone else?" Jenny asked.

"Now is fine."

Jenny whipped out her phone and started making calls. And before long, the house was crowded.

"I'd like to make a toast," Ichabod said loudly.

Cynthia handed Abbie and Macey a glass of juice.

"To my lovely betrothed. You have weathered a mighty storm with me. I'm sure I'm not always the easiest person to live with, but I most appreciate that you have taken care of me and helped me adjust to this new world. I love you Abbie."

She smiled and they all drank.

"I have one more announcement to make," Ichabod said.

Jenny gazed at her sister.

"Don't look at me."

"I have found gainful employment so that I may take care of my family properly."

Abbie was surprised.

"Where?" Brom asked.

"I shall be working at the historical museum. I will be giving tours, lectures, and due to my vast revolutionary knowledge, they put me on the board of directors as well. The lectures will be done at the university. If everything works in my favor, I will get to teach there on a regular basis."

Abbie was so proud of him. She gave him a hug. "Congratulations."

Frank walked up to Ichabod and shook his hand. "You deserve it. I tease you a lot, but I admire you as well. You've come a long way."

"Thank you. Your words mean a lot to me."

Cynthia gave him a hug. "Ichabod Crane, a teacher. I like it and I think you'll do very well."

"Thank you."

Macey embraced him warmly. "I would take your class."

Ichabod smiled. "You would probably be my best student."

Sophie put her hands on his cheeks. "You are a scholar. I have a feeling you will be a very popular teacher."

"Thank you Miss Sophie."

Once everyone had left, Ichabod and Abbie cuddled on the couch.

"I didn't even know you were looking for another job."

"You have done so much for me Abigail. I want to be able to take care of you. Unfortunately, it won't be lavishly, but I can make sure your happy in other ways."

She grinned. "I'll look forward to that."

He closed his eyes. There was so much he was thankful for and Abbie had played such a crucial role in his new life. He looked forward to spoiling her as much as he could in the years ahead.


	39. Chapter 39 – With This Ring

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * ReadtoRelax – lol I'm not sure Orion and Sophie will tie the knot. * zeejack – Thank you! * myhiggins25 – lol! Glad you liked it! * mfaerie32 – Definitely!

Alright! I'm only planning one more chapter after this (I'll go a little long if I have too). Glad you guys came along for the ride! I was so mad at the end of the episode last week! I hate these writers! The Bones writers tease us and the Sleepy Hollow writers kill the fantasy. They really don't understand what slow burn mean (they aren't letting them sizzle at all). Hard to watch.

Chapter 39 – With This Ring

Ichabod fell asleep on the couch. Abbie got up and got some water.

"Abbie," Andy said quietly.

Her head jerked to the left. "Hey."

"I wanted to say congratulations."

She motioned for him to sit at the table. "You don't look that thrilled. Come keep me company. "

He slightly smiled. "You know how I feel about you. Even though I don't have a chance in hell."

Abbie grinned. "Very funny."

"You deserve to be happy. Look at you. You're having a baby and getting married."

"I know. Someone out there is losing a huge bet."

"Enjoy it. There's enough crap you have to deal with from the underworld. You have to find happiness where you can."

"Good advice." She put the water bottle down. "I want you to know that I love having you as a friend. I wish I could do more for you."

"I appreciate that. I'll never forget you Abbie."

She lightly gripped his hand. "What aren't you telling me Andy?"

"Sophie worked out a deal for me because I've been helping you out."

"What kind of deal?"

"I do it for a little while longer and then I'm let out of my contract."

Abbie pulled her hand back. "You're leaving me?" She couldn't help it and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Andy felt like shit. "Please don't cry."

"It's partly the hormones. Where are you going?"

"I get to die Abbie and finally be at peace."

Her face scrunched up and she looked down.

Ichabod abruptly got up and walked towards them. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and he sat next to her. "What is going on?" he asked Andy.

"I made a deal with the angels Sophie works with. I help you for a short time and then I get to die."

"Oh," Ichabod said as he rubbed Abbie's back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go on like this."

Abbie looked up. "I understand. I've just lost a lot of people that I care about. It's selfish for me to want you around, but I'll deal with it. Just promise me that you won't leave without telling me."

"Okay." It wouldn't be until after the baby was born. He didn't want to put additional stress on her.

Ichabod sighed. "I know I've been rather protective of Abbie when it comes to you. However, I have grown to appreciate your assistance and how deeply you care for her. Thank you Andy."

Andy nodded and got up and left via the front door.

Ichabod pulled Abbie onto his lap and held her. "It's going to be alright."

"I know. I'll miss him."

He kissed her on the head and let her cry it out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The wedding was rapidly approaching. Abbie had picked out her dress. It was a beautiful off the shoulder cream gown with a layered lace full skirt. Thankfully, she was petite and could pull it off without the corset. Jenny had found a dress too. It was Ivory and the lace on the bodice and looked very delicate—almost vintage. There were lace straps that were positioned closer to the edge of her shoulder. The material hugged her body, giving her a beautiful silhouette, and there was a small lace train in the back. They were very happy with their choices.

Brom was going to dress in a tux and Ichabod was going to dress in uniform. They had gotten a tailor to make him a new coat and shirt. It was more like a dress uniform than a battle one.

Cynthia sat down next to Abby at the archives. "I wanted to give you something."

Abby looked up at her. "Really?"

"This is the blue garter from our wedding. I actually saved it and had Frank threw a different one."

"You should give this to Macey."

"She'll have it eventually. Jenny can give it to her. I thought it was something that would bond all of us."

Abbie hugged her. "I will take good care of it."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. I just want it to go smoothly."

"Ichabod has been a little too relaxed. He's kind of freaking Frank out," Cynthia said.

Abbie laughed. "He's getting what he wanted. Of course he's calm."

Jenny and Brom walked in. "Hey sis—Cynthia."

"What's up?" Abbie asked.

"Just making some arrangements for the wedding."

"I think Brom's eyes just glazed over," Cynthia said.

"I'm good," he said before picking up a book.

The girls talked about their last minute plans, trying to make sure they had everything covered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank and Ichabod were in town picking up some decorations. Ichabod let Frank know about Andy.

"It's going to be hard on Abbie." Frank grinned at the painful look on his face.

"She cares about him."

"Are you saying your own vows?"

"Abbie insisted. I suspect that she wanted to see how verbose I would be."

Frank smiled. "Well, did you write them yet?"

"I've decided to wing it."

Frank stopped walking. "Oh no, you don't want to do that. There are nerves involved and too much going on. You need to be prepared."

"One look in her eyes and I'm sure I'll be able to convey my unending love for her."

"Ichabod, trust me man, don't wing it. If you end up stuttering or going off on a tangent, it might ruin the day."

He sighed. "Well, if you think it will be inappropriate, I will put my attention on the matter this evening."

"A simple okay would do."

Ichabod smirked. "But then I wouldn't be me."

They split up and Frank called Jenny.

"Talk to me."

"He agreed to write them out."

Jenny grinned. "Awesome."

"You're bad."

"What? If we don't cut it short, we could be there all day. I just saved my sister a few blisters and she doesn't even know it."

Frank shook his head. "I'll talk to you later."

They finished shopping and stopped by the wedding venue.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was the night before the wedding. Jenny had insisted that Abbie and Ichabod separate, but Abbie didn't think she'd sleep well without him, so they refused with the caveat that there would be no sex.

They held each other tightly. "I believe that your sister and Frank were colluding this afternoon."

"What now?"

"I think they were implying that I have a tendency to be long-winded."

She chuckled. "Really?"

"They wanted me to write down my vows as a way to contain me."

She looked up at him. "I take it you're not having any of that?"

"While I understand the necessity for brevity, my love for you is simply too vast to be contained."

"As long as you don't go on another rant about the charlatans in the wedding industry during our vows, I think I can handle it."

He smiled. "I wouldn't put it past your sister to bring duct tape and hide it somewhere."

"Did you take your minister course yet?"

"I will have you know that I graduated this morning with flying colors and despite the lunacy of the idea, I was rather proud of myself."

"Good job," she said snuggling closer.

"Now back to our vows. On your dresser is an envelope containing a love letter that truly expresses how I feel. An abbreviated version will be professed during the ceremony."

She pushed up on her elbow. "You wrote me a love letter?"

"Is that bad form?"

She slightly smiled. "It's so Crane."

"I limited myself to a page because you say your eyes glaze over when I blather on and on."

"When can I read it?"

'"Whenever you please."

She laid back down. "Okay."

He made a face, trying not to be offended that she didn't want to read it immediately.

"I love you," she said softly before letting herself drift away.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie got up early. She couldn't sleep because of her nerves. As the sun rose, she walked over to her dresser and opened the letter and sat on a chair.

_"__My Dearest Lieutenant, _

_Words cannot express my undying love for you. From the moment our fate was revealed, I knew that it was going to be an extraordinary journey. Along the way, you opened my heart to love in a way that no other has. Every day, I wake with loving thoughts of you. And on the morrow, they will be filled with the fact that you will soon be my wife. Nothing pleases me more. Abigail. How can just uttering a name fill my soul so completely? You have no idea how much I cherish you. Thank you for taking pity on such an old relic and providing me with such great care. While I would love to wax on poetically about our bond and infinite connection, I have but one last thought to impart. Simply put, you are everything to me. It is indeed an honor to be betrothed to my best friend and incredible lover. Thank you, Abbie, for just being you._

_I will love you until the end of time,_

_Your Ichabod"_

Abbie wiped a tear away and then her eyes drifted to his body. He looked so at peace. She had never thought that Ichabod Crane would be her destiny romantically, but he was everything she could ever ask for. For as much as he thought she took care of him, he always took care of her. She wanted for nothing.

His eyes fluttered open and he felt for her and then abruptly sat up. "Abbie?'

"I'm here."

He wiped the hair out of his eyes. "Good morning my darling."

"Good morning." She put the letter down and crawled onto the bed and then partially draped herself on his chest.

"Now, this is the perfect way to arise from a slumber."

"Thank you for the letter. It was beautiful."

"I meant every word."

Someone banged on the door. "I know you're in there. It's time to separate."

"I should have done a Jenny banishing spell for the day."

"You can do that?"

"I'd like to try. I'm coming." She got up and opened the door, glaring at her sister.

Jenny smiled. "Good morning lovebirds. It's time to get married."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Ichabod saw Abbie walking towards him, tears welled up in his eyes. She looked stunning and glowed as she seemed to float effortlessly towards him.He was mesmerized and when she slightly smiled, he felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"I told you he would cry," Frank said.

Cynthia wiped a tear away. "They are beautiful."

Macey couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy for them.

Abbie finally reached him and put her hand in his and the pastor started to speak. She held his gaze and Ichabod whispered, "I love you."

When it was Abbie's turn to say her vows, she took a languid breathe. "When you came into my life, it kind of turned everything upside down. I had never met anyone like you. My fondness for you deepened until I had to finally admit that I didn't want to live without you. We are so connected that sometimes I don't know where my heart ends and yours begins. Thank you for loving me and showing me that it's safe to fall in love. You are my partner, my friend, and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Ichabod was so moved. When he started to lean forward to kiss her, the pastor had to stop him and everyone chuckled. When he gave a shortened version of the letter he had written, hearing him say the words made her cry. Jenny handed her a tissue.

Rings were exchanged and finally the moment Ichabod had been waiting for arrived. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood and clapped as Abbie and Ichabod shared a tender kiss. He slide his face against her cheek and whispered, "I love you Abbie. You are so beautiful."

"I love you too."

"Shall we Mrs. Crane?"

Abbie smiled and then they were swallowed up by their friends and family. It was a joyous moment and they all celebrated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The reception was very festive. Everyone danced and laughed and had a great time.

Jenny swayed to the music with Ichabod. "So, you think I can convince Brom to change his last name to Mills?"

Ichabod chuckled. "Jenny Van Brunt. I think it sounds kick-ass."

Jenny laughed. "You would."

"Are you excited about your impending nuptials?"

"Yes, Reverend Crane."

He made a face. "I think I shall retire after your wedding."

"Why? Macey would probably want you to marry her."

"Did someone just mention my name?" Macey asked.

Jenny stepped back and Macey and Ichabod started to dance. A waltz started to play and Ichabod whispered some directions and then deftly moved her around the dance floor. Cynthia couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked. Macey had a huge grin on her face.

"So, what were you to talking about?"

"My retirement. My wedding officiant days are short numbered."

She gave him a sassy look. "Oh no they aren't. When I marry Tristan someday, I want you to officiate."

"You just like my accent."

"True, but you're family and it would mean so much."

Ichabod sighed. He just couldn't say no to her. "Fine. I will come out of retirement for you."

She smiled. "Now spin me."

He chuckled and did just that.

Abbie watched them with amusement. Sophie sat down next to her.

"You make a gorgeous bride."

"Thank you. When are you and Orion taking the plunge?"

Sophie looked shocked.

"What? It's a normal step."

"Well, maybe for most, but I'm not sure either one of us wants that. Orion doesn't think that way. He's an angel. And you know my work here on earth is only until our fight is over."

"That doesn't mean you have to stop living."

"No, you're right."

Abbie held her hand. "If it's something you want, I think Orion would gladly do it."

"Uh, he doesn't really exist in the eyes of the law."

"True, but you could still do the ceremony and bond in that way."

Sophie chuckled. "Look at you. For years you were like a runaway bride and now you're Mrs. Abbie Crane, marriage enthusiast."

Abbie chuckled. "That's me. Rah, rah. I just want you to be happy Sophie. If you're fine with the status of your relationship with Orion, then so am I."

Sophie sighed. She honestly wasn't sure what she wanted.


	40. Chapter 40 – Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favs, and follows. This fic has been quite the journey for me. I didn't think I'd be able to write a supernatural show. Thanks for your support. * mfaerie32 – Thanks! * Readtorelax – glad you liked it! * myhiggins25 – lol re: your witness pun! Thanks! * zeejack – So hard to kill off Andy. He's one of my faves. Thank you so much for your comments! * Guest – Thank you so much! * Phoenix615 – So agree re: the show! Thank you so much for your lovely comments!

Thought it was kind of funny that the new chick on SH is named Sophie J. Maybe I had ESP. While they have no intention of going with Ichabbie, I did like the last couple of episodes. It's interesting because it's so much better without the useless filler and I don't understand why they don't get that. Not sure how I feel about Joe/Jenny. Just hard when everyone else is thrust together with other people and Abbie is just there. Oh well, I guess I will only get my couple in fanfiction.

Chapter 40 – Epilogue

Abbie watched her sister slowly turn towards her. "You look absolutely beautiful Jenny."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks!"

"I think Ichabod is a little nervous."

"Maybe you should have taken the edge off." She moved her eyebrows up and down when she said it, making Abbie smirk.

"Very funny."

"I was serious. I don't want him freezing up when it it's time to pronounce us man and wife. No one is stopping me from closing this deal."

Abbie loved that Jenny was dead set on marrying Brom. They had both come such a long way. "Don't worry, he won't fail. Whatever performance anxiety he is having won't last. He likes being well versed too much to botch it."

"You have a point." Jenny snickered. "Performance anxiety…."

Abbie shook her head.

The door pushed open and Sophie walked in. "You look fabulous."

Jenny grinned. "This ole thing?"

"Brom won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"You're next by the way."

Sophie sighed. "We'll see."

Abbie looked over at her sister. "We'll break her down. You think your friends can get Orion an ID?"

Jenny's eyebrow shot up. "Child's play."

"Good. That is step one on our new mission."

"I can't believe you two."

"Hey, we just want everyone to be as happy as we are."

Cynthia hurried inside. "Alright, they are ready for you."

Abbie gave her a kiss on the cheek and Sophie did the same. They were being married on the property, deciding that they only wanted their closest friends and family there.

After everyone was gone, Frank strode into the room. He was walking her down the aisle. "You ready?"

She nodded and picked up her bouquet. "You bet your sweet ass I am."

He chuckled. "You look very beautiful." He held his elbow out and she looped her arm around his.

"Let's do this."

They headed to the front door and he led her around back. She smiled as she looked at the makeshift pillars with draped fabric that led through some trees. It opened up to the center of the property. Everyone was sitting in chairs and Ichabod and Brom stood on a slightly raised platform. The music changed and Frank and Jenny moved forward as everyone stood. Her eyes locked with Brom's and she never felt so sure of anything in her life. She loved him more than words could express.

Frank and Ichabod exchanged words and then he kissed Jenny on the cheek and sat next to his wife.

"Today, I have the privilege of marrying Miss Jenny and my best friend in holy matrimony. Their love has been beautiful to behold and I am quite sure it will stand the test of time." He continued, beautifully eloquent as usual, as he walked them through their vows and ring exchange.

"With the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Brom and Jenny smiled and then he laid a smoldering kiss on her as their loved ones cheered. They broke apart and Jenny did a happy dance making her sister crack up.

"Come on Mrs. Van Brunt."

"Okay Mr. Mills."

He laughed and then Jenny was hugged by Macey and Cynthia who gave Brom one too.

"Let's celebrate people!" Frank yelled.

They went into the archive building which was rearranged and decorated appropriately. It looked festive and Jenny was excited when she saw it.

Music was playing and they all watched as Brom pulled Jenny into his arms and they danced.

"I'm so happy right now. I love you so much Jenny."

"I love you too baby. I can't wait to take you back to our cabin and have my way with you."

He grinned and moved his mouth against her ear. "I plan on doing very dirty things to you, wife."

Abbie watched them. "They are talking about sex."

Ichabod eyes locked on the couple and then his mouth turned up. "Good observance, albeit awkward. They have the right idea though." He looked over at his glowing recent bride. They had barely come up for air the last few weeks. He just couldn't get enough of her.

"I'll make sure that you get a great workout." Her eyes then caught a look between Tristan and Macey. "Holy shit, I need you to distract Brom."

Ichabod watched her jump up and followed suit.

"Mythological creature aisle, stat," she whispered in Jenny's ear.

"I've got to go, but hold that thought," she said unwrapping her arms from her husband.

Ichabod walked up to Brom.

"What is going on?"

"As if I'll ever know. I stopped trying to figure them out years ago."

Abbie grabbed Macey's hand and pulled her along.

"What the—"

Abbie's arms were crossed and Jenny picked up the posture.

"What are we doing?"

"Someone has some explaining to do."

"What did you do?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing," Macey said.

"Uh-huh. I saw the look," Abbie said.

Jenny's eyes grew wide. "Oh. You and Tristan did the dirty?"

Macey's mouth dropped open as she blushed. "Oh—my—God."

"God has nothing to do with this. Spill it," Abbie said.

Jenny chuckled. "Come on Macey, was it good?"

Macey made a strangled noise. "Eventually."

The other women frowned.

"What does that mean exactly?" Abbie asked.

Macey's face contorted. "It hurt the first time."

"He didn't prepare you?" Jenny asked.

Macey couldn't believe she was having this conversation. "It wasn't that, um, he is….." Her hands spread out.

Jenny smirked.

"Oh," Abbie said trying not to smile. "But it got better right?"

A slow grin crept onto Macey's face. "Yeah."

Abbie hugged her. "I'm happy for you."

Jenny followed suit. "Me too. Now, let's get out there before they come looking for us. They turned and Ichabod and Brom were standing there.

"You didn't hear anything right?" Macey asked.

Ichabod shook his head. "No, but now I want to know."

"I'm out of here," Macey said brushing by him.

"Come on, let's dance," Abbie said.

They partied for several hours until Brom and Jenny snuck off to seal their union.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sophie, Daniel, and Orion drove back to the house as they chatted about the festivities. Once they got home, Sophie and Orion went to her bedroom.

"They are giving me a hard time about us getting married. Jenny is going to get you an I.D."

Orion slightly smiled. "So, I'll be "legit" as Jenny says?"

"Yes."

"Sophie, as long as I'm with you, the logistics of it don't matter to me. Obviously marriage is not something I'm familiar with, but if it's important to you—"

"It's not something that I ever thought about. I really didn't think it was in the cards."

"I understand. I just want you to be happy." They had come a long way in the past year and she had taught him what being in love really meant.

"I am happy. You make me feel that way and this does too," she said sliding her hand down the front of his crotch. His eyes narrowed as his breath caught and then he was on her, molding her breasts with his hands as he ravaged her mouth.

Sophie let him take the lead as they fell onto the bed. Orion had become an incredible lover.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ichabod kissed his way down Abbie's body until he reached her slightly swelling belly. He stroked it lovingly as Abbie came down from her massive orgasm.

"Hello there. I—am—your father."

Abbie giggled softly.

"What?"

"Nothing, continue."

He made a face and laid his cheek against her. "Where was I? Oh yes, I am your father." Abbie's body shook with laughter and he ignored her. "Your mother has lost her mind. Anyway, you are a very special gift. We weren't expecting you, but please be assured that you are greatly loved. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I'm even afraid that telling you "no" will do me in, especially if you look like your mother."

Abbie's eyes welled with tears.

"She's beautiful. I love everything about her. Just know that if you ever need me, I will be there without question. I can't wait to see your smiling face. You can save all your tantrums for your Aunt Jenny."

He heard Abbie sniff and he looked up at her. "Are you crying because of what I said?"

"Except for that last part."

He had grown used to her hormones at this point. Moving higher up her body, he kissed her plump lips. "Don't cry darling."

"You're going to make a great dad, Ichabod."

"I might need your help with that."

"Then you've got it."

"I think I'm the luckiest man alive."

She felt like she was the lucky one. After all the years of thinking she'd end up alone, he had come along and did the impossible. He had won her heart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie struggled to get out of bed. Her belly was huge and made the simplest movement almost impossible. Once she had righted herself, she waddled to the bathroom and plopped onto the toilet seat. They had opted to not know what they were having. She had a sneaky suspicion that there was more than one baby in there, but she hadn't shared that with Ichabod. God knows she was bigger than normal and there was no way she'd carry to term with her small frame. Since about six the previous evening she had been experiencing pains, but chalked it up to the crazy pizza she had eaten for dinner.

She stood and made it one step forward before water gushed down her leg. "Dammit," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself as the pain overtook her only to look up and notice the horrified look on Ichabod's face. Once she caught her breath she quickly barked directions. "Get a towel and help clean me up. I'm in labor."

Ichabod looked sick for a moment and then sprung into action. He cleaned her up and then carried her to the bed before quickly throwing on his clothes and then helping her into a dress. The bag was already packed and he sent a text out to alert everyone. It was three in the morning and he figured that he wouldn't hear from anyone for several hours, which was fine because she would probably still be in labor anyway.

He ran the bag out to the car and started it so it could warm up. While it was spring, there was still a chill in the air. As he made a beeline for the house, Jenny and Brom ran towards them.

"Where is she?"

"Bedroom."

Jenny ran inside to a shocked Abbie.

"Why are you here?"

Jenny looked at her like she was crazy. "Um, hello you are having my niece or nephew. Where the hell else would I be?"

"It's early. You should have stayed in bed. I'm barely having contractions."

"Whatever. I'm coming and that's all you need to know."

Ichabod scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car, placing her gently on the back seat. Everyone piled in and Brom drove so Ichabod could concentrate on his wife.

Abbie had another bad contraction about ten minutes out, almost breaking Ichabod's hand.

"Suck it up Crane. It's only going to get worse," Jenny said.

Finally, about ten minutes later they arrived. To Abbie's astonishment, Sophie and Orion were waiting and while they were giving their information to the nurse, the Irving family rushed in along with Andy.

Right before the nurse took her back, Andy took her hand. "You can do this."

She smiled. Everyone gave her some love and encouragement as well as Ichabod.

"Just don't look anywhere below the waist. Trust me on that," Frank said.

Ichabod's eyebrows rose.

"Seriously, you look down there and it will fuck up your head for years."

Jenny snorted.

"Okay," Ichabod said before rushing off.

"Why do you mess with his head so much?" Cynthia asked.

Frank grinned. "Because I can, but this time I was really serious."

Brom chuckled.

Jenny's head tilted. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you since you're next."

Brom's face paled. "Jenny?"

She smiled. "I found out last night. I was going to tell you over a special dinner tonight." She yelped as she was swept up in a bear hug and he spun her around.

Macey clapped. "This is awesome."

Brom kissed Jenny fiercely. "You just made me so happy."

"I love you," she softly uttered.

"I love you so much."

Tristan rushed in. "What did I miss?"

"Ichabod shouldn't look below the waist, and Jenny is knocked up," Macey said.

Tristan smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Jenny said.

They got comfortable and then the guys decided to go find food and drinks.

Six hours later, the nurse informed them that Abbie was about to give birth and they all waited anxiously for word.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie watched as several more doctors and nurses moved into the room. Ichabod was a little alarmed, so she reassured him that it was fine, knowing her suspicions were true.

"One more push Abbie," the doctor said.

Abbie bore down and her body shook as she pushed with all her might. The doctor caught the baby and held him up. "It's a boy."

Ichabod's eyes filled with tears. "He's beautiful."

"Want to cut the cord?"

He nodded and moved forward and cut it before the small baby was hustled away by a nurse. Soon his cry filled the air. He was six pounds, four ounces.

The doctor looked at the machine showing the next contraction. "Abbie, in a minute, I'm going to need you to push again."

Ichabod looked confused. "What's happening?"

"It's okay," Abbie said.

"Now Abbie."

She bore down again. Two minutes later, another baby slid out.

"It's a girl."

Ichabod looked really pale, so a nurse moved over to him.

"Take a deep breath, Mr. Crane."

Ichabod nodded as he gulped in air.

"She's perfect," the doctor said holding up the scissors.

With shaky hands, Ichabod moved forward and cut the cord. A tear streamed down his face. His daughter was smaller than her brother weighing five pounds, five ounces.

Her cry filled the air as the nurses worked to clean her up.

His son was placed in his arms and Ichabod melted. "Hello, little one," he whispered before laying a kiss on his temple. Carefully, he moved to Abbie's side and placed him in her arms. She cried and smiled.

"He's perfect."

His daughter was then placed into his arms and he kissed her brow. A nurse took their son away for testing and then Abbie held her daughter for a minute before they whisked her away as well. She was exhausted.

Ichabod kissed her and then left the room so the doctor could finish the process. Everyone stood up when they saw him walked towards them with a dazed expression.

"Is she okay?" Jenny asked.

A tear ran down Ichabod's face and Cynthia moved towards him and took his hand.

"What happened?"

"She's fine."

"And the baby?" Macey asked.

Ichabod broke down and Cynthia hugged him. "They're fine," he croaked.

Jenny's mouth dropped open. "Did you say they're—as in more than one?"

He nodded. "Yes. I have a boy and a girl."

Macey squealed and hugged him. Jenny was grinning from ear to ear.

"We have a lot of work on our hands," Frank said.

"We'll need your help."

Jenny hugged Ichabod. "By the way, I'm pregnant."

He grinned and hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you. Does Abbie know?"

"No. I'll tell her later."

He warmly hugged his best friend. "Congrats."

"Thanks. I'm really excited."

A nurse walked towards them. "We moved her to her room. You can see her now."

"What about the babies?"

"They are in the neonatal unit which is standard since they were early."

Jenny moved forward."But they are fine right?"

She smiled. "They are doing very well."

Ichabod went to the room. Abbie was nodding off. He sat down in a chair and held her hand. "Thank you so much for such an incredible gift."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you knocked me up with two babies."

He grinned proudly. "What are we going to name them?"

"I would like to name our little girl Grace Lori."

He smiled. "I like it and you are honoring your mother and Grace Dixon. How about Andrew Jacob for our son?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "You wouldn't mind if we named him Andrew?" She had wanted to include Andy in some way, knowing that she would lose him soon.

"He fought and won the battle against evil. I think it's a strong name and Jacob is important in the Mills family history."

She nodded. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andy walked into the room. He had been patient, allowing everyone else to visit Abbie and the babies first.

Ichabod smiled and greeted him by handing him his son.

Andy gently rocked him. "He's perfect. What's his name?"

"Andrew Jacob," Abbie said.

Andy's eyes jerked to meet hers. "You're naming him after me?"

"Yes. It's my way of keeping you with me."

Andy was clearly moved. "Thank you."

"This is Grace Lori," Abbie said.

Andy smiled. "She's beautiful just like her mom."

"I would definitely agree," Ichabod said. She had a shock of dark curls on her head. Both babies have a slightly darker olive complexion.

"Will you be around for a while?" Abbie asked.

"I'll wait until you get out of the hospital and then I must go."

Abbie's eyes filled with tears. "I understand."

Andy handed Andrew back to Ichabod. He leaned over and kissed Abbie on the forehead. "I'll always be with you."

"I know," she said trying not to cry.

He touched Grace and then backed off. "I'll come see you before I go."

She nodded.

Jenny came back into the room. "I'm sorry, but I'm addicted. Are you okay?"

"I will be," Abbie said.

Jenny understood how hard losing Andy was going to be for her sister. "Alright, which one of you is giving up one of those babies?"

Abbie smiled. "Take Grace."

Jenny took her niece and sat down. "Abbie, there's something I have to tell you."

Abbie wiped her face. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm pregnant."

Abbie's mouth dropped open. "Oh—my—God."

Jenny grinned. "Surprise."

"I'm so happy. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find out at my appointment tomorrow."

Ichabod kissed her on the forehead. "I'm very happy for you."

"This is awesome. You could do the christening."

Abbie chuckled at the look on Ichabod's face. She couldn't help but feel proud of how far their family had come.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Brom carried his son Jayden Isaac towards the table and then placed him in his mother's arms. He looked up to see the bride and groom dancing and smiled. It had taken a while, but Sophie finally relented and married Orion. After a long talk with her guides, it had been decided that she wouldn't join them early on and would be allowed to continue her journey on the earthly realm.

She was happy with Orion and her friends and looked forward to following her new path.

His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched Ichabod dance with his daughter. She was giggling as he turned in a circle. Ichabod doted on his children and the Crane family was a beautiful sight to behold.

Macey and Tristan were taking a twirl as well. They were inseparable and it was just a matter of time before he witnessed their wedding. Macey's powers had grown and she was becoming an incredible witch.

Daniel had even met someone. She was a docent at the historical museum.

Brom spied Abbie gossiping with his wife and smiled. She had been a mess the night Andy said goodbye, but they helped her move on. He was finally at peace. Frank dipped Cynthia and then kissed her. They had just announced Cynthia's pregnancy a week before. She had decided she wanted to try and have another one after spending time with the Crane babies. It took a while, but she finally got her wish.

The last two years they had fought many supernatural battles. The kids were protected and they moved forward in their battle to bring down evil in sleepy hollow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

Cynthia and Frank had a baby boy. They named him Marcus Christian.

Ichabod raised his glass. "To the newlyweds, their love is inspirational. May you have much laughter, happiness, and blessings as you embark on your new journey."

Macey grinned. She was finally Mrs. Tristan Brennan. They celebrated all night. Eventually, Macey and Tristan would have two children, a girl, Maya and a boy, Aidan.

Sophie and Orion had a little boy named Gabrielle Michael. Daniel had a little girl named Nancy with his wife Ellen.

Brom and Jenny had a daughter they named Ellie Claire.

Everyone was happy and their group thrived, all bound by their love and strength. Evil would always exist, but they were going to make damn sure that it didn't rule over them.

As Ichabod danced with his beautiful wife, he was struck by her endless beauty.

"What?" Abbie asked.

"I've never seen you look as beautiful as you do in this moment."

She smiled.

"I love you Abigail Mills. I wish there were far more demonstrative words to convey just how much you mean to me."

The emotion in his voice was so deep that she didn't need more words. He looked beautiful.

"Thank you for loving me."

"That is easy for my heart cannot help it."

"Damn Crane, you have serious game," Jenny said.

They both looked over at her.

"Miss Jenny, your timing is seriously untoward."

She looked at her husband. "Does that mean he's mad at me?"

Brom smiled. "Perhaps he thinks you a little churlish."

"Is that like rachet?"

Abbie laughed. "You need to dance somewhere over there."

Jenny smiled. "Love you guys."

Ichabod shook his head. "Some things never change."

"Kiss me."

His eyes narrowed wickedly and then his lips captured hers.

They may have been initially bound by their fate as witnesses, but now their destiny was sealed with their love for one another. Their life together was full of happiness and their children thrived. Nothing could break their devotion to their family and friends.

The End

A/N – Again, thank you so much for reading this story!


End file.
